The One and Only
by Asakura Ayaka
Summary: FINAL Chapter! Uchiha Sasuke. Secret Agent yang bertugas menyelidiki Haruno Sakura dalam misinya menumpas Akatsuki. Apa sebenarnya yang dimiliki Sakura? Sementara Sasuke harus menyelamatkannya dari incaran orang-orang jahat./ AU/ Warning: Lemon and Bloody Scene. Thanks for all your support :)) Completed.
1. Chapter 1 : Faith

.

.

.

* * *

_Saat kutemukan jalan hidupku, aku tidak akan menyesalinya walau ku tak tahu kemana hatimu. Sadar atau tidak, aku ingin tetap mencintaimu, dan hanya dirimu seorang._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**The One and Only**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

Chapter 1 : Faith

.

.

.

.

Cuaca musim semi di Tokyo menandai berakhirnya musim dingin tahun ini yang penuh kasih sayang bagi dua sejoli yang sedang merasakan indahnya masa jatuh cinta. Terlihat sang pemuda tengah duduk di bangku taman kota sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya sendiri. Ia terlihat begitu rapi dan siap untuk menyambut gadisnya nanti. Sesekali matanya memperhatikan orang-orang di seberangnya dan tidak sedikit gadis-gadis berbisik jika lewat di depannya.

"Sasori_-kun!"_

Akasuna Sasori menoleh malas ke arah suara gadisnya yang terlambat satu jam dari jadwal kencan. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sumringah saat ditatap kekasihnya dengan mata bosan. "Maaf... tadi aku harus mengantar ibuku ke supermarket dulu. Jangan marah ya... Kau semakin terlihat _babyface_ kalau ngambek begitu."

"Satu jam dua menit aku menunggu dan kau sama sekali tidak membalas pesan yang kukirim! Kupikir kau diculik orang gila, Sakura." Raut wajah Sasori berubah menjadi khawatir.

"Hmmm dasar aneh, selalu _negative thinking. _Percayalah aku baik-baik saja, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri sayang..." Sakura mencoba menepis kekhawatirannya dan mencubit pipi sang kekasih.

Sakura membuka ponselnya dan terkejut saat melihat ada 11 pesan masuk, 7 _missed call, _dan 2 notifikasi dari akun jejaring sosialnya. "Kau tidak mau duduk? Atau mau kubelikan minuman?" Ia baru sadar daritadi hanya berdiri di depan kekasihnya dan ia memang haus karena berlari dari halte bus di persimpangan jalan. Sasori yang paham akan kondisi Sakura segera beranjak dari bangku taman untuk membelikan minuman. "Tunggulah di sini. Jangan nakal."

.

.

.

.

"Semua pesan dari Sasori_-kun_ ya... _missed call _juga. Lalu... 2 notifikasi apa ini?" Sakura berbicara sendiri saat melihat ponselnya. "Aah Ino! Kenapa foto yang ini dia _upload_ sih? Memalukaaan, huuh awas kau, _Pig!"_

"Berisik," suara _baritone_ seseorang mengagetkan Sakura dari depan.

"Eh...? Maaf... aku mengganggu ya, aku pindah saja kalau beg—"

"Tidak usah. Diam saja disitu."

Sakura mengernyit pada orang yang keberisikan dengan kehadirannya. _'Dingin sekali dia, tapi keren...'_ _inner_ Sakura tidak bisa berbohong melihat pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ sedang duduk di bangku seberangnya. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap serius pada kamera DSLR di tangannya. _'Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang ini, tapi dimana ya?'_ Sakura semakin menatap orang di depannya dengan tatapan menginterogasi.

"Aku pernah melihatmu. Kau dari fakultas kedokteran." Pemuda itu berbicara tanpa melepas pandangan dari LCD kameranya.

'_Ternyata dia sepikiran denganku,'_ Sakura mencoba tersenyum ramah menanggapi pemuda itu. "Iya... Aku juga pernah melihatmu di kampus, sepertinya kita satu angkatan."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

"Taraaaaaa!"

Sakura menoleh kala kekasihnya kembali datang dengan membawa dua gelas _cappuccino_ di tangannya. "Ini, minumlah selagi hangat." namun Sakura terlihat kecewa dengan minuman yang dibawa Sasori.

"Kenapa hangat? Aku kan habis lari-lari, harusnya kau belikan minuman yang segar..."

"Sudah jangan banyak komentar, kalau tidak mau nanti kuberikan saja pada gadis lain, hm?" Godaan Sasori sukses membuat Sakura mencubit pipi wajah _babyface-_nya. "Aww! Aku kan cuma bercanda, Sakura..."

"Kau sendiri yang cari gara-gara, menyebalkan. Sudahlah ayo kita pergi." Sakura beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasori di bangku taman. Ia berjalan menuju _downtown_ dan hendak menyeberang jalan.

"Sakura, awaaas!" Sebuah mobil _pick-up_ tengah melaju kencang ke arah Sakura dan...

**CKIIIIIIIIIITTTT**

**BRAAKKK**

.

.

.

.

SAKURA POV

Kupejamkan mataku. Kurasakan ada lengan yang mendekapku hangat. Ah... terima kasih _Kami-sama_, kekasihku telah menyelamatkanku dari mobil barusan. Dan sebagai penggantinya, mobil itu menabrak tempat sampah di sampingku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" Suara ini, suara Sasori. Kubuka mataku perlahan tapi ternyata dia... Dia yang tadi duduk di depanku saat di taman. Dia yang mendekapku? Aku menatap heran Sasori yang berdiri di belakang orang ini, sepertinya dia kalah cepat menyelamatkanku.

"Aku..."

"Untung saja kau ada di sini Uchiha_-san_. Terima kasih sudah menolong Sakura."

Sasori mengenal orang ini? Siapa tadi namanya? Uchiha kah? Baiklah, aku sudah baik-baik saja namun kenapa si Uchiha ini masih saja memelukku? Aroma tubuhnya sangat maskulin, dapat kurasakan dadanya yang bidang dan tegap. Jemarinya kian menyusup dalam helaian rambutku dan ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan... Kenapa dia di sini? Seingatku dia masih di taman tadi.

"Hn. Jaga dia baik-baik." Ia melepas pelukannya dan menepuk bahu Sasori. Aku bahkan belum mengatakan terima kasih saat ia pergi.

"Siapa dia Sasori_-kun?_ Kau mengenalnya kan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, yang kutahu dia adiknya Itachi_-senpai_. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Aku tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Sasori lagi. Pikiranku hanya tertuju pada sosok yang baru saja menyelamatkanku.

Betapa tatapan mata dan perlakuannya itu menguasai pikiranku. Siapapun dirimu.. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi.

**Drrrrt Drrrt Drrrrt**

Ponselku bergetar, saat kulihat penelponnya ternyata itu Ayahku. Tumben sekali Ayah menelpon pagi-pagi begini. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"….." kudengarkan suara Ayahku di ujung sana.

"….."

**TUT TUT TUT…**

"Sasori_-kun_, maaf sepertinya kita tidak jadi kencan... Ayahku akan pulang dari New York hari ini juga, ia ingin aku tetap di rumah menunggunya datang." Wajah Sasori terlihat sedikit kecewa namun aku yakin ia paham kondisiku yang jarang bertemu dengan Ayah secara langsung.

"Baiklah, kuantar pulang ya?" aku hanya mengangguk riang. Entah apa yang membuatku senang hari ini, Sasori kah? Ayah kah? Atau... Si rambut pantat ayam tadi?

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

**Author Note:**

Hola minna~ kekekekek akhirnya saya kembali ke FFn dengan new account *plak* sayang sekali account saya hilang entah kemana T.T semoga kalian suka cerita ini, inspirasinya murni dari pengalaman saya yang merasakan _culture shock_ dari ibu kota ke desa terpencil selama sebulan!

Siapa sebenarnya Sasuke akan diungkap pada chapter depan. Aku sendiri masih galau Sasuke bagusnya jadi tokoh antagonis atau protagonist ya? Hmmm butuh masukan kalian semua. Mohon reviewnyaaaaa X3


	2. Chapter 2 : Mission Start

Previous Chapter:

"Sasori_-kun_, maaf sepertinya kita tidak jadi kencan... Ayahku akan pulang dari New York hari ini juga, ia ingin aku tetap di rumah menunggunya datang." Wajah Sasori terlihat sedikit kecewa namun aku yakin ia paham kondisiku yang jarang bertemu dengan Ayah secara langsung.

"Baiklah, kuantar pulang ya?" aku hanya mengangguk riang. Entah apa yang membuatku senang hari ini, Sasori kah? Ayah kah? Atau... Si rambut pantat ayam tadi?

.

.

.

* * *

"_Percayalah, waktu mampu mengubah segala hal. Meskipun hatimu berkata tidak, suatu saat nanti akan datang waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan iya."_

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**The One and Only**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

Chapter 2 : Mission Start

.

.

.

.

Siluet sosok lelaki berambut emo tampak sedang menerima telepon di balkon kamarnya. Ia mendengarkan serius pembicaraan kali ini. Seperti hal yang penting? Tentu saja, karena ini adalah bagian dari tugasnya.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Nampaknya pihak universitas sudah menerima uang suapan." Lelaki itu menerawang langit dan sejenak menutup kedua _onyx_-nya. "Baiklah, besok malam aku akan menemuinya." Kalimat itu akhirnya menjadi penutup pembicaraan dengan orang di seberang sana.

"Semakin rumit saja... Aku butuh _partner."_ Ia menyentuh layar ponselnya mencari kontak seseorang dan meneleponnya segera.

"….."

"Aku butuh bantuanmu. Kali ini kita bergerak sama-sama."

Lelaki Uchiha itu kemudian merebahkan diri di atas kasurnya. Ia melirik laptop yang menyala di meja belajarnya dan tampak jelas foto seorang gadis bersurai pink sedang duduk di bangku taman. Di samping laptopnya tergeletak kamera DSLR, kunci mobil, dan pistol kesayangannya.

"Haruno... Sakura..."

.

.

#####

.

.

**Keesokan Paginya…**

"Selamat pagi putriku sayang." Suara pria paruh baya membuat Haruno Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, ia seperti mendengar suara ayahnya yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

"Ayaaaaahh! Waahh ayah sudah datang, aku rindu sekali ayah. Hehehe... Mana oleh-oleh buatku? Ayah sehat-sehat saja kan?" gadis itu tidak henti-hentinya memeluk erat perut buncit Haruno Jiraiya. Pria itu terus membelai kepala putri semata wayangnya dan ikut duduk di sisi tempat tidur Sakura.

"Ayah sehat-sehat saja. Ayah sudah membelikan banyak barang untukmu, saking banyaknya harus dikirim melalui paket. Bagaimana kuliahmu, Nak?" Pertanyaan itu seperti pertanyaan tabu. Sakura merasa akhir-akhir ini mulai jenuh menggeluti ilmu kedokteran.

"Aku bosan kuliah. Semakin lama terasa makin sulit, yah. Oh iya, mulai lusa aku dan teman-teman akan mengikuti kegiatan pengabdian di desa selama satu bulan. Hari ini kelompoknya akan diumumkan."

**Drrrrt Drrrt Drrrrt**

Gadis pink itu terkesiap dengan getaran ponselnya sendiri. Segera ia mengobrak-abrik kasurnya dan mengangkat telepon dari sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino.

"_SAKURAAAA! Aku sudah lihat pengumumannya, kita satu kelompok! Haaahh aku senang sekali. Kita dapat kelompok 101!" _

"101?"

"_Yap. Lokasi pengabdian kita di desa Konoha!"_ Suara Ino masih terdengar riang di ujung sana

"Aku belum pernah dengar tentang desa Konoha,"

"_Huuh, kau ini payah sekali. Hari ini juga kita akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan semua teman-teman dari kelompok 101. Kau harus datang ke kampus!"_

"Hmm… baiklah." tak perlu waktu lama untuk menyudahi pembicaraan itu. Sakura segera bersiap mandi dan berangkat menemui Ino yang sudah menunggunya di kampus.

.

.

.

.

"Kelompok 101 ya…" _Emerald_ Sakura menatap iPad nya yang mengakses situs Universitas Tokyo melihat pengumuman kelompok. Ia penasaran dengan siapa saja dirinya akan hidup di desa terpencil nanti. Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika melihat dalam daftar nama anggota kelompok tercantum pula nama... **Uchiha Sasuke**.

'_Uchiha? Mungkinkah... yang waktu itu?'_ Sakura langsung mengklik nama Sasuke dan muncullah profil data Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke. Semester 6. Jurusan Desain Komunikasi Visual." Sakura terus men-_scroll_ ke bawah untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang Sasuke.

"Hey hey hey kau kira ini _Facebook _Sasuke apa? Mau di _scroll_ sampai bawah pun kau tidak akan menemukan _relationship statusnya_…" Perkataan Ino sukses membuat Sakura melempar _deathglare_ padanya.

"Ino, kalau bertemu dengannya aku harus bagaimana?" Sakura nampak khawatir sendiri tak ayal membuat sahabat pirangnya ikut bingung.

"Bagaimana apanya? Ya sudah kenalan saja. Cepat atau lambat kita akan tinggal bersamanya kan di desa?"

Saat itu juga sosok pemuda Uchiha itu lewat di depan mata Sakura. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung beranjak mengejar dan memanggilnya. _'Sial. Kenapa dia pakai headset segala sih!'_ Sakura memutar bola matanya kesal tatkala Sasuke seperti orang tuli.

"Uchiha," ia tidak menoleh.

"Uchiha_-san!"_ masih belum.

"Sasuke_-san!"_ Oh _Kami-sama_, sebenarnya lagu apa sih yang Sasuke putar?

"Sasuke_-kun!"_ langkahnya terhenti. Ia mendengarnya... dan berbalik badan menatap gadis cantik dengan rambut pink di hadapannya.

'_Mati aku! Dia pasti mengira aku sok akrab memanggilnya Sasuke-kun'_ Sakura langsung gelagapan kala ditatap tajam oleh lelaki datar macam Sasuke. Sementara Ino memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan tidak berniat mengganggu momen itu.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bicara sembari melepas _headset_-nya.

"Emm, tidak. Aku hanya ingin... me-mengucapkan terima kasih minggu lalu kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari kecelakaan di _downtown..._"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, ia masih menatap intens Sakura yang perlahan menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura sendiri heran kenapa pandangan Sasuke padanya selalu seperti itu?

.

.

#####

.

.

SASUKE POV

Terima kasih? Sadarkah ia dengan hal yang selama ini kulakukan? "Hn. Itu hanya hal kecil." sahutku sekenanya.

"Kita juga... nanti satu kelompok dalam kegiatan pengabdian di desa Konoha. Kau sudah tahu?" ia bertanya lagi, ya... Aku sudah tahu kita akan satu kelompok bahkan sebelum pengumuman itu keluar di situs Universitas, bodoh.

"Aku belum tahu." dustaku asal.

"….."

Kuperhatikan lagi dirinya, sepertinya dia sangat kikuk menghadapiku. Apa aku terlalu berlebihan padanya? "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama dalam kegiatan itu." Kuulurkan tanganku dan refleks tangannya yang hangat menyambutku.

"Ah, aku Haruno Sakura. _Douzo yoroshiku ne,_ Sasuke_-kun."_ Cih, percaya diri sekali dia menyebutku dengan _suffix 'kun?_ Ini bahkan pertama kalinya kami berjabat tangan. Kulihat lagi seksama tangannya yang kugenggam, lalu beralih ke wajahnya yang mulus. Haruno Sakura... percayalah aku mengenalmu lebih dari siapapun, bahkan lebih dari kekasihmu itu. Karena kau... adalah targetku.

END SASUKE POV

.

.

NORMAL POV

Sakura melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke, ia sadar baru saja Sasori datang dan memperhatikan mereka berdua. Sasori sedikit kesal memergoki gadisnya tengah bermalu-malu ria di depan lelaki lain, apalagi lelaki itu pernah melakukan aksi _heroic _bagi Sakura.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Sasori pada Sakura.

"Ah... tidak. Kelasmu sudah selesai? Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang?" Sakura mencoba menghindar dari amarah Sasori karena ia terus menatap tidak suka ke arah Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku ma—"

"Sakura, ikutlah denganku." Sasuke langsung memotong perkataan Sasori, "aku harus menemui ketua kelompok kita, ada baiknya kau juga ikut daripada makan siang dengan orang seperti _dia."_ Sontak Sakura terkejut dengan tingkah laku Sasuke yang seperti menantang Sasori.

Tidak, jelas sekali dia menyindir Sasori.

"Aku..."

"Kau harus menentukan mana urusan yang lebih penting ketimbang urusan pribadi." Sasuke menambahkan.

"….."

"Sasori-_kun, _maaf ya... aku akan menyusulmu di kantin setelah ini." Mata _hazel_ Sasori membulat sempurna saat mendengar perkataan Sakura. Cepat sekali gadisnya berubah pikiran? Kata-kata Sasuke seakan menghipnotis pikirannya.

Sasuke segera beranjak pergi diikuti Sakura di belakangnya. Tidak mau kalah, Sasori pun menahan lengan Sakura keras. "Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Uchiha itu. Firasatku sungguh tidak tenang." Sasori sengaja mengeraskan suaranya dan membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Sakura mengangguk lesu melihat perang dingin kedua orang itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke_-kun_, lihat aku." Sasuke bergeming sesaat melihat Sakura yang menatapnya sendu. "Kenapa kau bicara begitu di depan Sasori? Dia itu kekas—"

"Aku tidak suka caranya memandangku. Asal kau tahu, dia itu—"

"Memangnya kau tahu apa? Dia bahkan tidak mengenalmu sama sekali! Cobalah untuk menghormati hubungan orang lain." Sakura membalas Sasuke yang memotong pembicaraannya. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa Sasuke berubah jadi begini menyebalkan.

"Cih, lalu kenapa kau memilih ikut denganku? Hanya untuk mengomeliku?" skakmat. Sakura bahkan tidak tahu pasti kenapa ia lebih memilih Sasuke? "Aku lapar. Jangan membuat nafsu makanku hilang." Sasuke menambahkan.

"Aku juga. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat. Kau harus mentraktirku karena sudah membuatku kesal." Sasuke mendengus tawanya mendengar Sakura yang ngambek tidak jelas, _'dia ini lucu sekali'_ pikirnya.

"Kau yakin mau ikut denganku? Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku ini orang jahat?" raut wajah Sasuke berubah serius. Benar, inilah yang harus Sasuke tanyakan sebelum mengajak seorang gadis pergi makan siang.

"Aku tidak takut denganmu. Sasuke_-kun_ orang yang baik. Iya kan?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Sakura. Ia berjalan menuju parkiran dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk.

.

.

#####

.

.

**Drrrt drrrt drrtt**

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar. Ia langsung mengangkatnya begitu mengetahui siapa peneleponnya. Sakura hanya menyimak perkataan Sasuke sembari memperhatikan jalanan dari dalam mobil.

"Ya, lusa aku berangkat ke Konoha. Malam ini akan ku usahakan."

"…."

"Saat ini tidak bisa, aku mau makan siang."

"…."

"Sudah kuperiksa, semuanya _clear."_

"…."

"Baiklah, nanti kuhubungi lagi."

TUT TUT TUT…

"Sasuke_-kun_, kalau sedang mengemudi sebaiknya jangan menerima telepon, itu sangat berbahaya." Sakura mencoba menasehati pria es disampingnya selembut mungkin. "Tadi itu pacarmu ya? Hehe maaf ya aku _kepo._"

Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengar Sakura yang kelewat polos sekali. Pacar, eh? "Bukan... tadi itu ayah yang sangat protektif dengan anaknya."

"Oh ayah ya, haha ternyata aku salah besar. Kau beruntung, aku jarang sekali ditelepon ayah. Dia selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan klien-kliennya." ujar Sakura halus. "Ngomong-ngomong… memangnya kau ini tidak punya pacar, huh? Jangan bohong ya!"

"Tidak pernah. Aku takut tidak bisa menjaga pacarku nanti."

"Menjaga dari apa? Kau satpam, eh?" Sakura tertawa jahil meledek Sasuke yang nyatanya jomblo.

"Menjaganya dari gangguan orang-orang, menjaga perasaannya, menjaga kesuciannya. Aku belum yakin bisa." aku Sasuke jujur.

Sakura terdiam. Kata-kata Sasuke memang benar. Jarang sekali ada orang berpikir seperti ini. Tapi apa maksudnya tadi menjaga kesucian? Apa Sasuke tipe lelaki yang sulit menahan diri? "Seperti apa tipe gadismu? Mungkin aku bisa membantu?"

"Yang baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung." Sasuke menjawab asal-asalan.

"Aku seriuuus! Haah, susah ya bicara dengan orang tidak peka sepertimu." Sakura merotasikan bola matanya jengah. Sungguh jawaban Sasuke barusan memang tidak serius. Dan lagi Sakura baru menyadari, untuk apa dia peduli dengan tipe gadis Sasuke segala?

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat lagi, Uzumaki Naruto sedang menggerutu sendiri tatkala partnernya menghilang begitu saja. Kemana si Sasuke sialan itu? "Si _Teme_ mana sih, tadi katanya mau bertemu denganku. Tidak biasanya dia terlambat." Ia mengirim pesan pada Sasuke saking kesalnya menunggu dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika membaca balasan dari Sasuke.

**From : Sasuke Teme**

**Aku lupa ada janji denganmu. Aku sedang makan siang dengan sakura. Kau pulang saja.**

"Errrr kurang ajar kau Sasuke! Tahu gini aku pulang saja daritadi. Dasar FBI non professional, sempat-sempatnya makan siang dengan target sendiri, _Baka!"_ tidak lama kemudian masuk lagi pesan dari Sasuke.

**From : Sasuke Teme**

**Jangan mengejekku tidak professional.**

"Apaan sih dia ini! Punya indera ke 6 heh?!" Naruto kemudian mengetik balasan pesan Sasuke penuh emosi,

**To : Sasuke Teme**

**Kalau sudah selesai hubungi aku, teme! Awas kau lupa lagi, kita harus buat laporan ke kantor pusat!**

"_SEEENNDD!"_

.

.

#####

.

.

"Haaah kenyang sekali~"

"Hari masih panjang, kau mau kemana lagi?"

"Tidak tahu, pikiranku sedang kacau, sejak tadi Sasori tidak menjawab teleponku. Sepertinya dia marah..." Sasuke pun jadi merasa tidak enak membuat Sakura bertengkar dengan kekasihnya.

"Kau mau aku menjelaskan padanya? Aku bukan tipe yang tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Tidak usah, dia memang begitu. Nanti juga baik sendiri." Sakura menolak halus karena paham tindakan Sasuke justru akan semakin menyulut amarah Sasori nantinya. Apa yang mau mereka bicarakan nanti? Bisa-bisa Sasuke dan Sasori malah terlibat adu jotos.

"Kita ke desa Konoha. Anggap saja ini survey lokasi sebelum kita berangkat lusa." Ajak Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Mmm… tapi aku tidak yakin ayahku mengizinkan pergi ke luar kota sekarang..." Sakura meremas roknya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia ingin menyetujui ajakan Sasuke, namun ia terlalu takut pada Ayahnya yang jarang memberi izin pergi itu apalagi sampai keluar kota segala. Sadar akan sikap Sakura yang takut-takut, Sasuke pun mengambil ponselnya sendiri dan menanyakan nomor ayah Sakura. Tak lama kemudian ia menelpon dan meminta gadis itu yang bicara.

"Ini, bicaralah."

'_Apa-apaan sih dia ini, aku kan bisa menelpon dengan ponselku sendiri!'_

"Ha-Halo, Ayah... Ini aku, aku… mau survey ke desa Konoha sekarang, sepertinya malam ini akan pulang terlambat... bolehkah?" Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya berharap-harap cemas.

"….."

"I-Ini nomor temanku, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku pergi berdua saja dengannya."

"….."

"Benarkah?! Waah tumben Ayah baik sekali, ya sudah aku berangkat dulu. Aku akan mengabari Ayah kalau ada apa-apa."

TUUT TUT TUT…

"Ayo kita berangkaat!" Sakura terlihat terlampau gembira, tanpa menyadari apa sebenarnya yang membuat Ayahnya itu dengan mudah memberi izin pergi. Sasuke lantas melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalan tol. Gadis di sampingnya tetap bersemangat ingin cepat sampai di desa Konoha. Sasuke sedikit-sedikit juga menjelaskan pada Sakura tentang desa Konoha yang ternyata sangat indah, desa itu bahkan sempat menjadi lokasi syuting film tentang ninja yang terkenal di Jepang.

Tiga jam perjalanan membuat Sakura tertidur pulas dalam mobil. Setibanya di Konoha Sasuke langsung membangunkannya dan mata _emerald_ Sakura dibuat berbinar karena disuguhi pemandangan alam dan bangunan tradisional yang menghiasi setiap sudut desa. "Indah sekali... pasti menyenangkan menghabiskan musim semi di sini… Aku mau jalan-jalan keluar, Sasuke-kun. Kau mau ikut?"

Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang dengan menggenggam kamera DSLR-nya. Ia tak henti-henti memotret Sakura seakan Sakura adalah pusat perhatiannya. Sakura menyadari rasanya senang juga bersama Sasuke walau lelaki itu amat irit bicara. Mungkinkah perasaannya pada Sasori akan goyah? Karena untuk satu bulan ke depan ia akan bersama Sasuke di desa ini, bukan?

Di padang rumput terdekat, Sakura berbaring di atas rumput sementara Sasuke sibuk berteleponan lagi dengan seseorang. Entah siapa yang menghubungi Sasuke kali ini, tapi semua panggilan-panggilan itu begitu menyiratkan bahwa dia bukanlah orang sembarangan.

"_Kuserahkan Sakura padamu. Ini bukan tugas yang sulit, kan?"_

"Ya. Saat ini dia sedang bersamaku di Konoha. Tapi bagaimana dengan _mereka?_ Kalau sampai _mereka_mendapatkan Sakura, semuanya bisa berantakan."

"_Akan ku urus itu. Kau jangan sampai kehilangan dia, aku sudah membayar mahal misi ini pada FBI."_

"Hn. Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu."

TUUT TUT TUT…

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang memejamkan matanya menikmati udara sejuk di padang rumput. Perlahan ia mendekatinya dan memperhatikan wajahnya seksama. Tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya untuk berbuat lebih, ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ingin merasakan hembusan nafas gadis itu.

'Sakura...'

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

Author Note:

chapter 2 sudah selesai! Sudah tau kan siapa sebenarnya Sasuke? Dia memang khusus ditugaskan untuk menjaga Sakura 24 jam! *lebay* tapi disini karakter Sakura kubuat polos bangeet. Chapter berikutnya ada yang mau request scene? Kuusahakan nyambung dengan alur cerita yaaa~ aku cepet kan updatenya, kekekekek yaiyalah secara author nganggur alias libur sampe bulan depan. Setiap abis sahur aku ngetik fic dan pasti ketiduran XD REVIEW PLEAASEEEE…!


	3. Chapter 3 : Last Day

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang memejamkan matanya menikmati udara sejuk di padang rumput. Perlahan ia mendekatinya dan memperhatikan wajahnya seksama. Tanpa tahu apa yang mendorongnya untuk berbuat lebih, ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ingin merasakan hembusan nafas gadis itu.

'Sakura...'

.

.

.

* * *

"_Jika kau adalah matahari, maka aku akan menjadi bunga matahari yang selalu setia memandangmu. Tidak peduli betapa panasnya sinarmu untukku, tanpamu aku takkan hidup."_

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**The One and Only**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

Chapter 3 : Last Day

.

.

.

.

Tubuhnya kian merunduk. Jika selama ini ia hanya puas memandangnya dari hasil jepretan kamera, kali ini penglihatannya dimanjakan oleh sosok nyata gadis berkulit putih merona. Rambut _pink_-nya tergerai diatas rumput hijau, bibir ranumnya sedikit terbuka melengkungkan senyuman kecil, dan aroma _cherry_ yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu begitu mengusik seluruh sistem indera seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, ia seperti menahan sesuatu yang sulit diungkapkan. Jika saja pikiran _'itu'_ tidak melintas di benaknya, mungkin ia sudah melanjutkan aksinya selagi mata Sakura terpejam. Ia pun menjauhkan wajahnya dan memutuskan untuk kembali menegakkan duduknya di samping tempat Sakura berbaring.

"Mmh... nyaman sekali disini, aku tidak mau pulaaang!" Suara indah Sakura menyadarkan Sasuke yang sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sasuke agaknya kesal juga tatkala gadis itu terus-terusan menutup manik _emerald_-nya, ia pun mencari cara agar gadis itu mau membuka mata untuknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan."

"EEEEHH MAU KEMANAA?!" Sontak Sakura terbangun kaget dengan keputusan Sasuke. Mana mau ia ditinggal sendirian di desa terpencil begini? Ia memajukan bibirnya dan menatap Sasuke sebal. Lelaki Uchiha itu menyeringai sesaat melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Refleksmu sangat bagus. Kau cocok jadi _secret agent_." komentar Sasuke mantap.

"Haahh memangnya benar ada yang seperti itu? Kau ini kebanyakan nonton film!" sanggah Sakura.

"Kalau ada memangnya kenapa?"

"Yaa tidak apa-apa, sih. Tapi apa itu tidak berlebihan? Mempertaruhkan nyawa demi suatu misi..."

"Hn. Kurasa tidak." sahut Sasuke enteng disertai dengusan tawanya.

"Biasanya di akhir kisah mereka tidak mendapatkan cintanya. Kau sudah nonton _Mission Impossible 4_?"

"Hn."

"Nah! Kau tahu kan terakhirnya si Tom Cruise malah terpisah dari istrinya? Kalau aku mana mau hidup seperti itu…"

"Kau mau yang seperti apa?"

"Yang biasa saja. Punya suami yang baik, dan punya dua atau tiga anak." tutur Sakura penuh harap, ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke yang mulai berubah.

"…"

"Ahh tidak biasanya aku banyak bicara dengan orang yang baru kukenal. Tapi bersama Sasuke_-kun_ aku merasa sangat nyaman. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika menghabiskan hari ini dengan Sasori_-kun_ yang sedang ngambek, hehee." Sakura melempar senyumannya sedikit menghibur pikiran Sasuke. Tapi laki-laki itu masih saja terlihat murung, ada apa ini?

"Kau mencintainya?"

_**DEG!**_

'_Cinta…?'_ Sakura merasa aneh ditanya langsung seperti itu. Bisa saja dia menjawab 'tentu saja' namun hatinya terasa berat mengatakan hal itu di depan Sasuke—entah karena dia malu atau memang tidak ingin mengakuinya. Lagi-lagi _onyx_ itu menguasai pikiran Sakura. Padahal mereka baru dua kali bertemu, tapi Sakura kerap dapat melupakan kehadiran Sasori setiap kali bersamanya.

"Aku pernah dilatih untuk mendeteksi kejujuran seseorang lewat tatapan matanya." ucap Sasuke penuh yakin.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun? Aku bahkan belum jawab."

"Kau tidak mencintainya. Aku bisa lihat dari matamu."

"….."

Sakura terdiam. Ia tidak membantah namun tidak juga menyetujui ucapan Sasuke. Ia tidak ingat sudah berapa lama berpacaran dengan Sasori, tidak ingat kapan terakhir mereka berciuman dan mengatakan cinta, tidak ingat hal romantis apa saja yang sudah dilakukan Sasori padanya. Semua terasa begitu _blur_ di benaknya saat berhadapan dengan dua manik obsidian tersebut.

'_Apa aku… mencintainya?'_

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang ke Tokyo yang cukup jauh membuat Sakura ditelepon berkali-kali oleh sang ayah. Ia memutuskan untuk berdiam di rumah saja besok, merasakan momen-momen indah bersama keluarganya yang jarang berkumpul. Sakura terus-terusan memperhatikan Sasuke yang serius mengemudi, dan Sasuke sendiri sempat salah tingkah dan memutuskan untuk diam demi menutupinya. Tipikal orang bergengsi tinggi.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke begitu sampai di jalanan kota Tokyo. Sakura memberitahukan alamatnya dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk berpura-pura baru tahu. Padahal ia sudah hafal di luar kepala jalan rumah Sakura, setiap gadis itu berangkat kuliah pun Sasuke dengan setia mengawasinya dari belakang.

Haruno Jiraiya sudah menunggu di luar siap untuk menginterogasi Sasuke yang membawa pergi putrinya hingga jam 10 malam. Bayangan akan amukan sang ayah tergambar jelas di benak Sakura. Ia langsung memasuki kamar dan mengintip jendela, berharap Sasuke tidak diapa-apakan ayahnya di luar sana.

"Uchiha Sasuke, dari mana saja kau dengan putriku?" Jiraiya memulai pembicaraan dengan anak muda di depannya.

"Aku sudah bilang dari Konoha. Anda lupa percakapan kita tadi siang?" jawabnya enteng.

"Aku mendanai misimu bukan untuk kencan dengan putriku. Apa pantas seorang _agent_ FBI terlalu dekat dengan orang yang menjadi targetnya sendiri? Kau tahu itu akan lebih membahayakan Sakura?"

"Maaf, tapi aku bisa menjamin keselamatan putri anda dengan nyawaku sendiri. Tidak masalah aku dekat atau tidak dengannya, bagiku itu lebih baik daripada 'target menghilang'. Apa aku benar, Tuan Haruno?" Sasuke tertawa remeh menyahuti pertanyaan Jiraiya yang seolah meragukan kemampuannya.

"Cih. Kau memang arogan seperti ayahmu. Aku ingin kau tetap mengawasi putriku, sampai aku tahu apa yang _mereka_ incar darinya." Jiraiya mengerutkan keningnya serius. Disusul Sasuke yang juga memasang tampang berpikir keras.

"Kantor pusat sudah memberiku informasi. Akatsuki adalah organisasi yang tergabung dalam sindikat teroris internasional. Mereka berbisnis senjata skala besar dalam dunia mafia. Aku tidak habis pikir apa yang mereka inginkan dari gadis usia 20 tahun." Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Aku sendiri juga heran saat mereka mengirim surat ancaman padaku. Ini tidak masuk akal." Jiraiya menatap Sasuke penuh harap, "berjanjilah untuk tetap melindunginya apapun yang terjadi... dia satu-satunya putri kesayanganku." Sasuke merasakan tepukan hangat seorang ayah di pundaknya. Ia sangat tahu betapa Jiraiya menyayangi Sakura. Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke pamit dan pergi dari kediaman keluarga Haruno. Selesai sudah tugasnya malam ini, besok pun ia harus kembali mengawasi Sakura diam-diam seperti biasa.

.

.

#####

.

.

SAKURA POV

_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, silakan tinggalkan pesan..._

_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, silakan tinggalkan pesan..._

_Kami-sama_, dia marah lagi. Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Dia tidak pernah mendengar penjelasanku. Aku pusing dengan sikapnya yang seperti anak kecil itu! Akasuna Sasori, kau akan menyesal mengacuhkanku seharian. Besok adalah hari terakhirku di Tokyo sebelum berangkat pengabdian satu bulan di Konoha. Tidakkah kau ingin membuat suatu kenangan untuk kita berdua? Karena kita tidak akan bertemu dan terpisah jauh. Walaupun aku tidak bertanya, tapi aku tahu kau dapat kelompok di Sunagakure yang gersang itu. _Well_... Kondisi desa kita nanti sungguh berbanding terbalik. Sejujurnya aku agak kasihan juga padamu.

_**Drrt drrt drrt**_

Hey, ada pesan masuk. Sasori kah? Aku tidak kenal nomor ini. Isinya basi sekali, '_kau sudah tidur belum?_' ini pasti hanya orang iseng. Lebih baik aku tidur saja.

_**Drrt drrt drrt**_

Astaga, apalagi sekarang? MMS?! Kurang kerjaan sekali orang ini. Tapi... kenapa yang dia kirim justru fotoku sendiri? Fotoku sedang tidur di atas rumput dengan teks '_tidurlah seperti ini'_.

Tidak… sepertinya aku kenal tempat ini...

Ini...

Padang rumput kah…?

Ini kan tempat yang tadi siang?! Oh, ini PASTI Sasuke_-kun!_ Baru saja kuberitahu nomorku dia langsung kirim foto segala. Tapi jujur saja aku ingin sekali mendengar suaranya sebelum tidur, apa salahnya menelepon dirinya sebentar? Semoga saja dia belum tidur…

"….."

Hmm... nada sambungnya bagus juga, lagu apa ini?

"_Kenapa malah telepon? Aku kan menyuruhmu tidur." _ Astaga cepat sekali ia mengangkat telepon. Aku sampai kaget mendengar suara beratnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_ sendiri kenapa tidak tidur? Ini kan sudah jam 11 malam."

"_Gulingku hilang. Aku tidak bisa tidur." _Errrr—dia tidur masih pakai guling? Kau pasti bergurau.

"Hahaa sudah jangan bercanda! Sana tidur, nanti—"

"_Aku serius." _Oke, nada bicaranya memang serius. Lalu…?

"Oh... gulingmu seperti apa memangnya?"

"_...dia empuk, warnanya pink." _Ah... kurasa yang dimaksud itu aku? Aku tidak bodoh, Uchiha. Mana mungkin kau pakai guling warna pink!

"Kalau hilang ya cari lagi. Memangnya tidak bisa, hm?" Aku menggodanya balik.

"_Aku bisa menemukannya kapanpun. Tapi aku mau ia datang sendiri padaku." _Ck, dia mulai lagi.

"Heh, mana ada guling bisa jalan? Kalaupun iya itu akan jadi menyeramkan!"

"_Hn. Tidurlah, terima kasih hari ini sudah menemaniku. Semoga pacarmu itu marah besar."_

_**TUT TUT TUT…**_

Hey, apa-apaan dia itu?! Harusnya kan dia bilang _'Selamat tidur' _atau _'Sweet dream Sakura'_? Dasar... _Kami-sama_, terima kasih sudah menciptakan makhluk aneh sepertinya! Dia benar-benar menjengkelkan.

END SAKURA POV

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi dimana orang-orang rumah keluarga Haruno sedang tertidur lelap. Dua orang pria misterius berdiri di depan pagar memperhatikan mayat satpam yang baru saja mereka bunuh.

"Heh... Begini lebih baik, dibanding harus menyusup lewat atap seperti maling."

Langkah mereka mulai memasuki halaman dan menyiapkan senjatanya masing-masing. "Lihat! Ada kamera CCTV, Deidara. Biasanya kau narsis?" ujar pria bertopeng pada rekannya.

"Cih, itu kan kebiasaan di markas, jangan diungkit di sini, Tobi."

_**KRRIIIIIIIIINNNGGGG**_

Alarm rumah itu berbunyi nyaring membangunkan semua yang tertidur. "Ada apa ini?! Kalian semua jangan lengah!" Teriak Haruno Jiraiya saat keluar dari kamar pada _bodyguard_-nya. Ia begitu waswas dan menyuruh Tsunade untuk membangunkan putrinya.

"Ya ampun, banyak sekali anjingnya." Tobi dan Deidara sudah dikepung para penjaga di halaman. Mereka semua bersenjata dan menyuruh dua Akatsuki itu untuk menyerah. Secepat kilat Tobi kemudian berlari dan menghunus satu persatu penjaga dengan pedang dari balik jubahnya tanpa ampun. Darah bermuncratan kemana-mana. Ekspresi Tobi sendiri entah seperti apa dibalik topengnya. Namun dari gerakan tangannya ia seperti orang yang kesenangan.

"UAAAAARRGH!" Satu penjaga terakhir tumbang.

"Giliranmu." Deidara menyeringai menyiapkan senjata andalannya di tangan.

"Semuanya siaga!" ujar salah satu _bodyguard_ di ruang tamu kediaman Haruno. Lima orang sudah bersiaga di balik pintu masuk siap menyambut kedua Akatsuki di depan, dan…

_**DHUUAAAARRRRRR!**_

Sebuah bom meledakkan pintu masuk rumah itu, sontak para penjaga langsung terluka parah, ini sungguh diluar dugaan mereka. "Selamat malam Tuan Haruno. Malam ini kami akan mengambil putrimu sesuai janji." Deidara masuk sembari melangkahi lima mayat _bodyguard_ dan puing-puing tembok pintu.

"Ini sudah pukul tiga pagi, bodoh…" Tobi meralat salam Deidara yang salah.

_**BRAKK**_

"Sakura, cepat sembunyi, Nak!" Tsunade menjalankan perintah suaminya untuk mengamankan Sakura. Mereka keluar dari kamar dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura melihat mayat penjaga dan pembantu di rumahnya sudah bersimbah darah. Tsunade terus menyeret Sakura masuk ke ruang perpustakaan dan bersembunyi dibalik rak-rak buku sana.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, _Kaa-san_? Siapa yang melakukan ini semua? Apa salah kita?" lirih Sakura. Tsunade hanya menggeleng menangis sembari memeluk putrinya, kemudian ia keluar melihat keadaan suaminya. Sakura yang ditinggalkan sendirian mencoba menghubungi Sasori namun nomor kekasihnya itu masih saja dinonaktifkan. Ia pun mencoba menghubungi nomor lain yang diingatnya.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_... tolong aku... aku tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa lagi, _hiks_... aku—" diluar dugaan, Sasuke justru memutuskan sambungan telepon Sakura. Sakura sadar mungkin Sasuke merasa tidurnya terganggu. Ya, yang bisa ia lakukan kini hanya menunduk pasrah menanti nasibnya.

'_Siapapun… kumohon selamatkan keluargaku!'_

.

.

.

**DOR DOR DOR DOR!**

Suara tembakan mulai terdengar bersahutan membuat Sakura semakin gemetar dan ketakutan. Bagaimana nasib ayah dan ibunya di luar? Sudah hampir 30 menit ia hanya diam dan terduduk disini.

_**KRIEEETT**_

Akhirnya pintu perpustakaan itu terbuka pelan. Sakura terpaku melihatnya dari celah-celah buku. Seorang pria bertopeng masuk dengan membawa pedang yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Ketemu..."

.

.

#####

.

.

**DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP!**

Naruto dan Sasuke segera tiba di rumah keluarga Haruno setelah setengah jam lalu mendapat panggilan darurat dari kliennya. Mereka terkejut dengan pemandangan halaman rumah itu. Beberapa jam lalu Sasuke sangat ingat bentuk halaman itu masih indah dan sekarang berubah mengenaskan. Bahkan ada mayat yang tampak sengaja diletakkan di atas air mancur hingga airnya berubah warna darah.

"_Teme!_ Gawat, mereka di sini!"

"Aku sudah tahu." Sasuke dengan berani masuk ke dalam rumah dan melihat Deidara sedang menyiksa salah satu pembantu Sakura. Segera ia menerjangnya tapi Deidara berhasil menghindar.

"Hah! Datang juga rupanya. Tapi sayang rumah ini sudah kupasangi bom waktu. Cepat atau lambat semua akan hancur!" gertak Deidara.

_**DUAKKH!**_

Sasuke meninju rahang Deidara hingga beberapa giginya seketika tanggal, dilanjutkan dengan menendang bagian perutnya. Serangan Sasuke begitu bertubi-tubi hingga Deidara tak sanggup melawan lagi. Sedangkan Naruto sibuk mencari Jiraiya—klien yang harus ia lindungi.

"Kau... beraninya!"

"UAKHH!"

Mulut Deidara menumpahkan darah dan ia tak bisa bicara lagi karena cengkeraman Sasuke di lehernya. _"Oi, Teme!"_ Naruto merasa Sasuke sudah kalap, Sasuke membalik tubuh Deidara dan ia memutar tempurung kepala musuhnya hingga tulang leher anggota Akatsuki tersebut mengeluarkan bunyi patahan yang pastinya sangat keras. Dalam sekejap Deidara sudah kehilangan nyawanya dan terkapar. Kedua _onyx_ Sasuke menjadi semakin menggelap saja.

"Tidak biasanya kau langsung membunuh lawanmu... Hey! Kau mau kemana lagi?" Naruto terheran-heran dengan sikap Sasuke yang tampak emosi dan brutal. Biasanya sahabatnya itu begitu berkepala dingin. Apa ini efek bangun tidur?

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Habisi mereka sebelum rumah ini hancur!" Sasuke memperingatkan sambil berlari menaiki tangga. Ia mencari Sakura di setiap sudut ruangan. Hingga satu ruangan terakhir dan ia menyiapkan pistol di saku kanannya. Prioritasnya saat ini hanya tertuju pada Sakura, bahkan ia berani menomor duakan dirinya sendiri.

"Beritahu padaku, kode aktivasi _Incubus_." Tobi menjulurkan pedangnya tepat di depan wajah Sakura. Bau anyir darah begitu menyengat dari benda tajam tersebut.

"_I-Incubus_? A-Aku tidak tahu apa itu." jawab Sakura jujur.

"Hee? Tetapi alat pelacak kami tidak bisa bohong nona. _Chip_ itu ada padamu, dan di dalamnya terdapat kode aktivasi senjata yang sedang kami kembangkan." Sasuke mendengarkan percakapan Tobi seksama. Ia sedang menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang pria bertopeng itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kode apapun! Kau salah orang! Pergi dari sini!" Sakura berteriak keras-keras padanya.

"Jujur atau kau mau mati?" Tobi mengangkat pedangnya siap memenggal Sakura.

"Lepaskan dia!" Sakura terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, lelaki itu selalu saja muncul di saat-saat berbahayanya. Tanpa banyak bicara Tobi langsung menyerangnya. Sakura segera keluar dari ruangan itu begitu Sasuke memberinya perintah. Dengan kesal Tobi mengayunkan pedangnya di bagian dada Sasuke hingga berhasil mengenai permukaan kulitnya.

_**ZRASSHH!**_

"Aarrgh! Ugh..." Perih luka Sasuke sangat tidak biasa, ia yakin pedang itu pasti dilumuri semacam racun.

"Katakan apa tujuanmu, Uchiha? Misimu kan menumpas Akatsuki, bukan menjadi _babysitter!_ Hahahaha!" Tobi terus melancarkan serangannya pada Sasuke.

_**DOR DOR DOR!**_

"Cih, yang seperti itu tidak akan mempan padaku!" Tembakan Sasuke tidak berarti bagi Tobi karena ia memakai jubah anti peluru. Tubuh Sasuke sendiri sudah beberapa kali terkena sayatan pedangnya. Hingga Tobi menendangnya keras dan Sasuke terbaring lemah tertimpa buku-buku dari rak yang berantakan.

Tubuh Sasuke sudah tak bergerak lagi. Ia tidak melihat Tobi yang siap menghunuskan pedang di perutnya. "Mati kau! Uchiha Sas—"

_**DOR DOR DOR!**_

Tiga peluru melesat tepat di topeng Tobi hingga menembus kepalanya, inilah momen yang ditunggu Sasuke sejak tadi. Sasuke merasakan detik-detik terakhir kesadarannya hingga Sakura kembali datang. Ia mendengar gadis itu menangis. Tangisan seperti dongeng yang membuatnya tak sanggup lagi membuka mata dan terbaring lemas menahan perih di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kumohon, sadarlah Sasuke_-kun!"_ Sakura begitu panik saat erangan Sasuke tidak lagi terdengar. Ia memeluk erat kepala Sasuke diiringi doa dalam hatinya. Tiba-tiba saja polisi datang dan membawanya keluar dari rumah, Sasuke dan Jiraiya langsung ditangani tim medis dan dibawa ambulans. Kedua orang itu tengah kritis saat ini. Semua korban selamat termasuk Tsunade pun dievakuasi dari TKP, lima menit kemudian terdengar suara gemuruh reruntuhan dari dalam rumah. Nampaknya bom waktu Deidara mulai beraksi menghancurkan kediaman megah keluarga Haruno.

.

.

#####

.

.

Hembusan angin senja menerpa helaian rambut panjang merah muda gadis bermata _emerald_ itu. Harusnya hari ini adalah hari yang indah. Hari terakhirnya di Tokyo sebelum berangkat ke Konoha besok. Sebisa mungkin ia akan membuat momen indah untuk dikenang bersama keluarga, kekasih, dan teman-temannya sebelum berpisah. Namun apadaya ketika takdir berkata lain. Ia justru mendapat momen terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Sejak pagi waktunya dihabiskan di kantor polisi untuk dimintai keterangan. Ayahnya kritis, ibunya pun memutuskan untuk pindah ke New York setelah rumah yang di Tokyo hancur lebur. Berkali-kali ibunya membujuk, Sakura tetap bersikeras tidak mau ikut. Ia ingin tetap disini, menemani pemuda yang sudah bertaruh nyawa untuknya.

"Kau mau tinggal dimana memangnya malam ini?" Ibunya bertanya.

"Aku akan tinggal di rumah Ino. Besok pagi aku akan tetap berangkat ke Konoha. Maafkan aku, _Kaa-san_... Kalau Ayah sudah sadar beritahu aku." Sakura menatap lekat mata ibunya. "_Kaa-san_ tidak usah khawatir... Aku akan baik-baik saja di sini, ya?"

Tsunade menghela nafas berat, putrinya itu memang susah dibujuk sejak kecil. "Jangan lupa hubungi _Kaa-san_ kalau ada apa-apa. _Kaa-san_ harus menggantikan mengurus perusahaan ayahmu di sana, kau jangan bertindak aneh-aneh selama di Konoha nanti. Makan dan istirahat yang teratur, belajar yang rajin, bersikap yang manis, bicara yang sopan, berpakaian yang rapi, dan mandi setiap hari. Mengerti?"

"Iya, _Kaa-san._.. aku janji. Hati-hati di jalan." Sakura memeluk ibundanya lagi, matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Tsunade tidak bisa membuang waktu terus, jet pribadinya sudah menunggu untuk segera berangkat ke New York. Sakura melambaikan tangan melihat kepergian orang tuanya lalu ia berbalik menuju mobil beserta supir yang sudah menunggunya daritadi.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." ucapnya pada supir tua bernama Tazuna itu.

"Baik nona. Ngomong-ngomong barang bawaan Nona untuk besok sudah saya siapkan di bagasi belakang. Kalau ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi Nona tinggal bilang saja."

"Tidak usah, terima kasih."

.

.

#####

.

.

Sinar matahari senja mulai masuk menerawang jendela kamar rawat VVIP salah satu rumah sakit elit di Tokyo. Dalam ruangan itu terdapat dua bersaudara Uchiha yang saling diam entah memikirkan apa. Uchiha Itachi menatap serius adik yang menjadi pasiennya sendiri, ia baru saja melewati masa kritis dan langsung memasang wajah _stoic_ khasnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Itachi mengawali pembicaraan.

"Aku bosan di sini." jawab adiknya ketus membuat Itachi memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Bukan itu, Sasuke. Luka-lukamu masih sakit apa sudah mendingan?"

"Lumayan. Obat apalagi ini?" Sasuke mulai curiga dengan salep yang diberi Itachi padanya.

"Fufufu, seperti biasa. Ini temuan baruku, kau selalu beruntung jadi orang pertama yang mencobanya. Kau tahu khasiatnya? Ini bisa menetralisir racun dan membuat lukamu menutup sempurna tanpa bekas! Dijamin tubuhmu kembali seperti semula!" promo Itachi layaknya tukang obat.

"Berhenti menjadikanku kelinci percobaanmu, bagaimana kalau nanti aku mati, hah?" Tanyanya tak sabaran. Itachi pun hanya menanggapi adiknya yang panik dengan senyum jahilnya, "Ya kalau mati paling kau bertemu Ayah di akhirat, aku bisa titip salam kan?"

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Ya, baginya sosok Itachi adalah sosok paling mengesalkan di dunia ini. Sekaligus sosok kakak yang satu-satunya paling memahami dirinya. Walaupun sering dijadikan percobaan obat, Sasuke nyatanya rela-rela saja. Ia bahkan menjadikan Itachi dokter pribadinya, takut-takut dokter lain akan meracuninya diam-diam seperti yang menimpa mendiang ayahnya dulu, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Ibu selalu menanyakanmu, kenapa tidak pulang ke rumah? Atau jangan-jangan kau tinggal dengan pacarmu di apartemen? Kalian sudah melakukan _sex_? Tidak lupa pakai pengaman kan?" si Uchiha sulung nampaknya memang bakat jadi wartawan, ia terus menginterogasi Sasuke dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak masuk akalnya. Sasuke lantas mendengus menahan tawanya, baginya itu pertanyaan super bodoh yang dilontarkan orang jenius macam Itachi.

"Besok kita ke makam Ayah. Aku ingin pamit padanya sebelum berangkat ke Konoha." Sasuke memandang jendela kamar rawatnya.

"Kau yakin ingin tetap berangkat? Sebegitu pentingkah misimu dibanding nyawamu sendiri? Kau melakukannya untuk siapa?" Itachi melipat kedua tangannya di dada, bersiap menghakimi pasien yang seenaknya ingin pergi setelah mendapat perawatan intensif.

"Dia... berkali-kali aku mengikutinya seharian, melihat kebiasaannya, bicara dengannya, membuatku merasakan hal aneh. Seperti instingku menjadi begitu protektif padanya, tidak bisa jauh darinya dan—"

_**CKLEK!**_

Pembicaraan Sasuke mendadak selesai melihat derap langkah orang-orang berjas hitam memasuki kamar rawat VVIP-nya. "Kakashi?" Itachi membetulkan kacamatanya dan memberi hormat pada pria bermasker di depannya, Hatake Kakashi.

"Aku sudah terima laporan kesehatanmu dari Naruto. Sasuke, kau siap melanjutkan misi ini?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Besok aku akan tetap berangkat ke Konoha bersamanya. Bagaimana keadaan Tuan Haruno? Aku belum dengar kabar apapun." Sasuke menautkan alisnya, sementara Kakashi melempar koran harian Tokyo hari ini ke meja ruangan itu.

"Aku salut kau bisa membereskan dua Akatsuki dengan tanganmu sendiri. Tapi sayang, klien kita–Tuan Haruno–sekarang sedang kritis. Untuk meminimalisir kemungkinan terburuk, aku meminta istrinya membawanya kembali ke New York." Kakashi menjeda kalimatnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya melemahkan tatapannya, "rumah mereka hancur tak bersisa. Sekarang... Sakura masih di Tokyo, kau harus mengawasinya lebih intens."

Sasuke spontan teringat akan ucapan Deidara bahwa ia memasang bom waktu di rumah Sakura. Hatinya mencelos mengingat sekarang Sakura benar-benar sendirian dan entah dimana. Ia tidak menyangka memikirkan satu gadis saja bisa membuatnya sedemikian pusing, dan kali ini Itachi pasti tidak punya obatnya.

"Akatsuki mencari kode aktivasi senjata _Incubus_ yang sedang mereka kembangkan, dan menurut pelacak mereka kode tersebut ada di dalam sebuah _chip_ yang ada pada Sakura." Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Hmm... menurut penyelidikanku, _Incubus_ didesain oleh seorang anak jenius bernama Sai. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Akatsuki mengembangkan _Incubus_ menjadi senjata pemusnah masal yang akan digunakan dalam aksi terorisme mereka. Karena itu Sai memisahkan _chip_ aktivasinya dan entah bagaimana caranya bisa ada pada Sakura. Sasuke, kau sudah dapat informasi apa dari target?" telisik Kakashi serius.

"Belum, aku baru resmi berkenalan dengannya kemarin. Kurasa butuh pendekatan yang lebih untuk menggali informasi darinya." jawab Sasuke jujur.

"Kupikir berdekatan dengan wanita bukan hal yang sulit untukmu. Karena itulah aku memilihmu untuk menangani misi ini." Kakashi menyeringai dibalik maskernya, dilanjut dengan Itachi yang berdehem ria disamping Sasuke. Kakashi memang benar, Sasuke memiliki wajah sangat tampan dan kharisma yang tinggi sebagai lelaki. Lagipula, gadis mana yang tidak akan luluh pada mata elangnya itu?

"Waktuku tidak banyak, aku harus kembali ke kantor kedutaan. Itachi, buat dia cepat sembuh agar misinya mendapat nilai sempurna, oke? Sampai jumpa." Kakashi pamit keluar pada Itachi dan Sasuke, diikuti asisten dan bebrapa anak buahnya.

Sakura yang baru saja tiba di rumah sakit mendadak heran melihat keramaian mobil hitam di parkiran. Di depannya terdapat sebuah _limousine_ dengan dua bendera di sisi kanan kiri depannya. Yang satu bendera Amerika, sementara yang satunya lagi bendera berlogo FBI.

'_Federal Bureau of Investigation? FBI_? _Untuk apa mereka disini?'_ pikirnya. Di pintu masuk ia sempat berpapasan dengan rombongan orang berjas hitam yang dipimpin oleh pria bermasker. Pria itu sempat meliriknya dan tersenyum. Sakura balas tersenyum dan mengangguk pada pria itu, entah kenapa ia terlihat seperti orang sangat penting.

Begitu Sakura sampai di depan pintu kamar Sasuke, Ia merapikan rambut, baju, beserta roknya. Ia mengetuk pintu itu dua kali sebelum masuk ke dalam, ternyata Sasuke sedang termenung sendirian di kamarnya. Sasuke melirik sesaat ke arah pintu, bagai mendapat angin segar ia melihat Sakura begitu cantik hari ini dengan membawa buket bunga lili di tangannya. Kalau saja tubuhnya tidak sakit mungkin ia sudah mengabadikan momen itu di kameranya.

Sakura menaruh bunganya di vas kosong dan menatap sendu pria yang terbaring lemah di sampingnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Orang asing yang minggu lalu menyelamatkannya dari kecelakaan mobil, orang yang ketus dalam berbicara dan berwajah masam, orang yang selalu memandangnya tajam tanpa sebab.

Ia teringat bagaimana indahnya kemarin siang bersama Sasuke di Konoha, ingat bagaimana pedihnya erangan Sasuke saat menahan sakit untuknya, ingat bagaimana wujud Sasuke saat berlumuran darah hanya karena melindunginya, dan ingat bagaimana rasa takut akan berakhirnya hidup Sasuke saat itu.

Manik viridiannya kian memanas, ia sungguh tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Rasa bersalah begitu menyelimuti hatinya saat ini. Tidak bisa ditahan lagi, ia menunduk menyembunyikan tangisannya hingga dirasakan dua telapak tangan hangat menyentuh pipi dan mengusap jejak air mata sucinya.

"_Hiks…"_

Lelaki Uchiha itu menatapnya lembut seolah berkata 'jangan menangis'. Tanpa dikomando Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk mengecup dua kelopak mata Sakura, berharap gadis itu tidak lagi menangis untuknya. Sakura merasakan bibir lembut Sasuke tengah mengecup matanya yang sembab. Ia begitu menikmati perlakuan hangat pahlawannya yang satu ini sembari menyesap aroma maskulin dari lehernya.

Tanpa kata-kata dua insan ini seolah berbicara lewat mata. Sakura mencium bau obat dari tubuh Sasuke yang kini memeluknya, meski tidak erat. Sasuke terus mengelus punggung Sakura yang bergetar karena isakannya. Baginya ini jauh lebih menyedihkan daripada harus menanggung sakit.

Itachi kembali ke kamar rawat Sasuke dan ia seperti disuguhi adegan syuting FTV dimana adiknya kini tidak lagi berbaring, melainkan duduk di tepi kasur sambil memeluk gadis berkepala _pink_. Mereka bagai pasangan yang baru saja bertemu setelah si pria sadar dari komanya bertahun-tahun. Ia menggeleng pelan dan menutup lagi pintu kamar selagi Sasuke dan Sakura tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Sasuke_-kun.._. aku bingung harus bagaimana, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu? Kupikir kata terima kasih saja tidak akan cukup, _hiks_..." Sakura memulai pembicaraan setelah tangisnya sedikit mereda.

"Kau cukup berhenti menangis saja. Aku sudah lihat koran hari ini, malam ini kau tidur dimana?" ucapnya sambil membelai surai Sakura.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku menginap di rumah sakit saja menemanimu, boleh kan?" Pandangan Sasuke langsung berubah saat itu juga. Ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mencabut paksa selang _infuse_ di tangannya.

"Kita ke apartemenku saja. Aku yang akan bicara dengan dokter."

.

.

#####

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ragu, ia tidak menyangka malam ini akan dihabiskan bersama Sasuke di apartemennya. Di belakangnya Tazuna tengah menyeret koper Sakura, mengikuti sang nona yang berjalan di koridor apartemen mewah tersebut.

"Sasuke_-kun_, kau yakin tidak apa-apa aku menginap di sini?" Sakura bertanya saat melihat Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan _keycard_ apartemennya, dan lelaki itu pun hanya menjawabnya dengan 'Hn' seperti biasa.

Pintu apartemen Sasuke mulai terbuka, menampakkan ruangan yang simple nan mewah. Jendela besar yang menghadap pemandangan malam kota Tokyo begitu menyita perhatian Sakura. Sasuke segera mengangkat koper Sakura ke dalam dan mengunci pintu apartemennya lagi. "Kau mandilah duluan, aku akan bereskan kamarnya."

Sasuke awalnya tidak berniat untuk mengajak Sakura bermalam bersamanya. Namun mengingat kondisi saat ini satu-satunya tempat paling aman adalah apartemennya sendiri, ia pun mencoba ide gila dalam pikirannya.

Selagi Sakura mandi yang dilakukan Sasuke adalah menyembunyikan barang-barang dan senjata yang sekiranya dapat membuat Sakura curiga akan identitasnya—bukan beres-beres kamar seperti katanya tadi. Ia mengatur sedemikian rupa agar kamarnya terlihat seperti kamar anak kuliahan biasa. Bahkan ia juga menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan agar gadis itu bisa nyaman tidur malam ini.

Hingga Sasuke gantian mandi Sakura masih diam membatu. Pikirannya melanglangbuana membayangkan akan satu atap dengan Sasuke. Apalagi jika dilihat-lihat ternyata hanya ada satu kasur _king size_ di apartemen itu. Haruskah ia satu ranjang dengannya? Sementara Sasuke tidak mungkin tidur di sofa karena tubuhnya belum pulih total. Ia yakin ibunya pasti menganggapnya gadis nakal karena sudah berani menginap di tempat laki-laki. Namun biarlah untuk sekali ini saja, ia ingin merasakan kenyamanan setelah melihat kejadian tak menyenangkan dini hari tadi. Entah kenapa hanya saat bersama Sasuke lah ia dapat merasa aman.

Sakura membuka kulkas yang ada, dilihatnya banyak sekali sayuran terutama tomat. Ia juga melihat sederet minuman kaleng mulai dari minuman soda, susu, kopi, isotonik, jus, sampai yang beralkohol pun terpajang. Ia bermaksud untuk memasak malam ini, namun si tuan rumah nampaknya ingin langsung istirahat saja.

"Sasuke_-kun_... makanlah dulu, habis itu kau minum obat." titah Sakura. Sasuke malah membalikkan posisi tidurnya memeluk guling kesayangannya, ia sungguh tidak tertarik pada makanan yang khusus dibuatkan Sakura.

"Ini nasihat dokter ya, kau jangan lupa aku juga calon dokter. Ayo bangun!" Sakura menarik paksa guling Sasuke, membuatnya membuka mata dan menatapnya tajam. Baru kali ini ada yang berani mengganggu acara ngantuknya, bahkan Naruto saja tidak berani. Dengan malas ia berjalan menuju meja makan, masakan Sakura nampak sama sekali tidak menarik. Hanya nasi goreng mentega yang diberi dekorasi sayuran ini itu. Sakura yang kesal segera menyuapi Sasuke makan tapi ia masih enggan membuka mulutnya.

"A! Buka mulutmu." Sasuke tersentak dengan Sakura yang setengah menghardiknya, dengan terpaksa pula ia membuka mulutnya dan berdoa semoga masakan itu tidak beracun. Baru dua kali mengunyah ekspresi Sasuke langsung berubah drastis, matanya seperti ingin keluar.

_**GREP!**_

Sakura segera membekap mulut Sasuke dengan tangannya dari depan.

"Telan dan jangan dimuntahkan!" perintahnya.

"Hmmp! Mmm mm hmmp!" Sasuke berbicara dengan bahasa hmmp nya. Entah apa itu artinya, yang jelas ia sedang memprotes makanan di mulutnya. Dengan menutup mata ia menelan makanan itu, segera ia mengambil minum dan menghela nafas berat begitu Sakura melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau makan! Terserah kau mau marah atau apa." Sasuke berdiri dan pergi menuju kamarnya lagi, ia tampak begitu kesal. Memang, membawa gadis ke apartemennya bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Sakura menyusulnya ke tempat tidur dan menarik-narik piyama Sasuke, masih setia membujuk lelaki bebal di hadapannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung membawa Sakura dalam dekapannya membuat wajah Sakura langsung merona merah melihat wajah tampan Sasuke yang begitu dekat, deru nafasnya pun terasa hangat. Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi aroma _cherry_ dari tubuh Sakura. Ia sungguh berharap tidurnya akan panjang malam ini.

"Jangan banyak tingkah. Tidur dan jadilah guling yang manis." bisik Sasuke.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

Author Note:

Fyuuh~ Aya berkali-kali ngetik dan ngedit ulang chapter ini, labil abis. Terima kasih sudah menunggu chap 3 keluar, special untuk **Gea Cherry Blossom, CN Bluetory, Rizuka Sasusaku Hanayuuki, Karasu Uchiha, Rei Fujisaki 27, Jessica Haruyama kunoichi, Hime Hime Chan, my snowbell's, Sanji, evasasusaku, SSL, inai chan, Ucucubi, sh6, Chiachan, Pink-chan, Freyaaa**, dan semua readers yang udah baca, follow, fav, serta yang sudah review The One and Only hatur nuhun yah :D makasi banget atas dukungan kelanjutan fic Aya ini. Sampai jumpa lagi semuanya, Aya ada bukber dulu sama Kakashi XD hahaha keep review yaa. Love you all~


	4. Chapter 4 : Our Spring Days

Previous Chapter:

Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi aroma cherry dari tubuh Sakura. Ia sungguh berharap tidurnya akan panjang malam ini. "Jangan banyak tingkah. Tidur dan jadilah guling yang manis." bisik Sasuke.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Kala musim dingin berakhir, salju akan mencair dengan hangatnya musim semi. Ya, si es yang dingin akan selalu mengalah pada Sakura yang indah..."_

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**The One and Only**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

Chapter 4 : Our Spring Days

.

.

.

.

"Sasori,"

Pria berwajah polos laksana balita itu menoleh cepat pada suara berat di sampingnya. Kaget? Sapaan itu lebih terdengar seperti sindiran karena dirinya yang paling tidak fokus dalam rapat kali ini, terlihat dari mata _hazel_-nya yang terus menerawang kosong lembaran-lembaran kertas di hadapannya. Terpaksa jari-jarinya kembali memegang _ballpoint_ yang sedari tadi tergeletak sendiri, mencoba menuliskan apa yang tervisualisasi pada layar proyektor.

Baru beberapa detik menulis, pikirannya melayang lagi. Bagaimana tidak? Nama itu... Nama itu kerap disebut-sebut dalam rapat ini, nama itu membawa pikirannya jauh menerobos waktu yang berlalu. Mengingat suatu memori yang tidak seharusnya tertanam, membayangkan suatu hal yang tidak seharusnya terimajinasikan, dan merasakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak pantas bagi orang sepertinya.

Kembali diletakannya benda berisi tinta itu, kedua telapak tangannya digunakan untuk menopang dahinya di meja. Mengapa rasanya sulit sekali dalam berkonsentrasi saja, bahkan sedikit demi sedikit keraguan telah lahir. Namun satu kalimat penutup rapat itu berhasil membuyarkan segala ketidakyakinannya.

"Sasori, kau sudah siap?"

.

.

#####

.

.

SAKURA POV

Kaki telanjangku melangkah di hamparan benda putih selembut beludru. Di atas permukaannya terdapat ratusan... tidak, bahkan ribuan kelopak mawar merah bertebaran membentuk pola yang abstrak. Ini sangat cantik, seakan semua memang dirancang untuk menyambut kedatanganku. Tapi... kemana arahku? Kutelusuri jejak mawar itu hingga memunculkan siluet seorang pria. Siapa dia? Ah... sial, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya pasti. Kenapa dengan mataku? Terang sekali ruangan ini. Dia menghampiriku, membelai wajahku, aku merasa begitu mengenal sentuhannya. Hangat, nyaman, dan mampu membuat hati ini tenang.

Hatiku mengatakan dialah pangeranku, dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan... menghapus jarak diantara kami berdua. Lagi-lagi aku mengenal sentuhannya. Kecupan lembut itu serasa belum lama ini kudapatkan, hanya saja bukan di bagian tubuh yang sama. Kueratkan pelukanku di lehernya demi memperdalam kenikmatan ini, berjinjit pun aku rela karena tubuhku terasa begitu ringan.

Lalu dentingan lagu apa ini? Suara halus tengah mengiringi kegiatanku dengan pangeranku. Ia semakin mendekapku lebih, hingga kurasakan cahaya ruangan itu semakin terang. Memaksaku menutup mata rapat-rapat dan alunan lagu itu terdengar semakin keras. Satu hal yang aneh, kurasakan ada yang basah di bawah sana...

Tunggu, basah?

END SAKURA POV

.

NORMAL POV

Matanya mengerjap lemah, _'Mimpi...?'_ pikirnya setelah kedipan mata kesekian. Cahaya matahari yang mengintip celah gorden begitu mengusik _emerald_ sayunya. Kulitnya merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan bertekstur garis-garis kecil. Ia membuka matanya lagi, kali ini jelaslah pandangannya. Sasuke tengah memeluknya tanpa dosa seperti guling. Seperti inikah posisi mereka tidur? Ini seperti _preview_ adegan mimpi Sakura.

Lalu... bagaimana dengan kecupan itu? Ah... rasanya tidak mungkin. Tapi alunan suara indah itu memang ada, tak lain dan tak bukan itu berasal dari alarm ponsel Sasuke yang memang sengaja diatur pukul sembilan pagi. Ditambah rasa basah di bagian bawah celana Sakura memang ada, nyata.

Sakura memperhatikan detail lekuk wajah sempurna di depannya. Tidurnya begitu tenang tanpa dengkuran dan gerakan berarti. Tanpa sadar lelaki Uchiha itu sedang memikat gadis di hadapannya bahkan dengan matanya yang terpejam. Terbesit dalam benak Sakura untuk memberikannya sebuah _Morning Kiss_, jika saja Sasuke adalah kekasihnya. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Toh tidak ada satu orang pun yang melihat, bahkan Sasuke sendiri masih terbuai mimpinya walaupun alarm tengah meronta-ronta ingin dimatikan.

Tangannya kemudian mencari sumber suara, ia meraba area sekitar Sasuke tidur dan benda kecil bernyanyi itu bersembunyi di balik bantal tuannya. Dengan cepat ia mematikan lagu indah nan mengganggu itu. Sakura membelai pipi halus Sasuke, merapikan sedikit anak rambut di kening dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Perlahan bibir ranumnya menyentuh halus permukaan bibir Sasuke beberapa detik, hingga satu pagutan kecil tercipta.

"Mmh...", Sakura terkekeh mendengar Sasuke yang melenguh pelan. Dirasakannya lengan besar yang memeluknya tadi kian menyusup dalam pakaian tidur pendeknya. Anehnya, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Seakan sentuhan Sasuke adalah kebutuhannya pagi ini selain sarapan. Senyuman simpul muncul di wajah cantiknya, andai saja... ya, andai saja bisa tetap seperti ini, ia rela membiarkan celananya semakin terasa lembab.

Tidak, kenapa pikiran celana basah itu berani menyusup di otak nakalnya? Sungguh merusak suasana. Sakura merunduk dan menyibak selimutnya, menggesekkan kedua kakinya dan terasa sesuatu yang kental tengah berada di daerah intimnya. Ia semakin mengernyit heran menyadari hal itu.

"GAWAT!" ucapnya seraya bangun dari pose mesra dengan si bungsu Uchiha. Sakura melihat darahnya, banyak sekali yang merembes keluar dari celananya ke sprei putih itu.

Haid?

Oh... ya, ia benar-benar merasa sangat konyol karena harus 'tembus' di kasur orang pagi-pagi. Setengah berlari ia bangkit mencari pembalut dalam koper besarnya dan melesat ke kamar mandi meninggalkan si tampan yang masih tertidur lelap.

.

.

#####

.

.

TING TONG

Bel pintu apartemen berbunyi, tidak satu atau dua kali tapi berkali-kali tanpa jeda. Nampaknya si tamu memang sengaja melakukannya. Sasuke yang merasa terganggu dengan bunyi bel pun segera keluar dari kamarnya. Matanya masih terasa berat, ia bahkan tidak peduli siapa tamunya saat membuka pintu.

"_Otoutou_, baru bangun kau?" Itachi masuk seenaknya meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih setengah sadar mengumpulkan nyawa di depan pintu.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Ini jam berapa?" sahut Sasuke sambil duduk di meja makan, badannya terasa lemas bukan main. Tentu saja karena kondisinya yang masih lemah, ditambah ia juga tidak makan semalaman.

Itachi membuka kulkas Sasuke dan mengambil sekaleng jus. "Kau lupa? Katanya ingin ke makam Ayah sebelum berangkat ke Konoha? Sudah bagus aku mau menemani." Ia meneguk jusnya sedikit, "Hey, lesu sekali kau ini. Semalaman kerja rodi, eh?" ledeknya pada patung es yang masih ngantuk itu.

Sasuke melihat jam dindingnya, ia ingat semalam mengatur alarm jam sembilan sebelum tidur. Lalu siapa yang mematikannya? Pasti itu…

_**Cklek!**_

Panjang umur, orang dalam pikiran Sasuke muncul dari dalam kamar mandi. Sakura terlihat sangat segar dengan wujudnya yang menunjukkan kalau ia sudah _ready to go _dari apartemen ini, sangat kontras dengan wujud Sasuke yang masih kusut.

**BRUASSHH!**

Sontak Itachi menyemburkan jus jeruknya begitu melihat kenyataan sang adik membawa gadis dalam apartemennya. Diiringi batuk-batuk tidak jelas ia mencari kotak _tissue_ di kamar Sasuke. Namun alangkah terkejutnya lagi saat ia melirik satu-satunya kasur di apartemen itu terdapat noda darah... Itachi terdiam, bayangan kotor mulai menari-nari di kepalanya, _'ini... pasti darah gadis itu... oh Tuhan, adikku baru saja memperawani seorang gadis cantik?! Berani sekali dia melangkahi kakaknya ini!'_ pikirnya frustasi.

Sakura sedikit meringis menahan rasa nyeri di hari pertama haidnya. Tetapi melihat ekspresi Sakura justru membuat Itachi semakin yakin bahwa adiknya pasti bermain kasar tanpa ampun semalaman hingga wanitanya meringis di pagi hari. Mulutnya menganga menatap Sakura tidak percaya, tidak percaya ada gadis yang mau tidur dengan adiknya yang dikira pasif itu. Tidak percaya bahwa dirinya yang _Playboy_ kalah telak dengan adik yang notabene-nya belum pernah pacaran itu...

Jadi, siapa yang bodoh disini?

"_O-Ohayou..."_ suara kikuk Sakura membuyarkan lamunan 17+ Itachi dan Sasuke yang hampir ketiduran lagi. Ia tampak begitu kaku melihat dua pria yang mirip itu. Sakura menyadari pria satunya lagi pastilah kakak kandung Sasuke dan benar saja pikirannya.

"Ini kakakku Itachi. _Aniki,_ ini Sakura." Begitulah Sasuke memperkenalkan keduanya. Singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas menurut Itachi. Siapa Sakura? Lebih tepatnya kenapa dia ada di sini?

"Ah. Salam kenal Itachi_-nii_, aku Haruno Sakura," Sakura membungkukan badannya. "_Ano_... Sasuke_-kun_ mau mandi? Aku sudah siapkan air untukmu, kau mandilah dulu biar kubuatkan sarapan." tawar Sakura. Itachi melembutkan tatapannya sesaat, dari cara bicaranya ia tahu Sakura pasti gadis yang baik untuk adiknya.

"Tidak mau." sahut Sasuke tajam. "Jangan masak lagi, buat makanan instan saja." sambungnya sambil melengos pergi ke kamar mandi. Sakura menatapnya sinis, baru kali ini ada yang menolak niat baiknya mentah-mentah walaupun masakannya memang terkenal tidak enak. Ia putuskan untuk membuat _sandwich _mengingat stok sayuran di kulkas Sasuke yang melimpah ruah. Itachi membantunya menyiapkan sarapan, nampaknya si sulung mulai tertarik untuk berinteraksi dengan si _pinky_.

"Kau pacarnya?" tanyanya datar. Sakura langsung tertohok dan semburat merah menghiasi pipi putihnya. Itachi tertawa kecil, baginya itu adalah jawaban 'Ya'. Mendengar kata 'pacar' jadi mengingatkan Sakura pada Sasori. Tapi sudahlah, lupakan si tukang menghilang itu. Lebih baik memikirkan keberangkatannya ke Konoha jam sepuluh nanti.

"Itachi_-nii_, kau alumni dari Universitas yang sama denganku dan Sasuke-kun, ya kan?" Sakura ingin memastikan pikirannya.

"Darimana kau tahu? Iya, dulu aku mahasiswa kedokteran dan—"

"Kyaaaaaa ternyata benar! Ya ampun, tidak kusangka kau kakaknya Sasuke_-kun_. Itachi_-nii_ tahu? Aku pernah menonton seminar kedokteranmu di kampus, aku ingin suatu hari bisa menjadi dokter jenius sepertimu. Ahh dunia memang sempit ya, hehe." cerocosnya tanpa jeda.

Itachi terperangah me_loading_ perkataan Sakura, "Seminarku…? Oh... kau anak kedokteran juga rupanya? Aku punya kenalan baik di sana, dia selalu menjadi panitia seminarku. Namanya Akasuna Sasori, kau kenal? Dia seumuran dengan Sasuke." tanya Itachi polos tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah Sakura yang berubah. Sasori lagi Sasori lagi, Sakura sedang kesal setengah mati dengan orang itu. Kenapa pula harus ada yang membahasnya?

"Aku kenal, dia... temanku." Jawab Sakura lesu.

.

.

#####

.

.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Sasuke tengah membasuh luka-lukanya dengan air hangat yang disiapkan Sakura. Luka itu terasa tidak perih lagi, _'hebat sekali obat Aniki',_ pikirnya. Bekas sayatannya pun mulai menutup, kulitnya yang sobek bagaikan di lem. Begitu mudah sembuh tanpa harus dijahit sana sini seperti aksesoris bajak laut. Tidak heran, karena Itachi adalah dokter jenius yang sudah meracik berbagai inovasi dalam dunia medis.

"Itachi_-nii_, aku berangkat dulu ya. Tolong sampaikan terima kasihku pada Sasuke_-kun_." ucap Sakura begitu selesai membuat _sandwich_ untuk Sasuke.

"Kau mau ke mana? Kenapa tidak berangkat bersama kami nanti?" tanya Itachi sambil melahap _sandwich _buatannya sendiri.

"Hihi tidak usah, aku harus menemui seseorang dulu di kampus. Aku berangkat ya! Daah." pamitnya girang. Itachi membalas lambaiannya tanpa lupa mengucapkan 'hati-hati' pada calon adik iparnya tersebut. Beberapa saat setelah Sakura menutup pintu apartemen, Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandinya. Mata _onyx-_nya kian mencari-cari sosok merah muda dalam ruangan tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Dia barusan pergi, mau ke kampus katanya." ucap Itachi santai yang hanya ditanggapi 'oh' oleh Sasuke. "Ehm…! sudah berapa lama? Kenapa tidak beritahu aku?" Itachi mulai senyum-senyum menggoda adiknya.

"Jangan bodoh, dia target yang harus kuselidiki dalam misi kali ini. Dia satu-satunya kunci untuk menghentikan gerakan Akatsuki." Sasuke menjelaskan. Tampak wajah Itachi mulai kecewa, jadi itu gadis yang dibicarakan Kakashi kemarin? Bukan calon adik iparnya?

"Kupikir kalian ada hubungan khusus, kau tahu? Dia menyukaimu, Sasuke." Kali ini pembicaraan mereka mulai serius.

"_Nii-san,_ jangan seenaknya berasumsi. Kau baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dia sudah punya orang lain." ujar Sasuke jujur.

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia mau tinggal di sini? Masa kau tidak menyadari sikapnya? Kalian tidur bersama kan? Jangan dikira aku ini bodoh!" Ya, ucapannya menjadi skakmat untuk Sasuke yang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi, meski ia tidak menyadari pengertian kata _'tidur bersama'_ milik Itachi itu sangat jauh berbeda dengan kenyataan semalam.

"Dia tidak tahu tujuan aslimu mendekatinya... Jangan membuat harapan palsu untuk perempuan, Sasuke. Itu akan lebih menyakitkan nanti, dan saat itu hanya penyesalan yang kau dapat." Nasihat mulia itu meluncur mulus dari bibir seorang _Playboy_ kelas Itachi. Nampaknya ia memang sangat berpengalaman dalam hal ini.

"Siapa yang membuat harapan palsu? Yang kulakukan padanya memang sudah menjadi bagian dalam misiku. Toh dia sendiri sudah punya kekasih." Akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara juga dengan setengah emosi.

"Lalu kalau dia sampai jatuh hati padamu? Kau mau bilang apa?" Itachi menyeringai, baginya kisah adiknya ini begitu menarik disimak.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab." jawabnya ambigu.

.

.

#####

.

.

Kerumunan mahasiswa di lapangan parkir Universitas Tokyo kini membuat gadis muda Haruno harus menjinjitkan kakinya lebih tinggi untuk mencari pria bertampang _babyface._ Seingatnya kemarin Sasori termasuk di kelompok 48 - Desa Sunagakure, namun dirinya tak menemukan sosok imut itu dalam barisan kelompok 48. Lalu kemana Sasori? Setelah seharian tidak bisa dihubungi, sekarang ia tidak bisa ditemukan.

Hingga jam sepuluh tiba ahirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke barisan kelompoknya sendiri, di barisan depan terdapat ketua kelompoknya yang berambut duren jabrik dengan _headband_ bertuliskan 'Kelompok 101 - Desa Konoha'. Ketua kelompoknya itu berniat mengabsen anggotanya. Ya, Uzumaki Naruto sudah diatur sedemikian rupa supaya menjadi ketua kelompok, entah berapa uang suapan yang diterima untuk menyelundupkan Naruto dalam kelompok ini.

"_Minna!_ Sebelum berangkat ku absen dulu ya!" serunya penuh semangat.

"Nara Shikamaru?"

"Yah,"

"Sabaku Gaara?"

"Aa,"

"Inuzuka Kiba?"

"Disini!"

"_Tem_— eh, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Aburame Shino?"

"Ng,"

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Ha-Hadir..."

"Yamanaka Ino?"

"Yap!"

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Hadir."

"Uzumaki... KARIN?! Hah apa-apaan kelompok ini? Ini pasti salah!"

"CEREWET KAU NARUTO!"

Ino menoleh ke arah Karin. Mahasiswi fakultas seni yang eksis di kampus itu masuk dalam kelompoknya. Naruto tampak bersungut-sungut kesal, kenapa ia harus satu kelompok dengan sepupu yang menyebalkan itu? Ia tidak tahu cobaan Tuhan macam apalagi ini. "Baiklah teman-teman, sebelum berangkat mari kita berdoa untuk keselamatan perjalanan kita ke Konoha. Semoga saja kegiatan ini lancar dan bermanfaat bagi kita semua. Berdoa mulai!"

Mereka menundukkan kepalanya berdoa masing-masing. Tak terkecuali pangeran kita Uchiha Sasuke, entah apa yang dibacanya dalam hati. Saat berdoa pun ia masih sempat melirik wajah khusyu Sakura yang justru menurutnya itu lucu. Begitu selesai mereka langsung menaikkan barang bawaan ke bagasi bus dan duduk di kursi masing-masing.

Sakura awalnya berencana duduk di samping Sasuke namun tangan gesit Ino segera menyeretnya untuk duduk bersama. Ino merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya itu. Kini sepuluh mahasiswa itu resmi berangkat ke Konoha seiring dengan roda bus yang mulai berputar.

.

.

#####

.

.

"_Nee_ Sakura, kenapa diam saja? Mabuk perjalanan?" tanya Ino basa-basi membuka sesi tanya jawabnya.

"Tidak juga. Aku baik-baik saja." Sakura menjawab dengan senyum palsu.

"Ngg... aku... menonton berita tentang kejadian di rumahmu, apa itu benar? Bagaimana keadaan Ayah Ibumu? Kau sendiri bagaimana waktu itu bisa selamat?" Ino sudah mulai antusias. Yah, sebenarnya dia khawatir namun sikap _kepo_ nya membuat seolah-olah berita kriminal adalah gossip terhangat untuk dibicarakan. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari Sasuke yang duduk di depannya ikut menyimak. Menguping pembicaraan anak perempuan memang bukan sifatnya namun yang satu ini terasa menarik, mengingat tokoh utama kejadian itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, rumahku hancur. Ayah dan Ibu kembali ke New York kemarin. Sedangkan aku, aku baik-baik saja. Seseorang datang menolongku tepat waktu, dia seperti _superhero_..." aku Sakura jujur. Sasuke pun tersenyum bangga mendengar kata-katanya.

"Siapa yang menolongmu pagi-pagi buta begitu?! Pasti satpam jompo depan rumahmu itu ya?!"

**GUBRAK**

Refleks Naruto yang duduk di samping Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar percakapan konyol dua gadis di belakangnya. Di sampingnya Sasuke sudah mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, ingin rasanya ia membungkam mulut cerewet Ino dengan kaus kaki Naruto.

"Tentu saja bukan, lagipula dia sudah pensiun tahu! Yang menolongku itu..." malu-malu Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya dalam bisikan telinga Ino.

"APPA? UCHIHA SASUKE?!" teriak Ino. Sakura menepuk dahi lebarnya, ya Tuhan... untuk apa ia tadi berbisik-bisik jika si pirang ini malah meneriakkan namanya? Sungguh itu membuatnya malu, semua orang dalam bus jadi tahu kalau mereka sedang menggunjingkan si tampan. Sakura segera mengacak-acak rambut Ino dan berharap semoga telinga Sasuke sedang gangguan hari ini.

"He-ehm, oke lanjutkan. Memangnya kau sudah sedekat apa dengannya? Bagaimana kalau Sasori tahu?" pertanyaan ini, merupakan pertanyaan klimaks bagi Sakura. Pertanyaan yang sudah ia siapkan matang-matang jawabannya.

"Nanti juga kau lihat sendiri. Mengenai Sasori, aku tidak tahu dia dimana sekarang. Sejak malam penyerangan di rumahku itu dia terus tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Hoo jadi si jidat ini selingkuh karena diacuhkan kekasihnya? Ck, dasar kesempatan dalam kesempitaann~"

"Haha, lagipula dia sendiri menghilang begitu saja! Jadi jangan salahkan orang lain bila disini ada yang lebih perhatian padaku." Sakura membalas ucapan Ino dan berakhirlah perbincangan itu. Selanjutnya Sakura hanya berdiam dalam senyum, tangannya lalu merasakan getaran ponsel. Sebuah pesan masuk dari orang yang ada di pikirannya. Ia tertawa kecil, seakan orang itu memang punya indera ke enam.

'_Jangan memikirkanku terus.'_

.

.

#####

.

.

Bus kelompok 101 tiba di desa Konoha setelah memakan waktu tiga jam perjalanan. Beberapa mahasiswa diantaranya sudah tertidur lelap. Tampak antusiasme warga desa begitu tinggi menyambut kedatangan mereka. Warga berharap dengan hadirnya para mahasiswa Universitas bergengsi tersebut dapat meningkatkan kondisi kehidupan mereka di desa.

Naruto selaku ketua mewakili kelompoknya menerima sambutan kepala desa. Pihak desa telah menyiapkan rumah untuk mereka tinggal selama satu bulan. Tidak mewah, hanya rumah tradisional yang bertingkat dengan tiga kamar. Satu persatu mereka turun dari bus dan memasuki rumah tersebut. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Karin memutuskan untuk tidur bersama dalam satu kamar di atas. Sementara dua kamar lain di lantai bawah adalah untuk para laki-laki.

Selesai berbenah rumah mereka berkumpul di ruang TV atas instruksi ketua kelompoknya. "Peraturan rumah ini, harap kalian semua mendengarnya! Selama satu bulan kita harus tahan dengan kondisi hidup serba minim di desa. Masak sendiri, cuci baju sendiri, membersihkan rumah sendiri, dan hal-hal lainnya sebisa mungkin harus mandiri. Jika mengalami kesulitan segera minta bantuan pada yang lain. Tidak boleh ada yang bertengkar, semua harus saling menghormati dan akur. Setiap malam, semua anggota harus ada di rumah mulai jam sembilan. Dilarang membuat warga marah, setiap dua hari kita…"

"Bla bla bla, banyak sekali peraturannya. Siapa yang ingat semua itu." Gaara menggumam mendengarkan ocehan Naruto yang terus berlanjut,

"Hoamm, kenapa tidak ditempel di kamar saja sih peraturannya, merepotkan sekali dia." Shikamaru ikut menanggapi Gaara. Semua orang di ruangan tampak bosan dengan sederet peraturan ala Naruto yang tidak ada habisnya. Terkecuali seorang gadis yang masih mendengarkan setia, Hyuuga Hinata.

"…selanjutnya untuk pembagian jadwal piket—"

"Hei! Banyak sekali peraturannya, kau pikir ini Undang-Undang hah?!" Karin mulai kesal dengan rentetan peraturan itu. Naruto merasakan aura membunuh sepupu Uzumakinya kian membesar.

"Ini kan demi kebaikan kita-kita juga! Sudah diam dan dengarkan! Ngg... Sampai dimana aku tadi?"

"….."

**Krik krik krik krik krik…**

Naruto sadar, sepertinya memang tidak ada yang menyimak pembicaraannya daritadi. Ia menangis dalam hati dan _mood_-nya langsung murung. _"A-Ano_... Naruto-_kun_, na-nanti ku ketikkan saja peraturannya... Biar ku _print_ dan semua anggota bisa membacanya sendiri..." saran Hinata malu-malu.

"SETUJUU!" sontak semua menyetujui saran Hinata, akhirnya mereka terbebas dari acara ceramah tidak berujung itu. Membuat Naruto benar-benar merasa seperti ketua yang di_bully_ anggotanya sendiri.

.

.

#####

.

.

Hari demi hari di Konoha berjalan lancar. Sakura dan Ino memberikan pelayanan kesehatan gratis untuk warga desa, Hinata mengajar _bimbel_ pada anak-anak. Karin dan Gaara mengadakan penyuluhan seni budaya tradisional. Kiba dan Shino mengerjakan pembuatan sistem irigasi baru. Hanya Shikamaru yang malang sendirian mengerjakan instalasi listrik lampu jalan sepanjang desa. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto kebagian mendokumentasikan semua kegiatan itu bergiliran. Mereka semua dibuat sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Tak terasa sudah lebih dari satu minggu berlalu dan hubungan antara mereka semakin erat seperti saudara.

Sepulang dari kegiatannya masing-masing, rumah _basecamp _kelompok mereka diisi dengan canda tawa riang. Sakura bahagia dengan semua ini, baginya ini seperti acara liburan setelah musibah yang dihadapinya di Tokyo. Tak dapat dipungkiri, perasaannya terhadap Sasuke pun semakin membesar dari hari ke hari.

Sasuke sering mengajaknya berkeliling desa di waktu senggang. Ia juga dengan senang hati menemani Sakura saat gadis itu susah tidur di malam hari. Saat Sasuke terserang demam Sakura juga merawatnya penuh hangat, membuat yang lainnya merasa iri dengan kedekatan mereka.

Hingga di suatu pagi, keharmonisan rumah itu mulai terguncang hanya karena masalah pintu kamar mandi...

_**BRAKK! BLAM!**_

_**BRAKK! BLAM!**_

_**BRAKK! BLAM!**_

"NARUTOO! BERISIK SEKALI KAU INI!" teriak Karin saat terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya. Sejak semalam Naruto mengalami diare, ia terus bolak-balik kamar mandi yang letaknya berhadapan dengan kamar para gadis. Sakit di perutnya tidak bisa berkompromi, ia begitu kesal dan setiap membuka tutup pintu kamar mandi selalu diiringi dengan bantingan keras. Karin langsung menghantam pintu itu saking kesalnya.

"Hei! Bisa tidak pelan-pelan sedikit? Disini ada kamar kami tahu!" omelan ala ibu tirinya dimulai.

"Apaan sih? Namanya juga orang diare, wajar kan kalau aku ke kamar mandi terus!" balas Naruto lagi.

"Tapi tidak begini caranya. Memang ini rumahmu sendiri apa?!" mata Karin membesar dibalik kacamatanya. Sakura melihat mereka yang bertengkar dari bawah. Sementara yang lain sibuk menutup kupingnya masing-masing. Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli sedikitpun, ia sedang tenggelam dalam hobi baru yaitu memilin rambut _pink_ gadis favoritnya yang sedang tengkurap bermain _laptop_ di ruang TV. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang berbaring di sampingnya, "Sasuke_-kun_, apa tidak sebaiknya kita lerai mereka...? Hei, jangan mainan rambut terus! Dengarkan ak—"

"Aku dengar." sahutnya tanpa mengubah ekspresi. Ia malah menyesapi aroma shampoo dari rambut Sakura yang melilit di telunjuknya. "Kau ini wangi sekali Sakura... aku suka." ucapnya tiba-tiba membuat Sakura berdebar-debar. Apa maksudnya... suka? Suka padanya atau suka wangi rambut Sakura?

"….."

Perkataan Sasuke terlalu ambigu untuk dicerna. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, tidak tahan melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya serius. Ia memilih bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menaiki tangga, ingin menyudahi pertengkaran duo Uzumaki bawel itu.

"Kalian berdua, jangan seperti anak kecil! Sudah jangan bertengkar lagi. Terutama kau Naruto, masa ribut dengan perempuan?" tanyanya kesal.

"Dia ini bukan perempuan biasa, Sakura_-chan!"_ Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk wajah lawannya dan Karin langsung menepisnya sekasar mungkin.

_**PLAKK…**_

Tanpa disengaja… tepisan tangan Naruto itu berhasil mengenai tubuh Sakura dan otomatis mendorongnya hingga jatuh terguling dari tangga atas.

"Akh—"

"SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke yang langsung berlari menuju tangga, namun usaha penyelamatannya itu gagal total.

_**BRUK BRUK BRUK BRUK BRUGHH!**_

.

.

#####

.

.

Kehangatan rumah itu serasa berkurang akibat pertengkaran yang terjadi, dan sebagai akibatnya Sakura pingsan seketika. Kepalanya menghantam kayu tangga hingga memunculkan benjolan di dahi lebarnya, beberapa bagian tubuhnya pun memar. Sasuke dengan cekatan menggendong Sakura menuju kamarnya di atas. Ia terlihat begitu emosi dan dengan sangat sengaja menubruk Karin serta Naruto di tangga. Tak ayal membuat Naruto langsung gelagapan melihat kondisi Sakura. "H-Hei, _Teme!"_

"DIAM ATAU KUBUNUH KAU!" bentaknya pada Naruto. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Tidak ada yang pernah melihat Sasuke semarah ini sebelumnya. Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino menenangkan Naruto dan Karin. Sementara Gaara, Hinata, dan Ino menyusul ke kamar Sakura.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sakura terbangun dengan rasa pusing yang begitu hebat di kepalanya. Tubuhnya terasa ngilu, terlihat dari beberapa memar yang semakin terang di kulit putihnya. "Bagian mana yang paling sakit, hm?" tanya Sasuke lembut, sorot matanya menunjukkan kepanikan tak terhingga.

"Di... bagian persendian, aduh!" keluh Sakura begitu menggerakkan lutut kanannya yang ngilu. Gaara pun segera menyadari sesuatu dari gelagat janggal Sakura, "Dia terkilir. Sini, serahkan padaku." ia langsung mengambil posisi memangku kaki kanan pasiennya.

"Kau! Jangan sembarangan menyentuhnya!" bentak Sasuke begitu melihat tangan Gaara mulai memijat daerah sekitar lutut dan sedikit menyerempet bagian paha mulus Sakura.

"Aku ahli dalam hal ini. Tahan sebentar, Sakura." Gaara tidak menghiraukan Sasuke, ia memijat dan sedikit memutar persendian lutut Sakura disusul dengan raungan sakit gadis itu. Sasuke sendiri sudah bersumpah kalau yang dilakukan Gaara ini hanya malpraktek, ia takkan segan-segan memutilasi tangan pria Sabaku itu.

"Nah, coba gerakkan lagi. Pelan-pelan saja." titah Gaara. Sakura menurutinya dan ngilu di lututnya sudah terasa berkurang, sepertinya acara terkilir itu sudah berakhir.

"Terima kasih, Gaara." ucapnya berkaca-kaca. Gaara mengangguk dan segera keluar dari ruangan yang didominasi atmosfir amarah Sasuke itu, juga disusul Hinata dan Ino.

"Sudah... tidak apa-apa, hentikan wajah menyeramkanmu itu. Kau terlihat seperti penjahat." ledek Sakura pada Sasuke yang berekspresi sangat tidak enak di sampingnya. Sasuke diam, ia hanya berkonsentrasi pada bagiannya—mengompres memar Sakura.

"Aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran." geram Sasuke.

"Sasuke_-kun_... aku tidak ingin mereka semakin merasa bersalah, aku yakin ini semua tidak disengaja."

"Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan! Mereka juga harus merasakan yang seperti ini." Sasuke semakin menekuk wajahnya, sepertinya ia lupa kalau salah satu dari 'mereka' itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Dengan lembut telapak Sakura membelai pipi kiri pria Uchiha yang sedang kesal itu, mengacaukan segala bentuk amarahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku..." ucapnya seraya tersenyum tulus. Omelan Sasuke pun tidak terdengar lagi, amarahnya tenggelam dalam lembutnya _emerald_ Sakura. Ia memilih keluar dari ruangan itu selagi emosinya belum runtuh sepenuhnya. Di pintu kamar ia sempat melihat Naruto dan Karin dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, namun sekali lagi ia teringat senyum Sakura barusan yang berhasil menunda niat membunuhnya.

"Kalian... cepat minta maaf padanya! Atau, mau merasakan nikmatnya berguling di tangga, hah?! Aku akan sangat bersenang hati mendorong kalian berdua..." ancamnya pada Uzumaki bersaudara itu. Refleks mereka langsung menghampiri Sakura yang tidak berdaya di kasurnya.

"Sakuraaaa maafkan aku, kalau saja aku tidak menepis tangan si bodoh itu kau tidak mungkin jadi seperti ini, huhuhuu..." Karin meminta maaf sambil menangis memeluk Sakura.

"Tidak. Ini semua berawal dari ulahku. Maafkan aku Sakura_-chan_... _Teme,_ maaf ya tapi jangan marah terus. Kau menakuti semua penghuni rumah ini." bujuk Naruto dengan _puppy eyes_-nya, dilanjut dengan aksi Sasuke yang membanting pintu sebagai pertanda maafnya belum bisa diterima.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Harusnya kalian lebih mengkhawatirkan Sasuke_-kun_, mungkin setelah ini dia akan meracuni sarapan kalian berdua, hihihihi." Bisik Sakura dengan mimik setan. Naruto dan Karin langsung _sweatdrop_. Mungkin saja... yah walaupun kemungkinan itu kecil, tapi tetap saja dua makhluk itu percaya dengan ucapan Sakura.

.

.

#####

.

.

Siang berlalu dengan keceriaan rumah mereka yang mulai kembali. Namun terdapat satu penghuni yang belum bisa kembali ceria, dialah Uchiha Sasuke yang masih dongkol dengan sikap kedua temannya. Entah sudah berapa kali Sakura membujuknya agar tidak marah namun ego lelaki itu begitu kuat. Sasuke amat malas berinteraksi dengan para Uzumaki itu, ia memilih menghabiskan waktunya hingga senja di kamar Sakura saja.

"Payah... calon dokter bisa sakit juga." sindirnya pada gadis dalam rengkuhannya.

"Dokter juga manusia! Itachi_-nii_ juga pasti pernah sakit." balasnya, ia yakin membawa nama Itachi pasti dapat sedikit lebih mencairkan suasana hati Sasuke dan berhasil. Senyuman kecil tercipta dari raut dingin itu. "Sasuke-kun, kau tahu kenapa aku ingin jadi dokter?"

"….."

"Jawaab~" pintanya manja namun masih diacuhkan Sasuke yang sibuk mengusap jemari lentik gadisnya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau jadi apa." jawabnya datar, disusul Sakura yang menghela nafasnya kesal.

"Kecuali satu hal... kalau suatu saat nanti kau menjadi nyonya Uchiha, hidup bersamaku dalam suka dan duka, menjadi dokter pribadiku menggantikan Itachi, melahirkan Uchiha-Uchiha kecilku, merawat putraku yang nakal, menyayangi putriku yang manja, mencintai suamimu yang menyebalkan, memasak makanan tidak enak setiap hari, dan menghabiskan penghasilanku dengan belanjaan tidak pentingmu... aku baru peduli." ucapnya panjang lebar seraya menjamah memar dari tangan hingga dahi Sakura dengan bibirnya. Ia mengecup satu persatu luka itu seakan ciumannya bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit Sakura.

"Sasuke_-kun..." _mata Sakura memanas mendengar penuturan tulus lelaki Uchiha itu. Inikah yang dipikirkannya selama ini? Kenapa ia tidak mengatakan cinta saja padanya? Kenapa harus repot-repot mengutarakan impian tentang keluarga kecilnya nanti? Semua kata-katanya begitu merasuk dalam hati Sakura. Perasaan senang dan bahagia menggantikan rasa sakit saat kulitnya mendapat kecupan-kecupan manis Sasuke. Ia mengeratkan tangannya pada bagian dada baju Sasuke, menatapnya penuh harap.

Sasuke mengangkat dua alisnya, ia bingung kenapa mata _emerald_ itu seakan ingin menangis. Ditempelkannya dahi lebar Sakura dengan dahinya, menatap dua iris teduh itu dengan _onyx_ kelamnya sedekat mungkin mencari kejujuran atas jawaban pertanyaannya nanti.

"Kau menginginkanku?" tanyanya sambil membelai pipi merona di hadapannya.

"Selalu... Sasuke_-kun_, sela—"

Ucapan Sakura terhenti dengan bungkaman bibir Sasuke. Ia mengecupnya penuh perasaan dan sama sekali tidak ditolak oleh Sakura yang melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Mencoba memperdalam ciumannya, Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura menuntunnya untuk naik ke pangkuannya hingga ciuman mereka semakin panas. Sakura yang terhanyut dalam pagutan nikmat Sasuke terus meremas rambut _raven_ pria itu, sesekali tangannya memijat leher Sasuke seakan meminta sesuatu yang lebih dari ini. Mengerti akan sikap Sakura, dengan gesit ia memainkan lidahnya. Mencicipi manisnya saliva gadis di hadapannya hingga puas. Suara-suara kecupan mereka pun tak terhindar dan mereka sama sekali tidak peduli hal itu.

Menit demi menit, direbahkannya tubuh Sakura perlahan tanpa melepas ciumannya. Sakura merasakan dadanya bergesekan dengan dada bidang Sasuke di atasnya. Ia terus memeluknya erat dan tangan jahil lelaki itu mulai berani menjamahi tubuh gadisnya. "Ahhn... geli, Sasuke-_kun_... ahh," desahnya saat Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya.

"Kau milikku," ia menyeringai melihat reaksi gadis kesayangannya. Sakura menoleh ke kanan saat lidah hangat Sasuke membelai daun telinga kirinya dan berangsur-angsur turun ke leher, perlakuan Sasuke ini terasa begitu nikmat di area yang tergolong sensitif itu. "Mmhh... aahh," Sakura melenguh halus begitu mendapat _kissmark_ pertama dari hisapan Sasuke di lehernya.

"Dengar… aku bisa memberikan yang seperti ini kapanpun." Bisik Sasuke sambil menghentikan aktivitasnya, membuat Sakura merasa aneh.

"Lalu kenapa berhenti? Kau... tidak menginginkannya?" lirih Sakura.

"Tidak," jawabnya sambil membetulkan posisinya. "Tidak dalam keadaanmu yang seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin semakin menyakitimu."

'_Sasuke-kun…'_

Sakura menatap lembut sosok perhatian di depannya, tidak disangka dalam kenikmatan seperti itu pun Sasuke masih memikirkan kondisi kesehatannya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu." ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sakura di kamar. Hati Sakura terasa hangat, sehangat kegiatannya dengan Sasuke barusan. Ia menyentuh bibir, telinga, dan lehernya yang masih basah, menyusuri jejak ciuman Sasuke padanya. Senyuman indah merekah di wajah cantiknya yang merona. Satu hal yang ia sadari atas sikap pria dingin itu, Sasuke ingin memilikinya.

"Ya, aku milikmu, Sasuke_-kun_... selalu." gumamnya pelan. Tiba-tiba suatu getaran ponsel mengikis senyumnya perlahan. Ia seperti tersadar akan perbuatannya yang disebut 'selingkuh' begitu membaca pesan masuk dari kekasihnya, Akasuna Sasori.

'_Hey... sedang apa Sakura sayang? Aku merindukanmu.'_

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

Jeng jeng jeng.. bagaimana? Abal yak lime-nya kekekekek aku ga mau bikin yang langsung hard, mungkin next chapter akan kupertimbangkan? maaf bagi yang lama nunggu updatenya, aku sedang sakit jadi ga konsen kalo ngetik lama. Ngerjainnya seiprit-iprit, ditambah aku juga lagi ngetik kelanjutan fic yang satunya *SasuKarin* oiya, di kesempatan kali ini aku akan jawab beberapa pertanyaan readers.

1) _Incubus_ itu apa? Seperti yang dijelaskan Kakashi di chap 3, _Incubus _a/ senjata yang lagi dikembangin Akatsuki. _Incubus_ berasal dari bhs latin yang artinya iblis dlm bentuk laki-laki *hiiiy*. Nanti akan kujelasin kenapa Sai menamakan benda ini _Incubus_ dan kenapa _chip_ buat aktifinnya ada di Sakura!

2) Ini ending chapter berapa? InsyaAllah sih ga banyak-banyak. Ga nyampe 10 mungkin. Chapter ini dan selanjutnya kufokuskan di pembentukan hubungan SasuSaku dulu *eaa spoiler lagi*

3) Sakura Sasori kapan putus? Kapan yaa~ *cek kalender* One more, makasih buat yang udah menyukai kalimat filosofiku dalam setiap pembukaan chapter. Perkataan siapa itu? Jawabannya hanya Author dan Sasuke_-kun_ yang tau *kabur*

Terima kasih kepada** Gouto Michiko, Anka-Chan, Chiachan, Momo kuro, Hime Hime Chan, Rizuka Sasusaku Hanayuuki, Gea Cherry Blossom, yukarindha yoshikuni, Ucucubi, Kithara Blue Beauty, Ai Asami, Sasu4Saku, Jessica Haruyama SicaChu, Mizuira Kumiko,Tsurugi De Lelouch, Rei Fujisaki 27, Karasu Uchiha, sh6, Kunoichi28, Heruga Nara, CN Bluetory, Ran Murasaki SS, Uchiha Oujisama, lily kensei, 27won, Mr. Mangekyou, mysticious, **dan yang udah Favorite and Follow, termasuk para silent readers semoga saran masukan dan reviewnya lebih banyak lagi yaaa. Tak lupa kuucapkan Minal Aidin wal Faidzin bagi penghuni FFn yang merayakan lebaran. See you in next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 : Real Lies

Previous Chapter :

"Ya, aku milikmu, Sasuke_-kun_... selalu." gumamnya pelan. Tiba-tiba suatu getaran ponsel mengikis senyumnya perlahan. Ia seperti tersadar akan perbuatannya yang disebut 'selingkuh' begitu membaca pesan masuk dari kekasihnya, Akasuna Sasori.

'_Hey... Sedang apa Sakura sayang? Aku merindukanmu.'_

.

.

.

* * *

"_Memaafkanmu adalah hal yang sepatutnya kulakukan, tetapi melupakan kesalahanmu merupakan hal yang mustahil bagiku. Ajari aku, bagaimana menghilangkan rasa ini..."_

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**The One and Only**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

Chapter 5 : Real Lies

(Warning : Lemon for 17+, Violence Scene)

.

.

.

.

Lembaran kertas yang berfungsi menunjukkan hari, tanggal, bulan dan tahun itu tidak henti-hentinya diperhatikan sepasang iris sapphire Naruto. Ia sedang menghitung hari. Dengan spidol merah di tangannya ia menggoreskan lingkaran pada angka 15 di kalender itu. Cengiran khasnya timbul dan menyipitkan kedua matanya. Ada apa dengan tanggal 15?

"_Minna!_ Sudah kuputuskan, besok kita bisa pulang ke Tokyo. Tapi ingat! Dua hari saja, anggaplah ini libur setelah menghabiskan dua minggu di Konoha. Aku yakin.. kalian juga merasa bosan dengan kehidupan serba kekurangan di desa ini. Makanya sebagai ketua—ehm—aku membuat kebijakan ini. Kalian setuju?"

"Waaahh! Naruto pengertian ya, aku mau sekali pulang ke Tokyo. Aku ingin _spa_ ke salon, yuhuu~" sahut Ino kegirangan.

"_Oi oi oi_, tidak kusangka kau baik juga jadi ketua! Ayo kita pulang sama-sama. Perjalanan akan membosankan tanpa kalian semua!" Semua mengiyakan perkataan Kiba. Benar sekali, mereka memang bosan tinggal di rumah itu. Walaupun suasananya menyenangkan, tetap saja makanan dan fasilitasnya serba minim jika dibandingkan dengan rumah mereka di Tokyo. Terlebih lagi mereka jenuh dengan segala kerepotan kegiatan pengabdian dengan warga desa.

Satu orang yang tidak berpikir demikian hanyalah Haruno Sakura. Ia justru betah tinggal di desa Konoha yang tentram ini, jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota metropolitan seperti Tokyo, dan disinilah cintanya bersemi dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Kalaupun ia harus pulang ke Tokyo, ia tak tahu akan kemana. Rumah megahnya sudah dihancurkan orang-orang Akatsuki yang tidak bertanggung jawab. "Aku tidak akan pulang..." gumamnya yang berhasil tertangkap telinga Sasuke di belakang.

"_Yosh!_ Malam ini semuanya _packing_, besok pagi kita berangkat. Jangan meninggalkan barang berharga di rumah ini ya!"

"Aku akan tetap disini." ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"He? Kenapa? Kau mau jaga rumah ini, _Teme?"_

"Hn. Bukankah kau bilang jangan meninggalkan barang berharga?" tanyanya datar.

"Memang kau punya apa di sini?" Gaara ikut bicara.

"Sakura. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian." jawaban Sasuke langsung menjadi bahan ledekan teman-teman sekelompok 101. Lagi-lagi dia membuat hati Sakura-nya melayang walau hanya dengan pernyataan 'ingin menemani'. Tanpa bicara pun Sasuke paham alasan kenapa Sakura tidak mau pulang ke Tokyo.

Sasuke tidak keberatan dibilang '_so sweet' _oleh Karin, tidak malu ketika dibilang 'modus ingin berduaan' oleh Gaara, dan tidak protes saat dijuluki 'Posesif' oleh Naruto. Ia terima semua ledekan itu dengan senyum miringnya. Satu per satu mereka meninggalkan ruang TV yang disulap menjadi ruang rapat dadakan malam itu. Meninggalkan duo sahabat yang satu profesi—_Agent FBI_—dan memiliki satu tujuan untuk menumpas Akatsuki. Naruto menggeser posisi duduknya ke hadapan Sasuke, rapat kecil-kecilan mereka baru saja akan dimulai.

"Besok aku akan menyerahkan laporan minggu ini ke Kakashi. Hah... Tidak ada tanda-tanda mencurigakan dari Sakura_-chan_, penyerangan Akatsuki juga sudah tidak ada lagi. _Teme,_ apa kau tidak merasa aneh? Misi ini kelihatannya mudah... tapi kita sama sekali tidak punya petunjuk untuk menemukan _chip Incubus_ itu. Rasanya—"

"Sebenarnya kau ini mau bicara apa?" Sasuke menanggapinya bosan.

"Ck! Begini, apa mungkin Akatsuki salah orang? Bisa jadi... ini memang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sakura_-chan_. Aku sudah melihat isi macbook dan iPad Sakura_-chan_ dan tidak ada kode rahasia apapun. Dia juga terlihat sangat polos, seperti tidak tahu-menahu soal senjata _Incubus_ itu." Naruto berasumsi ria sambil menggosokan tangan pada dagunya. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Sasuke berpikir serius mencari jalan atas kebingungan ini, kemudian ia teringat pada kata-kata Kakashi sewaktu di rumah sakit. "Ada satu petunjuk, mungkin akan kutanyakan pada Sakura nanti."

"Nanti? Waktu kita tidak banyak! Yang kulihat kau justru menghabiskan waktu merajut cinta dengannya, jangan lupakan tujuan awal kita disini, Sasuke." Suara Naruto mulai terdengar serius, membuat Sasuke merasa tersindir dengan kalimatnya barusan.

"Ya... besok segera kabari aku jika ada informasi terbaru dari Kakashi." Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto, menyemangati teman yang kelihatannya mulai galau menjalani misi ini.

"Hufft aku yakin dia akan marah-marah setelah membaca laporanku besok. Kau jaga Sakura baik-baik disini, _Teme._ Entah kenapa... perasaanku tidak enak."

.

.

#####

.

.

Malam berganti pagi. Sinar mentari di Konoha menyambut aktivitas warganya termasuk delapan orang mahasiswa yang akan pulang ke Tokyo pagi ini. Mereka tampak siap dengan barang bawaannya, tidak lupa bus sewaan mereka telah menunggu di depan rumah. "Kami pulang dulu ya Sakura_-chan, Teme!_ Jaga rumah baik-baik, jangan bertindak aneh-aneh selama kami tidak ada!" seru Naruto saat pamit meninggalkan rumah _basecamp _kelompoknya di Konoha.

"Tidak mungkin mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa selama dua hari." sindir Gaara pada dua sejoli yang tersisa itu. Sasuke menyeringai, ia memang sudah membuat rencana hari ini—salah satunya adalah interogasi—untuk Sakura. Semua melambaikan tangannya ketika bus itu berangkat. Namun hari masih terlalu awal untuk dihabiskan dengan interogasi, akhirnya muncul ide cemerlang Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke '_Sakura Michi_' yang terkenal di Konoha. Sebuah tempat berupa hutan kecil yang setiap sudutnya dipenuhi ratusan pohon bunga pink khas Jepang itu.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di tempat yang lebih mirip seperti taman bunga sakura, sesekali mereka mengambil foto pada tempat yang dianggap bagus untuk dijadikan kenangan. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata tengah mengamatinya lekat-lekat. Seseorang sedang menyamar menjadi pengunjung _Sakura Michi_ mengikuti langkah mereka.

Melihat ada bangku kosong, Sakura langsung mendudukinya. Pandangannya beredar melihat pemandangan sekeliling yang didominasi warna _pink_, beberapa pengunjung juga nampak sedang melakukan tradisi _hanami_ di bawah pohon sakura. Demi apapun, tahun ini adalah musim semi terindah sepanjang hidupnya. "Ini semua sangat cantik, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku baru tahu ada tempat seperti ini."

"Hn. Sakura memang selalu cantik. Terindah diantara semuanya."

_**Deg!**_

Lagi dan lagi, perkataan Sasuke membuat gadis itu berdebar-debar. Dan di bawah guguran bunga sakura inilah gadis itu bertekad menanyakan status hubungan mereka yang terkatung-katung selama ini. "Sasuke_-kun,"_ panggilnya.

"Hm?" ia menyahut tanpa menoleh. Benar-benar kebiasaan yang sudah Sakura kenal.

"Kita ini... sebenarnya punya hubungan apa? Hanya teman atau..."

"Lebih dari itu." jawabnya cepat.

"Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

"….."

"….." Sasuke hanya diam, _onyx_ itu beralih menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kosong.

Sakura menghela nafas berat, ia sungguh tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya. "Jujur saja. Aku menyukaimu. Semua hal yang kau katakan dan kau lakukan padaku membuat perasaanku semakin berkembang menjadi... cinta... aku tahu mungkin kau menganggap ini terlalu cepat, tapi setidaknya akan lebih lega kalau sudah jujur terhadap perasaan sendiri bukan? Tapi kenapa... kenapa kau tetap diam saja? Apa kau hanya mempermainkanku?"

"….."

"Jawab aku Sasuke_-kun!"_ Sakura mencengkeram kuat ujung rok putihnya, kesal karena Sasuke masih ambigu sesuai prediksi. Ia pun mencoba mengatur kembali emosinya yang meluap tak terkendali, "mmmaafkan aku... a-aku... hanya ingin tahu kalau kau punya perasaan yang sama dengan—"

"Bereskan dulu hubunganmu dengan serangga merah itu."

Akhirnya Sasuke memberikan petunjuk implisitnya, dan Sakura langsung mengerti apa maksud perkataan itu. Pria ini sedang menunggu dirinya berakhir dengan Sasori, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak begitu peduli tentang apa itu hubungan Sakura-Sasori.

"Kalau aku melakukannya untukmu... apa kau akan menggantikan posisi Sasori? Apakah... kau bisa tulus mencintaiku seperti dirinya?" tanyanya lirih, sangat frustasi dengan sikap Sasuke yang menggantung perasaannya. Butiran air mata mulai bergumul di mata emeraldnya, sebuah pemandangan yang paling Sasuke tidak sukai di dunia ini. Ia berjongkok menghadap Sakura yang duduk di kursi taman _Sakura Michi_, menggenggam tangan mungilnya, dan menengadahkan wajah tampannya menatap sosok gadis yang mengisi setiap sudut relung hatinya itu.

"Hn. Aku janji."

.

.

#####

.

.

_**BRAAKK!**_

"Kau sebut ini laporan, hah?!" Kakashi melempar laporan mingguan Naruto tentang kelanjutan misinya. Ia terlihat sangat kecewa karena dua anak didik kesayangannya—Sasuke dan Naruto—tidak mendapat hasil yang berguna setelah dua minggu mengawasi Sakura. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari laci, seperti sebuah foto yang kemudian diberikannya pada Naruto.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Itu, wujud _chip Incubus_ yang kudapat dari informan terpercayaku. Apa Sakura pernah memperlihatkannya padamu?" Naruto tidak menjawab, ia memang tidak pernah melihat benda itu ada bersama Sakura. Kakashi menggeleng pasrah lalu memutar kursinya menghadap jendela, menerawang pemandangan kota Tokyo yang padat akan manusia.

"Kau tidak tahu bahaya apa yang mengancam kalau _chip_ itu sampai jatuh ke tangan Akatsuki. Kau lihat semua orang itu?" Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Kakashi ke luar jendela, "mereka semua penduduk yang tak berdosa akan musnah hanya dalam hitungan detik. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa dahsyatnya senjata itu? Seriuslah Naruto, jangan buang waktu lagi. Kita sedang memerangi teroris besar, informasikan hal ini juga pada Sasuke. Semoga dia bisa membawa titik terang dalam misi ini." Kakashi memijat keningnya, dilanjut Naruto yang membungkukan badan dan pamit keluar dari kantor kedutaan Amerika itu.

Malas-malasan Naruto melangkahkan kaki di parkiran sambil meratapi foto di tangannya, "Ini sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti _chip._.. apa ini buatan seniman?" gumamnya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi menuju rumahnya. Dalam perjalanan ia menyempatkan diri untuk menghubungi Sasuke, namun ponsel temannya itu tidak bisa dihubungi dengan alasan 'diluar jangkauan area'. Semua panggilan Naruto selalu dialihkan operator. "Cih operator sialan, busuk sekali sinyalnya di kampung! Bagaimana aku memberitahukan ini padamu, _Teme_~" umpatnya kesal.

.

.

#####

.

.

Sepasang muda-mudi yang siang tadi mengalami pertengkaran kecil di _Sakura Michi_ sudah kembali akur malam ini di rumah _basecamp-_nya karena perasaan sang gadis sudah jauh membaik setelah ditraktir _yakiniku_ oleh si Uchiha, ditambah lelaki itu juga berjanji untuk meresmikan hubungannya jika gadis itu sudah memutuskan Sasori.

Namun siapa yang tahu? Bisa saja dia berubah pikiran. Sekarang pun Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau mengajak gadis yang sedang duduk nyaman di sofa itu untuk bicara.

"Serius sekali." gumam Sakura sambil menjambak pelan rambut Sasuke. Pemuda berkharisma tinggi itu tengah asyik memainkan game di Play Station sambil bersandar pada kedua kaki Sakura di belakangnya. "Hey...", panggilnya lagi pada orang tuli itu. Masih tidak digubris, dengan senang hati Sakura semakin mengacak-acak rambut _raven_ Sasuke di depan lututnya. "Telingamu gangguan ya, _chicken butt_!"

**Krik krik krik krik krik…**

Hah, tidak ada gunanya mengganggu Sasuke yang sedang serius. Sama saja seperti bicara dengan batu kali.

"Sana tidur." ucapnya tiba-tiba. Membuat gadis itu kecewa bukan main. Apa katanya tadi? Tidur? Ini bahkan baru pukul sembilan kurang. "Atau mau aku tiduri?", tambahnya lagi. Kali ini Sakura yang diam manyun.

"Aku bisa menyerangmu tiba-tiba kalau kau terus memajukan bibirmu itu." Oke, akhirnya Sakura angkat kaki. Ia berjalan ke hadapan Sasuke dan ikut duduk di bawah, sengaja menghalangi arah pandang Sasuke ke layar TV.

"Minggir."

"Berhenti mengacuhkanku!" Sakura mendeliknya kesal.

"Apa masalahmu?" Sasuke ikut-ikutan kesal.

"Kau ingin aku memutuskan Sasori, tapi kau sendiri tidak ada usaha untuk mendapatkanku. Minimal kau merayu apa kek, bukannya seperti ini!" Sakura menghakimi Sasuke (lagi). Mendengar kata 'merayu' saja Sasuke sudah mual, ia sungguh bukan tipe cowok gombal seperti Itachi yang puitis bak dewa pujangga. _Onyx_ itu menatapnya bosan, ia tidak habis pikir harus memakai cara apalagi untuk menyatakan bahwa dia memang menginginkan gadis ini.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Sakura."

"Aku sudah dewasa, kau yang anak kecil! Tidak jelas maunya apa tapi ingin dituruti, memangnya aku ini ibumu?" omelnya ala nenek-nenek bawel. Sasuke mendecih, hari ini Sakura menjengkelkan sekali buatnya, gadis itu seperti tak sabaran ingin segera pacaran.

'_Baik, sekarang kita buktikan siapa yang anak kecil!'_

"Kalau kau mau... aku bisa melakukannya dengan cara 'dewasa'. Kau sudah besar kan? Kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku sekarang." Seringainya mulai tidak jelas. Ia menaruh _stick_ PS nya dan menarik lengan Sakura untuk berdiri. "Ikut aku ke kamar."

"Eh...? K-Kau mau ap— Kyaaaaa!" belum selesai bertanya Sasuke sudah menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Sasuke tertawa renyah melihat Sakura yang panik, tampaknya gadis itu akan kapok mengomelinya lagi.

Begitu pintu kamar ditutup, Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Sakura ke kasur dan langsung melahap bibir gadis _pink_ itu sedalam mungkin. Sakura malah sempat tertawa ditengah ciumannya membuat Sasuke bingung apa yang membuat gadis ini begitu senang? Ia pun menurunkan area ciumannya ke leher jenjang Sakura, menghisapnya kuat-kuat, dan menyentuh kulit mulus itu dengan lidah hangatnya berkali-kali.

"Diam dan tenanglah..." bisiknya pada Sakura yang terus menggeliat kegelian. Tangannya pun mulai memanjakan kedua bukit kenyal Sakura yang masih terbalut pakaian.

"Unghhh... Sasuke_-kuun..."_ Ya, desahan Sakura sudah tak tertahan lagi merasakan setiap remasan Sasuke di dadanya. Entah sudah berapa _kissmark_ yang didaratkan lelaki itu padanya, ia terus meremas kepala berambut _raven_ itu. Sasuke merasakan jambakan kecil di rambutnya ketika ia menyentuh celana dalam gadisnya. Ia sedikit memberi penekanan pada belaiannya dibawah sana, membuat sang gadis semakin menggeliat tak karuan.

"Aaahh, ouhh hentikannh..." pintanya pasrah. Bukannya berhenti, Sasuke justru melepas celana dalam yang dianggapnya mengganggu itu. Telunjuknya bermain di area yang sudah basah milik Sakura, menawarkan sensasi yang belum pernah dirasakan gadis itu dalam hidupnya.

"Sakura…" panggilnya disela-sela kegiatannya. Sakura menatap dua iris kelam itu seolah menyahuti panggilan Sasuke, ia paham apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke padanya saat ini meskipun lelaki itu masih memandangnya dalam diam. Dengan mantap telapaknya menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke, mencoba tersenyum meyakinkan kalau dirinya pun sudah siap. "Lakukanlah, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku siap..."

Sasuke menyeringai puas, ternyata gadis ini cukup pintar memahami dirinya. Ia mengecup dahi Sakura dan mulai melepaskan pakaian serta segala penghalang mereka satu per satu hingga tubuh keduanya polos. Sakura sedikit _shock_ melihat ukuran kejantanan Sasuke yang membuatnya berpikir 'muat atau tidak'. Sementara sosok pria di hadapannya tampak meneliti setiap lekuk tubuh indah yang akan dinikmatinya itu dengan mulut yang setengah menganga.

"Boleh aku memotretmu?" tanya Sasuke santai membuat Sakura terperangah.

"Kau gila? Aku bukan artis por— Akhh!" tanpa aba-aba Sasuke memulai permainannya. Dengan ganas ia mengulum dada kiri Sakura yang berukuran standar gadis usia 20 tahun. Sakura terus menggeliat kegelian lagi karena kepala Sasuke yang tidak bisa diam di dadanya. Tak lupa satu tangannya yang nganggur pun digunakan untuk memilin dada kanan gadisnya. Saliva lelaki Uchiha itu kian berceceran saat ia bergantian menghisap dua bukit itu layaknya bayi yang kehausan, hingga bercak merah pun turut mewarnai dada Sakura sekarang.

"Aaaahhh Sasuke_-kunhh_... geli, aahh!" Sakura mendesah lebih kuat lagi saat dirasakannya jari Sasuke sedang memainkan sesuatu miliknya di bawah sana. Ia tahu Sasuke sudah mengincar klitorisnya sedari tadi, terlihat pada senyum kemenangan Sasuke seolah membuat gadisnya menggelinjang adalah kewajiban.

"Nnghhh...!" Sasuke menekan kuat gumpalan daging kecil itu, disusul dua jarinya menguak memasuki liang Sakura. Dengan gesit dua jari itu digesekannya keluar masuk tanpa henti. "Sasuke_-kunn!_ Kyaaahh... mmhh...!" Sakura semakin mendesah merasakan rangsangan hebat yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

"Kau suka, hm?" tanyanya menggoda.

"Aahhh mhh benar disitu Sasuke_-kunnh_, teruskanh, sshhh..." tanpa sadar gadis itu meminta lelakinya untuk berbuat lebih. Dua jari itu pun semakin cepat bergerak menguras segala cairan dari dalam liang Sakura. Merasa sudah cukup basah, Sasuke penasaran untuk mencicipi rasa cairan gadisnya, ia membuka paha Sakura lebar-lebar dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di daerah intim itu.

"Annghh! Sasu—ouhhh..." Tidak disangka-sangka gadisnya ini terasa manis, ia memang tidak suka yang manis-manis namun cairan yang satu ini membuatnya ingin terus meneguknya hingga tandas. Sesekali lidahnya ia gunakan untuk membelai klitoris Sakura yang menegang, dan sebagai bayarannya ia dapat mendengar Sakura terus mendesahkan namanya berulang kali. Cukup membuatnya bangga sebagai pemula dalam melakukan hal ini.

Sasuke mempercepat gerakan lidahnya, ia bahkan menggigit kecil gumpalan daging di selangkangan Sakura membuatnya gemas, "Sasuke_-kunnnh_... hahh, hah... a-akuu... hahh... AAAAKHHHH!" Sakura mencapai klimaks pertamanya, dan dengan senang hati Sasuke segera membersihkan cairan nikmat yang baru saja keluar itu.

Hingga tiba saatnya permainan inti, ia memasang posisinya. Sakura tahu apa artinya ini, ia memegang bahu Sasuke kuat-kuat karena takut proses ini akan menyakitkan. "Jangan takut... kau bisa menghentikanku kapanpun." bisiknya menenangkan gadis dalam dekapannya. Sakura memejamkan matanya, merasakan kejantanan besar Sasuke perlahan memasuki liangnya, ia berusaha menahan desahnya sekuat mungkin karena malu.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menyadari gadis di bawahnya ini masih perawan ketika sesuatu menghalangi akses penetrasinya. Dalam hati ia merasa senang karena dirinya adalah orang pertama yang dapat menyentuh Sakura lebih dalam. Diusapnya lembut kelopak mata Sakura yang terpejam, menampakkan iris _emerald_ sayu yang berbinar. "Sakura... jadilah milikku." ucapnya seraya menghentakkan kejantanannya.

**Slep!**

"AAAANNGHH…! Ahh sakit Sasuke_-kun_, sakit sekali... _hiks,_" Sakura merasakan perih yang amat sangat saat kejantanan Sasuke seluruhnya masuk tertanam. Darah kesuciannya keluar menandakan dirinya kini telah menjadi wanita milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Pria itu terus mengusap wanitanya penuh sayang, mencumbunya lembut, dan membelai halus tubuhnya hingga rasa sakit itu hilang.

Perlahan ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dan desahan sakit Sakura kian beralih menjadi desahan nikmat. Ia terus meningkatkan temponya sampai ranjang itu berdecit seiring pergerakannya. "Aahh hahh, ahhn... lebih dalam lagi Sasuke-_kunhhh_... yahh, awhh..." lagi-lagi Sakura meracau menyemangati pria di atasnya.

"Uggh," Sempit. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini. Liang itu begitu sempit tapi berkat cairan pelumas Sakura ia jadi lebih leluasa menggerakkan miliknya. Tidak mau terburu-buru, baru tiga puluh menit bermain Sasuke sudah berniat mengubah posisi bercintanya. Sasuke bangun dan meminta Sakura berbalik, menumpu berat badan pada dua lututnya dan berpegang pada bantal di depannya. Sakura tahu posisi ini, nampaknya Sasuke ingin lebih mengeksplorasi kenikmatan darinya. Sasuke melanjutkan aksinya dari belakang, dan tentunya kali ini ia lebih bebas berekspresi tanpa harus dilihat Sakura. Dipompanya kuat-kuat miliknya lagi, membuat Sakura mendesah lebih hebat dari sebelumnya.

"Kyaaaah awh ummh... aahh!" Sakura tersentak kaget saat dua tangan Sasuke meremas dadanya lagi dari belakang, membuatnya semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada sarung bantal yang sudah lecek itu. Tidak mau kalah, Sakura ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya mengimbangi permainan Sasuke, ia juga semakin melebarkan kakinya agar Sasuke lebih bebas memasukinya.

"Anghh! Aahh aku akann... hahh keluar lagihh... Sasukehh-_kunh_… nghhh! Lebih cepat lagi...!" Sasuke menuruti permintaan wanitanya dengan senang hati, tidak terasa sudah satu jam mereka tenggelam dalam kenikmatan duniawi. Hingga dirasakan liang Sakura berkedut-kedut mengeluarkan cairan klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Sakura ambruk lemas, sementara Sasuke masih belum mencapai puncaknya sekalipun. Ia membetulkan posisi Sakura telentang di bawahnya lagi, dan kali ini sodokan Sasuke menjadi lebih beringas. Akal sehatnya sudah melayang entah kemana, tubuhnya sekarang hanya dibimbing insting laki-lakinya yang sedang memuncak drastis.

Peluh kian membanjiri keduanya, Sakura terus menggelengkan kepalanya kesana kemari sembari mencengkeram kuat sprei kasur Sasuke. Pinggulnya makin terangkat lengan Sasuke yang terus menusukkan kejantanannya lebih dalam lagi. Suara-suara erotis Sakura terus menggema di kamar itu, seakan memerintah otak Sasuke untuk terus memanjakan tubuhnya yang semakin lelah.

Untuk ketiga kalinya Sakura merasa akan mencapai orgasmenya lagi, dalam selangkangannya terasa barang milik Sasuke mengamuk semakin panas dan lebih kencang. Sakura menjepit liangnya kuat-kuat dan memejamkan matanya. "AAAHH! Sahsuke-_kuunn_ mmhh! Ouhh cepat... cepat, sayangh... ahhn aahk!" Sasuke juga akan mencapai puncaknya sedikit lagi. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak kiri Sakura, gerakannya pun semakin menggila. Dengan terengah-engah pria itu membisikkan sesuatu. Pelan tapi pasti Sakura dapat mendengarnya jelas dalam jarak sedekat itu,

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura..."

.

.

Klimaks.

Sasuke menyemburkan seluruh benih hangatnya dalam rahim Sakura kuat-kuat.

"Aaaaanghhh! Haahhh..." lenguhan panjang Sakura pun menandakan kelelahannya yang tiada tara. Sakura tengah menikmati orgasmenya lagi dengan mata terpejam sambil memeluk kepala Sasuke di pundaknya, membuatnya benar-benar merasa bahagia dan puas atas perlakuan lelakinya satu ini. Jawaban yang sudah dicarinya sejak tadi atas cinta Sasuke yang selalu ia pertanyakan, kini ia dengar sendiri pada saat momen puncak nikmatnya bercinta.

Sasuke masih enggan mencabut posisinya, ia mengusap wanita yang tampak acak-acakan akibat perbuatanya itu. Senyum tulus terukir ketika Sakura membiarkan pasangannya mengecup lembut seluruh bagian wajahnya berkali-kali. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menggerakkan lagi pinggulnya, ronde kedua?

"Hey... aku sudah sangat lelah, Sasuke_-kun_..." rengek Sakura. Tidak, Sasuke memang hanya menggodanya. Ia berbaring memeluk wanita kesayangannya, diusapnya perlahan tubuh lemas itu membimbingnya ke dunia mimpi yang indah. Begitu melihat wanitanya terlelap, Sasuke mengecup keningnya pelan.

"Selamat tidur, Sakura..."

.

.

#####

.

.

SASUKE POV

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, en— ah banyak sekali. Sedang apa aku? Kurang kerjaan. Tapi sudah menjadi kebiasaanku untuk mengevaluasi hasil kerjaku sendiri. Termasuk menghitung _kissmark _di tubuh gadis—ralat, wanita—yang terbaring disampingku satu ini. Aku tidak menyangka hasilnya akan sebagus ini, padahal semalam itu yang pertama buatku. Entah kesurupan setan apa aku bisa tertarik padanya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang ditakuti banyak penjahat ternyata bisa dibuat lemas oleh seorang Haruno Sakura. Ini konyol, seperti bukan diriku saja.

Seperti inikah rasanya mencintai seseorang? Entahlah, jari-jariku tidak bisa berhenti mengelus kulit wanita ini. Dia begitu cantik di mataku seperti apapun bentuknya. Acak-acakan, belum mandi, kusut, tidur tidak elit, apalagi kalau mengingat omelannya kemarin, kurasa aku sudah gila bisa menyukai orang sepertinya. Aku ingat pertama kali melihatnya adalah di _café_ dekat kampus bersama teman pirangnya. Saat itu aku baru saja menerima misi dari Kakashi untuk menyelidiki seorang gadis yang diduga menyimpan _chip _untuk mengaktifkan sebuah senjata mahadahsyat. Berhari-hari aku seperti penguntit yang mengawasinya diam-diam, belum lagi ayahnya juga terus-terusan memintaku memantau keselamatannya dari gangguan Akatsuki.

Dia begitu polos, baik, dan apa adanya. Mana mungkin dia terlibat dalam pengembangan senjata teroris internasional itu. Tunggu, dia menggeliat. Sepertinya dia sudah bangun? Tapi matanya masih enggan untuk melihatku. Apa dia sedang menikmati belaianku? "Hey... kau sudah bangun, Jelek. Untuk apa pura-pura tidur? Kau kira bagus berpose seperti itu?" ledekku padanya.

Masih saja pura-pura tidur. Dia pikir aku ini bodoh apa? Aku bahkan bisa membedakan orang mati dengan yang pura-pura mati.

"Kenapa? Kau malu melihatku begini?" baiklah, sepertinya sedikit menggodanya akan menyenangkan."Kau ingat? Siapa yang semalam terus menyebut namaku, meminta lebih dalam, lebih cepat, dan berteriak-teriak keenakan, hmmp—" oh sial, dia membekap mulutku!

"Siapa yang keenakan?! Jelas-jelas Sasuke_-kun_ juga yang mulai!" _Bingo_, dia bangun dengan pipi yang memerah seperti buah favoritku. _Kami-sama_, kurasa pagi ini adalah pagi terindah dalam hidupku. Terima kasih telah mempertemukanku dengannya…

END SASUKE POV

.

NORMAL POV

Sasuke menahan tawanya, sedangkan Sakura terus memelototinya kesal. Dengan usil laki-laki itu membangunkan tidur wanitanya dengan kata-kata menyebalkan khasnya. Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menghadap cermin, ia sungguh malu melihat pantulan wujudnya sendiri. Bercak merah memenuhi leher dan dadanya, belum lagi rambut panjangnya saat ini super acak-acakan. Seheboh apa memang permainan mereka? Sprei kusut itu menjadi saksi perbuatan keduanya. Tiba-tiba dirinya terngiang kata cinta Sasuke semalam, rasa hangat langsung menjalar dari hati ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia berbalik ke kasur dan memeluk Sasuke manja. Perasaan bahagia sedang melandanya habis-habisan.

"Apa? Mau melanjutkan yang semalam?" tanya Sasuke tanpa dosa.

"Bukan itu, dasar mesum! Aku sedang senang hari ini. Hmmm biarkan seperti ini sebentar ya? Boleh kan?" pintanya manja. Sasuke hanya diam saja, terserah mau sampai kapanpun Sakura memeluknya dia tidak akan keberatan.

_**Drrrt Drrrt Drrrrt**_

**Naruto calling…**

Sasuke segera mengambil ponsel di meja sampingnya, ia mendengar pembicaraan rahasia Naruto yang diiringi nada kesal karena semalaman teleponnya tidak diangkat. Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan posisinya dari Sakura saat Naruto mulai membahas soal foto _chip Incubus_ yang didapatkannya dari Kakashi. Sakura yang menyadari sikap _privacy_ Sasuke pun lebih memilih pergi membersihkan diri mengingat ia harus belanja bahan makanan pagi ini.

"Cepat kirimkan fotonya padaku, _Dobe." _Ucapnya sebelum memutuskan telepon secara sepihak. Sasuke memakai celana boxernya dan merapikan kamar yang seperti kapal pecah itu. Baju miliknya dan Sakura berceceran di lantai, tidak terkecuali pakaian dalam serta aksesoris yang mereka gunakan semalam. Tidak sampai lima menit _e-mail_ Naruto sudah masuk, begitu Sasuke melihat isinya ia terkejut bukan main.

Jadi... benda itu adalah _chip-_nya? Benda itu, semalam ia memang melihatnya saat melucuti pakaian Sakura. Tidak salah lagi, benda itu adalah liontin dari kalung yang Sakura pakai selama ini. Benda berbentuk kelopak bunga Sakura yang terbuat dari kristal pipih bening berwarna _pink_—seperti perhiasan pada umumnya—siapa yang menyangka kalau benda itu adalah benda berbahaya?

Buru-buru Sasuke mencari benda itu. Sialnya, dia ingat semalam melempar asal benda itu entah kemana! Membuatnya harus mencari ke kolong-kolong kasur dan meja. "Cih, dimana _chip_ sialan itu!" geramnya sambil mengacak-acak kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

#####

.

.

Sakura sudah siap untuk berbelanja, penampilannya begitu rapi. Dengan terpaksa lehernya harus memakai syal demi menutupi _kissmark_ Sasuke yang mentereng. Ia meninggalkan Sasuke di rumah dan berjalan riang di jalanan desa Konoha. Sesekali dirinya bersenandung saat memikirkan akan masak apa pagi ini.

**GREB!**

"Kyaaaa! Lepaskan aku!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan besar menariknya menuju gang kecil yang sepi. Sakura sangat panik dan saat hendak meminta tolong pria itu malah membekap mulutnya. Sakura melihat penampilan orang itu, ia mengenakan jubah hitam dengan lambang awan merah. '_Sama dengan orang-orang yang menyerang rumahku waktu itu!'_

Pria itu membawanya ke sebuah rumah kosong dekat padang rumput yang pernah ia datangi bersama Sasuke. Sakura langsung diikat di kursi dan perlawanannya menjadi sia-sia karena tubuh pria itu sangat besar.

"Mau apa kau! Hei! Lepaskan ak—"

"DIAM KAU!" bentak pria itu. Degup jantung Sakura sudah tak karuan, ia yakin orang ini pasti sama berbahayanya dengan yang waktu itu.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?! Aku tidak tahu siapa kalian! Cepat lepaskan aku atau—"

"Atau Uchiha Sasuke akan datang menyelamatkanmu lagi, hah?! Kurasa kali ini tidak, hahahaha!" Sakura langsung diam. Darimana orang ini mengenal Sasuke dan dirinya?

"Jangan sebut namanya dihadapanku, Kisame." Suara lain terdengar dari balik bayangan gelap ruangan itu. Perlahan pemilik suara itu maju mendekati Sakura dan sedikit demi sedikit cahaya menerangi tubuhnya hingga memperlihatkan siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Sa...Sasori_-kun?_ Ke-Kenapa... kau... bersama orang ini? Tolong aku... _hiks,"_ Sakura menahan tangisnya. Tentu saja ia tidak bodoh, melihat jubah yang Sasori pakai pun ia sudah tahu kalau mereka satu komplotan. Pikirannya makin berkecamuk, tidak percaya kekasihnya sendiri adalah bagian dari penjahat yang mengincarnya. Sasori tersenyum, tangannya membelai halus wajah gadis yang amat ia rindukan selama ini. Tangan itu, adalah tangan yang berhasil mengembangkan desain _Incubus_ milik Sai menjadi senjata berbahaya. Si _babyface_ yang hangat ini, sebenarnya adalah perancang senjata nomor satu di Akatsuki.

"Aku punya pertanyaan, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau tidak membalas semua pesanku, sayang? Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Atau... kau sedang bersama si brengsek itu?!" Sasori mencengkeram kuat kedua pipi Sakura dengan tangan dinginnya. Ia begitu kesal melihat tatapan benci yang dilayangkan Sakura padanya. "Kau tahu? Aku sudah membuat pilihan bijak untuk tidak membunuhmu, aku hanya akan mengambil apa yang kubutuhkan darimu."

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya!"

"Sebuah benda... yang **pastinya** Sasuke inginkan juga darimu. Demi apapun, aku yakin alasan sebenarnya dia mendekatimu hanya untuk itu. **Bukan** **cinta** seperti yang kalian bicarakan di _Sakura Michi _kemarin. Hahaa... kau tidak tahu? Dia sudah banyak membunuh lawannya. Apa kau pikir dengan mudahnya dia bisa jatuh cinta? Naïf sekali pikiranmu itu." ujar Sasori membeberkan rahasia yang selama ini Sasuke jaga dari Sakura.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya! Jangan sembarangan bicara!" Sakura membentak Sasori. Tidak mungkin Sasuke tidak mencintainya, baru semalam lelaki itu menyatakan cinta, hatinya tentu tidak akan goyah hanya karena mendengar ucapan Sasori.

"Terserah. Sekarang aku sudah tahu wujud _chip_nya. Mana kalungmu itu?" tanyanya seraya membuka syal di leher Sakura. Namun yang ia lihat justru bercak merah terang memenuhi leher putih itu...

'_Tidak mungkin… apa-apaan ini…?' _

Rasa sakit seketika menyerang ulu hati Sasori bertubi-tubi. Gadis yang dicintainya sudah melakukan pengkhianatan, dengan emosi ia merobek kasar baju Sakura dan bercak merah itu masih juga menghiasi dada mulus gadisnya. Cukup sudah, amarah segera membakar hatinya yang semakin sakit.

**PLAKK **

"PEREMPUAN HINA! INIKAH YANG KAU LAKUKAN BERSAMANYA, HAH?!"

**PLAKK **

"INI ALASANMU TIDAK MENGHUBUNGIKU?!"

"Saso—"

**PLAKK**

"BERANINYA KAU MELAKUKAN INI, PADAHAL AKU SUDAH BERNIAT UNTUK TIDAK MENGHABISIMU!" Sasori kalap dan mengeluarkan pistol dari sakunya, secepat kilat ia menodongkannya ke dahi Sakura.

**CTRAK!**

"SASORI! Hentikan kegilaanmu ini! Benda itu sudah tidak ada padanya, tidak ada gunanya membunuh gadis ini!" Kisame mencegah Sasori yang hampir menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Sakura hanya bisa menangis melihat orang yang dipercayainya sekarang ingin membunuhnya dengan kejam. Ia sudah menjerit dalam hati, berharap Tuhan menyelamatkannya dengan cara apapun. "Nampaknya Uchiha Sasuke sudah mendapatkannya lebih dulu. Kita harus membuat strategi baru. Tidak mudah melawan _agent_ professional sepertinya." lanjut Kisame.

Sasori masih diam menatap Sakura yang terus menangis, nafasnya menderu tak beraturan. Cinta di hatinya telah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi api kebencian. Sakura sudah mengkhianatinya, Sasuke bukan lagi merebut target misinya, tapi juga merebut kekasih tercintanya. Sasori mengepal kuat pistol hitam di tangannya. Ia sudah bersumpah untuk menghabisi Sasuke setelah ini.

Mati. Adalah satu kata yang pas untuk musuhnya itu sekarang.

"Dengarkan aku, Sakura..."

.

.

#####

.

.

Setengah jam sudah Sasuke frustasi mengobrak-abrik kamarnya sendiri mencari kalung Sakura, akhirnya ia menemukan benda yang diduga _chip_ itu bersembunyi di pojokan bawah tempat tidur. _Onyx_-nya menerawang kristal pink transparan tersebut, tidak ada yang aneh menurutnya. "_Cherry...?_" gumamnya ketika membaca ukiran dibalik liontin itu. Baru saja ia hendak memikirkan alasan apa yang akan digunakan untuk meminta kalung ini dari Sakura ketika tiba-tiba saja—

**SRREETT BRAAKK!**

—ia mendengar pintu depan digeser dan dibanting keras. 'Siapa itu? Naruto kah?' pikirnya sembari melangkah ke ruang tengah. Tanpa dibuat-buat matanya sukses membulat sempurna ketika menangkap sosok yang baru masuk adalah Sakura dalam wujud seperti habis dianiaya. Kedua pipinya memar bak habis dipukuli, bajunya pun robek hingga menampakkan belahan dadanya, belum lagi bekas-bekas air mata di wajahnya. Sasuke segera menghampirinya dan mencengkeram kedua bahu Sakura yang gontai, gadis itu masih menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya. "Katakan padaku, siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini!"

"..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit?!" tanyanya khawatir.

"…._hiks_…"

"Jawab aku, Sakura! Kau kenapa?!" ia semakin mengguncang bahu kekasihnya dan langsung ditepis kasar oleh Sakura.

"LEPASKAN AKU, SASUKE!" teriaknya histeris. Sepintas Sakura melihat tangan Sasuke menggenggam kalungnya yang tadi dibicarakan Sasori. Jadi benar, yang diinginkan Sasuke darinya selama ini hanya benda sialan itu? _Bukan cinta? _

"Kembalikan kalungku!"

"Tidak." Benar saja.

Sakura tertawa getir, "Aku sudah tahu kau menginginkan benda itu! Kau puas? KAU PUAS MENGAMBIL SEMUANYA DARIKU?!" teriaknya lagi dengan air mata berlinang. Sasuke mulai merasa aneh, sepertinya Sakura telah mengetahui sesuatu tentang kalung dalam genggamannya ini.

"….."

"Uchiha Sasuke... siapa kau sebenarnya?"

**DEG!**

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

Aaaaaa maaf kalo chapter ini kurang nampol! DX uhuhuu, aku juga gabisa menjanjikan update kilat buat chapter 6. Hamba sedang dikejer waktu untuk ngurus berkas skripsi yang errrr menyebalkan itu *che* Terima kasih semua yang sudah memberi dukungan dan mendoakan untuk kesehatanku kemarin. Banyak banget yang nanyain SASORI SASORI SASORIII. Kyaaaaw maaf ya dia kubuat antagonis disini gamau banyak ngomong lagi, akhir kata kuucapkan lagi terima kasih udah baca fic ini. Silakan cek PM nya bagi reviewer yang login, buat yang lainnya *ehm* **mohon review lagi** #ahaha kalian adalah semangatku dalam melanjutkan cerita ini. See you in next chapter ^^v dadaah~


	6. Chapter 6 : Guilty

Previous Chapter :

"Aku sudah tahu kau menginginkan benda itu! Kau puas? KAU PUAS MENGAMBIL SEMUANYA DARIKU?!" teriaknya lagi dengan air mata berlinang. Sasuke mulai merasa aneh, sepertinya Sakura telah mengetahui sesuatu tentang kalung dalam genggamannya ini.

"….."

"Uchiha Sasuke... siapa kau sebenarnya?"

.

.

.

* * *

"_Setiap manusia pasti punya hati. Tidak peduli seperti apapun dirimu, semua orang memiliki hak untuk mencinta dan dicinta..."_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**The One and Only**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

Chapter 6 : Guilty

.

.

.

.

Suara isak tangis terus mengisi kekosongan rumah _basecamp_ kelompok 101 di desa Konoha. Saat ini rumah bergaya tradisional itu sedang ditinggal delapan penghuninya ke Tokyo, menyisakan dua penghuni yang baru saja mengalami masa-masa bahagia semalam. Namun kebahagiaan itu tidak berangsur lama. Pagi ini berkat sebuah kebenaran yang diungkap Sasori, Sasuke harus mengalami keributan dengan wanita yang baru saja diklaim miliknya itu. Misi rahasianya telah terbongkar di hadapan targetnya sendiri. Menandakan sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan terjadi setelah ini.

Sasuke yakin pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura sebelumnya. Dunia seperti berbalik 180 derajat. Ia ingat saat bangun tidur wanita itu masih tersenyum manja padanya, bahkan mengakui kalau hari ini sedang bahagia. Bagaimana bisa begitu pulang berbelanja dia justru menangis berteriak-teriak histeris? Entah apa yang membuat Sakura lebih percaya pada ucapan Sasori dibanding Sasuke yang masih diam.

Pikirannya kalut, begitu pun suasana hatinya yang kacau tercabik tak karuan. Tiga tamparan Sasori bukan apa-apa dibandingkan sakit di hatinya sekarang, ia sudah terlanjur mengetahui bahwa lelaki di depannya selama ini hanya bersandiwara demi sebuah misi, bukan demi dirinya. Lalu... untuk apa mereka bercinta semalam?

Keterlaluan? Memang. Sangat…

"Kau... tidak mau menjawabku? Baik... lupakan saja. **Semuanya**." ucap Sakura dengan suara bergetar dan penekanan di ujung kalimat.

"Jangan salah paham dulu Sakura, kau tidak mengerti situasinya. Kau pikir selama ini aku hanya memperalatmu?"

"Tidak mengerti apa? Tidak mengerti kau yang berpura-pura mencintaiku?! Cih, kau bahkan berani menyentuhku sampai sejauh ini! Apa ini namanya bukan memperalat, hah? KAU SEBUT INI APA?!" ia menjeda kalimatnya untuk menarik nafas yang masih sesenggukan, "Kau sudah merebut segalanya dariku! Kebahagiaanku, perasaanku, bahkan harga diriku hanya untuk misi pribadimu itu! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Uchiha Sasuke! Aku sangat muak denganmu! Aku benci! Pergi dariku, Brengsek! PERGI!" dengan tangan bergetar ia mendorong kuat-kuat tubuh Sasuke yang terus berusaha menenangkannya.

Kedua _onyx_ itu nampak kesal. Bingung, saat ini ia tidak tahu mana hal yang harus lebih dahulu dilakukan antara berkata jujur, menghibur, interogasi, atau pulang saja ke Tokyo menemui Kakashi?

Sakura mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit-langit, mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak terus terurai di depan Sasuke. Ia bahkan sengaja membuang muka saat tangan Sasuke hendak menyeka air matanya, seperti tidak sudi untuk disentuh lelaki itu lagi. Sudah cukup baginya, karena Sasuke sudah menyentuhnya terlalu jauh. Ya, setidaknya inilah harga diri terakhir Sakura yang masih harus dipertahankan di depan Sasuke.

"Bersiaplah, kita pulang ke Tokyo. Kita naik kereta saja dari sini." perintahnya halus namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Sakura yang langsung melengos pergi menaiki tangga memasuki kamar. Tidak lupa bantingan pintu pun mengiringi langkahnya yang semakin menjauhi Sasuke.

"Aku sangat membencimu, Sasuke..."

.

.

#####

.

.

TING TONG

TING TONG

"_Yo Naruto! Tumben sekali kau kesini hari minggu. Sedang libur ya? Mana Sasuke?"_ tanya Itachi begitu melihat wajah Naruto tertera di layar _intercom_ rumahnya. Lelaki Uzumaki itu kini sedang berdiri di depan pagar kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

"Errrr tidak sopan! Harusnya kau bukakan dulu pagar ini baru bicara denganku!" Naruto berteriak-teriak di depan bel berharap suaranya yang cempreng itu sampai ke _speaker_ _intercom_ dalam rumah. Sebenarnya Itachi malas membuka pintu, apalagi kalau ternyata keperluan Naruto datang itu tidak penting. _'Lebih baik bicara lewat intercom saja'_ pikirnya enteng.

"Ini pentiiing!" teriaknya lagi dan berhasil membuat jari Itachi menekan tombol 'open' pada _intercom-_nya.

"_Ok, silakan masuk. Awas anjing galak!_" terornya menakut-nakuti Naruto yang melangkah masuk di halaman rumah.

"Eh Naruto_-kun_, ada perlu apa pagi-pagi kesini?" Uchiha Mikoto yang sedang menyiram pot bunga di halaman terkejut dengan Naruto yang langkahnya sedikit terburu-buru. "Tidak apa-apa, _ba-san_, hanya ingin ketemu Itachi_-nii_ sebentar hehehe. Aku masuk dulu ya!"

Begitu Naruto memasuki ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha, sebuah pemandangan khas tidak enak langsung menatapnya bak ingin menerkam. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan itu adalah foto _close-up_ besar mendiang Uchiha Fugaku yang entah kenapa matanya seperti memelototi Naruto. _'Apaan sih... nggak banget deh'_ batinnya _sweatdrop_.

"Sejak kapan sih foto ini ada di ruang tamu? Bikin merinding saja..." bisik Naruto pada Itachi.

"Aku sengaja memindahkannya kesini supaya para tamu cepat pulang, ahahaha. Kau tahu lah aku ini paling malas meladeni tamu tidak penting." tanggapnya jujur, yah... si sulung ini memang terkenal tidak sopan di rumah. Bahkan foto ayahnya yang sudah meninggal pun dianggap lelucon _horror_ untuk menakut-nakuti orang lain.

Seperti melupakan sesuatu yang penting, mereka berdua duduk-duduk menyalakan TV dan menonton acara musik _alay_ yang menghiasi semua _channel_ pagi itu. Beberapa kali Naruto berhasil mencomot wafer Itachi yang sedang sibuk menggonta-ganti _channel_ mencari tontontan lebih membosankan supaya Naruto pulang. Ck, benar-benar Itachi... sebegitu malaskah kau meladeni orang?

"Mau nonton apa sih! Pusing gonta-ganti terus!"

"_Infotainment._"

"Hih, dasar tukang gosip. Lebih baik kau periksa kesehatanku!"

"Aku bukan dokter gratisan, kalau mau periksa besok pagi datang saja ke Rumah Sakit."

UHHUKK UHUK HUK HUK HOEKS…

Naruto refleks berbatuk ria mendengar penolakan Itachi yang kelewat jujur. "Tapi aku tidak enak badan! Hari minggu mana ada dokter buka? Makanya aku kesini. Ayolaah pak dokter~" rayunya yang dibalas ekspresi mual oleh Itachi. Ia pun mengambil stetoskop di kamarnya dan menyuruh Naruto berbaring di sofa. Aksi periksa cuma-cumanya akan dimulai. Perlahan ia mendengarkan detak jantung Naruto, lalu beralih ke suara perut Naruto.

**DEG!**

Raut wajah Itachi langsung berubah drastis, dahinya mengernyit, matanya membesar lalu mengerjap beberapa kali, dan itu semua membuat Naruto sangat ketakutan. "H-Hei, ba-bagaimana keadaanku…?" tanyanya ragu. Sementara Itachi diam sejenak berpikir.

"Maaf Naruto, hidupmu tinggal beberapa bulan lagi... mulai besok kau harus periksa rutin ke rumah sakit dan mengikuti terapi penyembuhan."

"UAPPAH?! SERIUS? PENYAKIT APAAN SIH?!" Naruto amat sangat panik, tidak disangka rasa tidak enak badannya ini adalah penyakit mematikan.

"Kau..." Itachi menggantung kata-katanya.

"Kau apa?!" Naruto penasaran tingkat dewa.

"Kau..."

"?!"

…

"Kau tidak sakit apa-apa, hahahaha. Ups, salaahh!" Itachi meledek Naruto yang sudah pasang tampang siap mati. Demi apapun, baru kali ini ada dokter membohongi pasiennya sendiri. Bantal-bantal di sofa pun berterbangan ke arah wajah tampan Uchiha sulung itu, Naruto mengamuk tak karuan dan hampir saja berubah menjadi Kyuubi jika ponsel Itachi tidak berdering.

Itachi segera mendengarkan seksama percakapan di ponselnya dan mengangguk-angguk. Akhir kata ditutup dengan kalimat "Hati-hati di jalan." Siapa yang meneleponnya?

"Sasuke akan pulang hari ini. Dia sudah di kereta, kau jangan pulang dulu ya!" ucapnya pada Naruto. Heran, waktu itu Sasuke bilang tidak akan pulang ke Tokyo. Tapi pagi ini sudah di kereta, lalu apakah Sakura ditinggal?

.

.

#####

.

.

SAKURA POV

Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, Uchiha. Sejujurnya aku risih dengan mata tajammu itu, seakan-akan aku adalah penjahat yang harus kau tangkap. Apalagi di gerbong kereta ini hanya ada kita berdua. Hampir satu jam kau terus seperti patung yang duduk dihadapanku. Apa kau pikir aku tidak bosan?

Sudah kesekian kalinya aku menghela nafas berat, kusandarkan kepalaku dan memejamkan mata. Mencoba menenangkan pikiranku sendiri dibanding harus terus melihatmu yang seperti itu.

Kucoba mengingat semua hal sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Saat itu.. di _downtown_... kau datang menyelamatkanku. Ah... aku masih ingat hangatnya dekapanmu waktu itu...

**NYUTT**

Tidak, rasa sakit itu datang lagi.

Ya Tuhan... benarkah semua ini hanya sandiwaramu, Sasuke-_kun?_ Sadarkah kau bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu...? Sialnya lagi, aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu tanpa syarat. Semenyebalkan apapun dirimu, aku pasti akan menerimamu lagi. Tapi kenapa kau selalu tidak ada usaha untuk mempertahankanku di sisimu? Apakah... aku tidak penting bagimu? Semua yang telah kuberikan, apakah itu tidak menghasilkan apa-apa di hatimu?

Kau kejam, Sasuke. Sangat kejam... aku seperti anak kecil yang dibohongi orang dewasa. Kau dan Sasori sama saja. Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalian itu orang jahat atau baik.

Aku juga merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri karena sudah membiarkanmu menikmati setiap inci bagian tubuhku. Walaupun aku tidak menyesal melakukannya denganmu, tapi tetap saja. Jika kau melakukannya bukan atas dasar cinta, lalu apa bedanya aku dengan wanita jalang di luar sana?

Sungguh, aku ingin menangis lagi... tidak. Tidak boleh, Sakura. Jangan lemah. Sedikit saja, aku masih percaya bahwa kau memang mencintaiku... bodohnya aku ini...

END SAKURA POV

.

NORMAL POV

Sasuke terus memperhatikan Sakura walau kini kedua _emerald_ itu tersembunyi dibalik kelopaknya. Tentu saja ia tahu kalau Sakura masih marah, hatinya pun terasa sakit. Kenapa rasanya berdosa sekali telah membuat Sakura menangis? Apakah ini salah? Misi mulianya untuk menyelamatkan jutaan nyawa selangkah lagi berhasil. Namun kenapa bagi Sasuke ini terasa sangat menyiksa?

Terlambat, ia terlambat menyadari bahwa Sakura lebih penting dibanding misinya sendiri. Ia memang sudah mendapatkan _chip_ itu, tapi kesempatan untuk kehilangan Sakura akan semakin besar tiap detiknya.

"Aku... adalah agen rahasia yang diutus FBI untuk menyelidikimu." Akhirnya suara _baritone_ itu keluar setelah berpuluh-puluh menit menimbang untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia menutupinya, namun sikap dingin gadis itu seakan menyiksa hatinya untuk mengatakan kejujuran. Benar, tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditutupi. Cepat atau lambat ia memang harus mengatakan ini walau itu sama saja melanggar kode etik misinya sendiri.

"Ayahmu Haruno Jiraiya, adalah orang yang mendanai misiku kali ini." tambahnya lagi sedikit-sedikit agar Sakura cepat paham tanpa banyak bertanya. Sakura masih menutup matanya, dalam hati ia begitu terkejut mengetahui ayahnya pun terlibat dalam sandiwara konyol ini.

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara mesin kereta yang terus berjalan. Suasana gerbong yang hanya diisi dua orang itu pun terasa semakin dingin.

"Semua dimulai saat ayahmu menerima surat peringatan dari Akatsuki, kelompok teroris yang menyerang rumahmu waktu itu. Mereka mengancam untuk menculikmu karena menurut alat pelacak mereka, kau memiliki sebuah _chip_ untuk mengaktifkan senjata yang sedang mereka kembangkan. Saat itu... misiku hanyalah menumpas akatsuki. Namun begitu mendengar Akatsuki mengincarmu, aku pun ditugaskan untuk mengawasimu, melindungimu dari mereka. Karena kau adalah satu-satunya kunci untuk menghentikan gerakan Akatsuki."

"FBI menetapkanmu sebagai target yang harus kuselidiki, aku harus menggali informasi sebanyak mungkin darimu tentang _Incubus_—nama senjata Akatsuki itu—dan mendapatkan _chip_nya darimu. Karena itulah... aku... berusaha mendekatimu..." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, tidak sanggup menyaksikan air mata Sakura yang kembali berlinang setelah mendengar kalimatnya. Gadis itu pastilah sangat kecewa saat ini walaupun ia masih diam menutup mata, setidaknya kupingnya tetap setia mendengar setiap penuturan Sasuke yang semakin menyakitkan buatnya. Semakin menyadarkannya bahwa cinta Sasuke padanya hanya palsu belaka.

"Aku tidak berniat mempermainkanmu sama sekali, Sakura. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan. Mengertilah..." tambahnya lagi dengan banyak penekanan. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar itu, _'Ini menggelikan'_ pikirnya.

Merasa semua ucapannya tak direspon, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghentikan acara jujur-jujurannya. Ia membiarkan Sakura mencerna setiap kata-katanya tadi. Hingga tidak terasa kereta yang mereka naiki sudah sampai di Tokyo, Sakura langsung keluar begitu pintu gerbong terbuka. Ia bermaksud meninggalkan Sasuke namun langkahnya terhenti oleh tarikan kuat tangan Sasuke, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi." ujarnya serius.

"Apa lagi?! Kau mau menginterogasiku, Tuan FBI?" tanyanya sarkastik. Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke segera menyeretnya dan masuk ke dalam taksi yang ada. Entah kemana tujuannya sekarang, yang pasti ia tidak ingin Sakura pergi dari sisinya. Sakura langsung melepas tangannya kasar dari Sasuke, perlakuannya semakin dingin saja pada pemuda itu. Menatap pun tidak mau lagi, kepalanya terus menghadap arah berlawanan dari Sasuke.

Yah... bagaimana Uchiha, kau bisa tahan berapa lama dengan kondisi seperti ini?

.

.

#####

.

.

**DOR DOR DOR DOR!**

Di lain tempat, pemuda berwajah _babyface_ sedang emosi dalam latihan menembaknya. Kisame sebagai _partner_ biang kejadian tadi pagi dengan Sakura terus tertawa mengejek melihat rekannya sedang gundah nan galau, "Heh, dasar anak muda. Urusan cinta-cintaan saja sampai segitunya." Sasori melirik, ia tahu jelas Kisame sedang menyindirnya. "Kau pasti sedang mengingat leher dan dada gadis tadi. Si Uchiha itu agresif juga rupanya. Jangan bilang kalau kau belum pernah melakukannya dengan gadis itu?" ledeknya lagi.

Perlahan tangan Sasori mengepal kuat pistolnya. Memang benar, dia belum pernah melakukan yang seperti itu dengan Sakura. Tidak jarang Sakura menolak ciuman Sasori, berpelukan pun bisa dihitung dengan jari. Sasori ingat persis tanggal jadian mereka pada hari Valentine, memang saat itu ia hanya berpura-pura mendekati Sakura demi mendapatkan informasi tentang_ Chip_ itu. Namun siapa yang menyangka? Gadis itu mampu membuat semua orang terhanyut dengan pesona dan kharismanya. Bagai ilusi yang menjadi kenyataan, Sasori pun terjebak dalam permainannya sendiri. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi Sasuke saat ini. Hanya saja keadaan tidak berpihak pada Sasori, ia bisa merasakan gadis itu memang tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Mungkin dulu ia menerimanya hanya karena hasutan Ino. Dan sebagai buktinya, adalah perbuatannya bersama Sasuke yang sangat menyayat hati kecilnya.

**BRAAKK!**

"BRENGSEK!" geramnya membanting pistol ke meja. Ia membuka ponsel dan dilihatnya _wallpaper_ foto Sakura yang semakin mengiris hati. Ia begitu mencintai gadis ini, meskipun dia orang jahat tapi dia juga masih punya hati. Jemarinya menyentuh layar ponsel merancang sebuah pesan, suatu kalimat yang ingin sekali diutarakannya pada orang yang ia cinta sekaligus benci saat ini.

'SEND'

Sudut bibirnya terangkat membaca pesan yang ditulisnya sendiri. Ia bahkan masih memanggil gadis itu dengan panggilan sayangnya, tidak ada yang berubah. Baginya Sakura tetaplah Sakura yang dicintainya seperti apapun kelakuan gadis itu. Ada sedikit rasa penyesalan ia sudah menampar Sakura tadi, namun menurutnya itu pantas untuk membalas sakit hatinya. Tinggal pada Sasuke lah sakitnya belum terbalas. Seringaian licik terpampang jelas kini di wajahnya, ia berniat merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk untuk pemuda itu.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?!" protesnya pada Sasuke begitu sampai di depan rumah besar berpapan nama UCHIHA di tembok pagarnya. Mereka mulai memasuki halaman rumah, tampak beberapa pot bunga cantik milik Mikoto terpajang rapi menyambut keduanya. Hingga Sasuke membuka pintu depan dan terlihatlah sisi interior rumah mewahnya.

**DEG**

Ekspresi Sakura tidak kalah _shock_ dengan Naruto ketika memasuki ruang tamu berkat foto _close-up_ Fugaku yang _horror_. Suasana merinding nan mencekam terasa lagi, sementara Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan mengetahui pasti ini perbuatan Itachi. "_Tadaima."_ Suaranya menggema di ruangan itu.

"_Okaeri,_ Sasuke." Mikoto menoleh senyum saat Sasuke memasuki ruang TV, gerakan serupa juga diikuti Itachi dan Naruto yang sedang bersantai di sofa. "Lama sekali tidak pulang ke rumah, aku sangat merindukan anakku yang manja ini. Kau sehat-sehat saja kan?" tanyanya dengan senyum ramah.

'_Dia... mirip sekali dengan ibunya... sayang sekali sifat ramahnya tidak menurun pada putranya yang menyebalkan ini!'_ _Inner_ Sakura berbicara sendiri tatkala memperhatikan Sasuke dan ibundanya sedang berinteraksi temu kangen. "Siapa gadis cantik ini, Sasuke? Pacarmu ya?" tanyanya memperhatikan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah.

"Hn. Ia akan menginap di sini, kuharap _Kaa-san_ tidak keberatan." ucapnya ragu-ragu.

UHUK UHUK UHUK EHM HEM

"Ooow _Otoutou_ sedang merayu _Kaa-chan_ ya, boleh boleh, boleh sekali. Daripada harus menginap di apartemenmu, lebih baik disini. Sakura akan lebih aman dari 'serangan maut' Sasuke." goda Itachi yang membuat wajah Sakura bersemu merah. Mikoto pun sangat senang akhirnya ada teman baru di rumah ini, ia memang sudah lama ingin punya anak perempuan.

"Sepertinya aku jadi punya calon menantu lagi, siapa namamu Nak?"

"A-Ah? Ha-Haruno... S-SSSakura..." jawabnya terbata-bata ala Hinata, ia tidak menyangka hari ini akan diperkenalkan pada calon mertuanya oleh Sasuke. Tunggu dulu, mertua? Sejak kapan Sakura setuju?!

"Sakura ya, hmm kau cantik sekali, Nak... kuharap hubungan kalian berjalan dengan baik." Sakura hanya mengangguk senyum dibilang seperti itu, walaupun kenyataannya hubungan dengan Sasuke sudah sangat sangat diujung tanduk.

"Itachi, antarkan Sakura ke kamar tamu ya."

"Hn, ayo adik ipar~" Sakura tersenyum kaku pada gurauan Itachi. Melihat sikapnya yang janggal, Itachi sepertinya menyadari sesuatu dan ia sangat _kepo_ untuk mencari tahu akan hal ini. Ada apa dengan Sakura?

.

.

#####

.

.

Malam mulai menjelang, Itachi pun menjegal langkah Sasuke yang hendak memasuki kamar mandi.

**SETT**

"Minggir, aku mau mandi!" ucapnya ketus tapi tidak dihiraukan Itachi, ia justru diseret ke ruang TV untuk diinterogasi. Naruto yang melihat hal itu pun turut menyimak, ia juga penasaran dengan pembicaraan dua bersaudara ini.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Sepertinya hubunganmu tidak mulus. Apa aku salah?" tanya Itachi serius. Jarang-jarang ia bersikap serius. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan membanting dirinya ke sofa. Tatapan matanya sarat akan rasa bersalah. Baru kali ini Naruto melihat Sasuke galau.

"Tidak sama sekali, kau benar. Tadi pagi... Sakura sudah mengetahui semuanya. Kurasa ia bertemu dengan anggota akatsuki di Konoha dan mereka membeberkan tentang misiku pada Sakura." ujarnya jujur.

"Baka! Bagaimana bisa kau ceroboh, _Teme?_ Misi ini kan _top secret_! Ckckck... lalu kau belum juga menemukan _chip _itu?" Naruto sedikit kecewa dan memijat pelipisnya sendiri. Ia yakin Kakashi akan sangat murka bila mengetahui hal ini.

"Aku sudah menemukannya. Semalam itu kami habis... yah kau tahu lah. Kami melakukan 'itu' dan aku melepas kalungnya. Saat melakukannya aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku baru tahu setelah kau mengirimkan foto _chip_ itu keesokan paginya. Tapi sepertinya Sakura salah paham. Dia pikir... aku melakukan 'itu' hanya untuk mencari benda sialan itu dari tubuhnya." Sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebar yang berhasil membuat Itachi dan Naruto tegang. Wanita mana yang tidak akan salah paham jika lelakinya seperti ini.

Hening. Tidak ada yang berani bicara lagi.

"_Teme,_ apa kau benar… mencintainya?" tanya Naruto memecah kesunyian, yang semenit kemudian dijawab anggukan kepala Sasuke.

"Lelaki sejati, harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. Kau masih ingat pesan Ayah yang itu?" Itachi ikut angkat bicara, "Tapi selain itu, lelaki sejati juga harus berani mengakui kesalahannya dan meminta maaf. Walaupun kau tidak sepenuhnya salah, tapi tidak ada gunanya jika memenangkan egomu, Sasuke. Saat ini Sakura adalah pihak yang paling terpukul. Perempuan paling anti dengan yang namanya kebohongan lelaki, apalagi ini menyangkut perasaan mereka. Terlebih lagi kalian sudah melakukan 'itu', bisa kau bayangkan betapa menyesalnya dia sudah mempercayaimu?" nasihatnya lagi pada adik semata wayangnya yang masih membisu.

Tanpa kata-kata Sasuke beranjak dari ruangan itu dan melanjutkan niat mandinya. Di dalam kamar mandi pun kegiatannya masih bergalau ria dibawah kucuran _shower_. Melamunkan apa yang harus dilakukannya nanti. Sakura sudah tidak mau diajak bicara, melihatpun tidak, disentuh juga menolak. Oh ayolah, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang cerdas kenapa bisa sebingung ini hanya karena urusan percintaan? Sungguh ini diluar kendalinya.

.

.

#####

.

.

Di kamar tamu, Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri segalanya dengan Sasuke malam ini. Ia mencari Sasuke di kamarnya dan hasilnya nihil, 'Mungkin dia sedang mandi' pikirnya. Ia melangkah masuk ke kamar yang sangat rapi itu. Lima menit sudah ia habiskan duduk-duduk di tepi kasur Sasuke namun pria itu belum juga selesai mandi. Ia berjalan menuju balkon kamar, merasakan udara malam yang mulai dingin menyapa kulitnya.

Sasuke yang baru saja selesai mandi terkejut saat memasuki kamar, dilihatnya Sakura sedang membelakanginya saat ini. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke karena terlalu asyik melihat pemandangan dari atas situ. Tiba-tiba dua lengan besar memeluknya hangat dari belakang, ia tentu tahu siapa pelakunya. Sungguh ia merindukan perlakuan Sasuke yang seperti ini, Sasuke yang dia kenal, Sasuke yang protektif dan menginginkannya. Tidak menolak, Sakura hanya berdiam diri membiarkan lelaki itu berbagi kehangatan.

_Sasuke-kun..._

"Kau masih marah?" bisiknya pelan dan tidak dijawab. "Maafkan aku... Sakura." Lanjutnya menenggelamkan kepala di bahu Sakura yang berhasil menggetarkan hatinya.

"Maaf... aku bukan orang yang dengan mudahnya bisa jatuh cinta seperti kau harapkan. Percaya atau tidak... aku sudah pernah membunuh banyak orang. Sudah tahu aku yang seperti ini, apa kau masih punya hati untukku?" tanyanya lagi sembari mengeratkan pelukannya seakan tidak ingin kehilangan gadis itu.

"Kalau aku bukan targetmu... apa kau akan tetap seperti Sasuke-kun yang kukenal? Kalau kau bukan _agent_ FBI... apa kata-katamu semalam masih berlaku untukku?" Sakura mulai bersuara, dari nadanya ia seperti menahan tangis yang akan pecah mengingat kalimat Sasuke saat mereka bercinta.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku." balas Sasuke.

"Aku benci diriku yang tolol sudah menerima cintamu. Kalau kau ingin tahu jawabanku... kau pikirkan saja sendiri. Sejauh mana kau memahamiku, Sasuke...?" bahunya mulai bergetar menangis. Setelah diam seharian akhirnya ia bisa mencurahkan pikirannya. Sasuke segera membalik posisi Sakura menghadapnya dan mendekapnya, membiarkan gadis itu menangis dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Sakura…"

"_Hiks_... kenapa kau begitu jahat...? Aku... aku mencintaimu... _hiks_... sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun... Kumohon katakan kalau semua ini hanya mimpi... Aku tidak bisa menerima... _hiks_... semua kenyataan pahit ini. Aku menginginkan Sasuke_-kun_ yang ku kenal... Kemana Sasuke_-kun_ yang mencintaiku... aku sungguh bodoh sudah mempercayaimu, huhuu... Kau jahat, jahat, jahat!" Sakura terus memukuli dada Sasuke dengan kepalan tangannya yang lemah, seakan mencoba mengetuk pintu hati pria dingin yang setia mengusapnya itu.

"Aku disini, Sakura... aku sudah berjanji untuk tulus mencintaimu. Memang awalnya aku merasa itu tidak mungkin, tapi sekarang aku sadar hanya kau yang bisa membuatku bahagia, sedih, marah, bahkan takut. Aku begitu takut kehilangan dirimu, bahkan aku sudah membuat perjanjian pada Tuhan untuk selalu menjagamu. Siapapun aku, baik Sasuke yang kau kenal maupun Sasuke si _agent_ FBI, aku akan selalu memegang kata-kataku untukmu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semua perbuatanku. Dan satu hal lagi. Meskipun awal pertemuan kita hanya sandiwaraku, tapi percayalah... kau benar-benar berhasil membuatku mencintaimu hingga saat ini..." ucapnya panjang lebar dengan suara lirih. Segala kegundahan hatinya telah ia ungkapkan. Sekarang semua keputusan ada di tangan Sakura. Entah gadis itu masih berniat melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi atau tidak.

Ia mengarahkan telapak tangan Sakura ke dadanya, "Kau merasakan detak jantungku? Kau tahu ini artinya apa?" Sakura hanya menggeleng manyun, ia terlalu takut untuk berasumsi lebih pada sikap Sasuke meski tangannya merasakan degup jantung Sasuke berdebar kencang seperti orang habis lari terbirit-birit.

"Masa kau tidak mengerti? Kau ini calon dokter bukan sih?!" gerutunya kesal.

"Apa hubungannya! Kau sakit jantung?!" tanyanya tidak kalah kesal membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Bukan itu, setiap kali aku bicara serius padamu... jantungku seperti mau meledak. Ini sungguh diluar kuasaku sebagai manusia biasa, kau pasti tahu kali ini aku sedang tidak bersandiwara." _Onyx_ itu menerawang tajam dalam _emerald_ di hadapannya, "Boleh kuminta satu kesempatan lagi? Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuktikan keseriusanku, kau mau menikah denganku? Itu bisa kuatur." ucapnya enteng.

GREPP

Sakura kembali memeluknya, kali ini lebih erat. "Katakan sekali lagi." pintanya ambigu.

"Hn? Yang mana?"

"Katakan kau mencintaiku, sekarang."

GLEK

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sedikit tegang mungkin. Susah payah ia meneguk liurnya sendiri, didekapnya tubuh Sakura erat-erat, menyesapi aroma _cherry_ dari rambut gadis kesayangannya ini.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura. Aku janji tidak akan berbohong apa-apa lagi setelah ini. Kumohon, percayalah padaku... dan jangan menangis lagi..."

Saat itu juga perasaan berbunga-bunga Sakura hadir. Tangis sedihnya beralih menjadi tangisan terharu. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Sasuke memohon. Sebegitu inginkah dirinya terhadap Sakura? Jawabannya hanya Sasuke dan Tuhan yang tahu. Sudah diputuskan, ia akan kembali menjalani hubungan ini. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah Sasuke yang memelas. Perlahan Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakuranya lembut. Sangat lembut walaupun hanya kecupan biasa. Namun rasanya kali ini berbeda dari ciuman-ciuman Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Sasuke_-kun_." Hahh, hati Sasuke langsung mencelos lega begitu mendengar gadisnya kembali memanggilnya 'Sasuke_-kun'_, sudah tidak dingin seperti tadi siang. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia tersiksa dengan sikap Sakura yang seperti itu.

"Baiklah calon nyonya Uchiha, sekarang aku juga ingin kejujuran darimu."

"Apa...?"

"Siapa yang tadi pagi membuatmu pulang dalam keadaan seperti habis diperkosa itu, hm? Kau tahu kan aku bukan orang sembarangan, aku tidak akan membiarkan si cantik ini diperlakukan tidak menyenangkan oleh orang lain." tanyanya halus nan penasaran.

"Sasori... dia mengatakan semuanya padaku. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong aku juga tidak diperkosa! Hanya beberapa tamparan yang kudapat. Karena dia sudah mengetahui hubungan kita, tidak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk tetap menganggapnya kekasihku." ucapnya polos yang otomatis membuat Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya. Jadi benar dugaannya selama ini, Sasori memang terlibat dalam Akatsuki. Tapi berani sekali dia menampar Sakura? 'Cari mati' batin Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke_-kun_. Justru aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Mereka... Mereka sudah tahu kau mendapatkan _chip-_nya, sekarang mereka mengincar dan ingin membunuhmu." Sakura menatapnya sendu, tidak ingin melihat laki-laki ini menantang maut hanya karena misinya.

"Hn. Coba saja kalau mereka bisa."

Sejenak mereka tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Masih banyak hal yang ingin Sasuke tanyakan, tetapi melihat kekasihnya yang masih khawatir saat ini rasanya tidak mungkin ia berselera untuk menjawab segala bentuk interogasi.

"Satu hal lagi, Sakura. Darimana kau mendapatkan kalung itu? Kau tahu benda itu adalah _chip_ yang selalu membuatmu dalam marabahaya?" tanyanya lagi.

"I-Itu... hadiah tahun baru dari kakak kelasku saat reuni SMA, **Shimura Sai**. Dia bilang... kalung itu adalah benda yang akan mempertemukanku dengan seorang malaikat. Seseorang yang akan melindungiku apapun yang terjadi. Awalnya aku mengira ia hanya asal bicara, tapi ternyata benar... Aku sudah menemukannya sekarang…" Suara cerianya mulai terdengar, ia tersenyum simpul menatap Sasuke.

"Cih, alasan macam apa itu. Ini bukan saatnya tersenyum! Malaikat apa? Malaikat pencabut nyawa? Itu hanya kalung malapetaka dari orang yang sengaja menjebakmu dalam semua ini!" Sasuke mulai naik pitam.

"Kau kenapa...? Cemburu?" tebak Sakura asal-asalan nan tepat sasaran.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan berbalik badan menyembunyikan kekesalannya. "Baru kalung kristal, kalau kau mau aku bisa memberikan yang lebih dari itu. Mulai sekarang jangan asal menerima benda pemberian laki-laki lain! Kalaupun ada, kau buang saja!" gerutunya membabi buta yang ditertawai Sakura dari belakang, "Kau punya nomor ponsel Shimura Sai?"

"Tentu saja. Dia kan mantan pacarku sewaktu SMA." Ia sengaja memanas-manasi Sasuke lagi membuat mata _onyx_ itu mendeliknya tajam.

"Aku akan melacak keberadaannya lewat sinyal telepon. Mana ponselmu?" Sakura menurut saja memberikan ponselnya yang kemudian dipasangi kabel data ke _laptop_ Sasuke. Baru kali ini ia melihat kinerja Sasuke sebagai _agent_ FBI, ia menjalankan sebuah program pelacak dari satelit yang disinkronisasikan dengan ponsel Sakura.

**Calling Sai...**

TUUT... TUUT... TUUT

Keduanya tegang berdiam menunggu telepon diangkat,

TUUT...

"_Halo?_" suara sai terdengar. Terlacaklah sudah sinyal ponsel sai yang menunjukkan letak titik koordinat keberadaannya lewat satelit. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan, bekerja sama dengan Sakura ternyata bukan hal yang buruk. Dengan begini ia bisa terus memantau posisi Sai kemanapun pria itu pergi selama nomornya tidak ganti.

"_Halo?_ _Cherry?_" panggilnya lagi. Sasuke langsung muak dengan panggilan itu dan ia hampir mematikannya tapi gerakannya kalah cepat dengan Sakura.

"Halo _senpai,_ apa kabar? Ah tidak... aku hanya iseng menghubungimu. Hmm mungkin sedikit merindukanmu, hehehe." tawanya hambar melihat _deathglare_ Sasuke, "oh kau sedang bekerja, baiklah semangat ya~ aku akan menghubungimu lagi, dadaah." buru-buru Sakura menutup teleponnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu bicara dengannya hah?!" geram Sasuke. "Kau merindukannya? Sedikit?!" Sakura hanya tersenyum sumringah ditanya seperti itu. Sudah dipastikan Sasuke akan sangat cemburu. "Berikan ponselmu. Semua pesan dan panggilanmu aku yang jawab." perintahnya tanpa persetujuan pihak lain. "Ini. Sudah sana tidur." ucapnya sambil menyodorkan ponsel miliknya sendiri. Sakura tidak habis pikir, apa sebegitu cemburunya Sasuke sampai mengajak bertukar ponsel segala? Ia pun mengangguk pasrah dan keluar dari kamar Sasuke menuju kamarnya.

.

.

#####

.

.

Pukul satu tengah malam, ponsel Sasuke bergetar terus. Sebuah nomor tak dikenal menghubunginya. Ngantuk-ngantuk Sakura mengangkat telepon itu, otaknya langsung segar begitu mendengar suara perempuan di ujung sana.

"_Sasuke-kun, apa kau sudah tidur? Ini aku, Sara. Aku—"_

"Maaf ya nona Sara! Sasuke sudah menikah sekarang jadi jangan merusak rumah tangga kami!" gerutu Sakura penuh bangga. Tentu saja, ia merasa sudah memenangkan Sasuke dari gadis-gadis lain. Sudah tiga penelpon ditanggapinya seperti itu. Dan ia akan sangat bersenang hati bila mengangkat telepon ke empat.

**Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt**

"_Hai, aku tidak bisa tidur—"_

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri! Kau pikir aku peduli kau bisa tidur apa tidak, hah?!"

TUUT TUUT TUUT

Telepon kelima

"_Sasuke-kun, apa kau sedang memimpikanku?"_

"Pede banget sih! Siapa elu emangnya?!"

Telepon keenam

"_Selamat malam tampan, tebak siapa aku?"_

"NENEK LAMPIR!"

Telepon ketujuh

"_Sasuke-kun, kenapa tidak balas message ku di FB?"_

"EFBI?!"

Cukup sudah! Sakura lelah menghadapi semua penggemar Sasuke. Ia membuka aplikasi _Facebook _Sasuke yang kebetulan malas di _logout _oleh pemiliknya. Dengan senang hati ia membajak _relationship status_nya menjadi _**Married to Sakura Haruno**_. "HAH! RASAKAN ITU WANITA-WANITA PENGGANGGU!" ya, malam ini sepertinya Sakura sudah gila berkat ide Sasuke bertukar ponsel...

.

.

Sementara Sasuke, di kamarnya ia sedang mengecek _inbox_ pesan Sakura. Ia melihat pesan paling atas adalah dari Sasori, "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu semudah itu, Sakura sayang..." gumamnya membaca pesan itu dan langsung mendecih sinis. Dengan menggebu-gebu ia membalas pesan Sasori itu.

'_Semuanya sudah berakhir Sasori, aku hanya mencintai Sasuke-kun apapun yang terjadi di dunia ini. Sampai matipun aku akan tetap menjadi miliknya. Kau tidak usah mengharapkanku lagi, terima kasih atas semuanya. Aku memang bodoh baru menyadari hal ini._

_Selamat tinggal, aku tidak mencintaimu.'_

Seringai puasnya terkembang ketika menyentuh menu 'Send'. Agak aneh memang, harusnya kalimat terakhir adalah 'aku mencintaimu', namun entah kenapa ia ingin menyelipkan kata 'tidak' ditengah dua kata itu. Beberapa detik kemudian Sasori langsung membalas pesannya.

'_Benarkah? Kalau dia kulenyapkan dari dunia ini, apa kau mau kembali padaku?'_

Sasuke melotot bukan main, "Kurang ajar!" tidak lama kemudian Sasori pun menelpon. Tanpa ragu Sasuke langsung mengangkat, suara si _babyface_ itu terdengar amat sangat halus di telinga tajamnya.

"_Halo Sayang…"_

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

Ayeyeye maaf saya telat update XDD #plak #forget ehem terima kasih bagi yang sudah review kemarin, ditunggu tanggapannya lagi di chapter ini :D ihihiy aku ga sabar pingin publish chapter berikutnya yang sebenernya udah jadi juga T.T tapii masih diedit dan deg-degkaaan *emangnya ada adegan apaan* hehe makasih kepada reviewer berikut :

**CN Bluetory, Shikuarichido, Fine Alstroemeria, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Kithara Blue Beauty, Ucucubi, Rizuka Sasusaku Hanayuuki, Kogayama Hanasaki, ashila, Ai Asami, Mizuira Kumiko, Anka-Chan, Karasu Uchiha, Chintya Hatake-chan, , Kunoichi28, , gintama, 27won, Uchiha Oujisama, uchiihasasuka, Sasu4Saku, UchihaJess SicaChu, YashiUchiHatake, God Enel, Gea Cherry Blossom, kushinadattebane, galenix, Redsans Mangekyou, sakuraBELONGtoSASUKE, Rei Fujisaki 27, Freyaaa, Jean26, Nina317Elf, Hikari ndychan bLackOnyx, Ran Murasaki SS, Della Arcana, Sakakibara mei, Shuriken89, 5663h, Retno UchiHaruno, Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo, cheriesinclaire, Chiachan, SS, **dan para** Guest** yang non-login mohon repiuwnya lagi yaa~ semua yang kalian katakan akan saya cerna baik-baik layaknya makanan, fufufuu.. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ^^/ daahh~


	7. Chapter 7 : Sunflower Tears

Previous Chapter :

'_Benarkah? Kalau dia kulenyapkan dari dunia ini, apa kau mau kembali padaku?'_

Sasuke melotot bukan main, "Kurang ajar!" tidak lama kemudian Sasori pun menelepon. Tanpa ragu Sasuke langsung mengangkat, suara si _babyface_ itu terdengar amat sangat halus di telinga tajamnya.

"_Halo Sayang…"_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

"_Ada jutaan makna tentang cinta di dunia ini. Lalu kenapa... kau memilih satu makna yang paling menyakitkan untukku, Sakura?"_

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**The One and Only**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

Chapter 7 : Sunflower Tears

.

.

.

.

_**Sasori-kun Calling…**_

"_Halo Sayang…"_

"Apa?" jawab Sasuke ketus.

**DEG!**

"….." terdiam, Sasori kaget bukan main kenapa bukan Sakura yang menjawab teleponnya? Ia pun menduga-duga siapa pemilik suara _baritone_ itu.

"_Berikan teleponnya pada Sakura, Uchiha." _Nada bicaranya langsung berubah dingin, tidak seromantis awal tadi.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu bicara dengannya?"

"_Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengatur."_

"Sakura sudah menjadi milikku."

"_Oh ya? Memang kalian sudah menikah?" _ledek Sasori dengan tawa renyah.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"_Haha, kita lihat nanti. Siapa yang mendapatkan siapa."_

"Hn,"

"_Kuperingatkan, jangan menyentuh barang milik orang lain, Uchiha."_

"Ah... kau terlambat memperingatkanku. Aku sudah terlanjur menyentuhnya, bahkan sampai bagian yang belum pernah kau sentuh." ujarnya sinis. Ia yakin Sasori mengerti maksud ucapannya kali ini, "dan kau tahu? Dia begitu menyukai sentuhanku. Apa masih belum jelas siapa yang berhak atas Sakura sekarang?" tandasnya lagi tanpa ampun.

"_Kau akan mati, Uchiha Sasuke."_ Sasori menggeram menahan emosi yang meledak-ledak. Ia tahu saat ini Sasuke memang sengaja memanas-manasinya.

"Bermimpilah sesukamu, **Pecundang**." ucapnya penuh penekanan sebelum memutuskan telepon secara sepihak.

Puas? Sangat. Sepertinya tidur Sasuke akan sangat nyenyak malam ini...

.

.

#####

.

.

_Cip Cip Cip Cip Cip_

Pagi harinya di kediaman Uchiha berlangsung sepi. Mikoto dan Itachi hanya sarapan roti selama lima menit, selebihnya mereka pamit pada Sasuke untuk berangkat kerja. "Jangan macam-macam kau di rumah." pesan Itachi sebelum melajukan mobilnya mengantar sang ibu ke kantor. Mereka memang berasal dari keluarga mapan, namun sepertinya setiap anggota keluarga Uchiha tidak suka merepotkan jasa-jasa pembantu, sopir, ataupun pelayan seperti rumah-rumah orang kaya biasanya. Untuk dokter pribadi, cukup Itachi. Satpam? Ada Sasuke. Semua dididik untuk mandiri oleh Fugaku.

Hanya kesunyian yang tertinggal di rumah itu, termasuk si cantik Haruno Sakura yang masih terlelap tidur di kamar tamu. "Sudah siang, tukang tidur." Sasuke membangunkannya. Gadis itu hanya menggeliat dalam posisinya dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang nyenyak tanpa menghiraukan si tuan rumah.

"Ngghh... Sasuke-_kunh..._" gumamnya tak jelas. Refleks Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya kaget, _'Apa dia sedang memimpikanku?'_ niat menginterupsi tidur Sakura pun sedikit goyah. Tapi ayolah, nampan berisi sarapan di tangannya ini tidak bisa lagi diangkatnya lama-lama menunggu Sakura bangun.

"Hei cepat bangun! Kamarmu kebakaran, bodoh!" bentaknya tiba-tiba membuat Sakura terperanjat kaget mencari-cari api. Sialnya dia menelan mentah-mentah tipuan murahan Sasuke. Sikapnya sungguh diluar bayangan, tidak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali. Selalu saja dia membangunkan Sakura dengan kata-kata menyebalkan. Tapi... ada sesuatu yang lebih membuat Sakura kaget begitu melihat kedua tangan Sasuke.

"A-Apa itu, Sasuke_-kun_...?" tanyanya malu-malu.

"Ini? Ini namanya antisipasi." jawabnya datar.

'_Antisipasi?'_

.

.

.

Lima detik sudah mereka bertatapan, Sakura merasa jawaban Sasuke barusan sangat tidak nyambung.

"Antisipasi sebelum kau memasak sarapan tidak enak. Lebih baik aku saja yang masak. Ini, habiskan." Sakura menahan senyumnya karena senang bukan main. Walaupun laki-laki ini tidak bakat bicara romantis, tapi perlakuannya begitu spesial mengingat dia bukanlah tipe yang suka mempedulikan orang lain. Apalagi sampai membuatkan sarapan, rasanya hati Sakura sedang berpesta kembang api kegirangan.

"Sampai kapan aku harus mengangkat nampan ini, eh? Kau mau makan atau tidak?!" cecarnya kesal melihat Sakura yang bengong. Gadis itu pun langsung mengambil sarapan pemberian Sasuke. Hampir saja ia melahapnya ketika tiba-tiba—

"Jorok, sikat gigi dulu. Kau ini calon dokter atau bukan?"

—Sasuke kembali menghujaninya dengan kata-kata andalannya. Sepertinya ia memang sengaja mempermainkan si _pinky_. Ia pun beranjak meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang menahan kesal, "Habis sarapan kau langsung mandi. Kita pergi ke suatu tempat." ujarnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar itu.

"Errrhh dasar pantat ayam tukang perintah! Sudah sana pergi saja, huh!"

**BLAMM!**

Selepas Sasuke pergi, Sakura langsung melahap sarapannya. Tidak peduli lagi sikat gigi karena Sasuke sudah membuatnya kesal pagi-pagi. "Sial, masakannya lebih enak dariku." aku Sakura pada makanan di mulutnya. Mata emeraldnya sekilas menangkap sesuatu di bawah piring. Seperti ada secarik kertas putih, dan benar saja dugaannya setelah mengangkat si piring itu.

"I-Ini…"

Sesuatu terasa menggelitik hatinya begitu membaca kalimat dari kertas kecil itu. Seketika _badmood-_nya menghilang, senyumnya sudah tak terbendung lagi, hatinya pun sudah melayang entah kemana. Kertas tak berdosa itu bahkan hampir lecek akibat genggaman tangannya yang gemas karena bayangan suara Sasuke terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala _pink_-nya.

'_Selamat pagi matahariku… have a nice day with me.'_

.

.

#####

.

.

Satu jam sudah Sasuke menunggu di bawah, lama sekali Sakura bersiap-siap. Padahal ia bukan mau mengajaknya kencan, tapi sepertinya Sakura salah tangkap berkat secarik kertas romantis tadi. Terlihat dari penampilannya yang cantik dengan _blouse_ _pink_ tanpa lengan dan _skinny jeans_ putih susu yang mencetak jelas bentuk kaki indahnya.

Simpel dan menawan.

Begitulah Sakura menyebut tema pakaiannya hari ini. Ia yakin Sasuke bukan lelaki yang senang melihat wanita berdandan heboh dengan rok mini atau baju meler-meler. Rambutnya pun hanya digerai bebas dengan sedikit aksen ikal di ujung bawahnya, cukup membuat mulut pedas Sasuke batal mengomeli kekasihnya yang lelet itu.

"Kau mau kemana, eh? Berdandan seperti itu. Sengaja ingin dapat perhatianku?" narsisme Uchihanya kumat.

"Kau yang mengajakku pergi, _Baka!_ Ya sudah aku ganti baju lagi saja."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, tubuhnya hendak berbalik menuju kamar tapi berhasil dicegah Sasuke yang lebih gesit mendekapnya. "Tidak. Kau sudah cantik." bisiknya pelan.

"S-Sasuke_-kun_... k-kenapa tiba-tiba..." degup jantung Sakura mendadak tak beraturan. Ia merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang menempel ketat padanya, bau maskulin lelaki itu pun amat memanjakan indera penciumannya. Perlahan ia merasa tubuhnya sedikit terangkat dan mendarat di atas meja. Membuat posisinya menjadi lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari pemuda itu. Kedua tangan kekar Sasuke pun setia melingkari pinggangnya, dua mata elangnya menerawang jauh emerald Sakura menatap penuh damba kekasih pinknya satu ini.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak sedang buru-buru. Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu dulu di rumah." ucapnya menggoda. Berbeda sekali dengan tingkah juteknya tadi pagi. Sakura menangkup kedua pipi halus kekasihnya, memberikannya kecupan singkat yang disambut penuh hangat oleh lawan mainnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke_-kun_..." ucapnya di sela-sela ciumannya.

Bagai kalimat yang menghipnotis, Sasuke langsung melanjutkan ciumannya dan semakin diperdalam. Membuat kepalanya semakin mendongak menghadap Sakura yang sedang menggelayuti lehernya. "Ummh... " lenguhan dan suara kecupan mulai lolos tak terkendali dari bibir mereka.

"Sial, kenapa melihatmu saja bisa membuatku sesak begini. Heh, aku pasti sudah gila…" tawanya ambigu dan langsung menggendong Sakura ke kamarnya. Lagi-lagi mereka memanfaatkan situasi rumah kosong untuk bermesraan.

Tahap demi tahap membimbing keduanya menuju permainan inti, tidak peduli waktu yang masih terlalu pagi untuk bercinta. Mereka sudah terbuai dalam cintanya.

"Sasuke_-kun_…"

"Hm?"

"Jangan membuat _kissmark_ lagi, bagaimana kalau nanti ibumu melihatku…" pintanya pelan pada pria yang sedang asyik menyesapi leher jenjangnya. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil dibilang seperti itu. Tentu saja ia tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan brutalnya seperti permainan pertama mereka dua hari yang lalu.

"Apapun yang kau minta, Nyonya Uchiha." tanggapnya sembari membelai halus kulit wanitanya. Entah kenapa rasanya Sasuke jadi lebih manja akhir-akhir ini, Sakura dapat merasakannya dari cara lelaki itu menyentuhnya, memandangnya, dan bersikap lebih manis dari biasanya.

.

.

#####

.

.

Pukul dua belas siang, Naruto hampir mati kebosanan di rumah. Rasanya ia juga malas untuk kembali ke Konoha. Berkali-kali ia menghubungi Hinata tapi tidak diangkat. Sudah bingung mau mengajak siapa lagi untuk makan siang di luar, "Hahh... ajak Sakura_-chan_ saja!" Ia pun menghubungi kekasih sahabat seperjuangannya itu, berharap bisa menghibur Sakura yang semalam kabarnya sedang bermasalah dengan Sasuke.

_**Calling Sakura-chan…**_

TUUT TUUT TUUUT...

"_Ada apa?" _Sasuke mengangkatnya cepat.

Terkejut? Ya, Naruto menatap heran ponselnya sendiri, _'Kenapa si Teme yang angkat? Apa aku salah sambung?'_

"_O-Oi Teme?_ Ayo kita makan _ramen_ ke luar! Aku bosan di—"

"_Aah, Sasuke-kuunnh... ngghh... pelan-pelaaan, aakh…!" _

**GLEK!**

_Whats?! _Tidak mungkin Naruto salah dengar. Jelas-jelas telepon itu menempel di kupingnya. Wajahnya langsung memerah mendengar melodi _live_ Sakura sedang mendesah hebat diujung sana. Hey, apa yang kalian lakukan?

"_Teme_, apa aku... mmmengganggu kalian?" tanyanya ragu-ragu dan langsung dijawab 'Hn' oleh Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telepon, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berfantasi liar dalam pikirannya berkat suara Sakura.

"Suara tadi itu... indah sekali. Bagaimana si _Teme_ yang mendengarnya langsung...?" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

.

.

#####

.

.

Suasana kapal pecah kembali melanda kamar rapi si bungsu Uchiha. Segala pakaian mereka bergelimpangan di lantai, sprei kasurnya sudah kusut tak karuan. AC yang menyala pun tak mampu mengalahkan kehangatan dua insan yang baru saja selesai bergelut di ranjang itu. _Onyx_ Sasuke menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya, merasakan Sakura sedang memeluknya dan memainkan jemari di atas otot-otot perutnya yang indah.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanyanya menatap pria di sampingnya. Tidak dijawab, Sasuke masih terus mengusap mahkota _pink_ kekasihnya. Sejenak ia mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura halus.

"Aku juga mencintaimu..." Sakura menanggapi perlakuannya. Beberapa saat mereka berdiam, momen sunyi ini hanya dihabiskan dengan beberapa sentuhan kecil yang membahagiakan.

"Aku akan menikahimu." akhirnya si pangeran es itu bersuara. "Aku berencana menjadi suami yang baik dan melindungi anak-anak kita nanti. Kau mau menungguku? Aku pasti akan selalu menjagamu..." ikrarnya serius.

"Heeh? Aku tidak mau menikah kalau kau tidak melamarku. Kau harus berlutut di hadapanku dan mendatangi kedua orang tuaku. Lalu—"

"Berlutut? Cih, aku cari yang lain saja." Nada bicara soknya mulai keluar lagi merusak suasana.

"Iih, memangnya siapa lagi yang mau menikah denganmu? Nenek-nenek perawan juga pasti menolak!" tukas Sakura tidak kalah menyebalkan. Sasuke hanya senyum-senyum dengan gurauan kekasihnya. Ia beralih menggenggam tangan Sakura yang sedari tadi bermain di perutnya. "Kalau kau menolakku, aku akan memasukanmu ke penjara." ancamnya sok hebat.

"Dasar, apa FBI bisa memenjarakan orang tanpa sebab? Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira, Sasuke_-kun_!" Sakura menatap Sasuke sebal. Ancamannya barusan sangat tidak lucu. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau pernah menembak orang? Kau punya berapa pistol? Kau pernah loncat dari helikopter tanpa pengaman?"

Sasuke lantas mendenguskan tawanya mendengar pertanyaan konyol itu, sejak kapan gadis itu tertarik dengan profesi dirinya? "Tentu saja. Kau mau coba? Aku bisa menembakmu kapanpun." jawabnya enteng seraya menekan dahi Sakura dengan telunjuknya.

"Kenapa bicaramu selalu menyebalkan begitu sih! Apa kau tidak menyayangiku?" frustasi ia menghadapi mulut pedas sang kekasih.

Melihat wanitanya ngambek Sasuke pun langsung mendekapnya erat. Lagi-lagi ia menjadikan Sakura gulingnya tanpa dosa. "Dasar bodoh... kau satu-satunya yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini. Mengerti?" ujarnya membuat Sakura mengangguk pelan dalam pelukannya. Yah... sikap hangat seperti inilah yang selalu disukainya. Entah sampai kapan Sasuke bisa bertahan sebelum sifat menyebalkannya keluar lagi.

"Cepat mandi. Kita harus menemui seseorang sekarang." perintahnya pada Sakura.

"Menemui... siapa?"

"Shimura Sai."

_**Deg!**_

.

.

#####

.

.

"Itu dia. Ikuti mereka." Empat orang Akatsuki tengah membuntuti mobil Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari jalan rumahnya. Pein sebagai pemimpin aksi kali ini sudah menyiapkan strategi untuk menyergap _agent_ FBI satu itu. Mengalahkan Sasuke bukanlah urusan yang enteng karena lelaki itu bisa berbuat apa saja bahkan dengan tangan kosongnya yang lihai. "Jangan sampai mereka menyadari kita, Kakuzu." titah Pein pada seseorang yang mengemudi di depannya.

"Sepertinya dia tidak sendirian?" Zetsu ikut angkat bicara.

"Hahh, paling-paling dia bersama gadis itu. Pantas Sasori tidak mau ikut hari ini." Kisame menimpali ucapan rekannya. Selanjutnya mereka mulai menggunjingkan Sakura-Sasori selama perjalanan. Kisame amat bersemangat mengumbar urusan pribadi _partner-_nya itu pada Zetsu, sedikit mengundang perhatian Pein dan Kakuzu untuk ikut bertanya-tanya seperti apa Sakura yang digilai Sasori itu.

Sementara di mobil satunya, si objek pembicaraan sedang tenggelam dalam lamunannya memandangi kaca mobil. Sasuke juga tidak berniat memulai pembicaraan apapun dengannya. Hanya alunan musik yang terdengar diantara mereka berdua.

"Kalau aku matahari, lalu kau apa?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba mengingat kalimat yang Sasuke tulis di kertas sarapannya tadi pagi.

"Hn? Mungkin... bunga matahari...?" jawabnya ragu-ragu. Entah kenapa dia menanggapi pertanyaan tidak penting Sakura. Biasanya ia akan mengabaikan yang semacam ini, "karena bunga matahari selamanya hanya akan menatap pergerakan matahari. Saat matahari tidak ada, mereka akan merunduk lesu. Bahkan tidak mau melirik bulan yang begitu cantik." Jawaban logis Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura senang bukan main. Betapa hari ini lelaki itu banyak mengucapkan hal manis padanya tanpa sadar.

Sejenak ia menghentikan laju mobilnya berkat lampu merah di depan sana, masih ada berpuluh-puluh detik lagi agar lampu berubah hijau. Ia melirik Sakura disampingnya.

Cantik.

Hanya satu kata itu yang mampu mewakili perawakannya saat ini.

"Sakura, kau tahu hal singkat apa yang bisa kulakukan dalam tiga puluh detik?" tanyanya datar menatap _timer _lampu lalu lintas.

"Ap— kyaaaa! Hmmph Sasuke_-kun_!" tanpa aba-aba Uchiha bungsu itu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada pundak kiri Sakura, menghisap leher wanitanya kuat-kuat dan semakin menekannya. Sakura merasa geli dengan perlakuan mendadak Sasuke ini, ia hanya bisa menggeliat dan mendesahkan kenikmatannya sesekali. Tak lupa pria itu membiarkan lidah hangatnya menyapu lapisan epidermis kulit putih merona di depannya, mencetak bercak merah terang pada area kecupannya yang instan.

"Nnghh Sasuke_-kun_... cepat jalaan..." bisiknya susah payah ditengah serangan si pemilik nama. Yah, sudah tiga puluh detik berlalu dan ia mengembalikan posisinya seperti semula, melajukan mobilnya dengan senyum kemenangan setelah melihat lampu hijau. Sementara Sakura? Oh jangan ditanya, ia sudah ber_blushing_ ria melihat satu _kissmark_ di lehernya lewat cermin. "Ssshh dasar mesum! Sudah kubilang jangan membuat iniiii! Aku kan tidak bawa syal, _Baka!"_ berulang kali ia memukuli lengan Sasuke kesal.

Tetap tidak menyahut, Sasuke terus mengulum senyum melihat reaksi kekasih bawelnya itu. Tanpa menyadari satu sedan hitam metalik terus mengintainya di belakang. Setia mengikuti arah mobilnya ke manapun ia pergi. Hingga di satu tikungan terakhir mobil Sasuke berhenti tepat di tempat tujuannya. Sebuah toko perhiasan dan benda-benda antik yang mempunyai nilai estetika tinggi.

"Kau mau beli cincin pernikahan?" tanya Sakura polos. Tetapi matanya langsung membulat sempurna ketika mengetahui siapa yang berada di dalam toko itu, berdiri dibalik etalase kaca perhiasan sedang melayani pelanggannya.

"Sai-_senpai...?"_

.

.

#####

.

.

**TNING!**

"Selamat datang." Sai menyambut dua pelanggan muda itu dengan senyum khasnya. Iris kelamnya menegang seketika melihat Sakura, gadis yang pernah ia cintai di masa lalu kini kembali hadir tanpa sepengetahuannya. _"Cherry...? _Kenapa kau kesini?" Sai beranjak dari posisinya mengajak Sakura duduk di sofa khusus tamu dalam tokonya. "Kau mau memesan perhiasan? Aku punya banyak model baru." Ia menyalakan iPad miliknya hendak menunjukkan sesuatu namun—

"_Incubus._ Adalah senjata hasil desainmu bukan?"

—tak membuang waktu Sasuke langsung menanyakan pertanyaan inti kedatangannya ke tempat ini. Gerakan tangan Sai pun langsung terhenti mendengar pertanyaan itu. Hati-hati ia menatap Sasuke yang sedang menelisiknya, ia yakin sosok tegap di depannya ini pasti bukan sembarangan orang. "Siapa dia, _Cherry_?" kilahnya kembali menatap iPad ditangannya.

"Ah? I-Ini... Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah—"

"Apa kau bekerja untuk Akatsuki, Shimura Sai?" tanyanya lagi pada manusia pucat itu. Perkenalan bukanlah hal penting buatnya, lagipula ia memang tidak berminat apalagi mengingat Sai adalah masa lalu bagi Sakura. Skakmat, tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sai. Sepertinya semua memang tepat sasaran.

"_Cherry, _kau masih menyimpan kalung pemberianku? Mana—"

"Kalau _chip_ itu yang kau cari, kau bisa minta padaku. Berhentilah membodohi Sakura." geram Sasuke setelah berkali-kali pertanyaannya tidak dijawab. Akhirnya Sai menghela nafas kesal, sontak ia berdiri dan berbalik badan kembali menuju etalase perhiasan di belakangnya.

"Maaf, aku sedang banyak pekerjaan. Kalian pergilah dari sini. Terima kasih sudah datang."

"Kau pikir kau bisa lari begitu saja dari semua ini? **Kau salah besar**." gertak Sasuke dan langsung ditarik Sakura keluar toko, gadis itu sudah menangkap jelas aura dingin yang menusuk dari kekasihnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_, jangan ketus begitu. Mungkin _Senpai_ memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Bisa saja dia juga—"

"Aku bisa melihat kebohongan di matanya. Dia menutupi sesuatu yang mungkin memang tidak ingin diungkit lagi, dari gerakan tubuhnya saja sudah terbaca. Dia terus menghindari pertanyaanku." Sasuke melempar pandangannya ke dalam toko tadi. Tidak habis pikir seorang desainer senjata beralih profesi menjadi desainer perhiasan, sungguh itu bukan cara yang masuk akal untuk bertobat.

"Hmmm, tadi Naruto mengirim pesan katanya dia menunggumu di _downtown_. Kau mau kesana?" Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan berharap emosi Sasuke mereda.

"Hn. Kita jalan dari sini saja." Ia melangkah duluan menarik lengan kekasihnya. Menyusuri beberapa blok seperti orang berkencan pada umumnya di tengah keramaian ibukota. Dari jauh mereka sudah bisa melihat rambut_ blonde_ jabrik Naruto yang sedang duduk di salah satu restoran _ramen_ _outdoor_.

"Sakura_-chaaan! Temee!_ Cepat kesini! Aku sudah memesan _ramen_ untuk kalian, kali ini aku yang traktir!" Sasuke dan Sakura saling melempar pandangan. Rasanya mereka memang lapar terlepas habis menguras tenaga karena 'olahraga' pagi tadi. Saat hendak menarik kursi, sepintas Sakura melihat secercah sinar titik merah melintasi kening Sasuke.

'_Apa itu?' _celingukan ia mencari-cari asal sinar itu dan _emerald-_nya membelalak kaget melihat sebuah moncong senjata keluar dari dalam kaca mobil hitam di seberang mengarah pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke_-kun_, awas!"

**DORR!**

"AAAKKH! Sa—"

"….."

"SAKURA_-CHAN!"_

**BRUGHH… **

Semua orang tersentak kaget melihat kejadian tak terduga itu. Amarah Sasuke langsung mendidih begitu kedua onyx-nya melihat _liquid_ merah kental mulai menodai kulit gadisnya. Refleks ia mengeluarkan pistol _FN Five-seven_ dari sakunya dan mencari asal tembakan itu. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah mobil sedan hitam yang sejak tadi berdiam di seberangnya.

"Sial, meleset!"

_CKIIIIITT BRUUUMMM_

Kakuzu segera melajukan mobilnya begitu melihat Sasuke berlari ke arahnya. Beruntung jalanan kota Tokyo yang padat dapat menghambat Kakuzu melarikan diri. Menyadari situasi di luar kendali, Pein Kisame dan Zetsu segera keluar berpencar bermaksud mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.

_**DOR DOR DOR DOR!**_

Mereka bertiga terus menghujani Sasuke dengan peluru, bahkan beberapa orang tertembak di jalan karena serangan itu meleset dari target. Sasuke tetap fokus berlari mengejar mobil Kakuzu yang nampaknya sudah kehabisan akal harus kabur kemana.

_GREBB!_

Lengan kekar Pein berhasil menarik tubuh Sasuke hingga terjungkal. Sebilah belati telah dikeluarkannya bersiap menghunus Sasuke yang terkapar di aspal. "AAAARGH MINGGIR KAU!"

**BUAKH BUAGH DUAK DUAKK!**

Empat tendangan keras mendarat sempurna di perut Pein membuatnya tersungkur, bisa dirasakan beberapa rusuknya pun retak. Melihat mobil Kakuzu yang semakin menjauh Sasuke segera menajamkan pandangan dan memasang pistolnya, menargetkan arah tembak seakurat mungkin demi membalas luka Sakura.

_**DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR!**_

_**DHUUAAAARRR!**_

Tepat di bagian tabung bensin, Sasuke melesatkan lima pelurunya dengan mulus pada mobil Kakuzu. Ledakan besar sontak memporak-porandakan jalanan kota Tokyo yang ramai. Membuat semua orang panik dan berlari mencari tempat berlindung. Kakuzu yang tidak sempat melarikan diri pun terjebak dalam ledakan mobilnya sendiri. Begitu menyadari sinyal Kakuzu menghilang, Pein langsung memerintah Kisame dan Zetsu untuk mundur. Mereka berkamuflase diantara keramaian orang yang berlindung dari ledakan.

"NARUTO! CEPAT BAWA SAKURA KE MOBILKU!"

"Sasu...ke-_kunh..."_ Sakura memanggilnya lirih. Naruto langsung menggendong tubuh gemetar Sakura ke mobil Sasuke yang terparkir agak jauh disana mengikuti komando partnernya, sementara Sasuke masih sibuk mencari-cari tiga anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"Na-ru... ughh!"

"Bertahanlah! Kau akan selamat, Sakura_-chan!_ Percayalah padaku! _Teme,_ cepatlah kemari..."

_DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP_

Tak menunggu lama, Sasuke pun datang dengan begitu tergesa, ia langsung menyerahkan pistolnya itu ke tangan Naruto dan mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya sendiri. "Awasi mereka disini dan segera laporkan pada Kakashi! Aku akan membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit!" kepanikan melanda hati dan pikirannya habis-habisan begitu kekasihnya tertembak dan berlumuran darah. "Aku tidak bisa membuang waktu lagi."

_BRUUUUUMMM_

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, mobil Sasuke melesat menuju rumah sakit tempat Itachi bekerja. Saat ini ia hanya mampu berharap pada kakaknya satu itu, berharap gadis tercintanya bisa selamat walau kemungkinannya sangat kecil.

Ia tidak sanggup memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk sedangkan keadaan Sakura begitu mengiris harapannya. Gadis itu setia merintih selama perjalanan, tidak jarang pula ia mengeluhkan sakit di kepalanya. Tidak tahan dengan sakitnya lagi, pandangan Sakura mulai menggelap. Perlahan bayangan Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya. Tak ayal membuat lelaki di sampingnya itu berteriak-teriak tak karuan berharap kesadaran gadisnya kembali.

"Sakura! SAKURA! Sadarlah Sakuraa...!" ia terus menggenggam tangan kekasihnya namun sudah tak ada lagi respon berarti. Emosi segera menggeluti tubuhnya, semakin dipercepat pula laju kendaraannya. Tidak peduli lagi aturan lalu lintas, Sasuke mulai kehilangan kendali atas dirinya.

"AAAARGGHH! BRENGSEK!" geramnya menghentak stir mobil. Buru-buru ia menghubungi Itachi, beberapa menit lagi ia harus sampai di rumah sakit.

"_Nii-san!_ Tolong aku, sebentar lagi aku akan ke rumah sakit. Kau siapkan tim medis untuk operasi secepatnya!"

"_Kau kenapa Sasuke?! Aku akan bersiap di ICU sekarang juga." _Suara Itachi tidak kalah panik diujung sana.

"Sakura, Sakura tertembak di bagian kepala!" ucapnya sebelum mematikan telepon sepihak. Itachi terkaget bukan main. Tertembak di kepala? Tentu saja kemungkinan selamatnya hanya beberapa persen. Jantung Sasuke terus berdegup kencang karena jujur saja ia memang ketakutan. Takut sesuatu yang lebih buruk menimpa Sakuranya. Kalaupun itu harus terjadi, ia tak tahu akan menjadi apa dirinya nanti.

Menit demi menit dilaluinya beserta peluh yang terus bercucuran. Deru nafas pun semakin tidak teratur setiap kali melihat gadis di sampingnya ini.

'_Kau tidak boleh mati, Sakura!'_

_CKIIIIIITTT!_

Akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah sakit. Sasuke segera membuka pintu tempat duduk Sakura dan melingkarkan tangan gadis itu di lehernya. "Bertahanlah…" ia mengangkat halus tubuh ringkih itu seakan tidak ingin menambah rasa sakitnya lagi. Setengah berlari ia menyusuri koridor rumah sakit menuju ruang ICU. Darah terus mengalir deras dari kepala bersurai pink pucat itu, merubah warna baju Sasuke menjadi semerah darahnya.

"Sasuke! Letakkan dia disini." Itachi membantunya menolong Sakura. Perlahan ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke keluar ruangan karena operasi akan segera dilaksanakan.

"_Aniki,_ kumohon..." pintanya lagi. Sorot mata _onyx_-nya menyiratkan keputus asaan tak terhingga.

"Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin." ucap Itachi sebelum menutup pintu ruang ICU. Sasuke bagai kehilangan arah, ia bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya dan membiarkan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai dingin rumah sakit.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" tak henti-hentinya ia merutuki diri sendiri, bagaimana bisa Sakura harus menjadi korban atas semua ini? Padahal gadis itu sudah tidak ada sangkut pautnya lagi dari Akatsuki. Baru beberapa jam lalu ia berjanji untuk selalu melindunginya apapun yang terjadi, tapi nyatanya?

"**SIAL!"** frustasi ia menjambak rambut _raven_-nya sendiri. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Hanya duduk disitu menunggu Sakura? Atau kembali menyusul Naruto? Ia tidak tahu lagi. Pening berat melanda kepalanya, hatinya mencelos menahan emosi dan rasa sedih yang begitu menusuk.

"_Kami-sama…"_

.

.

#####

.

.

_**DOR DOR DOR!**_

"UAAAARRGHHH! _KUSO!" _Pein terkena tembakan Naruto. Sungguh sulit menembaknya diantara kerumunan orang-orang ini. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak bisa melakukan itu, ia sudah sangat terlatih dalam urusan tembak menembak objek bergerak. Ia menghampiri tubuh Pein yang tersungkur. Kedua kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan lagi karena timah panas dari pistol Naruto yang bersarang di paha dan betisnya. "Kau! Ikut aku sekarang juga!"

"Gawat, Pein tertangkap!" ujar Kisame pada Zetsu lewat _wireless headset-_nya. Mereka masih bersembunyi, tidak ada mobil untuk melarikan diri karena sudah diledakkan Sasuke tadi. Selain itu mereka yakin tempat ini pastilah sudah dikepung polisi dan sebangsanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sedan silver berhenti di depan menjemput keduanya. Seseorang berjas abu-abu menghampiri mereka.

"Kau datang tepat waktu, Kabuto."

"Cepat naik, Hatake Kakashi akan segera tiba disini. Pein sudah tertangkap, kita tinggalkan dia." ujarnya pada dua Akatsuki itu. Zetsu dan Kisame pun berhasil meloloskan diri berkat Kabuto. Berbeda nasibnya dengan Pein yang harus tertangkap basah oleh _agent FBI_ kelas Naruto. Borgol sudah menghiasi pergelangan tangannya, mulutnya pun ditutup lakban. Ia jadi terlihat seperti penyanyi _rocker_ yang baru saja diculik fansnya.

"Cih, harusnya kau malu dengan _piercing_-mu itu!" Naruto terus mengejeknya sambil menunggu kedatangan Kakashi, "ngomong-ngomong mana sih si tukang ngaret itu?! Sasuke juga tidak ada kabar lagi." gerutunya lagi. Naruto hanya bisa berdiam menunggu kedatangan _partner-_nya itu.

**Lima menit**

**.**

**Sepuluh menit**

**.**

**Lima belas menit**

**.**

**Belum datang juga**

"Hei kau anak muda! Katakan siapa dirimu?" Seorang Polisi berniat menembak Naruto yang berdiri di pinggir jalan menggenggam senjata.

"Heh, aku ini FBI! Berani kau menembakku?" tanyanya tidak mau kalah, ia pun memasang posisi ingin menembak Polisi itu.

"Tunjukan identitasmu!" perintah Polisi itu lagi. Naruto segera mencari dompetnya dan sial oh sial, dompetnya tertinggal di meja restoran _ramen_ tadi.

"Errr… aku tidak bawa, tapi... tapi aku tidak bohong, Pak Polisi. Percayalah!" ia justru terlihat bodoh sekarang.

"Khu khu khu khu... _baka."_ Pein pun ikut tertawa dibalik lakbannya.

"HEH DIAM KAU!" Naruto yang tidak terima langsung menodongkan pistolnya ke pelipis Pein.

"Jatuhkan senjatamu sekarang!" si Polisi tadi masih saja memarahinya. Naruto langsung menatapnya malas, masa iya _agent FBI _ditangkap polisi? Menggelikan.

"Sudah kubilang, Pak Polisi! Aku ini adalah—"

"Dia anak buahku. Aku FBI dari kedutaan Amerika Serikat di Jepang, Hatake Kakashi." Akhirnya! Sang pahlawan kesiangan pun datang bermodalkan lencana dan kartu identitas FBI nya. Hah... sungguh _timing_ yang tepat buat Naruto. Polisi itu pun segera membungkuk hormat dan meminta maaf.

"Tuh! Aku bilang juga apa? Kau ini tidak teliti sih!" Naruto sok-sokan memarahi pak Polisi di depannya.

"Sudah. Cepat bawa dia, Naruto. Kita harus segera menginterogasinya. Ngomong-ngomong, mana Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi begitu menyadari satu anak didiknya absen.

"Dia... pergi ke rumah sakit. Sakura_-chan _baru saja tertembak dalam aksi penyerangan ini..." mata safirnya melemah, ia yakin pasti Sasuke sedang murung saat ini memikirkan kondisi Sakura.

Tidak berbeda, Kakashi pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Sedikit banyak ia memang memahami perasaan anak-anak didiknya itu. "Begitu rupanya... baiklah, biar aku yang menanggung biaya pengobatan Sakura nanti. Sekarang kita bawa dia dulu." ajaknya pada Naruto dan menyeret Pein masuk ke dalam salah satu rombongan mobil hitam FBI Kakashi.

.

.

#####

.

.

Dua jam berlalu, Sasuke masih tidak bergeser dari posisi duduknya di luar ruang ICU. Sama sekali tidak terbesit niat untuk meninggalkan sosok yang begitu ia cinta saat ini. Detik demi detik dilaluinya dengan penyesalan dan doa yang terus terucap dalam hati. Perhatiannya langsung teralih begitu melihat Itachi tergesa-gesa keluar dari ruang ICU

"_Aniki?_ Bagaimana kead—"

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah, aku harus mengambil persediaan darah lagi untuknya. Kau pulanglah, Sasuke. Sebentar lagi operasinya selesai." Itachi mencoba menenangkan adiknya, air mukanya menunjukkan keseriusan yang meleset dari kepribadiannya yang terkenal konyol. "Sudahlah jangan khawatir terus, lebih baik kau urus administrasi Sakura ke bagian staff dan memesan kamar rawat untuknya." perintahnya meyakinkan Sasuke lagi.

"Apakah dia... bisa selamat...?" lirih Sasuke. Sebagai orang yang ahli menembak ia tentu tahu tembakan di kepala merupakan sesuatu yang fatal. Dapat mengakibatkan kelumpuhan jika melukai syaraf otaknya, bahkan kematian siap menanti di tiap detik berikutnya, tinggal menunggu saat-saat kritis saja. Usaha Itachi menenangkannya pun tak berbuah hasil. Sasuke masih terlalu pintar untuk dibohongi, iming-iming keselamatan Sakura bahkan seperti lelucon di benaknya.

"Kita hanya bisa berdoa untuknya, aku sudah melakukan semua yang ku bisa. Tuhan yang menentukan, Sasuke." terang Itachi. Sejenak Sasuke tertegun dengan kalimat dokter itu, suasana hatinya bertambah kelabu setelah mendengar kata 'Tuhan'. Sakura... secepat inikah ia harus kembali pada-Nya?

Manik obsidiannya menatap nanar langkah Itachi yang semakin jauh dan menghilang di persimpangan koridor rumah sakit. Kakaknya itu nampak begitu bersungguh-sungguh demi menyelamatkan Sakura. Ia memang menyayangi Sakura sama halnya seperti menyayangi Sasuke, tidak ingin adik tercintanya harus kehilangan kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya. Kehilangan anggota keluarga sudah pernah mereka rasakan, sebisa mungkin ia akan mencegah hal itu terjadi lagi.

**Drrt Drrrt Drrt**

Getaran ponsel Sakura menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke, ia tentu ingat saat ini ia masih bertukar ponsel dengan gadis musim semi itu. Dilihatnya sahabat dari sang kekasih tengah menelponnya saat ini, 'ada apa lagi?' pikirnya.

"_Ha-Halo Sakura...? Kau dimana? Aku dan yang lainnya sudah kembali ke Konoha. Tapi kau Sasuke dan Naruto tidak ada di rumah basecamp. Aku sangat khawatir... entah kenapa perasaanku sangat tidak enak. Kau baik-baik saja kan?"_ tanya Ino dengan nada khawatir yang tak dibuat-buat itu.

"….."

"_Sakura...? Jawab aku! Kau baik-baik saja kan? Sekarang kau dimana? Sasuke bersamamu kan? Setidaknya aku tidak perlu sekhawatir ini kalau dia berada di sampingmu!"_

"….."

"_Saku—"_

"Maaf... aku tidak bisa menjaganya. Berdoalah. Saat ini hanya itu yang dibutuhkan Sakura."

"_Apa maksudmu? Sakura kenap—"_

TUT TUUT TUT

Tidak ada kata-kata yang lebih menyakitkan Sasuke saat ini. Disaat orang lain mempercayakan Sakura padanya, ia justru lalai dalam melindunginya. Bau anyir darah gadis itu bahkan masih menguar jelas dari pakaian Sasuke, seperti apa penderitaannya sekarang? Memikirkannya saja sudah menyiksa batin. Ia merasa perlu menenangkan dirinya sendiri, satu per satu langkah kakinya meninggalkan rumah sakit menuju tempat dimana ia bisa menenangkan suasana hatinya yang kacau. Tak lupa ia pun menitipkan pesan pada kakaknya untuk selalu memberi kabar tentang Sakura.

'_Hubungi aku di nomor ini kalau ada apa-apa. Sasuke.'_

.

.

#####

.

.

SASUKE POV

Tap Tap Tap Tap…

Tak peduli pandangan orang-orang sekitar dengan penampilanku yang bersimbah darah, aku tetap melanjutkan langkah menuju rumah Tuhan ku. Kulihat pantulan bayanganku sendiri di kaca depan gereja ini, bahkan tatapan mataku sedikit berbeda, tidak tajam seperti biasanya. Kenapa?

Entahlah... aku sedang menahan sakit luar biasa yang menghujam ulu hatiku karena terus memikirkan gadis kesayanganku.

Kupilih satu bangku dari sekian banyaknya yang berbaris rapi di ruangan besar ini menghadap Tuhan. Sepi, hanya ada satu anak kecil di depan sana yang sedang berdoa. Dalam hembusan nafas panjang kupejamkan kedua iris kelamku. Kurancang jemariku untuk saling menggenggam satu sama lain, sudah lama aku tidak seperti ini semenjak kepergian Ayahku. Tuhan, masih maukah Kau mendengarkan doaku?

Aku tahu... aku bukan anak yang cukup baik untukMu. Aku bukanlah orang yang menomorsatukan agama, kuakui itu. Aku juga bukan sosok yang hebat sepertiMu, aku hanyalah manusia biasa. Sama seperti milyaran makhluk ciptaanMu di dunia ini. Dari sekian banyaknya manusia, mungkin aku adalah satu yang terbodoh.

Sakura... dia adalah hidupku. Tapi saat ini... dia bahkan tidak bisa dikatakan hidup atau mati. Hanya demi aku yang bodoh ini, dia mengorbankan segalanya. Tuhan, sebesar itukah cintanya padaku? Saat ini... tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan untuknya. Aku hanya bisa duduk disini, dihadapanMu menggantungkan asa yang begitu kecil. Aku tahu aku memang jarang meminta padaMu, seringkali aku melupakan kepada siapa aku kan kembali pada akhirnya.

Aku tidak akan banyak meminta, aku hanya ingin dia selamat, Tuhan. Jangan dulu Kau ambil dia dariku...

Aku belum memenuhi janjiku padaMu untuk selalu menjaganya. Sekali lagi, aku ingin mendengar suaranya memanggil namaku, melihat senyumnya untukku, dan merasakan kasih sayangnya yang begitu hangat. Hanya Kau yang tahu betapa aku menyayangi dirinya, hanya Kau yang mampu menjawab doaku ini, aku percaya itu.

Berikanlah yang terbaik untuknya, kumohon. Aku sangat mencintainya... jangan biarkan dirinya terus dalam kesakitan, jauhkan dirinya selalu dari maut yang siap merenggut.

Sakura, aku berjanji suatu saat akan membawanya kesini. Bersanding di hadapanMu untuk mengucap janji suci dalam ikatan cinta. Izinkan dia hidup, Tuhan. Kupastikan hidupnya akan bahagia bersamaku. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan dirinya lagi. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semua luka yang dialaminya, sekalipun jika ternyata dia bukanlah takdirku. Aku akan tetap mencintai dan selalu menyayanginya walaupun akan sulit mengungkapkan itu.

Terima kasih... Kau sudah mendengarkan isi pikiranku ini. Amin.

Ah... dapat kurasakan butiran _liquid_ bening mulai mengaliri pipiku yang dingin. Sepedih inikah rasanya kehilangan seseorang? Aku bahkan tidak menangis saat kematian Ayahku. Hatiku terlalu dingin untuk mengenal emosi, tapi semenjak mengenal dirinya... bisa kurasakan sisi hangat dari hatiku sendiri, dan kini hal itu sangat menyiksa.

Sakit.

Rasa ini terus menusuk lebih dalam lagi tanpa henti.

"_Onii-chan?_ Ini, pakailah." Refleks kubuka mataku begitu terasa seseorang menarik bajuku dari samping. Oh ya, dia anak kecil yang duduk di depan tadi. Memalukan sekali dia melihatku menangis, dia bahkan menawarkan sapu tangan kecilnya untukku. Bodoh.

"Hn. Terima kasih." Terpaksa kuulaskan senyuman kecil untuk bocah laki-laki ini. "Kau sudah selesai berdoa?" tanyaku halus. Perlahan ia mulai duduk di sampingku.

"Iya. Aku habis mendoakan _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ yang sudah berada di surga sana. _Onii-chan_ berdoa untuk siapa?" ia menjawab dengan raut yang begitu polos. Ini sama seperti pantulan diriku sendiri. Setiap berdoa untuk Ayah juga aku tidak menampakkan raut sedih.

"Untuk seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Saat ini dia sedang menjalani operasi."

"Benarkah? Wah! Aku juga akan berdoa untuknya, semoga ini belum terlambat!" dengan sigap ia langsung memasang posisi berdoanya. Lucu sekali, wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. Beberapa detik kemudian ia membuka matanya lagi dan menoleh padaku. "Apa yang kau minta?" kutatap kedua bola matanya mencari kejujuran.

"Mmm... aku hanya minta supaya doa _Onii-chan_ untuknya dikabulkan, hehe." Senyum damai itu menghangatkan hatiku. Syukurlah masih ada orang lain yang mau berdoa untukmu, Sakura.

"Anak baik, terima kasih. Orang tuamu pasti bangga padamu." Kuacak rambut hitamnya dan ia tidak menolak, "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau mau kuantar pulang?"

"Tidak, kakakku selalu menjemputku setiap sore disini." balasnya ceria. Ya sudah, aku pun tidak akan memaksanya. Kutinggalkan bangku itu dan berjalan keluar dari gereja ini. Pandanganku langsung terpaku begitu melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri diluar sana sendirian. Dia pun tersentak dengan kehadiranku, belum lagi caranya memandang tubuhku yang penuh bercak darah ini. Berani bertaruh, dia pasti sama kagetnya denganku.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Uchiha_-san_. Mana _Cherry?"_ ia bertanya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Demi Tuhan aku ingin menghabisinya saat ini juga, karena orang inilah Sakura terlibat dalam semua masalah yang mengancam nyawanya!

_**SRRETT!**_

Lihat, ekspresi mukanya masih sama bahkan saat aku mencengkram kerah bajunya. Benar-benar memuakkan!

"_Cherry_ katamu? Kau tahu? Dia sedang **sekarat** saat ini berkat kalung tololmu itu! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa dia pernah menyakitimu sampai meregang nyawa, hah?! Apa yang dia lakukan padamu sampai-sampai kau memberinya kesempatan untuk mati!"

**BUAKH BUAK BUAGH DUAKH!**

"Beraninya kau menyakitinya!" Kukeluarkan semua emosiku yang sejak tadi terpendam, membiarkan pipi pucat pecundang ini menerima pukulanku tanpa ampun. Pantas, dia memang pantas mendapatkannya. Bahkan ini sama sekali tidak setimpal dibandingkan derita Sakura!

**BUAGH BUAKH BUAKK!**

"_Onii-chan!_ Kenapa kalian bertengkar?!" oh sial, kenapa bocah ini datang lagi dan berhasil memisahkanku dengan orang gila itu! Shimura Sai, aku tidak akan mengampunimu sedikitpun.

Nafasku tersengal menahan amarah menggebu-gebu. Sementara dia, dia dengan tenangnya mengusap darah yang mengucur hasil pukulanku. Apakah itu masih kurang sakit? Bahkan ia tersenyum melihatku lagi. Cih.

"Selamat _Cherry_, kau sudah menemukan malaikatmu..."

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

Yeheey gomeenn minna! Aya amat sangat ngaret ngapdet fic ini :( semoga chapter ini memuaskan ya. Total 5421 words nih o,o kalo masih kurang juga aku nyerah deh ekekekekek masih pada inget kan ceritanya gimana? Musuhnya siapa? *harap-harap cemas*

Okey, terima kasih untuk reviewer chapter kemarin:

**Hikari ndychan bLackOnyx, charice d'dark cherry, Kiana Cerry's, Icha yukina clyne, Nyimi-chan, Snow's Flower, CN Bluetorry, Nina317Elf, Mizuira Kumiko, zhymoengill, Kunoichi28, Sakakibara Mei, SakuraBELONGtoSASUKE, Retno UchiHaruno, Kithara Blue Beauty, Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo, Karasu Uchiha, ichiruki rien, Cherry No Blue, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Sasu4Saku, Apeuril, Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom, Redsans Mangekyou, Trancy Anafeloz, lhylia kiryu, Chintya Hatake-chan, hasnistareels, Uchiha Oujisama, aihara misaki, xKirakun, endless night, Aoi Ciel, Chiachan-18,** dan para **Guest** serta silent readers. Ayaka minta reviewnya lagi yaa XD semakin banyak akan semakin cepat update ekekekek~

Chapter depan akan berlanjut _action_, dan bagi yang pengen aksi Sasuke-Sasori mana suaranyaaaa hahahah wait me yaa! See you in next chapter~ *ciuw*


	8. Chapter 8 : Deadly Counterattack

Previous Chapter :

"_Cherry_ katamu? Kau tahu? Dia sedang **sekarat** saat ini berkat kalung tololmu itu! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa dia pernah menyakitimu sampai meregang nyawa hah?! Apa yang dia lakukan padamu sampai-sampai kau memberinya kesempatan untuk mati!"

**BUAKH BUAK BUAGH DUAKH!**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat _Cherry_, kau sudah menemukan malaikatmu..."

.

.

.

* * *

"_Kau … adalah hal pertama yang ingin kulihat saat ku membuka mata, dan menjadi hal terakhir yang ingin kusentuh saat ku menutup mata."_

* * *

_._

_._

_.  
_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**The One and Only**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

Chapter 8 : Deadly Counterattack

(Violence and Bloody Scene Attached)

.

.

.

.

Dua _onyx _kelam kini saling melempar pandangan tajam. Ada satu pasang _onyx_ lagi yang menonton keduanya, ia begitu gelisah mendapati dua pemuda ini bertengkar di depan rumah Tuhan. Benar-benar tipikal orang kurang beriman.

"_Onii-chan_ jelaskan sesuatu!" pinta bocah itu lagi pada kakak kandungnya, Shimura Sai. Sementara Sasuke sibuk berdecak kesal setiap kali menatap senyum palsu lelaki pucat di depannya. Kini mereka berada dalam toko perhiasan Sai, untuk saat ini toko itu terpaksa ditutup demi kelancaran interogasi Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tetap diam, aku akan memakai cara tidak wajar." ancam Sasuke lagi.

"Uchiha-_san_, sebelumnya aku ingin tahu. Kenapa kau menginterogasiku soal _Incubus_? Darimana kau tahu tentang senjata itu?" tanya Sai halus.

"Aku FBI yang menangani kasus ini. Jadi kau perlu menjawab semua pertanyaanku sebelum aku menjebloskanmu ke penjara."

_**Deg!**_

Mendengar kata 'penjara', membuat Sai menelan ludahnya berat mau tidak mau. Ya, cepat atau lambat ia memang harus menerima akibat perbuatan kriminalnya di masa lalu. "Dalam bahasa latin, _Incubus_ berarti iblis laki-laki, Uchiha-_san_."

"Cih, siapa yang mau tahu itu semua hah?! Aku bertanya kenapa kau memberikan _chip_nya pada Sakura! Kau ini bodoh atau apa?!" gertaknya tak sabaran.

"Aku telah memberikannya 'iblis', berharap suatu hari akan datang 'malaikat' yang bisa melindunginya. _Cherry_ itu... sangat beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu, Uchiha-_san_." Sai memandang Sasuke penuh senyum lagi. Bukannya senang, kata-kata itu justru membuat Sasuke semakin menggeram kesal. "Aku tidak minta pendapatmu soal hubunganku dengannya. Kau ini bertele-tele sekali jadi orang."

"Ahahaha baiklah ... sepertinya kau sangat ingin tahu. Begini Uchiha-_san_, memang benar dulu aku bekerja untuk Akatsuki. Bahkan sejak aku masih duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMA. Saat itu ... _Cherry_ adalah _partner_ku di olimpiade sains nasional. Kami berdua merancang sebuah mesin yang mampu meluncurkan kembang api dalam bentuk pola-pola tertentu di langit. Tentu saja impian kami saat itu adalah membuat inovasi terbaru. _Cherry_ adalah orang yang membuat rumus dan perhitungan akurat mesin itu."

"Berhenti memanggilnya _Cherry-Cherry_. Aku tidak suka." sahut Sasuke tajam.

"Sementara aku adalah orang yang merancang desain pola kembang apinya nanti. Hingga pada suatu hari, Akatsuki meminta desain itu padaku untuk dikembangkan menjadi sebuah senjata. Harusnya mesin itu mengeluarkan kembang api, tapi... Akatsuki telah mengubahnya secara total. Mereka memodifikasi mesin itu supaya bisa menciptakan badai petir dengan daya tembak yang _destroyable_. Konsep listrik sebagai sumber daya telah mereka terapkan tanpa cacat. Dan sumber energi itu... berada di bawah gedung Yakushi Enterprise."

"Yakushi…?" Sasuke mulai mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ya. Karena Yakushi Kabuto adalah orang yang mendanai proyek _Incubus_ ini selama bertahun-tahun. Saat aku menyadari mereka mengembangkan _Incubus_ tanpa sepengetahuanku, aku pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Akatsuki. Dan sebagai bayarannya… mereka berhasil membunuh kedua orang tuaku."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Sakura?"

"Sudah kubilang di awal tadi, _Cherry _adalah orang yang membuat rumus dan perhitungan akurat mesin itu. Yah... meskipun secara teknis dia tidak tahu kalau 'mesin kembang apinya' sudah diacak-acak oleh kami menjadi 'senjata berbahaya'. Karena itu sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab, aku memisahkan _chip_ aktivasinya dan memberikannya pada _Cherry_. Bagaimanapun, _Cherry_ adalah orang yang paling memiliki hak paten dalam pembuatan _Incubus_."

Sasuke menopang dahinya pertanda pusing. Jadi selama ini… Sakura sendiri adalah otak dasar dari senjata itu? Miris sekali, kejeniusan wanitanya itu disalahgunakan orang lain, dan malah Sasuke yang harus memikul bebannya pula.

"Uchiha-_san_."

Sasuke kembali mendongakan wajahnya merespon teguran Sai, "Apa?"

"Bagaimana kabar Itachi-_san_? Aku dengar dia juga sudah keluar dari Akatsuki. Apa itu benar?" tanyanya hati-hati melihat mimik serius Sasuke.

"Bukan keluar, tapi dikeluarkan. Dia hanya mata-mata di Akatsuki. Bisa dibilang dia itu _double agent_." ujar Sasuke jujur.

"Sudah kuduga… dulu kami memang mencurigainya sebagai _agent_ yang menyamar. Lagipula Itachi-_san_ orang yang baik menurutku."

"Hn."

Masih berkutat dengan otaknya, Sasuke bingung harus menanyakan apa lagi pada Sai. Pikirannya masih setengah kacau berkat kondisi kritis kekasihnya. Ia tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi pada hal lain selain Sakura. "Uchiha-_san_, apa kau membawa _chip_ itu?" lagi-lagi Sai berhasil membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke.

"Mau apa lagi kau?" telisiknya sarkastik.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Bisa kupinjam sebentar?" dan pada saat inilah Sasuke tidak yakin seratus persen dengan ucapan Sai. Senyumnya itu begitu palsu, tapi ia juga tahu Sai bukan tipe-tipe pembunuh seperti _member_ Akatsuki yang lainnya. Haruskah ia menyerahkan _chip_ ini kembali?

.

.

#####

.

.

Di rumah sakit, Uchiha Itachi nampak kebingungan harus memberi kabar apa pada adiknya. Berkali-kali ia merangkai kata-kata dalam pikirannya, namun semuanya kembali diubah. "Aku yakin Sasuke akan membunuhku kali ini…" ia bergumam menenggelamkan kepala pada meja kerjanya. Tidak mau berlama-lama lagi, masih dalam pose yang sama dokter itu menghubungi adiknya. Saking berdebar-debarnya, bahkan nada sambung Sasuke sekarang terdengar seperti _requiem_ di telinga Itachi.

_Tuut... Tuut... Tuut..._

"_Ya, Nii-san?" good_. Sasuke mengangkatnya sangat cepat.

"Operasi Sakura sudah selesai, datanglah ke rumah sakit. Ada sesuatu yang harus kujelaskan padamu."

"_Apa itu buruk?"_ Skakmat. Itachi cuma bisa meringis mendengar pertanyaan ini. Ia pun membenarkan posisi kepalanya.

"Emm… Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Aku tidak tahu kau mau mendengar ini atau tidak. Tapi cepatlah kemari. Intinya, ini lebih dari sekedar gawat." Buru-buru Itachi menutup telepon sebelum Sasuke memakinya. Ia sudah dapat memprediksikan reaksi pertama adiknya jika tahu masalah ini, sudah pasti omelannya nanti adalah seputar kelalaian, tidak becus, dan kecerobohan Itachi sebagai dokter.

"Hah... lebih baik aku _check_ kondisi Sakura lagi." Ia bergegas mengambil stetoskopnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Seperjalanan di koridor ia terus mengingat kejadian lima belas menit yang lalu… Dimana ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seseorang yang tak terduga.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

.

Iris mata _hazel_ Akasuna Sasori terus menatap sosok gadis tercintanya yang terbaring lemah. Ia mengusap perban bekas operasi yang menutupi dahi lebar dari kepala _pink_ itu. "Kapan kau sadar, Sakura sayang..." bisiknya pelan. Masih saja, dia menyebut gadis itu 'Sakura sayang' hingga saat ini meski sudah jelas gadis itu telah menambatkan nama Uchiha Sasuke dalam hatinya. Sasori tahu kejadian ini, Kisame telah memberitahunya tentang Sakura yang tertembak.

"Semua ini gara-gara Uchiha brengsek itu. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menjagamu, Sayang..." tatapan matanya mulai menggelap dan kosong. Kebenciannya pada Sasuke semakin meningkat saja dalam tiap detik. "Aku akan memberinya pelajaran, saat kau membuka mata nanti… kau tidak akan bisa lagi mendengar suaranya. Hanya aku, yang akan berada di sisimu. Kau mau 'kan, hm?" telunjuknya tak henti-henti menelusuri wajah mulus Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Sudah cukup, Sasori. Pergilah sebelum adikku datang."

Sebuah peringatan meluncur tegas dari suara Uchiha Itachi di belakang. Baru saja ia hendak memeriksa keadaan pasiennya, mata _onyx_ Itachi menangkap sosok 'kawan lama'nya sudah membesuk Sakura entah sejak kapan. Firasat buruk langsung mendominasi hati Itachi, kedatangan Sasori kesini pastilah memiliki maksud terselubung khas Akatsuki.

Tanpa perlu menoleh, Sasori tahu suara siapa itu. Ia pun hanya bisa terkekeh mendengarnya, "Pengkhianat sepertimu tidak pantas menyuruhku pergi."

"Jangan buat aku memaksamu. Aku tidak ingin terjadi keributan di rumah sakitku." Itachi kembali memperingatinya.

"Heh, kau bicara seolah-olah bisa melakukan sesuatu padaku. Dengar ya, Pengkhianat. Katakan pada adikmu untuk menemuiku di laboratorium _GeoScythe_ besok pagi. Kalau tidak … mungkin Akatsuki akan meledakkan rumah sakit kesayanganmu ini." sahut Sasori enteng, masih tetap membelai Sakura-nya.

"Kau! Apa maumu s—"

"_Chip_ itu. Adikmu harus membawanya padaku. Kami—Akatsuki—tidak akan bersembunyi lagi dari ancaman FBI. Kami tidak peduli lagi dengan Pein yang mereka tangkap, karena kami memiliki sandera yang jauh lebih banyak. Seratus? Atau dua ratus warga sipil? Entahlah, aku tidak menghitung jumlah mereka juga." Sasori tertawa geli melihat ekspresi terkejut Itachi. "Semoga saja Uchiha Sasuke tidak salah membuat pilihan, karena kematiannya sudah pasti di tanganku. Camkan itu baik-baik, Uchiha."

Ketegangan pun kini menjadi penyangga keheningan dalam kamar rawat Sakura. Hingga sebuah suara serak menggumamkan nama tokoh yang kerap dibicarakan dua pria itu. Sasori pun kembali menyeringai kala mendengarnya.

"_Saas...suke-kunhh…"_

"Baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang menginginkan kehadiranku disini. Aku pergi dulu. Sakura, cepatlah sadar… Aku tidak sabar melihat tangisanmu untuk si keparat itu nanti." Sasori menempelkan bibirnya guna meredam gumaman Sakura yang terlihat gelisah, kemudian berbalik menuju pintu keluar tanpa menghiraukan Itachi yang masih percaya-tidak percaya atas ucapannya.

Kesadaran Itachi seolah kembali ketika mendengar pintu telah ditutup dari luar. Ia berniat mengejar Sasori saat itu juga namun hasilnya nihil, bayangan sosok Sasori tidak ditemukannya di koridor manapun. Pria berwajah _babyface_ itu sudah berada dalam _lift_ dan berekspresi santai seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Bahkan ia masih sempat tersenyum ketika seorang perawat menatapnya malu-malu.

"Sial!" Itachi menggeram kesal saat melihat Sasori sudah berjalan keluar dari _lift_ di _lobby_ bawah. "Ini gawat."

Ya, semuanya mulai serius sekarang.

.

_**Flashback end**_

.

.

#####

.

.

Selang satu jam kemudian Sasuke akhirnya tiba di rumah sakit. Tidak lupa ia pun membawa sesuatu untuk Sakura—layaknya orang membesuk pada umumnya. Ia sangat lega begitu mengetahui operasi Sakura berjalan lancar, gadis itu hanya perlu melewati kondisi kritisnya untuk bisa kembali sadar. Namun kelegaannya itu hanya berlangsung sesaat dan buyar ketika Itachi memberitahu soal Sasori.

Diluar dugaan, ekspresi Sasuke saat itu bukanlah marah ataupun frustasi. Karena sebelum Sasori memperingatkannya pun Sasuke sudah membuat rencana penyerangan markas Akatsuki tanpa ampun. Kini dirinya menjadi semakin bersemangat dengan pihak Akatsuki yang ternyata sudah sama-sama siap.

"Bodohnya mereka menantangku."

Hanya itu komentar Sasuke setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang kali lebar Itachi. Ia pun memasuki kamar rawat Sakura dan menyapa gadis itu seperti biasa. Berbeda dengan tingkah Sasori yang bicara banyak hal pada Sakura, Sasuke justru hanya memperhatikan Sakura yang masih tertidur, tetap diam tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Pandangannya melemah kala ia mengusap jemari gadis itu. Terlintas dalam benaknya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu yang baru saja dibelinya untuk Sakura, dan Itachi sukses tertohok begitu melihat benda spesial yang dibawakan Sasuke itu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Sasuke? Tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa pada Sakura?"

"Aku masih waras, _Nii-san_. Tidak mungkin aku bicara sendiri dengan orang yang tidak akan menangkap suaraku." Sasuke menjaga nada bicaranya berusaha tidak mengganggu Sakura. "Aku titip Sakura padamu, aku harus pergi sekarang juga menemui Kakashi."

"H-hei, kau yakin mau langsung pergi? Biasanya disaat seperti ini seorang pria akan mengatakan kalimat-kalimat manis untuk gadisnya agar cepat sembuh, kemudian membaca buku _diary_ gadis itu, yang pada akhirnya akan bercucuran air mata di halaman paling belakang lalu kau—" Itachi tidak sanggup melanjutkan fantasinya begitu melihat raut jengah Sasuke padanya. Jelas Sasuke bukan tipe orang seperti itu, lagipula tidak ada _diary_ Sakura disini. Jadi apa yang mau dibaca?

Kembali Sasuke mengusap jemari Sakura, dan mendaratkan bibirnya singkat di kening yang masih diliputi perban itu.

"Berjanjilah, kau akan menungguku kembali." bisiknya pelan di depan wajah Sakura. "Kalau aku tidak kembali… kau boleh memakiku sepuasmu. _Deal?_"

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, gadis musim semi itu samar-samar dapat mendengar ucapannya. Sakura bisa merasakan hangatnya sentuhan Sasuke di pipinya yang saat itu sedang khawatir, dan tentu saja merasakan pula ada suatu benda yang kini tersemat di jari manisnya. Oh.. entah bagaimana caranya benda itu bisa melingkari jarinya dengan sangat pas. Seperti sudah dipesan dari jauh-jauh hari oleh Sasuke.

'_Aku akan menunggumu, Sasuke-kun…'_

.

.

#####

.

.

Tiga cangkir kopi panas, tiga orang pria, dan selembar kertas.

Sasuke nampak sibuk menggoreskan penanya pada kertas di atas meja kafe itu. Sedangkan Uzumaki Naruto dan Hatake Kakashi menyimak seksama setiap kata-katanya, sesekali mereka juga mengusulkan beberapa hal yang dianggap perlu.

"Aku akan masuk dari sini bersama Naruto. Kau bisa tunggu di luar gedung dan memantau kami lewat radio. Di depan gedung Yakushi Enterprise ada sebuah restoran. Kau bisa menyamar sebagai pelanggan di situ agar tidak mencurigakan." Sasuke terus menggambar sketsa strateginya, dan Kakashi kian mengangguk paham.

"_Teme_, kurasa kita harus masuk secara terpisah untuk mengecoh musuh. Salah satu dari kita harus masuk lewat saluran udara atau saluran air supaya tidak terdeteksi mereka."

"Betul, Sasuke. Anggap saja ini _Plan-B_. Naruto akan masuk lewat gorong-gorong air. Mengingat lokasi laboratorium _GeoScythe_ juga ada di bawah tanah gedung itu, kurasa penempatan Naruto di saluran air akan sangat pas." Kakashi turut menyumbang ide. Setelah diam beberapa detik berpikir, akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Tidak perlu banyak bicara. Mereka sudah siap fisik dan mental untuk menyelesaikan misi ini.

"Aku akan meminta pihak Interpol untuk ikut meringkus mereka. Setidaknya ratusan warga sipil yang Akatsuki sandera juga harus diselamatkan." Pria bermasker itu kembali menyumbang ide brilian. Tentu saja, dia adalah atasan langsung Sasuke dan Naruto, berhasil atau tidaknya penyergapan besok tentu mempengaruhi sepak terjangnya di FBI.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Shimura Sai." Sasuke membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi lebih santai, "dia bilang pusat energi listrik untuk mengaktifkan _Incubus_ ada di bawah gedung itu. Menara Yakushi Enterprise adalah konduktor utama energi mereka. Aku butuh orang yang ahli dalam rangkaian listrik untuk mengacaukan segala aliran energi dari bawah sana tidak sampai ke menara. Tapi.. siapa yang bisa?"

"….."

"….."

Hening.

Mereka berkutat dengan jalan pikirannya masing-masing. Siapa yang harus dilibatkan kali ini?

"Kurasa _agent YT-2_ dari divisi _science and technology_ bisa diandalkan."

"Tidak akan sempat. Kita melakukan penyerangan dalam hitungan beberapa jam lagi. Sedangkan _agent YT-2_ saat ini masih berada di Amerika." Sasuke kembali membantah.

Hening lagi.

"Ah aku tahu! _Teme_, kita minta Shikamaru saja! Kau ingat? Waktu itu di Konoha dia bahkan mengerjakan instalasi lampu jalan sepanjang desa sendirian! Dia itu si jenius dari jurusan teknik elektro, kenapa tidak minta bantuannya saja?" oke, saran Naruto kali ini ada benarnya. Tapi apakah Shikamaru mau ikut serta dalam misi ini? Dia sendiri tipikal orang super malas. Dan lagi, dia itu hanya penduduk sipil biasa, bukan polisi atau agen rahasia semacam mereka.

"Mau tidak mau, kita jemput dia malam ini juga."

.

.

#####

.

.

_Cip cip cip cip cip_

Sinar matahari pagi mulai menerobos kaca jendela apartemen Sasuke. Masih ada dua jam lagi untuk menghabiskan waktu sebelum melaksanakan misinya. Iris kelam itu mencerminkan tatapan sayu. Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dengan perasaan sangat tidak enak, entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin sekali melihat Sakura sekarang. Seperti akan terpisah jauh, hatinya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Buru-buru ia tepis perasaan itu, tidak biasanya dia merasa setegang ini sebelum beraksi. Sasuke mencoba menyalakan televisi, dan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat berita utama pagi itu adalah…

"_Sekelompok teroris telah menyandera ratusan pegawai perusahaan Yakushi Enterprise malam tadi. Pagi ini, gedung bermenara tinggi itu sudah kosong dan diamankan oleh pihak kepolisian. Kelompok teroris tersebut telah mengumumkan memorandumnya untuk tidak ikut campur. Menurut kabar yang beredar, para sandera akan dijadikan percobaan demonstrasi senjata baru para teroris tersebut. Lantas langkah apakah yang akan diambil pemerintah?"_

"Sial! Mereka selangkah lebih cepat!"

Tidak membuang waktu lagi, Sasuke mengambil semua senjata yang dibutuhkan dan memakai seragam FBI-nya yang dilengkapi dengan rompi anti peluru. Ia mengisi seluruh kantong baju dan celananya dengan _Mag-Fed _amunisi cadangan dan _portable exploser_ sebagai bahan peledak mini. Dua pistol kesayangannya; _FN Five-seven_ dan _Glock 22_ kini sudah ditempatkan di kanan kiri sakunya, dan satu pistol _M1911A2_ cadangan sengaja diselipkan dibalik jaketnya untuk berjaga-jaga. Sasuke langsung melesat ke gedung Yakushi Enterprise dimana tempat itu kini sudah diramaikan Polisi dan Interpol. Semua belum ada yang berani masuk mengingat misi ini berada di bawah wewenang Sasuke.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Kakashi pada dua anak buahnya, termasuk Nara Shikamaru yang masih _shock_ dengan keterlibatannya dalam membekuk teroris. "Hahh... Kenapa aku harus tergabung dalam misi merepotkan ini sih?" Shikamaru menguap malas tatkala semalaman tidak tidur alih-alih mendapat pelatihan instan Kakashi seputar pola rangkaian listrik _Incubus_ yang diberikan Sai. Setelah berdoa untuk keselamatannya masing-masing, empat pria itu mulai bersiap sesuai strateginya.

Di luar gedung, Kakashi berduduk manis di depan laptopnya memantau pergerakan Sasuke, Naruto, dan Shikamaru. Naruto bergerak memasuki terowongan gorong-gorong saluran air Yakushi Enterprise, Shikamaru terpaksa dinaikkan ke _helicopter_ yang siap menurunkannya di atas menara Y.E, dan Uchiha Sasuke, satu-satunya orang yang masuk melewati pintu depan kini sudah _standby _di posisinya.

"_Agent SS-1, you are clear to enter."_ Sasuke mendengar instruksi Kakashi lewat alat _wireless radio_ di telinganya. Ia membawa dua kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung perusahaan yang terlihat mewah itu tanpa ragu. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pistol _Glock 22_ yang siap tembak, manik _obsidian_nya pun tak henti-hentinya menganalisis keadaan ruang sekitar yang tampak sepi melompong itu.

"Tidak ada siapapun disini."

"_Well, mereka pastinya sudah bersembunyi. Untuk ke laboratorium GeoScythe, masuklah ke dalam lift nomor 4 dan turun ke lantai basement. Aku akan meretas sistem keamanan mereka supaya tidak mengetahui pergerakanmu."_

"Hn." Sasuke masuk ke dalam _lift_ berpintu keemasan itu dan berdiri dengan santainya di dalam. Di atasnya, ia bisa melihat adanya kamera CCTV yang terus mengintai. Sudut bibirnya menyeringai menatap kamera itu, dan dengan senang hati Sasuke segera merusaknya lewat satu tembakan jitu. Heh, buyar sudah pantauan Akatsuki terhadapnya.

_Zrrrttt_

Mata _hazel_ Sasori langsung menyipit begitu melihat gambar rucek di monitornya. "Hoo… Sok sekali dia. Baiklah, permainan takkan menyenangkan jika kita sudah tahu hasil akhirnya." Sasori meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan keluar dari ruang pantau CCTV, bersiap dengan _armor_-nya sendiri guna menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. Ia tidak peduli dengan semua monitor yang satu persatu mulai menampilkan _blue screen_ dengan keterangan _System Overdrive_. Ya, sistem mereka telah berhasil diretas Kakashi dalam waktu singkat.

"_System is undercontrol now. Agent SS-1, dalam waktu dua menit kau akan sampai di lab GeoScythe. Sedikit informasi untukmu, dua orang Akatsuki akan menyambut kedatanganmu dengan senapan M4 carbine." _Sasuke mengangguk paham dengan instruksi atasannya. Ia pun menyiapkan segelintir _time bomb_ di tangannya dan mengatur waktu menjadi 02.20, setelahnya ia menekan tombol hijau pada setiap bom itu.

"_Here we go_, Akatsuki. Kita lihat siapa yang bisa bertahan hidup dalam dua menit kedepan."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di atap menara Yakushi Enterprise.

Helikopter yang membawa Shikamaru sudah mendarat di _helipad_ atap gedung. Angin kencang tak menjadi penghalang keseriusan pria Nara itu. "Aku sudah menemukan panel kontrol mesinnya!" Shikamaru membuka _box_ panel menara itu dan terlihatlah rangkaian listrik super rumit dengan beberapa tuas merah, kabel warna-warni, dan lampu _LED_ yang berkedap-kedip konstan. "Fuuhh, rangkaian ini sangat cantik." gumamnya lagi.

"_Shikamaru, kau punya waktu tiga puluh menit untuk membereskan tugasmu. Sebentar lagi aku akan mematikan arus listrik gedung untuk keamanan pekerjaanmu."_

"Aku mengerti." Tangan cekatan Shikamaru mulai meletakkan tas yang sejak tadi menggantung di pundaknya. Ia membuka tas itu dan mengeluarkan semua peralatan listriknya. Alisnya kian mengernyit setiap meneliti rangkaian listrik di depannya, ia tahu semua ini pastilah menyambung pada reaktor busur di bawah tanah sana. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasakan bagaimana tegangnya saat jutaan nyawa manusia berada di tangannya. Bagaimanapun dia harus berhasil menggagalkan pengaktifan senjata maha dahsyat ini.

"Kakashi_-san_, bagaimana dengan Naruto? Kenapa tidak ada kabar darinya?"

"_Aku disini, dattebayo!" _Naruto menyahut cepat panggilan Shikamaru. _"Kau tahu? Disini saaaangat basah. Aku benar-benar seperti tikus got! Tapi aku sudah menemukan jalan masuk ke laboratorium mereka. Aku siap menerima perintah serangan kapanpun!" _Bersemangat sekali. Kuping Shikamaru, Kakashi dan Sasuke semua terasa sakit mendengar teriakan Naruto _via wireless radio_.

Kakashi hampir saja tertawa saat itu, namun senyumnya seketika pudar ketika mendengar suara tembakan membahana dari posisi Sasuke berada.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_TING!_

Pintu _lift_ Sasuke terbuka dan—

**Dor dor dor dor dor!**

Puluhan tembakan, tidak, hampir seratus tembakan beruntun menghujani _lift_ yang baru saja terbuka itu. Kisame dan Hidan tak henti-hentinya tertawa terbahak-bahak meski mereka tahu Sasuke tidak berhasil tertembak.

"Huahahahhaha! Keluar kau, Uchiha! Kami akan memeras seluruh darahmu sampai kering!"

**Dor dor dor dor dor dor dor!**

Senapan _M4 carbine automatic_ itu terus mengarah ke _lift_ mengincar targetnya, hingga tiba-tiba saja beberapa butir benda silinder menggelinding keluar berjatuhan dari langit-langit _lift_ itu. _That's it. Time bomb_ milik Sasuke.

**Tit tit tit tit…**

"ITU GRANAT! AWAS!"

**DHUWAARRRRR!**

"Uwaaaaaaaagh!" Ledakan demi ledakan saling bersahutan meramaikan suasana lab _GeoScythe_ yang hening. Dua Akatsuki itu seketika tewas di tempat dengan keadaan yang tidak lagi manusiawi. Darah bermuncratan kemana-mana, bahkan beberapa organ tubuh mereka tercecer asal menghiasi lantai dingin itu berkat perbuatan Sasuke yang tak terduga.

_Brukh!_

Uchiha Sasuke melompat turun dengan mulusnya setelah bersembunyi dibalik atap _lift_ nomor 4. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, _lift_ itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi akibat peluru senapan Kisame dan Hidan. Langkah berat nan hati-hati dikeluarkannya, tetap waspada. Sasuke mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah dua mayat itu, dan sedikit menendang kepalanya memastikan mereka masih hidup atau tidak. Agak konyol memang, sudah jelas mereka pasti mati saat itu juga.

"_Two mens down_. Kemana lagi sekarang?" tanya Sasuke pada Kakashi.

"_Pembukaan yang bagus. Hmm… Kalau kau belok ke kanan, kau akan menemukan satu Akatsuki lagi. Tapi kalau kau belok ke kiri, kau akan menemukan ratusan sandera warga sipil yang mereka tangkap. Kau pilih yang mana?" _tawar Kakashi lancar seraya memandangi laptopnya, seluruh gambar dari kamera CCTV gedung itu kini terpampang jelas di layar laptopnya. Semakin memudahkannya dalam menuntun tiga anak buahnya itu menuju musuh utama.

"Aku akan membebaskan sanderanya dulu." Setengah berlari Sasuke berbelok ke koridor kiri, masih dengan pistolnya yang teracung. Dilihatnya para warga sipil itu ada yang menangis, menunduk, dan ketakutan. Semuanya menatap heran pada Sasuke. "Tenanglah, aku akan membebaskan kalian semua." kata Sasuke meyakinkan. Ia menembaki gembok sel itu hingga terbuka, kemudian menggiring ratusan warga itu menuju tempat pembuangan air. "Kalian semua tunggu disini. Jangan ada yang kemana-mana sampai seseorang datang membawa kalian keluar. Mengerti?"

"_Dobe, kau dengar aku? Masuklah. Bawa semua sandera keluar dari sini." _Sasuke berbisik pada alat di telinganya memanggil Naruto.

_**Ctang!**_

Pintu pipa besi besar itu terbuka menunjukkan Uzumaki Naruto yang berbasah ria. Semua orang-orang tak berdosa itu pun mau mengikuti instruksinya menuju jalan keluar rahasia dari laboratorium ini. "Jangan ada yang berisik! Terus jalan ikuti arah gorong-gorong ini dan jangan kembali kesini!" perintah Naruto menggema hebat.

"Kau ikut aku, _dobe_."

"Heee?!"

"Di koridor sebelah kanan situ, ada satu orang Akatsuki lagi. Kau bereskan dia."

"Tsk! Kenapa tidak kau saja sih?!" Naruto malas-malasan mengeluarkan pistolnya.

"Karena aku harus membereskan 'si serangga merah' itu secepatnya." Sasuke melengos pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Ia menyusuri setiap koridor lab yang semakin gelap itu. Tinggal Zetsu dan Sasori yang tersisa, menurutnya ini sangat pas. Dua lawan dua. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke mulai mendengar suara tembakan dari tempat Naruto berada, ia tersenyum miring. Sudah dipastikan sahabatnya itu akan menang melawan Zetsu.

_**Csssh!**_

Sebuah pintu di samping Sasuke mendadak tergeser otomatis. Entah itu jebakan atau bukan, Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk memasuki ruangan bercahaya kebiruan itu. Sasuke mengganti pistol _Glock 22-_nya dengan _FN Five-seven automatic_ dari saku kirinya. Dengan kapasitas amunisi yang lebih banyak, Sasuke yakin pilihan senjatanya ini tidak akan salah. Kakinya terus melangkah mantap dengan pistol yang terpegang kuat. Sasuke menajamkan indera pendengaran dan penglihatannya ketika memasuki lebih jauh ruangan itu hingga ujung. Ruangan ini cukup besar, dengan tabung-tabung putih besar yang entah apa isinya.

Sasuke menelisik setiap benda dalam ruangan itu, mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa diserangnya. Dahinya sukses mengkerut ketika menemukan gudang persenjataan, dengan beberapa peti hitam bertuliskan bubuk mesiu di luarnya.

_**Syuw!**_

_**Crash!**_

Segaris sinar laser merah bergerak cepat ke arahnya dan menggores kulitnya. Sasuke bisa merasakan kulit tangannya seperti terbakar dan mengeluarkan darah. Jelas, laser ini sangat berbahaya. Sasuke segera berlari mencari perlindungan namun apa daya ketika garisan sinar merah itu terus bertambah banyak dan semakin mengejarnya.

_**Crashh! Crash!**_

"AAAAARRGH! SIAL!" goresan luka ketujuh didapatinya. Sasuke mengerti sekarang, sinar laser itu berasal dari sensor gerak yang berada di sudut-sudut ruangan. Ia menajamkan pandangannya dan memaku arah tembakannya.

_**Dor dor dor dor dor!**_

Masih saja, laser merah itu mengejarnya. Sasuke sampai bingung harus menembak sensor yang mana dulu karena jumlahnya terlampau banyak. Akhirnya dengan sigap ia mengeluarkan satu pistolnya lagi dan tangan kanan kirinya mulai aktif menarik pelatuk senjatanya sendiri bergantian. Ia terus berlari cepat dan berguling menghindari sinar mematikan itu.

_**BRUAAKK!**_

"Ugghh!" satu goresan dalam lagi di tengkuknya. "Brengsek! Sampai kapan kau mau bersembunyi dibalik mainan ini, hah?!"

_**Dor dor dor dor dor dor!**_

Tembakan Sasuke kini banyak yang meleset seiring tangannya yang semakin terasa perih dengan darah yang bercucuran. Sasori terus tertawa sinis melihat nasib musuh nomor satunya yang kewalahan itu. Setelah puas melihat Sasuke yang tersiksa, ia pun mematikan sensor geraknya dan melangkah maju.

Plok plok plok plok plok...

Dengan nafas yang terengah, Sasuke menatap pada sosok yang bertepuk tangan di depannya. Itu dia, muncul dengan wajah _innocent_-nya tanpa peduli Sasuke yang sudah bersimpuh darah. "Wah waah ... Ternyata kau masih hidup. Tidak kusangka."

"Cih, mau aku mati? Teruslah bermimpi."

Dua pria itu saling melempar seringai mematikannya. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti dapat merasakan betapa menusuknya aura membunuh mereka yang terpancar jelas.

"_Yokoso_, Uchiha Sasuke. Selamat datang di laboratorium pribadi Akatsuki, _GeoScythe_. Yah... secara khusus lab ini memang dikelola olehku, jadi … ceritakan padaku, bagaimana _tour_-mu di markasku ini? Menyenangkan, hm?"

_**DOR!**_

"AAAAARRGH!" Sasuke tidak menyangka gerakan Sasori yang begitu cepat menembak kaki kirinya. Langsung saja tubuhnya tersungkur tak berdaya saat itu juga. Pandangan Sasuke mulai mengabur, samar-samar ia melihat Sasori mendekatinya dan—

_**CRASSHH!**_

—menggoreskan sebuah belati dari pundak hingga dadanya. Darah terus mengalir deras, Sasuke semakin merintih kesakitan dan bersiap ketika Sasori akan menikam jantungnya. _'Ini bahaya!'_

_**Tak!**_

Sasuke menangkap lengan Sasori di atasnya dan membalikkan posisinya seraya mengunci pergerakan Sasori. Baku hantam pun terjadi antara mereka, pukulan demi pukulan terus mendarat di bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Sakit, tidak lagi menjadi penghalang mereka untuk terus bertarung. Sasuke mendapat serangan telak di kepalanya yang mulai memar merah. Tubuhnya merasakan nyeri yang begitu hebat atas apa yang didapatnya dari goresan laser dan tembakan Sasori di kakinya.

_**Duak Buakk Buagh Duakh!**_

"Eeerrrrghhh... MATI KAU!" Sasori menerjang Sasuke dengan belatinya dan Sasuke berhasil menghindar. Segera ia ambil belati itu dan balas menggoreskannya tepat di perut lawannya.

_**Crraaatth!**_

Liquid merah kental kian menyembur deras dari luka Sasori. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan sakitnya yang sangat perih itu, bahkan sepertinya usus perutnya pun ikut terbelah berkat serangan Sasuke yang dalam. "Kau… baru saja m-memakai senjata favoritku, Uchiha. Hehh, kau memang ahlinya merebut benda kesayanganku! Bagaimana rasanya merampas Sakura dariku hah?!"

_**DUAAKKH!**_

Satu tendangan keras sukses melimbungkan tubuh Sasuke disambung dengan hujan peluru dari Sasori. Tidak ada satupun yang mengenai tubuhnya, Sasuke berhasil menghindar meski dengan deru nafasnya yang semakin kalang kabut. Telapak kanan Sasori meraih leher putih Sasuke, mencekiknya sekuat tenaga disertai makian-makian kasarnya pada pemuda yang hampir sekarat itu. "**Keparat! **Kau lebih rendah dari binatang hina sekalipun! Beraninya kau menyentuh gadisku hah? Kau sadar dengan begitu kau sudah menggali kuburanmu sendiri?! Kau puas menikmatinya, bukan? **SAKURA SELAMANYA AKAN MENJADI MILIKKU!**"

Sasori kembali meraih belati kesayangannya, sekali lagi ia menorehkan luka pada leher Sasuke. Pelan tapi pasti, Sasuke tak kuasa menahan sayatan benda tajam itu di kulitnya. "U-ukhh…"

_**Grrrrt!**_

Cekikan Sasori semakin kuat. Sasuke yang mulai kesulitan bernafas pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk meninju perut Sasori yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Pukulan super perih itu membuat tubuh Sasori bergetar kesakitan hingga terjerembab. Emosi Sasuke seakan tersulut hebat karena musuhnya ini berani membawa-bawa nama Sakura dalam misinya. Ia pun semakin menghajar Sasori tanpa perasaan, segala pukulan dan tendangan sudah dikeluarkannya hingga pria _babyface_ itu tambah babak belur. Dan sebagai penutup—

_**Dor dor dor dor!**_

Empat peluru menusuk sempurna di dadanya. Sedikit lagi berakhir. Peluru kelima sengaja belum dikeluarkan Sasuke, namun moncong pistol hitam itu sudah menempel ketat pada dahi Sasori.

"**Jangan. pernah. menyebut. Sakura. gadismu."**

"Tch! Hahahahaha, lalu aku harus merelakannya untukmu?" Sasori, dengan mulut yang mulai berbatuk darah pun masih sempat-sempatnya menertawakan Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya sudah lebih baik dariku? Kau merebutnya dariku, bercinta dengannya dibelakangku, membiarkan dirinya tertembak karenamu, dan sekarang apa dia masih hidup?! HAH?! Sampai kapanpun, kau tidak akan bisa menjaganya! Kau memuakkan, Uchiha! Orang sepertimu tidak akan bisa membahagiakannya!"

_**DORR!**_

"….."

"….."

Kepala berambut merah darah itu tak lagi bergerak. Nyawanya telah melayang di tangan laki-laki yang baru saja dihinanya habis-habisan. Sorot mata Sasuke menyiratkan penyesalan besar. Dia paham, sangat paham dengan perasaan Sasori untuk Sakura. Sasori sangat mencintai gadisnya sekalipun Sakura telah mengkhianatinya terang-terangan. Perkataan Sasori memang ada benarnya. Sasuke memang selalu gagal dalam melindungi Sakura.

"Maaf… maafkan aku… hah, hahh... aku ... akan berusaha menjaganya, untukmu. Akasuna Sasori." Sadar atau tidak, mata Sasuke terasa panas saat itu. Sekelebat bayangan Sakura yang merintih kesakitan pun hadir. Ia tak sanggup menggerakan sekujur tubuhnya yang perih untuk berjalan. Tangan, kepala, pundak, semuanya tergores luka. Belum lagi paha kirinya menyimpan peluru Sasori yang masih bersarang. Semakin membuatnya sulit berjalan.

Sasuke mengeluarkan _chip_ _Incubus_ yang dibawanya, dan sesuai perkataan Sai kemarin, dia memasukkan _chip_ itu pada mesin kendalinya. Selangkah lagi untuk menyelesaikan semua ini. _"Activate."_

_**Ting!**_

'_Welcome, please insert your command here.'_

Jari-jari bergetar Sasuke menyentuh layar itu menuliskan sebuah _command_ untuk _Incubus_. Susah payah ia menjaga kesadarannya untuk tetap terjaga, sebentar lagi, ia akan mencapai batasnya.

'**Self Destruction Mode'**

'_You are about to destroy Incubus with this mode. Confirm command?'_

Cih, masih saja si sistem bertanya-tanya. Sasuke menyentuh pilihan '_Yes_' dan matanya langsung membelalak sempurna ketika melihat apa yang tertulis selanjutnya di monitor.

'_Beware, Incubus will be vanished in 3 minutes from now on. Evacuate all unit from GeoScythe.'_

Kalimat berwarna merah itu terus berkedip dengan alarm yang menjerit keras. Sasuke tidak menyangka ia hanya memiliki waktu tiga menit untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah buru-buru mengontak Kakashi lewat _wireless radio_-nya. "Kakashi! Cepat keluarkan Naruto dan Shikamaru dari gedung ini! Semuanya akan hancur dalam tiga menit!"

Sasuke berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh menuju _lift_ tadi tempatnya datang. Sialnya, _lift_ itu tidak lagi berfungsi karena aliran listrik gedung Yakushi Enterprise sudah berhasil dikacaukan Shikamaru. Mau tidak mau ia pun memakai tangga darurat. Sungguh semua ini makin menyiksanya, setiap langkahnya terus meninggalkan jejak ceceran darah. Dengan tubuh yang semakin perih, ia terus menyeret langkahnya menaiki tangga yang tidak ada habisnya itu. Diiringi bunyi alarm yang semakin menakutkan, Sasuke terus melirik arlojinya panik.

'_Sial! Tidak akan sempat!'_

**DHUWAAAARRRR!**

.

.

#####

.

.

**Dhuaarrrr! Duar duar Duarrrr!**

Iris _sapphire_ Naruto menyaksikan sendiri gedung bermenara tinggi itu runtuh dengan sendirinya dari luar. Ledakan sangat besar terjadi di laboratorium _GeoScythe_ membuat fondasi kokoh gedung itu roboh tak berdaya. Kepingan tembok-tembok berjatuhan menimbulkan gemuruh dan debaman keras. Semua orang yang berhasil dievakuasi dari lokasi kehancuran itu menatapnya dengan penuh ketakutan. Termasuk Direktur Yakushi Enterprise; Yakushi Kabuto kini sudah diborgol Interpol.

Tapi bukan ini masalahnya. Sasuke, dia masih berada dalam gedung itu. Entah kenapa sampai saat ini dia belum juga keluar sementara puing-puing bangunan terus berjatuhan.

"_Teme!_ Kau dimana?! Ini sudah lewat tiga menit!" Naruto berteriak pada _wireless radio_ yang bertengger di kupingnya. Sedangkan Kakashi terus menundukkan kepalanya berharap anak buah kesayangannya itu bisa selamat.

"_OI_ _TEME! _CEPAT KELUAR ATAU KAU AKAN MATI!" bentaknya lagi.

"_AAAAAARRRGGGHHH!"_

Naruto mendengar erangan Sasuke di telinganya. Ini diluar dugaan, karena Sasuke tidak lagi menyahut setelahnya. Beberapa detik setelah runtuhan itu berhenti, Naruto segera berlari ke dalam mencari Sasuke. Semua nampak berantakan, hancur tak bersisa.

"Sasuke! SASUKEEEEEE! JAWAB AKU!"

.

.

#####

.

.

_**PRANGG!**_

Di rumah sakit, tepatnya di kamar tempat Sakura dirawat. Tidak ada angin atau apapun, Sakura menggerakan tangannya gelisah hingga menjatuhkan tiang infusnya sendiri. Itachi sangat merasa bingung melihat hal ini, karena sebenarnya Sakura belum membuka matanya. Tapi tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan terlihat sangat gusar.

"Sasuke_-kun_, Sasuke_-kun_…! Hah, hahh… Shas... keh...!"

Nafas Sakura menjadi tersengal tanpa sebab. Demi menenangkannya akhirnya mau tidak mau Itachi menyuntikkan obat penenang pada pembuluh darah gadis yang tampak gelisah itu. Detik selanjutnya ia kembali tertidur tenang. Perasaan tidak menentu Itachi jadi kian meningkat. _'Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba…'_

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Ia keluar dari ruangan itu mencari udara segar dan membuka jendela. Ia bisa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, menara Yakushi Enterprise telah tumbang entah kemana. Yakin, pasti markas Akatsuki itu sudah hancur sekarang ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib adik semata wayangnya?

"Sasuke... Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

Yuhuuu abis nonton breaking dawn langsung semanget update fic :* kekekekeke~ ahh chapter ini menarik kah? Sedihkah (?) Berbau sci-fi kah? Silakan kalian berkomentar di kotak review :) hihiy. Chapter 9 InsyaAllah gak lama rilis *ceilah* karena sudah 90% kubuat. Dan dengan berat hati Aya mengumumkan bahwa fic kesayangan ini akan segera tamat u_u doakan happy ending ya... Terima kasih banyak kepada reviewers chapter kemarin:

**Retno UchiHaruno**, **FuRaHeart**, **Icha yukina clyne**, **Nina317Elf**, Mewchan, **Ran Murasaki SS**, **poetri-chan**, **Hikari 'ShiChi' ndychan**, **akasuna no ei-chan**, **Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**, T-Chan, Aoi Ciel, **Kithara Blue**, **Mizuira Kumiko**, **Karasu Uchiha**,** ichiruki rien**, **FairyLucyka**, toge-chan, Sasu4Saku

**Tsurugi De Lelouch**, iez ashiya, SakuraBELONGtoSASUKE, **Snow's Flower**, **Redsans Mangekyou**, SuntQ, Guest (Nay), **Trancy Anafeloz**, **YashiUchiHatake**, endless night, **Chiachan-18**, Uchiha Oujisama, **CN Bluetory**, **shawol21bangs**, **Sami haruchi**, **Baka Iya SS**, dan **SeiHinamori. ** Kalian penyemangatkuuuu! *cium atu atu*

Oya, ada satu trivia disini. Maukah para readers menjawabnya? Silent readers juga boleh ikutan nih. Pertanyaannya:

"Menurutmu, momen/scene mana yang **paling** kamu ingat dari keseluruhan fic ini?"

Jawaban boleh beragam dari scene chapter 1 s/d 8 ini. Satu jawaban terbaik akan Aya buatkan sekuelnya setelah ending :) gimana? Mind to participate? C'mon!

.

See you in Chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9 : Since You Left Me

Previous Chapter :

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Ia keluar dari ruangan itu mencari udara segar dan membuka jendela. Ia bisa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, menara Yakushi Enterprise telah tumbang entah kemana. Yakin, pasti markas Akatsuki itu sudah hancur sekarang ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib adik semata wayangnya?

"Sasuke… Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

.

.

.

* * *

"_Tuhan selalu memiliki caranya sendiri untuk mempertemukan takdir kita. Mungkin berawal dari perpisahan pahit, lalu berakhir pada kenyataan kelam. Disitulah aku menunggumu."_

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**The One and Only**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

Chapter 9 : Since You Left Me

.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata Sakura mulai membuka, sangat pelan. Itachi yang paling menunggu momen ini pun terus berharap-harap cemas dengan kelanjutan kondisi Sakura. Gadis itu melenguh saat berusaha menggerakkan kepalanya. Rasanya berat dan pusing, pandangannya pun masih jauh dari kata jelas.

_"Sakura, kau bisa mendengarku…?"_ ia mendengar suara Itachi berdengung di telinganya, dan sedikit meringis ketika merasa suara itu justru membuat kepalanya sakit. "Enhh... I-Itachi-_nii_…? Kau kah... itu?"

"Ya, Sakura. Ini aku, lihat ini berapa?" Itachi menggoyangkan dua jarinya di depan mata Sakura, berusaha menguji tingkat kesadaran pasiennya. "Hmm… dua? Tiga? Tidak jelas…" Sakura menggeleng lemah.

Itachi pun segera menarik kesimpulan bahwa pasiennya kini sudah melewati masa kritis, hanya saja kondisinya belum cukup stabil untuk sadar. "Kembalilah berisirahat, Sakura. Aku akan meminta suster mengganti perbanmu." ucapnya seraya meninggalkan Sakura namun langkahnya terhenti ketika gadis itu sempat menyebut namanya lirih.

"Ada apa lagi, Sakura?"

"Dimana… Sasuke_-kun_…?"

"….."

Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Itachi hanya berdiam dan kembali menghampiri ranjang Sakura. Tangannya mengusap kepala calon adik iparnya itu, merasakan lembutnya helaian rambut merah muda yang biasa dibelai adiknya. "Dia sedang menyelesaikan misinya, Sakura. Tidak hanya kau yang sedang menunggunya. Aku juga." Satu senyuman hangat ia paparkan pada gadis di depannya, dan segera keluar ruangan untuk kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

Menit demi menit dilalui Sakura dengan pandangan yang semakin menuju fokus. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan ia berusaha untuk menggerakkan tangan beserta jari-jarinya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat bahagia ketika melihat kini sebuah cincin melingkari jari manisnya yang lentik. Dari penampilannya, ia sudah bisa menebak berapa harga si cincin itu. Dan pelakunya sudah pasti Sasuke mengingat lelaki satu itu memang sering buta harga jika memberikan sesuatu untuknya.

Tapi kenapa… perasaan tidak enak justru menyeruak dalam hatinya kala memperhatikan cincin itu lebih dalam. Semakin sesak dan aneh, Sakura mulai merasa gelisah dengan ketidakhadiran Sasuke di sisinya.

'_Sasuke-kun… Apa kau baik-baik saja…?'_

.

.

#####

.

.

"_TEMEEEEEEEEE!_ KAU DIMANAAAA?!" Uzumaki Naruto menelusuri setiap bongkahan reruntuhan puing-puing bangunan berharap sahabatnya itu masih hidup. Dari sinyal _transmitter_ Sasuke yang masih menyala, Naruto tahu Sasuke pastilah berada di lantai dasar ini. Namun ia tak kunjung menemukan raga Sasuke sama sekali. "Naruto, sudahlah. Kemungkinan besar Sasuke sudah tertimpa tembok-tembok ini. Dia tidak akan hidup." Kakashi melarang Naruto untuk mencari lebih jauh.

"Sasuke... dia bukan sekedar _partner_ku dalam misi ini. Sasuke itu temanku! Aku akan menyelamatkannya apapun yang terjadi. Sekalipun kau adalah atasanku, kau tidak berhak memintaku meninggalkan sahabatku!" Naruto menyentak tangan Kakashi dan kembali merajah setiap sudut ruangan yang tampak porak poranda itu. Naruto sangat tahu tabiat Sasuke yang seringkali kelewat _over_ dalam menjalankan misi. Mencari Sasuke di tengah puing tembok begini bukanlah hal pertama baginya, karena itu ia yakin sahabatnya itu masih hidup dan tahan banting.

Pandangan Naruto terhenti pada sebuah tangan yang menyembul keluar dari bawah kepingan tembok besar. "_Teme!_ Kau kah itu?!" ia berusaha menghampiri tangan itu dan tak kuasa mengangkat tembok besar yang menimpa sosok tersebut. Segera saja Naruto meminta bala bantuan pada Kakashi lewat _wireless radio_-nya. Dan ketika orang-orang berhasil mengangkat runtuhan tembok itu, semua mata membelalak tak percaya. Uchiha Sasuke sudah terbaring tak berdaya dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari kepala, tangan, dan kakinya.

"Sasuke, bangun! _Oi!_ Sadarlah!" Kakashi menempelkan kupingnya pada dada Sasuke, mencoba mencari dengar detak jantung Sasuke yang entah masih ada atau tidak.

"Segera panggil tim medis! Kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit!"

.

.

#####

.

.

Sejak pagi tadi, Sakura tidak bertemu lagi dengan Itachi. Tidak ada yang memberinya kabar tentang Sasuke sedikitpun. Ia mencoba bertanya pada suster, tapi pasti jawaban si suster tetap sama.

"_Dokter Uchiha sedang sibuk menangani pasien lain."_

Berhari-hari… Sakura terus seperti ini. Tanpa kabar pasti, tanpa bertemu Itachi, Naruto, atau siapapun yang dapat menjelaskan dimana Sasuke saat ini. Hingga kondisinya berangsur pulih dan bekas jahitannya sudah bisa dibuka, akhirnya Itachi kembali menampakkan diri di depannya.

"Kau sudah boleh pulang Sakura, mungkin untuk sementara kau akan merasa sakit kepala. Tapi aku sudah menulis resep obat penghilang rasa nyeri untukmu, kau bisa menebusnya di apo—"

"Dimana Sasuke_-kun_?"

_**Deg!**_

"….."

"….."

"Katakan padaku, Itachi_-nii_. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya setiap hari…"

"Sakura, kesehatanmu lebih pen—"

"Bagiku dia jauh lebih penting! Aku tidak peduli kepalaku akan nyeri atau apa, aku hanya ingin tahu dimana dia sekarang. Kenapa dia tidak datang menemuiku? Apa yang terjadi padanya selama aku disini?!" Nada bicara Sakura meningkat dua oktaf membuat pandangan Itachi semakin gusar. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Sakura, karena sudah dipastikan Sakura tidak akan bisa menerima kabar tentang Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, Sakura. Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa, Itachi_-nii?_ Kenapa kau merahasiakannya dariku?!"

"Karena sebagai dokter, aku tidak boleh menyakiti pasienku." Skakmat. Kalimat terakhir Itachi sukses membuat Sakura bungkam. Sakura terus menahan tangisnya yang siap pecah, belum lagi hatinya yang kerap mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi pada Sasuke. Sudah diputuskan, ia akan mencari tahu sendiri tentang keberadaan kekasihnya sekalipun tidak ada pihak yang mau membantunya. Ia sudah muak dengan semua rahasia ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu… aku pulang saja." Sakura menunduk lesu dan melangkah pergi namun gerakannya seketika ditahan oleh lengan Itachi. "Ini, _keycard_ apartemen Sasuke. Kau bisa tinggal disana sesukamu selama di Tokyo. Jangan murung begitu Sakura… Sasuke juga pasti tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini."

Sakura terus memperhatikan _keycard_ yang diberikan Itachi. Pandangannya semakin lama semakin memburam. Ia bergegas berjalan di koridor rumah sakit dan menghampiri meja resepsionis sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat berbau obat ini. "Permisi, apakah disini ada pasien bernama Uchiha Sasuke? Bisa kau beritahu aku dimana kamarnya?" tanyanya penasaran.

Resepsionis itu tampak mengetikkan sesuatu pada komputernya sejenak, lalu kembali menghadap Sakura beberapa detik setelahnya. "Maaf, Nona. Tapi tidak ada pasien bernama Uchiha Sasuke di rumah sakit ini." jawab si resepsionis.

'_Tidak…'_

Kembali Sakura menunduk lesu, kenapa rasanya hatinya begitu sakit dengan semua ini. Ia sangat merindukan Sasuke, ingin melihat lelaki itu barang sedetik saja. Tapi kenapa… semua orang seakan tidak ingin memberitahunya?

.

.

#####

.

.

Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit Sakura benar-benar menuruti pesan Itachi untuk tinggal di apartemen adiknya. Selama perjalanan ia terus-menerus melamunkan Sasuke, hingga ia sampai di tempat tujuan pun dua kaki gadis Haruno itu kini tetap diam di tempatnya. Sakura merasa takut—bahkan sangat takut. Takut Sasuke-nya tidak akan berada di sini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

98

Sakura memandangi angka yang tertera di pintu apartemen Sasuke itu. Mungkinkah Sasuke menunggunya di dalam? Ragu-ragu tangannya menggesekan _keycard_ pintu apartemen itu dan meng-_input_ kode kuncinya—2201.

_Cklek!_

Lihat, semua masih sama seperti semula ketika Sakura melangkah masuk ke apartemen Sasuke.

Kasur, meja, makanan, bahkan pakaian dan barang-barang Sasuke masih lengkap berada di sana. Hanya satu yang tidak ada, sang _pemilik_ semua ini. Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi sekarang. Walaupun ia tidak tahu dimana Sasuke, tapi rasanya ia ingin menangis setiap kali mengingatnya. Kalau Sasuke memang pergi ke luar negeri, tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan dompet, kunci mobil, beserta paspornya disini, bukan?

'_Tidak…'_

Hanya dalam sekejap, Sasuke telah berhasil menghilang dari kehidupannya yang semula indah.

Sakura mencoba melewati hari-harinya dengan terus mencari keberadaan Sasuke, namun hasilnya selalu nihil. Ia juga bersikeras menghubungi sahabat Sasuke—Naruto—dan tak kunjung menemukan petunjuk apapun. Pada akhirnya, Sakura terpaksa menjadi semakin terbiasa hidup tanpa Sasuke di sisinya. Berjalan sendirian di kampusnya, tidur sendirian di kasurnya, dan ia jadi memiliki sebuah kebiasaan baru yaitu menulis _diary_.

Sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari hasil temuannya di apartemen Sasuke. Sebuah buku catatan kecil milik sang kekasih yang di dalamnya hanya terdapat sederet kalimat.

'_Haruno Sakura itu… terus hadir dalam pikiranku. Kenapa?'_

Ia tidak tahu kapan Sasuke menulis ini, tapi kalimat itu seakan menjadi obat kesendiriannya selama berminggu-minggu. Setiap sebelum tidur, Sakura akan menuliskan satu kalimatnya tentang Sasuke sebagai ungkapan kerinduannya. Ya, satu kalimat tentang pria itu di setiap malamnya. Tanpa sadar pula Sakura sudah menuliskan kalimat ke-67 untuk malam ini, yang mana artinya sudah selama itulah Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. 67 hari, atau mungkin lebih.

Sakura juga perlahan berubah menjadi sosok pendiam dan dingin, tidak seceria dulu lagi. Seringkali ia menangis tanpa ekspresi hingga membuat semua teman-temannya khawatir. Ia tidak mau lagi menuruti ajakan Ino pergi berbelanja, dan menolak rayuan Karin untuk sekedar _hang out_. Terus seperti itu, menutup diri dari dunia luar. Seperti mata yang kehilangan cahayanya, Sakura merasa hidupnya semakin tak berarti. Untuk apa dia terus hidup dalam bayang-bayang harapan palsu seperti ini?

Tidak ada gunanya terus menangis tengah malam hanya karena Sasuke. Tidak ada gunanya menepis kenyataan bahwa Sasuke sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, Sakura mulai menyadari hal itu.

Mungkin inilah alasan kenapa semua orang menyembunyikan fakta darinya, karena sampai kapanpun Sakura tidak akan sanggup ditinggalkan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak boleh terus seperti ini… Aku bisa gila," Sakura menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya. "Aku tidak boleh terus tinggal disini. Semua ini hanya membuatku semakin mengharapkannya kembali…" pandangannya menyapu sekeliling apartemen Sasuke yang sepi. Dengan segenap hati membulatkan tekad, Sakura membereskan semua barang-barangnya dan bersiap pergi ke New York. Inilah tujuan terakhirnya, kembali pada kedua orang tuanya disana dan memulai hidup baru tanpa bayang-bayang Sasuke.

Sakura mau tidak mau harus belajar dewasa mulai dari sekarang, menjadi wanita tegar dan menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri terlepas dari masa lalu. Semuanya akan diawali dari niatnya melupakan Sasuke, termasuk melupakan perasaannya sendiri terhadap pria itu walaupun ini terlalu menyakitkan buatnya.

'_Ya… Selamat tinggal, Sasuke-kun…'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**—New York City, USA—**

.

_**Wuuuuussssshhh!**_

Suara bising khas mesin pesawat terbang menderu kencang di sekeliling bandara. Sesuai jadwal, pesawat yang ditumpangi Sakura akan tiba hari ini di New York. Tampak ibu paruh baya berwajah awet muda kini sedang rajin mengintip arlojinya sendiri. Matanya bergerak antusias begitu mengetahui _gate_ _port_ kedatangan luar negeri terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok gadis Asia yang dengan santainya sedang mendorong _trolley_ barangnya. Pakaian gadis itu terlihat modis seperti biasanya, tapi semua itu berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang kusut—dengan rambut yang disanggul asal-asalan dan mata sembab yang berkamuflase dibalik kacamata hitamnya.

"Sakura! Sakuraaaaa! Ibu disini!"

Tsunade menggerakkan telapak tangannya heboh menyambut kedatangan Sakura di _JFK International Airport, _New York. Sakura segera mempercepat dorongan _trolley_ barangnya dan menghambur ke pelukan Tsunade. Akhirnya dia bisa kembali tersenyum saat berjumpa dengan sang bunda yang ia rindukan. "_Kaa-san_ semakin gemuk saja…" gumamnya halus.

"B-Benarkah…? Emmm, nanti kita cerita di rumah. Ayo!" Tsunade gelagapan sendiri dan segera mengamit lengan Sakura menuju mobilnya. Sesudahnya di mobil pun mereka tak henti-hentinya bercengkrama melepas rindu. Tsunade terus menanyakan kabar kesehatan, kelanjutan kuliah, dan apa yang tiba-tiba membuat putrinya ini ingin ke New York. Karena menurutnya agak aneh, dulu Sakura mati-matian menolak diajak pindah kesini karena Sasuke. Tapi sekarang?

"Aku hanya sedang butuh suasana baru, _Kaa-san_… anggap saja ini liburan. Lagipula kuliahku juga sudah selesai, tinggal menunggu wisuda saja." Sakura dengan lancar menuturkan jawaban dan senyum paksaannya.

Percaya atau tidak, Tsunade tahu ada yang salah padanya. Bagaimanapun juga seorang ibu paling memahami anaknya, bukan? "Jangan bohong pada _Kaa-san_. Ada masalah apa denganmu? Ceritakan saja, sayang..."

Lagi. Sakura mencoba menggeleng dengan senyumnya. Bukannya ingin menutupi masalah, hanya saja dia tidak mau membahas Sasuke lagi atau dirinya akan kembali bercucuran air mata. Ia menyandarkan kepala merah mudanya pada pundak ibunya, berusaha mencari ketenangan dan kenyamanan dari situ dan Tsunade sangat mengerti kebiasaan anaknya ini. Semakin dieratkannya pegangan tangan putri satu-satunya itu. _'Dia pasti sedang dalam masalah...'_

"Sudah jangan bersedih lagi, semua akan baik-baik saja." ucapnya seolah mengerti kondisi Sakura.

"Hm... _Arigatou,_ _Kaa-san_…"

"Oya, Sakura. Lusa nanti temani _Kaa-san_ ke rumah sakit ya. Kau mau kan?" ajak Tsunade ragu-ragu.

"Eh? _Kaa-san_ sakit apa?"

.

.

#####

.

.

"APA?! HAMIL LAGI?!" Sakura tidak bisa menahan suaranya saking kagetnya. Sementara ayahnya—Jiraiya—terus tertawa bahagia. "Hohoho… mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi kakak, Sakura. Semoga saja kali ini anakku laki-laki."

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku? Curang sekali… menelantarkanku begitu saja di Tokyo!" sengaja Sakura berlagak manyun mencibir orang tuanya.

"Menelantarkan apanya? Ayah bahkan meminta agen rahasia untuk menjagamu di sana, hah … kalau diingat-ingat, Ayah pasti sudah berhutang budi banyak padanya…" Diam. Sakura sadar, saat ini Jiraiya tengah membicarakan Sasuke. Dengan senang hati ia pun segera membuang muka, tidak mau mendengar lebih lanjut. Semuanya terlalu sakit untuk didengar.

Tapi tunggu dulu, darimana ayahnya mengenal Sasuke? Mungkinkah ada petunjuk dari sini?

"Ayah, tentang Uchiha Sasuke itu… Darimana Ayah mengenalnya? Apa Ayah punya koneksi di FBI yang bisa dihubungi?"

"Hm? Tentu saja. FBI selalu mengontrol persaingan bisnis di New York agar tidak berujung ke tangan mafia. Termasuk perusahaan Ayah juga tak luput dari pengawasan mereka." jawab Jiraiya jujur. "kalau Sasuke, Ayah sudah mengenalnya sejak dia kecil. Karena dulu mendiang Ayahnya adalah rekan bisnis terbaik Ayah." Selanjutnya Sakura hanya bisa ber-oh-ria menerima penjelasan Ayahnya. Ternyata keluarga mereka sudah saling mengenal jauh sebelum ini. Sungguh kebetulan yang fantastis.

'_Jika saja keluarga Uchiha masih lengkap… Apa mungkin aku dan dia akan…?'_ Tidak, Sakura. Kau tidak boleh bermimpi hal-hal indah lagi tentang Sasuke. Karena pria itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

'_Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali melupakanmu... Sasuke-kun...'_

.

.

#####

.

.

Dua hari setelah kedatangan Sakura ke New York, Tsunade menagih janji putrinya itu untuk menemani periksa kandungan di rumah sakit. Karena Jiraiya selalu ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk keluarganya, dia pun tak tanggung-tanggung meminta Tsunade untuk periksa di _medical center_ ternama di negeri Paman Sam itu.

"Senyum, Sakura. Senyum." pinta Tsunade lagi setelah merasa cukup jengah melihat raut _stoic_ Sakura. Lama-lama gadis ini jadi benar-benar tertular kepribadian Sasuke yang dingin dan datar seolah-olah jiwa Sasuke memang hidup dalam dirinya.

_**Tap tap tap tap tap..**_

Semua mata lelaki melirik pada gadis oriental _Japanese_ yang dengan anggunnya menapakkan sepatu _high heels_ di tempat ini. Meskipun ekspresinya saat ini jauh dari kata senyum, tapi nilai 'cantik' yang dimilikinya sama sekali tidak luntur. Kaki jenjangnya dibalut rok berwarna pastel dengan panjang yang tidak terlalu minim. Rambut _pink_ halusnya dibiarkan diterpa angin. Merasa diperhatikan, Sakura agaknya mulai canggung dengan tatapan orang-orang sekitarnya. Terutama ketika Tsunade mengatakan _"Tunggu disini saja"_, Sakura merasa makin tidak nyaman dengan keadaan sekeliling.

Karena dia paling tidak bisa ditinggal sendirian di tempat asing.

'_Ck, aku akan menunggu di lobby saja.'_ Ia bergegas meninggalkan mesin kopi yang semula dihampirinya tatkala seorang pria bule sengaja-sengaja mendempetkan diri dengannya.

Mata _emerald_ itu tak henti-henti memperhatikan sekitar. _**Presbyterian Hospital**_ yang merupakan rumah sakit terbaik di New York memang menjadi tempat impian Sakura untuk bekerja nanti. Rumah sakit itu tampak mewah dan bersih. Banyak dokter dan perawat berlalu lalang disini. Sakura mencari tempat duduk di _lobby_ sembari menunggu ibunya selesai periksa kandungan. Ia mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik manusia yang lewat di depannya. Ada yang berwajah panik, bahagia, marah, bahkan menangis, semua ekspresi ditemukannya lengkap di rumah sakit ini.

_**Drap Drap Drap Drap Drap!**_

Tatapan mata Sakura teralih pada segerombolan orang berjas hitam yang memasuki _lobby_. Dari jauh, sudah kelihatan bahwa tempo jalan mereka bisa tergolong cepat. Dipimpin oleh seorang pria bermasker di depan, rombongan hitam-hitam itu tampak membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan langkahnya yang tergesa.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Belum ada kemajuan, dia masih dibawah kontrol penuh FBI."

"_Tch,_ tidak biasanya dia begini merepotkan."

_**Deg!**_

Mendengar kata FBI, membuat sekujur tubuh Sakura tegang bukan main. Siapakah mereka semua? Dan lagi pria bermasker itu, Sakura merasa pernah melihatnya di rumah sakit tempat Itachi bekerja di Tokyo. Ia pun berdiri dan mengejar langkah pria-pria itu alih-alih mencari kepastian. "Permisi, apa kalian mengenal Uchiha Sasuke dari FBI?" tanyanya takut-takut dan tak digubris semua orang itu. Semua tetap melangkah gesit entah kemana.

Tapi, satu orang di depan tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan berbalik pada Sakura. Ya, itu Kakashi. Pria bermasker itu.

"Sedang apa Anda disini, Nona Haruno?"

"Eh? K-Kau… mengenalku? Kau siapa?"

"Perkenalkan, aku Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi ber-_ojigi_ hormat pada Sakura. "Aku adalah orang yang memberi misi pada _Agent SS-1 _untuk melakukan penyelidikan padamu dulu." lanjutnya lagi.

"Mmmaksudmu? Siapa _Agent SS-1_ yang—"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Kau pasti mengenalnya."

Sumpah demi apapun, Sakura tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan atasan Sasuke di tempat ini. Berbulan-bulan ia mencari petunjuk keberadaan Sasuke di Tokyo dan selalu berbuah pahit. Tapi saat ini tiba-tiba di depannya berdiri orang yang memiliki andil dalam misi besar Sasuke tanpa diduga. _'Kami-sama, haruskah aku bertanya padanya? Aku tidak siap jika dia bilang Sasuke-kun sudah—'_

"Kau mau ikut denganku menjenguk Sasuke? Dia sudah lama dirawat disini."

Seketika, kedua lutut Sakura terasa lemas bukan main. Pikirannya terpecah kemana-mana. Sasuke dirawat di rumah sakit ini? Sudah berapa lama? Ia terus bertanya-tanya pada otaknya sendiri tanpa sadar air mata kini mulai menggenang di mata hijau teduhnya. "Sasuke_-kun_… m-mmmasih hidup?" Sakura bertanya dengan getaran suara yang begitu kentara, lirih.

"Tentu. Kau bisa lihat sendiri di kamarnya. Dia pasti sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Nona Haruno."

Tidak tahu harus bahagia atau bersedih, Sakura terus mengikuti langkah Kakashi di depannya. Satu persatu langkah kian membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia takut, takut bertemu Sasuke-nya. Hingga Kakashi mengajaknya masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar rawat VVIP, air mata Sakura langsung meleleh begitu melihat siapa sosok yang terbaring di atas ranjang itu. Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah…

"Sas…suke_-kun_…?"

"….."

"….."

…tidak ada yang menjawab panggilan itu. Hanya ada suara _beep_ monitor jantung di ruangan yang terus mengisi kekosongan kamarnya. Sakura mengusap dahi dan area wajah Sasuke yang lainnya, masih tidak percaya jika semua ini adalah kenyataan. Laki-laki itu tampak bersih tanpa luka, tidurnya pun begitu tenang tanpa terusik air mata Sakura yang terus menetes di lengannya. Andai saja dia tahu jika saat ini gadis pujaannya sedang berdiri di sampingnya, menangis untuknya.

"Sasuke_-kun_, apa dia sakit?"

"Lebih dari itu, dia koma."

_**Deg!**_

"K-Koma? Sudah berapa lama…?"

"Sejak misi terakhirnya di Tokyo dua bulan lalu. Dia tidak pernah sadarkan diri lagi hingga saat ini."

_Tes…_

Air mata Sakura sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi lagi, ia menutup mulutnya sendiri saking tidak percayanya. Kekasihnya yang menghilang berbulan-bulan itu ternyata ada disini. Tenggelam dalam tidur panjangnya dengan sebutan 'koma'. Sakura hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang terasa dingin. Ia terus menangis tanpa peduli pada Kakashi yang semakin melihatnya prihatin. "Sasuke_-kun _… aku disini, _hiks_… kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku selama ini? Aku… aku benar-benar tidak menyangka… Syukurlah kau masih hidup, Sasuke_-kun_…"

"Nona Haruno, sudahlah." Kakashi menghentikan Sakura yang terus mengguncang tubuh Sasuke. "Sasuke berada dibawah pengawasan penuh FBI, kau lihat sendiri 'kan? Dia sedang menikmati tunjangan kesehatannya sekarang. Statusnya juga dirahasiakan dari publik, wajar jika tidak ada yang boleh memberitahumu. Hanya aku yang berwenang menjenguknya di rumah sakit ini."

Kakashi memperhatikan Sakura yang tak henti-hentinya menangis dan menggenggam tangan anak buahnya. Ia terlihat begitu menyayangi Sasuke bahkan dalam keadaan yang tak bisa dikatakan hidup atau mati seperti ini. Kakashi memang tahu tentang hubungan mereka, tapi dia tak pernah menyangka reaksi Sakura akan begini setelah sekian lama terpisah dari Sasuke.

'_Sasuke… gadis ini pastilah sangat mencintaimu...'_

"T-Terima kasih, Hatake_-san_. Terima kasih banyak sudah mengizinkanku bertemu dengannya... Ak-Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalas kebaikanmu ini…" Sakura merunduk hormat padanya. "Tapi… bisakah kau beritahu aku bagaimana perkembangan kondisi Sasuke_-kun_ setiap hari? Aku tahu kau pasti melarangku menjenguknya lagi. Tapi aku mohon dengan sangat! Aku akan menuruti semua keinginanm—"

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, Nona. Kau bisa datang setiap hari menjenguknya kalau mau. Karena aku hanya bisa ke New York seminggu sekali, mungkin aku yang akan menghubungimu setiap hari menanyakan Sasuke. Alasanku tidak mengizinkan orang lain menjenguk adalah karena aku tidak mempercayai mereka. Tapi kau… kurasa kau bisa mendapat lisensi untuk menemaninya di sini. Kau bersedia membantuku?" tawar Kakashi halus dan langsung mendapat pelukan super erat dari Sakura.

"Huwaaaaa kau baik sekali, Hatake-_saaaann!_ _Hiks hiks hiks_…" Sakura makin sesenggukan di pelukannya.

Oh... hey Hatake Kakashi, jika saja Sasuke membuka matanya saat ini, pasti nasibmu sudah berakhir di tangannya. Sebaiknya menjauhlah sebelum itu terjadi.

"H-Hey, sudah-sudah jangan menangis terus." Kakashi terus mengusap punggung bergetar Sakura sembari berharap Sasuke tidak sadar sekarang. "Aku pamit dulu. Aku harus ke kantor pusat di Washington memberi laporan. Sekalian mengurus surat izinmu untuk menjenguk Sasuke di sini. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi, oke?" Ia melepas pelukan Sakura dan beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan dua sejoli itu berdua di kamar rawat Sasuke yang luas nan mewah.

Bahagia, lega, sedih, takut, berbagai bentuk emosi menaungi hati Sakura saat ini. Ia akan menemani Sasuke disini sampai lelaki itu sadar. Meskipun ia tidak tahu kapan pastinya, tapi kehadiran Sasuke di sampingnya sudah merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri buatnya. Ya, mungkin Tuhan masih berbaik hati pada Sakura untuk tidak mengambil Sasuke saat ini. Tapi siapa yang tahu bagaimana hari esok? Tidak ada yang bisa menebak takdir Tuhan.

"Jangan tidur terus. Cepatlah bangun, pemalas..."

.

.

#####

.

.

Sakura tidak pernah bosan menghabiskan waktunya disini. Setiap hari ia membicarakan banyak hal pada Sasuke. Semua yang ia rasakan saat Sasuke tidak ada, bagaimana sulitnya membuang harapan dan cintanya, semua diceritakannya dengan lancar. Kadang ia tertawa, menangis, dan merasa bodoh atas semua ini. Sasuke jelas tidak dapat menggapai suaranya, tapi Sakura tetap berusaha menghibur lelaki itu dengan segala celotehannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke_-kun_… Kau tahu buku ini? Aku juga menulis hal yang sama denganmu. Setiap malam… aku selalu mengenang semua kenangan berharga kita. Tidak tahu kenapa, meskipun itu menyakitkan tapi pada akhirnya aku bersyukur bahwa aku masih bisa mengingatmu. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, karena memang aku tidak ingin..." Sakura menarik nafas panjangnya dan menyeka air matanya sendiri. "Aku selalu ingat bagaimana caramu berbicara, caramu memandang, berjalan, tidur, membelah sumpitmu, memegang kameramu, memeluk gulingmu, semua tentangmu… tidak akan pernah hilang dari ingatanku."

Sakura melihat jam dinding di kamar itu. Setelah mengusap wajahnya sendiri yang semakin basah, kembali ia tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Aku harus pulang, Sasuke_-kun_. Jam besuk sudah hampir habis, besok aku akan kembali datang kesini. Tidurlah yang nyenyak."

Tubuh mungil nan ramping itu mulai berjalan membelakangi Sasuke. Namun di langkahnya yang keempat, dia ragu. Ia membalik badannya lagi dan menyempatkan diri untuk mencium bibir kekasihnya singkat. "Kau beruntung, Sasuke_-kun_. Entah kenapa malam ini aku sangat ingin menciummu…"

.

.

#####

.

.

Keesokan paginya, dua iris _obsidian_ gelap itu perlahan mengintip dari balik peraduannya. Ia bisa merasakan berat kelopak matanya sendiri setelah tertidur selama puluhan hari. Mata itu melirik sekitarnya dengan sayu, yang pertama ia lihat adalah atasannya sendiri yang masih setia memakai masker hitam.

"Sasuke…?"

"….."

Pria yang namanya baru saja disebut itu kini mencoba menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang kaku dan meraih keningnya sendiri. Kembali ia memejamkan mata, berusaha menganalisa sendiri jawaban dari pertanyaan _'Kenapa aku ada di sini?' _dalam pikirannya. Selang beberapa detik ia menolehkan kepalanya menghadap jendela sebelah kirinya. Ia bisa melihat pemandangan _George Washington Bridge_ dari situ. Benar, ini bukan Tokyo… ini New York City.

"Aku akan panggilkan dokter." Kakashi segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan menghampiri meja perawat yang ada. Sasuke yang ditinggalkan sendirian di kamar agaknya masih merasa bingung. Tak henti-hentinya ia menerawang sekitar, melihat benda-benda aneh—menurutnya—yang entah kenapa bisa berada di kamar itu. Mulai dari pigura-pigura mini yang berisi foto dirinya dengan gadis kesayangannya, rangkaian bunga lili yang masih segar berdiri di vas, dan sebuah buku catatan saku kecil miliknya.

Hey, merasa menemukan satu benda 'miliknya', Sasuke mengambil buku catatan itu dari meja sampingnya. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing untuk membaca tulisan yang berbayang di matanya. Ia membuka halaman pertama buku itu, dan ingat betul pada tulisannya sendiri.

'_Haruno Sakura itu… terus hadir dalam pikiranku. Kenapa?'_

Ah… nama itu, sukses mengundang senyum perdananya saat ini. Segera ia menutup buku itu dan membayangkan sosok wanitanya. Hampir saja ia kembali meletakkan buku kecil itu ketika tiba-tiba saja tangannya menyentuh lipatan kecil yang digunakan sebagai pembatas halaman. Penasaran, akhirnya Sasuke membuka lembaran yang terlipat janggal itu. Rasa-rasanya ia tahu tulisan siapa ini.

'_Uchiha Sasuke itu… pria yang paling kucinta di dunia ini. Selamanya.'_

_**Deg!**_

Mata _onyx_-nya mengerjap beberapa kali, memastikan ini bukanlah ilusi semata. Ia pun membalik halaman selanjutnya.

'_Uchiha Sasuke itu… akan terlihat lebih tampan jika sedang memasang tampang seriusnya. Sungguh.'_

Kali ini ia mendenguskan tawanya, sudah jelas siapa orang yang menulis ini semua. Sasuke terus membaca kalimat-kalimat yang ada di tiap lembaran itu. Ada perasaan senang dan hangat yang menjalar di hatinya, dan semua itu karena Sakura.

'_Uchiha Sasuke itu… tidak akan segan-segan mengatai masakanku terasa seperti sampah organik, dan mengakui bahwa makanan terbaik sepanjang hidupnya adalah diriku sendiri. Dasar mesum.'_

_Well,_ kalimat itu memang tepat sasaran. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Bukan karena lucu, tapi karena dia senang. Secara tidak langsung buku ini merupakan bukti nyata bahwa Sakura tetap menunggunya, tetap mencintainya sampai saat ini. Sampai akhirnya kalimat terakhir buku itu berada di halaman 89, dengan gambar bunga matahari yang terlihat sangat terpaksa bentuknya.

'_Uchiha Sasuke itu… manusia kurang kerjaan yang selalu menyelipkan memo di bawah piring sarapanku, dan menyebutku mataharinya setiap pagi.'_

Sasuke tersentuh dengan semua kalimat-kalimat itu. Semua tentang dirinya yang ditulis Sakura sama sekali tidak ada yang salah. Seandainya saja Sakura disini, mungkin ia akan meminta gadis itu membacanya keras-keras. Ia mencoba menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya yang lain, tapi… dia tidak bisa bergerak. Rasanya begitu berat dan kaku.

'_Apa aku… lumpuh?' _

Semakin ia penasaran dan mulai memaksakan diri mengangkat tulang belakangnya, dan malah erangan sakit yang muncul setelahnya. "Aarrrhh…! Ukkhh!"

_**Brukh...**_

Sasuke sadar keseimbangan tubuhnya tidak lagi stabil, dia jatuh terguling dan tak mampu berdiri. Nafasnya terus memburu, lemas, kepalanya serasa mau pecah dan lama-kelamaan ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi. Semuanya terasa gelap… dan damai.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Astaga apalagi sekarang?!" Kakashi dan para dokter datang membantunya kembali naik ke kasur. Pria itu sudah tak sadarkan diri lagi. Tangannya yang lemas tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan buku catatan yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Dokter-dokter yang menangani pun segera meminta Kakashi keluar dari ruangan. Berjam-jam sampai siang Kakashi terus menunggu kabar kepastian dari dokter dan betapa kagetnya ia saat menerima kabar selanjutnya. Otot matanya terus menegang menatap Sasuke dan para dokter itu secara bergantian.

"Sasuke… Kau benar-benar…"

Ia bergerak maju mendekati ranjang tempat tidur Sasuke. Beberapa saat Kakashi juga bersedia menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk duduk di samping ranjang itu menatap anak buahnya yang tak bergerak. Setelah sekitar sepuluh menitan tetap berdiam dalam posisi duduk, Kakashi memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar rawat VVIP tersebut dan memerintah anak buahnya yang lain.

"_Agent YT-2,_ hubungi nona Haruno Sakura sekarang."

.

.

#####

.

.

**_Sreet… Sreett… Sret..._**

Telunjuk lentik Sakura terus memutar-mutar ponselnya sendiri di atas meja setelah beberapa jam yang lalu _gadget_ canggih itu tiba-tiba saja terjatuh tidak elit dari genggamannya saat menerima telepon.

Suasana temaram dengan lampu ungu kelabu kini semakin membuat Sakura terhanyut dalam pusaran emosinya. _Juliet Supper Club_, salah satu klub malam di New York itu menjadi tempat pilihan Sakura untuk melampiaskan emosinya malam ini. Pupus sudah semua harapannya. Rasanya ia mau mati saja dibanding dipaksa menelan semua kenyataan pahit yang dikabarkan Kakashi.

"_Tequila._" pintanya parau pada bartender di depannya.

Ia memperhatikan bartender yang tengah meracik minuman itu dengan tatapan sendu. Meski Sakura bukanlah tipe wanita yang suka menghamburkan uang, namun kali ini ia menyadari sesuatu bahwa dirinya memang memiliki stok finansial yang melimpah ruah. Apalagi yang bisa menghiburnya sekarang selain uang-uang itu? Tidak punya teman di Amerika. Kekasih? Oh sudahlah. Jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi. Hatinya akan teriris setiap mengingat cintanya.

Uchiha Sasuke yang benar-benar telah tiada.

Lagi. Dua kelopak manik _viridian_ itu tertutup paksa menahan sakit di dada. Sasuke, apa saat ini dia sedang melihat Sakura dari kejauhan? Rasanya ia sangat kesepian di tempat seramai ini. Begitu gelas kecil minuman itu sampai lagi di depannya, Sakura langsung meneguknya hingga tandas. Tidak peduli seberapa aneh rasanya, ia tetap menelan semua itu.

'_Sakura…'_

Tidak tahu darimana asalnya, Sakura mulai bisa mendengar Sasuke berbicara dalam pikirannya. Ia tahu ia amat merindukan suara lelaki satu itu. Lelaki Uchiha yang telah menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya tanpa izin. Membuatnya merasa bahwa ia memang memilikinya. Kesal dengan semua kenyataan yang menyiksa, Sakura melepas paksa cincinnya dan membiarkan benda bertahtakan berlian itu tenggelam dalam genangan minuman laknat di gelasnya.

"_One more_." Kembali ia memesan minuman yang sama. Bahkan kali ini sudah gelas yang kesepuluh lewat.

'_Aku sangat mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura…'_

Uggh… suara-suara dalam kepala itu sukses mengantarkan Sakura pada batas maksimal pertahanan. Disaat orang-orang berbahagia di tempat ini dengan canda tawa, Haruno Sakura justru memulai isak tangisnya yang tertahan. Bayang-bayang Sasuke bukan lagi melintas, tapi sudah membanjiri sudut memorinya yang indah. Ia sangat ingat bagaimana terakhir lelaki itu berbicara, menatapnya, menyentuhnya, dan membagi kasih dalam rengkuhannya.

'_Sakura. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian.'_

"_Hiks_... Sasuke_-kun_…" butiran air hangat satu per satu lolos berlinang dari pelupuk matanya yang sayu. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan mulai kesulitan memasok udara. Rasanya dada Sakura sangat berat untuk bernafas, ada beban yang tak tersalurkan di dalam sana.

'_Kalau aku tidak kembali… kau boleh memakiku sepuasmu. Deal?' _

"Kau bodoh, Sasuke_-kun_… Kau bodoh! Aku sudah menunggumu kembali, tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian! Dasar idiot! _Baka! KUSO!"_ teriaknya frustasi. Sesaat bartender di depannya bergidik mendapati wanita mabuk tengah menghardik dengan bahasa non _English_. Alangkah sedihnya ia melihat ekspresi sendu Sakura yang pasti tak dibuat-buat itu.

"_Excuse me, Miss. Can I help you?_" tanyanya khawatir melihat Sakura yang menangis sesenggukan. Sakura hanya menggeleng lesu. Ia menopang dahi dalam dua kepalan tangannya, merasakan pening hebat akibat belasan minuman yang dihabiskannya tanpa sisa.

"Sasuke_-kuuun_…" hanya ulangan kata itu yang mampu meluncur dari bibir indahnya.

"_You've drunk, Miss. It's better to go home now." _Si bartender kembali mengingatkan. Sakura masih dapat mendengar walaupun pandangannya mulai mengabur. Hanya Sasuke yang ia lihat. Selalu. Seakan-akan sosok itu memenuhi netranya. Dengan memejamkan mata, ia bisa melihat setiap kenangannya bersama Sasuke. Tidak peduli bartender yang memperingatinya untuk segera pulang sebelum ada orang tak bertanggung jawab membawanya ke hotel.

'_Jangan seperti anak kecil…'_

Satu senyuman getir terlukis di wajah cantiknya, sebelum akhirnya menghapus segala bentuk kesadarannya malam itu. Bartender di depannya terus mengguncang lengan Sakura namun gadis itu sudah menutup mata. Membiarkan dirinya tertidur diantara hiruk pikuk hiburan dan kesenangan dunia malam yang tak terhingga.

"Sasuke_-kun_…"

'_Aku disini, Sakura…'_

Sesaat kemudian Sakura terjatuh lemas dari duduknya dan mendarat keras di lantai. Benturan di kepalanya tak mampu menyadarkannya yang sudah mabuk berat. Beberapa pengunjung klub dan _security_ mengerumuninya berniat membantu, tapi sayang gadis itu tidak membawa kartu identitas yang jelas di dompetnya. Kartu tanda pengenalnya menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Sudah pasti tidak ada yang tahu kemana harus mengantar gadis ini pulang. Semua saling melempar pandangan bingung, dan akhirnya pihak _security_ memutuskan untuk membawa Sakura ke kantor polisi _NYPD _terdekat malam itu juga.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Uuuuunngggghhh…!"

Erangan berat kian mengisi kosongnya kamar hotel yang ditempati nona muda Haruno saat ini. Jendela besar kamar itu nampak sengaja ditutup gordennya demi melindungi kulit halusnya terkena sinar terik matahari pagi. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan mata mengumpulkan kesadaran, ia tidak ingat apapun tentang kejadian tadi malam.

"Dimana ini…?" gumamnya heran.

Sakura memijat keningnya, kepalanya masih terasa pusing akibat alkohol yang menguasai dirinya semalaman. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, tidak ada siapapun di kamar itu kecuali dirinya. _'Bagaimana aku bisa kesini? Atau jangan-jangan!' _Sakura langsung menyibak selimutnya dan… oh syukurlah. Ia masih berpakaian lengkap meskipun ikat pinggang dari _dress_-nya entah bagaimana bisa menggantung di atas _LCD Plasma TV_ depannya.

Iris _emerald_ Sakura melirik _buffet_ samping kasurnya, disana terletak piring berisi sarapan dari pihak hotel. Sepertinya ada yang mentraktirnya bermalam di sini. Ia pun meneguk air putih yang tersedia dan merapikan rambutnya. Sekali lagi, pikirannya melayang ke sosok pria yang dicintainya berkat cincin berlian di jemarinya. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Sakura mengambil piring makanan itu dan mulai menyuapi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu kau pasti tidak ingin melihatku sakit… Meskipun sebenarnya aku sangat tidak bernafsu makan saat ini." ucapnya entah pada siapa.

Satu demi satu suapan dan kunyahan melintas di kerongkongannya, semakin membawa Sakura ke alam sadarnya yang janggal. Di kesadarannya yang sudah memulih 85 persen, Sakura mendapati suatu keanehan fatal. _'Seingatku … semalam…?' _Pikirannya mulai menggali ingatan beberapa jam yang lalu. Sekelebat bayangan ia menangis dan melempar cincin ke dalam gelas _tequila_ pun hadir.

Merasa semakin tidak beres, ia menghentikan sarapannya dan meneliti benda-benda sekitarnya. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Pandangannya lalu beralih pada _buffet_ di sebelahnya. Ada selembar kertas berlipat disana yang langsung disambar Sakura cepat-cepat.

_**Srek!**_

"I-Ini kan…?!"

Oke, ternyata itu adalah surat penangkapan atas dirinya sebagai _turis_ yang tidak memiliki identitas lengkap. Sakura merasa sangat konyol, jadi dia dibawa oleh Polisi semalam? Oh, ini sangat sangat sangat memalukan. "Astagaaaa, ada-ada saja aku inii…!" akhirnya ia menyingkirkan piring sarapan dari pangkuannya karena jengkel, tapi pada saat itulah… Sakura merasakan _déjà vu_.

Terdapat secarik kertas kecil di bawah piring sarapannya.

_**DEG!**_

Yang seperti ini… Ragu-ragu ia melihatnya, dan Oh Tuhan… demi Hatake Kakashi yang menyatakan kalau Sasuke sudah meninggal, kata-kata yang tertulis di atas kertas itu nyatanya sukses membuat mata Sakura membelalak kaget setengah mati.

Apa-apaan ini?!

.

.

.

.

'_Selamat pagi matahariku. Sudah puas mengigaukan namaku semalaman?'_

.

.

.

**To be Continued  
**

.

.

.

*dibakar rame-rame* selamaaat kalian masuk super trap author jengkelin satu ini wekekekek. Yeay terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang rela membaca fic ini sampai chapter 9, Aya sangat-sangat senang dengan apresiasi kalian dalam kotak review. Tenang saja, fic ini masih berlanjut kok XD dan bagi yang belum jawab trivia, monggo atuh masi ada kesempatan. Pertanyaannya:

"Menurutmu, momen/scene mana yang **paling** kamu ingat dari keseluruhan fic ini?"

Untuk jawaban teryahut akan kubuatkan sequelnya ^o^ and terima kasih banyak untuk yang review kemarin:

**Sami haruchi**, **KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke**, **Nina317Elf**, **Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori**, **Retno UchiHaruno**, **Mizuira Kumiko**, **Redsans Mangekyou**, **Tsurugi De Lelouch**, **Ayano Futabatei**, **Xiao Demon**, Sasu4Saku, **Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**, **Hikari 'ShiChi' ndychan**, **akasuna no ei-chan**,

hbuwfb, **Hime Hime Chan**, **Ran Murasaki SS**, **Song HyoRa137**, **FuRaHeart**, **Snow's Flower**, anonym19 (selamat, kamu reviewer tergokil), QRen, **dwinakwonjiyong**, **Sami haruchi 2**, Aswati, **CN Bluetory**, **Karasu Uchiha**, jean, dan **Chiachan-18.**

by the way, adakah diantara kalian yang merasa terhanyut dengan chapter ini? Entahlah, disini kubuat full Sakura feelings. Moga aja ngga gatot ya(?) Sesuai reviews di chapter kemarin ternyata banyak yang inget lemonnya aih, sama dong kitaa #tos nanti kubuat lagi ah *diinjek masal* Sip, ketemu di chapter 10! Jangan bosan repiuw yaa~ ihi


	10. Chapter 10 : Uchiha Sasuke's Orders

Chapter 6k+ _words_ ini spesial Aya _publish_ untuk kalian yang setia menodong _update via review_ kemarin, sms, bahkan di Twitter juga *ditebas* dan Aya sempat _melting_ ketika melihat jumlah _review_ yang menyentuh poin 50 dan kalian sempat menangis sedih karena ditipu author jengkelin satu ini di chapter kemarin u,u *peluukk* tenang saja, Sasuke masih hidup ko *munculin Sasu-beib*

Ini balasan review untuk kalian yang tidak login:

Kireyreikha: sip, ini sudah update.

INAI CHAN: phew, _lemon?_ Hn, Aya juga suka bagian itu (?)

Aoi Ciel: *menganga baca review panjang dirimu* kekekkeke, iyaiya ga FIN ko, kemaren itu cuma lelucon kacangan Aya saja pengen ngagetin _readers_ yahaha selamat kamu masuk _super trap_ :D ngomong-ngomong Sai, dia akan muncul lagi di chapter 11. Silakan ditunggu!

Sasu4Saku: A-Aku jahat...? Yah begitulah, maklumi saja aku ini titisan dari _Hueco Mundo_ *apadeh* Sasu masih hidup ko, dan di chapter ini akan kujelaskan siapa yang membawa Sakura ke hotel malam itu.

SuntQ: lanjut? Ini sudah, say :) epilog? Bikin ga yaaa? Hmmm *ngeselin mode on*

Chiaki Katsumata ga login: khhhh ahaha korban penipuan Aya lagi, nih xD _gomen ne_, aku akan menghidupkan kembali Sasuke dengan _rinnegan_ Pein di chapter ini!

Javanese Konoha: Yosh, sudah di update. Happy reading n review :3

SakuraBELONGtoSASUKE: iya Sasu emang ngerjain Saku, bukan aku kan yang ngerjain _reader?_ ^o^ nih update

4everAY: terima kasih sudah baca fic ini *hug* idemu akan kupertimbangkan untuk kumasukkan dalam sekuel :) _thanks for double review_nya hehe

Jean: ini udah update, cepet ngga sih?

ihiy: apa? SANGAT suka? Cetar membahana badai sekali dirimu, ahahaha. Yosh, happy reading again ya...

Oke, buat yang login silakan cek PM-nya. Daripada gue kebanyakan cingcong juga, langsung aja dibaca chapter 10 ini. **Warning: anak kecil diharap segera pencet back!**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Previous Chapter :

Sakura merasa sangat konyol, jadi dia dibawa oleh Polisi semalam? Oh, ini sangat sangat sangat memalukan. Akhirnya ia menyingkirkan piring sarapan dari pangkuannya karena jengkel, tapi pada saat itulah… Sakura merasakan _déjà vu_. Terdapat secarik kertas kecil di bawah piring tersebut.

_**DEG!**_

Yang seperti ini… tentu pelakunya hanya satu orang. Ragu-ragu ia melihatnya, dan Oh Tuhan… demi Hatake Kakashi yang menyatakan kalau Sasuke sudah meninggal, kata-kata yang tertulis di atas kertas itu nyatanya sukses membuat mata Sakura membelalak kaget setengah mati.

Apa-apaan ini?!

.

.

.

'_Selamat pagi matahariku. Sudah puas mengigaukan namaku semalaman?'_

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Apapun akan kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku padamu sekalipun tubuhku harus menahan sakit. Karena kau adalah satu-satunya yang tidak ingin kukecewakan di dunia ini."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**The One and Only**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

Chapter 10 : Uchiha Sasuke's Orders

.

.

.

.

_**Delapan jam sebelumnya…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**Bruk!**_

Sasuke menutup pintu mobil Kakashi rapat namun tidak terlalu bertenaga. Bukannya lemah atau apa, ia hanya tidak ingin mengganggu tidur wanita dalam lengannya ini.

Haruno Sakura, baru saja diselamatkan Uchiha Sasuke dari jeratan sanksi yang akan diberikan _New York City Police Department (NYPD) _terkait pelanggaran yang ia lakukan; mabuk berat di tempat hiburan tengah malam dan tidak membawa kartu identitas lengkap. Sasuke membuka jaket hitamnya dan menyelimuti Sakura agar tak menjadi bahan tontonan Kakashi di depan. Karena pria itu terus saja melirik spion atasnya guna melihat Sakura yang terduduk di jok belakang.

"Berhenti melihatnya." Sasuke mengusapkan telapaknya pada wajah Sakura yang tertutup helaian rambut acak-acakannya.

"Heh, lucu sekali kau ini...," Kakashi mengembuskan tawanya pelan, "kau yang memintaku berbohong padanya. Sekarang apa? Setelah berpura-pura mati kau akan membawanya ke hotel? Tugasmu belum selesai, _Agent SS-1_. Kita masih punya urusan di Washington D.C."

"Akan kuurus besok pagi. Dia lebih penting." Kini dagu hasil perpaduan bentuk rahang tegas itu berlabuh dengan halusnya di kening Sakura. Sasuke mengeratkan apitan lengannya pada bahu kekasihnya, dan insting bawah sadar gadis itu meresponnya dengan begitu kuat—ia pun semakin melingkarkan lengannya di perut Sasuke.

Kakashi yang merasa sebagai orang ketiga pun terus menggeleng konyol atas semua ini, ia menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan hotel yang sebelumnya Sasuke sebutkan namanya. Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih ataupun pamit pada atasannya, Sasuke segera membawa masuk Sakura dan memesankannya kamar. Sebenarnya bisa saja Sasuke membawa Sakura pulang ke rumah orang tuanya **tapi** mengenal sifat Jiraiya yang kelewat protektif, pastilah nanti Sasuke bakal terkena caci makinya di depan pagar jika mengantar Sakura pulang tengah malam dalam keadaan sedemikian rupa.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan."

_**Srrukk!**_

Dua kaki Sakura tidak bisa lagi diseret Sasuke untuk berjalan. Tubuh mungil itu ambruk total tepat di samping lelaki pujaannya yang lagi dan lagi harus berdecak kesal melihatnya seperti ini. "Aku baru saja sembuh, Nona Pemabuk. Dan kau memaksaku menggendongmu sampai kamar?" Secara kata-kata Sasuke memang merutukinya kasar, namun ia tetap menggendong gadis itu hingga memasuki kamarnya _a la bridal style_, seperti biasa.

Lampu kamar itu menyala otomatis saat langkah berat Sasuke mulai menapaki lantai dinginnya. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian lengannya membaringkan tubuh Sakura di kasur yang dihiasi kelambu berwarna _lavender_ ini. Mata _onyx_-nya tak bisa berhenti menatap wajah Sakura yang memerah karena pengaruh alkohol, ia sadar kali ini gadisnya sudah kelewat batas. Sebegitu tersiksanya kah dia dengan berita kematian Sasuke? Padahal Sasuke menganggap ini akan menjadi kejutan menyenangkan, tapi ternyata selera bercandaannya itu sama sekali tak berkualitas.

"Maaf… kau terlalu lama menungguku." Sasuke memainkan telunjuknya pada wajah Sakura yang sedang berbaring sejajar dengannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, namanya terpanggil dengan begitu serak.

"Sasuke_-kun_…"

Sudut bibir pemuda Uchiha itu melebar sesaat, lalu beralih ekspresi menjadi terkejut saat iris _emerald _di depannya terbuka beberapa millimeter. Entah saat itu Sakura sedang bermimpi atau apa, ia langsung menerjang Sasuke di sampingnya dengan pelukan.

"Hei… tidurlah." titah Sasuke berusaha menenangkan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke-_kuuun…"_ erang Sakura lagi. Sekarang gantian Sasuke yang dibuat tak berkutik. Sakura perlahan merayap naik ke atas tubuh pasangannya yang pernah merengkuhnya di atas ranjang itu. Sasuke masih tak bertindak apa-apa saat Sakura membuka lilitan ikat pinggang diluar _dress_-nya sendiri yang dengan cepat dilemparnya asal ke belakang.

'_Mau apa dia?'_

_**Trak!**_

Sasuke melirik, ikat pinggang itu jatuh menggantung di atas _LCD Plasma TV_ yang berada di depan kasur mereka. "Sakura, turunlah... fisikku masih terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan, apalagi untuk memangkumu seperti ini." Sakura tak menggubrisnya, atau bahkan tak mendengar ucapannya sama sekali. Ia justru menyerang Sasuke mendadak dengan ciumannya yang intens. Ah ya… sekalipun ciuman ini tergolong panas, Sasuke tahu betapa sedihnya gadis ini merindukan sentuhannya.

Hatinya serasa berdesir dengan perlakuan Sakura yang sarat akan rasa terluka, karena ia bisa merasakan hangatnya air mata sang kekasih yang turut membaur di pipinya. Dan lagi, Sasuke merasa tersiksa dengan bau alkohol yang menguar hebat dari rongga mulut manusia di atasnya ini.

"Sakura, hentikan. Aku—mmh…" lagi-lagi bibir ranum itu mengeksploitasi apa yang tersuguh di depannya. Baik, tidak ada salahnya memberikan apa yang Sakura inginkan sekalipun gadis itu melakukannya diluar batas kesadaran. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung dan perpotongan pinggul Sakura, memberikan sentuhan khasnya yang selalu dirindukan gadisnya selama ini. Sepasang bibir itu kini saling memagut dan melumat dalam-dalam, melampiaskan hasrat mereka yang terpendam jauh.

'_Kenapa dia jadi seagresif ini?'_ Sasuke membatin dalam kegiatannya. Baru kali ini Sakura menciumnya dengan begitu nikmat, Sasuke harus mengakui itu. Bibir yang biasanya tenggelam dalam permainan Sasuke itu kini sukses mengimbangi aduan mulut lawan mainnya. Suara-suara decapan lidah mereka tak lagi terhindari dengan baik, tangan Sasuke bahkan sudah bergerilya kemana-mana meraba bagian tubuh Sakura yang halus. Untuk Sakura sendiri, jangan ditanya. Dia terus memperdalam ciumannya sambil sesekali mengacak rambut-rambut kepala Sasuke diiringi isakan tangisnya yang pedih.

'_Sial! Dia benar-benar ingin aku memberinya lebih.' _Dengan sedikit paksaan, Sasuke menjauhkan kepala Sakura darinya. Ia bisa mati kehabisan oksigen jika terus seperti ini. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya tak memandang Sasuke, selang beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali ambruk dan melanjutkan tidurnya dalam posisi yang belum berubah, masih di atas dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Hahh…" Sasuke bersyukur Sakura bisa kembali terlelap. Ia membelai surai lembut merah muda itu penuh sayang, lalu kembali membenarkan posisinya seperti awal. Bibir Sakura terus meracaukan nama Sasuke di sela-sela tidurnya yang gelisah, bahkan ia masih meneteskan air matanya—pemandangan yang paling Sasuke benci seumur hidup. Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk menenangkannya, ia hanya bisa memeluk, mengusap, dan menjadikan dirinya pelampiasan kegusaran tangan Sakura malam ini.

"_Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun…"_

.

.

#####

.

.

Keesokan pagi harinya, Sasuke terpaksa bangun karena dering ponselnya sendiri yang hampir saja mengganggu tidur Sakura. Pagi-pagi begini dia harus mengurus laporan akhir misinya ke markas pusat di Washington. Sasuke melihat sosok wanita di sampingnya, dia masih saja tertidur pulas. Punggung telunjuknya menyempatkan diri untuk menelusuri garis rahang Sakura sebelum menciumnya singkat.

"Selamat pagi, tukang tidur…" bisiknya sepelan mungkin.

Sasuke mencoba bangkit dari kasur dan memutuskan untuk pergi saat ini juga. Namun begitu melewati cermin lemari di sampingnya, ia tersenyum geli melihat penampilannya sendiri yang sangat acak-acakan. Bajunya kusut akibat remasan tangan Sakura sepanjang malam, rambut _raven_-nya kian mencuat kesana kemari tatkala Sakura senang menjambaknya saat berciuman.

Setelah mandi dan merapikan dirinya sendiri akhirnya Sasuke kembali memakai jaket hitamnya dan mengambil kotak memo yang berada di atas _buffet_ kamarnya. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan pada Sakura, ia menuliskan beberapa diantaranya lewat memo-memo tersebut. Dengan cekatan ia menempelkan kertas-kertas mini tadi, dan sekali lagi memberikan Sakura _morning kiss_ hangatnya sebelum benar-benar pergi keluar.

.

.

#####

.

.

SAKURA POV

Aku… tidak bermimpi, 'kan?

Tanganku bergetar memegang kertas memo di tanganku ini. Sasuke_-kun_, benarkah kau yang menuliskan ini di bawah piring sarapanku? Kalau iya, apakah itu berarti kau masih... masih hidup? Apa kau menganggap semua ini leluconmu?

"….."

Kurang ajar! Berani sekali kau hilang dan muncul seenaknya tanpa sepengetahuanku!

'_Selamat pagi matahariku. Sudah puas mengigaukan namaku semalaman?'_

Mataku masih terpaku pada deretan delapan kata dalam kertas itu. Kuteliti semuanya, mulai dari tulisan hingga bentuk memo kecil ini. Meskipun sudah berbulan-bulan aku tidak melihatnya menulis, tapi aku masih ingat tulisan tangan Sasuke_-kun_ seperti apa. Sasuke_-kun_ adalah tipe yang hobi menulis dengan huruf _kanji_ rumit dibandingkan memakai huruf _hiragana_. Masih percaya-tidak percaya, aku membalik kertas itu dan... ada tulisan lagi.

'_Sekarang bukalah jendelamu.'_

Aku melirik pada jendela kamar hotel ini yang masih setia tertutup gorden berwarna merah bata. Mungkinkah Sasuke_-kun_ bersembunyi dibalik gorden? Hey, itu terlalu kekanakan!

_**Sret!**_

_Ouch!_ Cerahnya matahari sangat menusuk mataku saat ku membuka gorden ini tanpa sabaran. Alis-alisku berusaha menyatu menahan silau. Di jendela besar itu, tertempel satu memo lagi. Apa lagi sekarang?

'_Jika kau menatap lurus ke depan, kau akan menemukan Central Park Manhattan yang hijau. Aku akan menunggumu di sana.'_

Kuturuti petunjuknya, menatap lurus ke depan. Astaga… sebenarnya ini dimana? Aku baru sadar _view_ dari jendela kamarku ini begitu tinggi dan aku bisa melihat hamparan metropolitan se-New York dengan gedung-gedungnya yang saling berbalapan menggapai langit. Dari sini aku melihat jelas _Central Park Manhattan_ yang luas. Tunggu, butuh berapa lama waktu untuk menyusul Sasuke_-kun_ ke sana? Bagaimana kalau dia sudah menungguku daritadi?!

Aku berbalik cepat dan mencari-cari jam dinding, itu dia! Pukul 08.45. Dan asal kalian tahu, ada… errrrr—secarik memo lagi di kaca jam itu. Sasuke_-kun_, apa kau punya indera keenam? Bagaimana bisa kau memprediksi setiap gerakanku dengan akurat?! Apa ini salah satu hasil pelatihan FBI-mu juga? Oh nanti saja kutanyakan, karena sekarang aku sedang melompat-lompat dengan bodohnya berusaha mencabut memo di jam itu. _Gotcha!_

'_Tidak perlu buru-buru, Nona. Saat kau membaca ini aku pasti sedang berada di Washington D.C. Nikmatilah dulu seluruh layanan kamar hotel termewah di New York ini. Jangan sia-siakan uangku.'_

Ap-Apa?! Kamar hotel termmmewah? Aku sampai melotot membacanya. Masih tidak percaya, aku segera menyambar kalender hotel yang tersedia di atas _buffet_. _"The Plaza Hotel…"_ gumamku membacanya. Lalu kamar yang saat ini kutempati adalah … _"R-Royal Plaza... Ssssuite?"_

Tidak mungkin—ini bahkan kamar termahal di seluruh Amerika.

"Kau pasti sudah gila, Sasuke_-kun!"_

.

.

#####

.

.

_Dag dig dug..._

_Dag dig dug..._

Detak jantungku masih tetap berirama tak karuan, dan sedikit kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku langsung berdiri dan membukanya, ada wanita pirang cantik di sana yang mengatakan _"Room Service"_ lengkap dengan meja dorongnya. Aku masih juga ternganga saat wanita itu menawarkan berbagai macam layanan dalam bahasa Inggris, termasuk memandikanku dengan berbagai pilihan _aromatherapy_. Hm, aku menolaknya. Aku bisa mandi sendiri.

"_Someone asks me to give this to You, Miss Uchiha."_

_What?!_ _M-Miss_ Uchiha? Astaga, rasanya wajahku menghangat seketika mendengarnya. Ragu-ragu tapi mau jariku meraih kertas yang diberikan wanita itu. Lagi-lagi, itu tulisan Sasuke_-kun_.

'_Gunakan aromaterapi yang enak karena aku ingin menciumnya langsung dari tubuhmu nanti. Jangan lupa bersihkan dirimu dengan benar, terutama daerah selangkangan.' _

_**Bluussshhh!**_

Dasar frontal messsuuuum! Untunglah si bule pirang ini tidak mengerti _kanji!_ Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang baca, heh?!

Tanpa babibu lagi aku mulai memilah-milih wewangian _aromatherapy_ yang pas. Kalau dilihat dari kalimat Sasuke_-kun_ barusan, pastinya dia ingin wangi yang seksi, bukan? Jadi tidak mungkin aku memilih_ aromatherapy_ rasa _black pepper_ untuknya. Nona _housekeeper_ itu tampaknya mengerti kebingunganku, dia menawarkan pilihan wangi _rose, patchouli,_ dan_ jasmine_ yang—katanya—aromanya bisa membangkitkan gairah dan menambah nilai sensualitasku sebagai wanita. Benarkah?

Pilihanku lalu jatuh pada aromaterapi yang kedua. Aromanya kuat dan menenangkan, persis seperti kepribadian Sasuke_-kun_...

Hey! Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku setelah ini, Uchiha! Kuulaskan senyum ramahku pada _housekeeper _tadi dan dia langsung keluar kamar setelah selesai menyiapkan air mandiku. Tidak kusangka... Sasuke_-kun_ akan memberiku _special service_ pagi ini, dan jangan bilang dia juga mengharapkan balasan _special service_ dariku nanti malam!

Kakiku melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi super mewah itu. Ukurannya besar dan hampir semuanya bernuansa _golden_, termasuk _bathtub Jacuzzi_ yang dipenuhi apungan kelopak bunga mawar ini. Jari-jariku mulai membuka resleting belakang _dress_ yang masih kugunakan sejak semalam, aku melepaskan semua pakaianku dan melangkah masuk ke _bathtub_ untuk berendam di dalamnya. Ah… tidak ada hal yang lebih menenangkan wanita selain berendam seperti ini.

'_Hmm... apa itu?'_

Tanganku menjulur ke pinggiran _bathtub_ bermaksud mengambil sesuatu yang terlihat menempel di sana. Hampir saja kertas itu jatuh ke dalam air jika aku tidak menangkapnya cepat. Aku pun membacanya, "Tenang saja, aku menyewa kamar ini untuk dua malam. Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk berendam bersamaku. Ngomong-ngomong… kita belum pernah melakukannya di dalam air, bukan?"

Cih... dasar, senang sekali dia menggodaku seperti ini! Melakukan apa? Mandi? Bercinta? Atau sekaligus keduanya? Aku tidak takut denganmu, Sasuke_-kun!_

_**Srak srak srak srak!**_

Kurobek-robek tanpa ampun kertas mini itu—masih kesal—akibat kebohongan besarnya. Begitu helaian kecil-kecil itu jatuh ke permukaan air, aku langsung menginjaknya sekuat tenaga hingga air dalam _bathub_ ini bermuncratan ke atas. Masa bodoh mau menganggapku gila atau apa. Apa maksud dia pura-pura mati? Ingin melihatku menangis, eh? Akan kubalas dia, lihat saja, Uchiha! Kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu sendiri. Sedikit-sedikit aku menampilkan seringaian nakalku, kejutan apa yang harus kuberikan pada si pantat ayam itu nanti, hm?

.

.

#####

.

.

Setelah mandi mewahku selesai mataku lagi-lagi menemukan _surprise_. Di kasurku saat ini terdapat selembar pakaian baru yang cantik dan berukuran pas dengan tubuhku. Pasti Sasuke_-kun_ yang mengirimkan _blouse_ _chiffon_ berwarna _cyan_ gelap ini. _Well,_ kuakui dia memang punya selera yang tinggi dalam urusan pakaian. Aku mencoba memakainya, model terusan selutut begini adalah satu yang menjadi favoritku. Tidak terlalu terbuka tapi masih meninggalkan kesan feminim. Aku tersenyum sendiri melihat pantulan bayanganku di kaca. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya lagi karena dia juga menempelkan secarik memonya di cermin ini.

'_Kau hanya boleh pergi dari sini jika sudah benar-benar cantik. Jangan kecewakan aku.'_

"Siap, Mr. Uchiha. Tunggu aku dan jangan banyak bicara."

Entah kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang saat aku mulai memoles wajahku dengan _make-up_ seadanya yang kubawa di tas. Rasanya seperti kencan pertama dengan pacar pertama, aku merasakan ketegangan dan spekulasi aneh-aneh seputar dirinya yang berputar di otakku. Yap, selesai, terakhir tinggal memakai parfum saja.

Ah tidak-tidak, tidak perlu. Kulitku masih cukup wangi berkat berendam dengan minyak aromaterapi barusan.

Dua tanganku segera membereskan semua barang-barangku dan memakai sepatu sebelum keluar dari kamar ini. Di sepatuku pun, laki-laki satu itu sempat menempelkan memonya lagi. Selamat, Sasuke_-kun_. Kau berhasil membaca seluruh gerakanku pagi ini.

'_Hati-hati di jalan.'_

.

END SAKURA POV

.

.

#####

.

.

Bermodalkan tumpangan taksi yang lewat, kini Sakura sudah sampai di tempat yang dijanjikan Sasuke untuk bertemu. Sakura menilik jam tangannya sendiri, ini sudah pukul sepuluh lewat. _Central Park Manhattan_ merupakan tempat yang jauh dari kata sepi di jam-jam segini. Sakura berkali-kali celingukan mencari Sasuke, dimana si pembual itu?

"Sasuke_-kun baka!_ Taman kota ini terlalu luas untuk bermain petak umpet!" Sakura meracau sendiri dengan bahasa jepangnya. Ia berjalan kemana-mana menelusuri padang rumput, jembatan, danau, arena _ice-skating_, _picnic area,_ hingga sekarang dirinya terduduk pasrah dibawah pohon rindang. Capek berkeliling.

**Drrrt drrrrt drrrrt**

Ponsel dalam tas jinjingnya bergetar, Sakura langsung membaca cepat pesan yang baru masuk itu. Nomor tak dikenal?

'_Aku tahu kau sudah sampai. Kau tidak perlu mencariku, karena aku akan selalu menemukanmu.'_

Telat, Sasuke. Gadis ini bahkan sudah kelelahan mencarimu kesana-kemari. Sakura nampak makin celingak-celinguk ke kanan kiri demi menemukan keberadaan Sasuke. Namun gerakan kepalanya terpaksa berubah haluan saat satu pesan masuk lagi dalam ponselnya.

'_Mau sesuatu yang manis? Kau bisa menemukannya di salah satu picnic table di dekatmu.'_

Ehm… Sakura penasaran dengan kejutan satu ini. Ia beranjak mendekati _picnic table_ kosong di depannya, di meja itu terdapat sebuah keranjang piknik yang isinya lengkap dengan taplak meja, cemilan, permen, _sandwich_, dan air minum—khas orang berpiknik. Dahi Sakura refleks mengernyit heran, _'yakin keranjang ini bukan punya orang lain?'_ dan tak lama ia merasakan getaran di ponselnya lagi, itu pasti Sasuke.

'_Bukan yang itu, bodoh. Meja sebelahnya.'_

Oh… sial maha sial, Sakura memang dipermainkan. Giginya sudah menggeratak tak sabaran dan menghampiri _picnic table_ sebelahnya lagi. Tapi... ia tidak jadi marah, sebaliknya rona wajahnya langsung bersemu merah saat melihat apa yang ada di atas meja itu. Terdapat setangkai bunga mawar yang dibalut plastik transparan beserta _greeting card_-nya. Sakura membaca tulisan dalam _greeting card _itu.

'_Let's have a great sex tonight, baby.'_

_**Jegeeeeerrrr!**_

"_Tch, hentaaaai!"_ Sakura menggebrak keras meja itu dan memutuskan untuk duduk di bangkunya saja. Ia benar-benar seperti orang bodoh disini sendirian. Kembali dilihatnya _greeting card_ tadi. Ternyata ada sebuah ralat di bawahnya, _'Just kidding. But if you want it seriously, it's my pleasure.'_

Cih! Ternyata intinya sama saja. Buat apa diralat kalau begitu? Kesal dengan permainan teka-teki ini, Sakura segera membalas pesan Sasuke menggebu-gebu.

'_Jangan mempermainkan aku lagi. Cepat kesini atau aku akan pulang sekarang!'_

Tak perlu menunggu lama lagi, kurang dari satu menit pun balasannya sudah masuk.

'_Arah jam empat, sayang.'_

Sakura segera memutar lehernya ke kanan belakang. Itu… Uchiha Sasuke sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan senyum kemenangan. Sakura tak bisa menyembuyikan perasaan bahagianya lagi begitu melihat orang yang dicintainya hadir di depan mata meski jarak mereka saat ini terpaut beberapa meter. Keduanya terus saling menatap, sesekali mereka tertawa kecil dan terlihat salah tingkah. Sakura yang tidak tahan lagi akhirnya segera berlari menghambur ke pelukan tubuh kekasihnya itu.

_**Grebb!**_

"Hei… masih saja agresif. Kau tidak mabuk lagi 'kan?" goda Sasuke padanya.

"_Aitakatta, Sasuke-kun…" _Sakura semakin menempel manja padanya, niatnya di awal tadi yang ingin memarahi Sasuke jadi musnah begitu saja setelah lelaki ini memandangnya dengan jeratan _onyx_ kelam miliknya. Sasuke mengusap pipi yang masih merona itu dan menciumnya tepat di dahi lebarnya. Sejurus kemudian ia membimbing tubuh Sakura untuk turut duduk di rerumputan bersamanya, sama seperti yang dilakukan beratus-ratus orang di taman ini.

"Aku selalu ingin merasakan yang seperti ini. Duduk di atas hamparan rumput hijau bersama orang yang kucintai seperti kehidupan manusia normal pada umumnya." Sasuke mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau bisa mengajakku piknik kapanpun, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku pasti menemanimu." Senyum hangat itu terus tertuju pada Sasuke, semakin membuat _onyx_ itu kehilangan kuasanya. "Jelaskan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?! Kupikir kau benar-benar mati!"

"Hn? Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sudah bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa." Sasuke menjawabnya enteng, namun begitu melirik raut ketidakpuasan Sakura ia pun menjelaskannya lebih detail. "Baiklah baiklah… intinya saja, oke? Kemarin pagi aku bangun dari tidur panjangku dan awalnya memang terasa lemas bukan main. Aku sempat jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri saat itu, beberapa jam kemudian aku kembali sadar dan semua rasa lemas itu hilang saat aku meminta dokter menyuntikkan hormon adrenalin. Cuma itu."

"CUMA? CUMA ITU?! Astaga, Sasuke_-kun_...! Itu sangat berbahaya! Jangan paksakan fisikmu untuk bergerak jika belum saatnya...," Sakura mulai khawatir setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat jelas padat Sasuke, "bagaimana jika kau masih belum sembuh total? Aku takut kau akan—"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menunggu lebih lama lagi." potong Sasuke cepat. "Aku sudah melihatnya... buku catatan mini-ku yang kau tulis kalimat-kalimat aneh itu. Aku tahu kau pasti merindukanku, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." Sasuke mengacak pucuk rambut Sakura dan tersenyum singkat sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya...

"Cium aku, Sakura."

_**Deg!**_

"HEH?! Tat-Tapi ini tempat umum, Sasuke_-kun!_ Jangan bodoh." Sakura berusaha menolaknya tapi Sasuke justru makin mengarahkan wajah Sakura ke hadapannya.

"Ayolah, _NYPD_ tidak akan menangkapmu lagi hanya karena berciuman denganku." Sakura lagi-lagi menghindari tatapan memelas Sasuke dan menyingkirkan jari-jari pria itu dari dagunya sebelum ia jatuh dalam permintaan sesatnya. Kenapa harus ciuman? Apa tidak ada permintaan lain?

"Jangan aneh-aneh ya, Sasuke_-kun_. Bagaimana kalau disini ada polisi betulan? Itu akan sangat memalukan." Cukup sudah. Momen temu kangen ini segera berakhir dengan cepat berkat _request_ Sasuke yang kelewat merusak suasana.

"Bicara apa kau… kenapa kau harus takut pada polisi sementara di sampingmu ada agen federal yang jelas-jelas lebih disegani setiap penjahat, hah? Kau pikir siapa yang membebaskanmu dari tahanan polisi _NYPD_ semalam? Sudah jangan banyak alasan. Apa susahnya men—"

_**Cupp…**_

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan omelannya, kata-kata sarkastiknya sudah teredam bibir Sakura yang terkesan ragu-ragu tapi mau menciumnya. Selang lima detik kemudian kecupan singkat itu pun selesai dengan kakunya. Sakura benar-benar berharap tidak ada yang melihat mereka—konyol memang, ini jelas tempat umum—dia hanya takut dicap sebagai gadis penggoda lelaki tampan di sampingnya.

Baru sekali menarik napas lega, mata _emerald_-nya pun langsung dibuat membelalak lagi saat merasakan kini dua pahanya menjadi bantalan empuk untuk kepala Sasuke. "_Neee.._. Sasuke_-kun_, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau jadi begini manja padaku, hm?" jemari tangan Sakura meraih anak-anak rambut Sasuke yang dipangkunya kini.

"Aku, manja? Hah... ini belum seberapa dibanding yang kau lakukan semalam."

'_Semalam…?'_ satu kata itu terus terputar di benak Sakura. Ia bahkan tidak mengingat apapun tentang semalam. Hanya ada bayang-bayang dirinya sedang meminum belasan gelas _tequila_ hingga mabuk.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kau benar-benar liar, Sakura. Aku bahkan tidak tahu darimana kau belajar cara menyerang yang baik dan benar seperti itu." Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak dan tersenyum sendiri, sedang mengingat betapa agresifnya sang kekasih disaat mabuk. Kembali diperlihatkannya manik obsidian itu pada sosok yang menatapnya curiga, Sasuke mendongak dan menunjuk bagian lehernya sendiri agar Sakura bisa melihat jelas bukti kejadian semalam—sebuah _kissmark_. "Kau lihat ini? Ini hasil buatanmu sendiri."

'_Tidak mungkin!'_

"Terserah kalau kau tidak percaya." imbuhnya lagi.

Sakura tidak tahu mengapa hari ini Sasuke sangat banyak bicara walaupun tidak ditanya. Dan rata-rata ujung dari ucapannya adalah ledekan-ledekan pedas untuk gadisnya satu itu yang tentu saja berhasil mendapat hadiah pukulan dan cubitan tak berarti. Sasuke lantas tak percaya pada cerita Sakura yang menderita kala kehilangan dirinya dan terus menunggunya kembali selama kurang lebih tiga bulan. "Selama itukah...? Tapi bagiku... rasanya baru kemarin aku melihatmu terbaring di rumah sakit Tokyo. Kau yang dengan bodohnya melindungiku hingga kepalamu sendiri tertembak, lalu mengacaukan segala emosiku dengan segala peluang kegagalan hasil operasimu. Jangan lakukan itu lagi, kau hampir saja membuatku gila."

"Kau juga bodoh, Sasuke_-kun_. Kenapa kau membeli cincin disaat aku tidak sadarkan diri? Padahal aku sangat ingin melihat ekspresimu saat memberikan benda ini padaku..." Sakura mengangkat jari-jarinya dan menerawang cincin berlian yang melingkari jari manisnya, ia tersenyum sesaat menatap Sasuke di pangkuannya. "Sudah banyak waktu yang kita lewati tanpa saling tahu keadaan masing-masing... kuharap kau sangat mengerti penderitaanku ini."

Sasuke mengulum senyum mirisnya. Mungkin dia bukanlah tipe yang cukup peka untuk mengerti betapa menderitanya Sakura selama ini, namun bagaimanapun ia akan tetap mencoba memahami hal itu. Dan bicara soal penderitaan, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja jadi teringat suatu hal penting. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa? Jangan yang aneh-aneh lagi, Sasuke_-kun_." telisik Sakura curiga.

"Kalau aku... waktu itu tidak membunuh Akasuna Sasori dan membiarkannya hidup, lalu dia bertobat dari jalan kejahatan seperti Shimura Sai, apa kau akan kembali ke sisinya disaat aku tidak ada?"

_**Deg!**_

Iris viridian Sakura menegang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang dilontarkannya dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi. Apakah Sasuke meragukan cintanya? Atau dia justru tahu sesuatu tentang Sasori? "Sudah kubilang… jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh."

"Jawab saja. Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Aku tidak tahu, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku pun tidak menyangka kita masih bisa bersama saat ini. Jujur saja, saat aku mulai tersiksa dengan kesendirianku aku terus berusaha melupakanmu, menghilangkan perasaanku padamu. Karena aku merasa tidak berguna hidup seperti itu terus-terusan. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak ingin aku menderita, aku harus mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri." Sakura menerawang dalam _onyx_ Sasuke dan tersenyum getir. "Tapi pada akhirnya… aku tetap tidak bisa melupakanmu, otak dan hatiku tidak mau bekerja sama lagi. Kenapa pula kau harus menanyakan Sasori? Kalian selalu punya tempat masing-masing di hatiku, dan selamanya dia hanya akan menjadi masa laluku. _Tidak seperti dirimu._"

Lelaki itu tersenyum lega. Walaupun jawaban Sakura tidak sepenuhnya memuaskan tapi ia tetap menerima keputusan kekasihnya yang pernah mencoba melupakan dirinya itu. "Kalau suatu saat nanti aku benar-benar pergi, jangan ragu untuk—"

"Aku tidak mau dengar yang seperti itu. Sampai kapanpun kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, kau sudah berjanji, Sasuke_-kun_. Kau lupa?!" Sakura menggertaknya dengan pelototan tajam dan Sasuke pun hanya bisa mendesahkan nafasnya pasrah. Yah… dia memang tidak bisa menang jika berdebat seputar hubungannya dengan Sakura.

"Ya ya ya baiklah Nona Haruno—ah maksudku… Nyonya Uchiha. Kau bebas meminta apapun dariku asalkan kau senang."

"Benarkah?! Kalau aku minta kau berhenti dari FBI?"

"Aa… itu pengecualian." ralat Sasuke mantap.

"Tadi kau bilang bebas meminta apapun! Dasar pembohong." Sakura menunjukkan raut ngambeknya lagi. Permintaannya barusan memang bukan main-main karena ia tidak mau Sasuke terus-terusan menyabung nyawa hanya demi sebuah misi.

"Aku akan berhenti, tapi bukan sekarang. Aku sudah menentukan _timing_ yang tepat."

"Kapan?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu lebih lanjut, Nyonya. Ini _top secret_." Sasuke menyunggingkan seringaian mautnya dan bangun dari posisinya. Ia lalu membawa Sakura pergi dari taman itu. Baru kali ini Sasuke berjalan menggandengnya di tempat umum, Sakura tahu Sasuke pastilah saat ini sedang mendiskon harga dirinya habis-habisan semata-mata hanya untuk melepas rindu.

"Kita mau kemana, _Agent SS-1?" _

Sasuke spontan tertohok mendengar sebutan _agent_-nya yang entah bagaimana bisa diketahui Sakura. Mungkin Sakura tidak tahu, yang boleh menyebut Sasuke seperti itu hanyalah atasannya alias Hatake Kakashi. Diam-diam ia pun terkekeh dan menggeleng pelan. Biar sajalah, suatu saat juga Sakura akan menjadi atasan pribadinya. "Kita ke bioskop saja. Aku sedang ingin nonton film."

"Naik apa, _Agent SS-1?_"

"Kereta bawah tanah."

"Tumben sekali, _Agent SS-1._ Biasanya kau bawa mobil."

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu? Aku bahkan sedang ingin mengambil cuti." gerutu Sasuke kesal.

"Peduli apa tentang dirimu, _Agent SS-1?_ Aku bebas memanggilmu apapun yang ku mau." Sakura melepaskan genggamannya dan berlari dengan tawa riangnya. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil tingkah mereka sekarang. _Well,_ cinta memang bisa membutakan usia dan sifat, bukan?

.

.

#####

.

.

Seharian mengisi kegiatan dengan menghabiskan uang, akhirnya pasangan satu ini mengakhiri harinya dengan kembali menginap di kamar hotel yang Sasuke pesan kemarin. Entah sudah berapa kali pria itu menggesekkan _credit card_-nya hanya untuk membelanjakan keinginan Sakura _tour_ keliling New York, dan sebagai bayarannya Sakura harus berdiri di depan cermin sekarang dengan Sasuke yang menyeringai puas di belakangnya.

"Kau memang paling tahu cara menghabiskan uangku, Nona. Kau harus menebusnya dengan memakai ini semalaman."

"Tapi kenapa harus begini?! Aku jadi terlihat seperti perempuan-perempuan dalam video di laptopmu!" Sakura menghentak kakinya kesal menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin.

"Kau menontonnya? Kenapa tidak mengajakku, hm?" tangan nakal Sasuke mulai meraba paha mulus Sakura, semakin keatas hingga berhasil menyingkap _lingerie_ model _babydoll nightgown_ berwarna _peach_ itu. "K-Kau mau apa?!" Sakura mulai gelagapan tatkala tangan Sasuke menarik turun celana dalam _pink_-nya. Ia benar-benar tidak memakai pakaian dalam apapun sekarang, tanpa bra maupun _underwear_, tubuhnya hanya dilapisi _lingerie_ transparan yang berenda manis. Oh ayolah, jika Sasuke memang ingin menelanjanginya kenapa tidak dari tadi saja sekalian?

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya takut-takut saat Sasuke menariknya ke kasur. Lelaki itu berbaring tenang di sampingnya dengan selimut yang membungkus setengah dari tubuhnya. Iris kelamnya terus menatap Sakura yang berpenampilan eksotis, kontras dengan dirinya yang masih memakai lengkap kaos beserta celana _boxer_ hitamnya. Tidak melakukan apa-apa, mereka tetap seperti itu hingga sepuluh menit kedepan.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur?" tanya Sasuke, "jangan menatapku terus, cepat tutup matamu." perintahnya lagi. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran Sasuke karena si tampan ini justru menyuruhnya tidur. Mata _emerald_ itu pun akhirnya menuruti ucapan tuannya, sedikit-sedikit Sakura merasakan tangan Sasuke yang membawanya dalam pelukan. Awalnya memang nyaman dan damai, tapi lama kelamaan Sakura risih juga dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang mulai meremas-remas bongkahan kenyal belakang tubuhnya.

Puas meremas bagian pantat, jari-jari itu kemudian berpindah ke depan mengusap daerah kewanitaan Sakura yang tak terlindungi apapun. "Sasuke_-kun_… Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kau seper—AAKH! Pelan-pelan, _baka!_" Sakura tersentak kaget saat ibu jari Sasuke menekan paksa _clit_-nya.

"Mungkin sedikit permainan pengantar tidur akan membuatmu semakin nyenyak, Sakura." Sasuke menyibak selimutnya dan menarik tangan Sakura membimbingnya merubah posisi untuk duduk, lebih tepatnya duduk berhadapan di atas pangkuan Sasuke seperti ini. "Kau cantik dan wangi sekali... boleh aku menyentuhmu?" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sasuke segera mengarahkan kepalanya untuk lebih dekat dengan Sakura. Sekilas ia mengecup bibir _pink_ itu, lalu menjilat permukaannya berkali-kali dengan lidah hangatnya.

"Mmmh Sasuke_-kun_…" Sakura bergerak gelisah tatkala Sasuke semakin menggodanya. Sasuke tak lekas menciumnya seperti yang Sakura harapkan, lelaki itu terus saja membasahi bibir kekasihnya dengan saliva dan sesekali meninggalkan gigitan yang semakin membuat Sakura mengejar gerak bibirnya. Sasuke dengan senang hati membiarkan Sakura terus mendesahkan namanya—ia sangat merindukan sapaan hangat yang satu itu.

Panas darah Sakura terasa makin menaik saat Sasuke kian menyentuh titik-titik sensitif tubuhnya. Tak lupa jemari tangan kanan pria itu pun masih setia mengelus _miss V_ wanitanya.

"Ennhh Sasuke-_kuun…_ Sebenarnya kau mau ap—aahhh!" Sibuk menggoda, Sasuke mengabaikan setiap kalimat Sakura padanya. Sukses membuat bibir Sakura banjir dengan liurnya sendiri, ia memindahkan daerah kecupannya ke leher jenjang di depannya. Sakura terus menatap langit-langit merasakan gesitnya Sasuke membuat _kissmark _di lehernya yang semakin basah. "Ummmh ahh… hsss… hh," tanpa sadar ia semakin melebarkan pahanya menyambut dua jari Sasuke untuk masuk dalam lorong lembabnya.

"A-Aaahh! Hmmh, jangan disitu Sasuke_-kun_, aku tidak tahan!" protesnya munafik. Bibirnya berkata jangan namun dua lengannya semakin memeluk erat leher Sasuke yang sedang menghisap kuat puncak dadanya.

'_Cih, dia masih saja malu-malu.'_

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke polos disela-sela gerakan _in-out_ jarinya.

"Ahhh ah ah aah! Emmh a-aku... nnggghhh!" Sakura sekuat tenaga menahan desahannya dan malah berubah menjadi pekikan tertahan.

"Kau tidak perlu menahannya, keluarkan saja semaumu. Aku pasti mendengarkanmu, Sakura." Sasuke mempercepat gerakan jarinya dan mengecup telinga kiri Sakura. Sontak membuat wanita dalam rengkuhannya ini makin menggila akan sensasi rangsangan yang ia terima. "Kyaaaah—aah! Sasuke_-kun_, terusss... hah..."

Sakura makin melengkungkan badannya menahan nikmat, tangan kiri Sasuke pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menangkup dada Sakura yang membusung.

Hei… walaupun terbalut _lingerie_ tipis, Sasuke bisa merasakan puncak dada wanitanya ini sudah mengeras seperti minta diservis. Dengan senang hati ia pun memilin _nipple_ yang menegang itu membuat Sakura makin berteriak puas mendapat serangan _combo_ Sasuke di leher, dada dan kewanitaannya. Sasuke menyeringai lebar dalam aktivitas menghisapnya, jari-jari tangannya merasakan jepitan kuat dinding kewanitaan Sakura. Ia pun semakin mempercepat gesekannya di bawah sana.

"Ouuhh Sasukeeehh, aahhhn… sedikit lagih!"

Entah kenapa, mendengar desahan-desahan liar Sakura justru membuat naluri kenakalan Sasuke meningkat. Ia memainkan _clit _Sakura-nya beriringan dengan gerakan dua jarinya lagi. Jepitan dinding kewanitaan Sakura semakin kuat saja, Sasuke tahu sebentar lagi Sakura akan mengeluarkan klimaksnya.

"Aaah…! Akh… hyaaa cep—ath, nggghhhh…! Sasuke_-kunh…"_

Di detik-detik terakhir menuju puncak kenikmatan Sakura, Sasuke justru membatalkan seluruh aksi bejatnya itu. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya yang semula menempel erat mendekap Sakura menjadi sama sekali tak mau menyentuh wanita itu lagi. "Tidurlah. Ini sudah malam."

"Sasuke_-kun!"_ Sakura benar-benar merasa dipermainkan. Ia melayangkan tatapan protes pada kekasihnya yang tersenyum remeh itu. Seluruh ketegangan tubuhnya serasa tanggung di ujung, padahal tadi itu benar-benar sedikit lagi. Sedikit merasa bersalah, Sasuke memberikan hiburan ciuman lembut pada Sakura yang masih di pangkuannya. Tanpa dia sangka Sakura justru merespon kuat ciumannya yang semula ringan menjadi benar-benar bernafsu. Bahkan tangan wanita itu mulai berani menjamahi _boxer_ Sasuke dan meremas juniornya pelan.

"Jangan main-main dengannya." Sasuke memperingati.

"Ini serangan balik, _Agent SS-1._ Apakah adikmu tidak merindukanku?" Sakura berkata dengan nada genitnya merayu Sasuke. Sebenarnya bisa saja Sasuke menyerang Sakura sekarang, namun stamina tubuhnya berkata lain karena belum sepenuhnya pulih setelah bangun dari komanya.

"Maaf, Sakura… lain kali saja. Aku belum terbiasa menggerakkan otot-ototku." kilahnya kecewa. Sakura mengerti apa arti tatapan Sasuke padanya, ia pun tak ragu untuk menyelinapkan tangannya masuk merogoh celana Sasuke, mengeluarkan junior yang sudah berdiri tegang itu dan mengusap-usap ujungnya pelan.

Sengaja memperlambat waktu, Sakura terus mengelus permukaan kulit adik Sasuke itu hingga sedikit-sedikit uratnya mulai bermunculan dan semakin memerah. Ia terkekeh usil saat melihat mulut Sasuke terus megap-megap menahan desisannya sendiri. Disaat seperti ini Uchiha itu masih saja memasang harga dirinya yang tinggi.

"Hsshh... Sakuraah..." Sasuke memejamkan matanya merasakan pijatan telapak tangan Sakura yang lihai dan mengusap lembut cairan _precum_-nya.

"Kau tidak perlu menahannya, keluarkan saja semaumu. Aku pasti mendengarkanmu, Sa-su-ke_-kun._" Sasuke segera membuka matanya begitu Sakura membalikkan kata-katanya penuh bangga. Ia langsung menerjang bibir yang baru saja mengejeknya itu dalam-dalam, memeluknya erat dan semakin mengangkat tubuh Sakura untuk lebih maju ke arahnya. Sakura merasakan benda dalam genggamannya kini semakin memanas dan ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya naik turun memberi pemanasan.

"Ouhh… Sa-Sakura, jangan langsung cepat begitu… aghh…!" bantah Sasuke dengan ringisan ngilunya. Tak dihiraukan, Sakura makin mempercepat kocokannya dan sesekali meremas kantung Sasuke di bawah sana berulang kali. Tangan nakal itu telah sukses membuat harga diri Uchiha di depannya luluh dalam permainannya, keduanya saling menatap penuh gairah. Sakura sudah siap melumuri kejantanan Sasuke dengan cairan pelumasnya sendiri demi memastikan kemudahan akses penetrasinya nanti.

"Sasuke_-kun_, bantu aku..." pinta Sakura setelah berkali-kali gagal memasukkan kejantanan Sasuke itu dalam liangnya.

"Kau yakin dengan posisi ini?" Sasuke kembali memastikan niatnya. Setelah mendapat anggukan setuju dari Sakura ia pun membantu melebarkan liang wanitanya dengan dua jari tangannya yang nganggur. Sakura memposisikan milik Sasuke di depan labianya yang terbuka dan sedikit-sedikit mulai menenggelamkan junior Sasuke ke dalamnya.

"Ahhn, sa...kkit..."

"Pelan-pelan saja Sakura, jangan buru-bur—ummhh…!" Sasuke mengerang nikmat saat kejantanannya tenggelam seluruhnya dalam liang hangat milik Sakura. Ia pun menggenggam jemari wanitanya erat, mengusap cincin pemberiannya sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan kecupan di punggung tangan seputih porselen itu.

"Kau merindukanku...?" tanya Sasuke yang hanya dibalas anggukan dan lumatan Sakura di bibirnya. Sekilas Sasuke tersenyum menantang pada wanita di atasnya dan segera membisikkan hal seduktif selanjutnya. "Kalau begitu puaskan dirimu."

Bungsu Uchiha itu kemudian bersandar pada bantal di belakangnya dan membiarkan manusia di atasnya untuk bergerak bebas. Sakura memulai genjotannya pelan, masih membiasakan junior Sasuke dalam posisi _cowboy_ seperti ini. Sensasinya terasa lebih berbeda dibanding saat mereka melakukannya dengan posisi lain.

"Ahh aah... aahh hah!" gerakan naik turun Sakura semakin teratur dan kulit mulus itu mulai mengeluarkan peluh yang membuatnya semakin indah di mata Sasuke. Dengan _lingerie_ longgar dan tipis itu Sakura telah berhasil menyuguhkan pemandangan erotis untuk pria di bawahnya. Rambut panjangnya yang tergerai terus bergerak seirama dengan tempo _in-out_-nya yang liar.

"Akkhh sempit sekali, Sakuraa..." Sasuke serta merta turut melenguh memprotes keadaan kejantanannya yang terjepit hebat di dalam sana. Ia memejamkan dua mata jelaganya meresapi nikmat yang Sakura berikan.

Sakura meneruskan kegiatan _bunny_-nya dan semakin bergerak cepat, ia meracau tak karuan merasakan setiap kenikmatan yang dibuatnya sendiri dengan kejantanan Sasuke yang memenuhi liangnya.

"Mmmmhh...! Sasuke_-kunh_... hahhh..." ia terus meremas jemari Sasuke yang mulai memijat dadanya ganas. Sakura memejamkan manik gioknya kala gerakannya semakin tak teratur, sementara Sasuke dengan perhatian terus menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipis kekasihnya.

Desahan leganya meluncur kuat begitu ia mencapai puncaknya tiga puluh menit kemudian. Hampir saja ia terambruk tetapi dua lengan Sasuke sempat menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak jatuh. Lelaki satu itu juga butuh menyelesaikan hasratnya yang belum menyentuh klimaks. "Tahan sebentar, Sakura." Sasuke melebarkan lagi paha Sakura dan mencengkeram pinggul wanitanya. Digerakannya naik-turun lagi juniornya yang tetap menegang itu mengguncang liar tubuh Sakura di atasnya.

"AAAHH! Sas—nggghhh! Aah ah haah Sasuke_-kun_, pelan-pelan!" Sakura terus memohon pada Sasuke untuk mengurangi temponya. Tapi bagai sudah kesetanan, Sasuke makin menghentak kuat pinggulnya menuju titik terdalam Sakura. Tanpa peduli tubuh Sakura yang menggelinjang tak menentu dibuatnya, dua gundukan bukit Sakura pun terus meloncat indah dan lama-kelamaan berhasil mengintip keluar dari _lingerie_-nya yang longgar dan acak-acakan.

'_Shit, pemandangan macam apalagi ini!'_ Sasuke menjadi semakin gila dengan apa yang tersaji di depan matanya.

"Hhhh, Sakura—agghh aku...," Sasuke tak bisa lagi mengontrol serangannya yang kian keras dan kasar. Ya, inilah saat-saat yang dinantikan Sakura. Saat dimana Sasuke hampir gila hanya karenanya, mendengar geraman suaranya yang berat, dan menyaksikan ekspresi nikmatnya yang menggairahkan. Sakura meringis menahan sakit di selangkangannya kala kejantanan Sasuke semakin menegang di dalamnya, dan cengkeraman tangan Sasuke juga terus menguat di bokongnya yang sintal. Bisa dipastikan ia akan kesulitan berjalan besok.

"Ggahh! Argh... hhh, Sakura...!" erangnya lagi saat Sakura makin menjepit miliknya lebih kuat. Nafas mereka makin bersahutan keras mengiringi kegiatan sensual tersebut.

"Akhh, hahh... lebih cepat, Sasuke_-kuunnhh_... nggghhh jangan berhenti!" mohon Sakura disela-sela sentakan kuat tubuhnya.

"Ssshh... agh, sedikit lagi...! Ugh!" Sasuke kian bercucuran keringat di ujung penyelesaian permainannya, dirasakannya liang Sakura lagi-lagi mengeluarkan cairan klimaksnya yang kesekian kali. Sakura sudah dibuat lemas habis-habisan olehnya, sebentar lagi, Sasuke juga akan…

"Aaghh!" dua anak manusia itu melesakkan kepalanya ke atas setelah mencapai kepuasan duniawi yang tiada tara. Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya dan mendaratkan Sakura di atas pinggulnya. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar letih, ia masih terlalu lemas untuk sekedar mengangkat tubuhnya dan melepas kejantanan Sasuke yang senantiasa tertanam. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke dada Sasuke yang naik turun memburu oksigen. "Sasuke_-kun_, maaf… harusnya aku tidak—"

"Sshhh... biarkanlah... tetap seperti ini..." Sasuke berbisik seraya menyelipkan jari-jarinya di helaian merah muda wanita kesayangannya. Ia merasa puas, senang, bahagia dan apapun itu emosi gembira yang sulit diekspresikannya saat ini. Kalau saja sedang _fit_, mungkin Sasuke bisa memulai ronde selanjutnya setelah ini.

Rasa kantuk nan lelah segera menyerang keduanya setelah apa yang sudah mereka lakukan di kamar mewah tersebut. Tidak peduli dengan sprei yang acak-acakan dan peluhnya yang mengalir deras, pelan tapi pasti mereka mulai mengatupkan dua matanya menuju alam mimpi.

"Aku mencintaimu... sangat... mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

Kipas angin, mana kipas angin! Geraaahhh euy jari-jari Aya gemeteran ngetik hard lemon o,o edaasshh chapter ini spesial kubuat panjang karena chapter depan adalah Final Chap. Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya kemarin:

**Lia Viper**, **Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori**, **FairyLucyka**, **Sami haruchi 2,** **Nina 317Elf**, Kireyreikha, **dwinakwonjiyong,** **Chiachan-18**, **akasuna no ei-chan**, **FuRaHeart**, **Hinamori Miko Koyuki**, **Hikari 'ShiChi' ndychan**, **Jang Yue Ri**, INAI CHAN, **Retno UchiHaruno**, **Ran Murasaki SS**, **hima sakusa-chan**, **Mizuira Kumiko**, **hasnistareels**, **SSasuke 23**, **Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**, **Hime Hime Chan**, **Magician cherry**, **Trancy Anafeloz**, **Redsans Mangekyou**,

**Aden L Kazt**, **Kithara Blue**, **Tsurugi De Lelouch**, **Baka Iya SS**, **Zenka-chan ReiIsha**, Aoi Ciel, **Karasu Uchiha**, Sasu4Saku, **shawol21bangs**, SuntQ, **Uciha Tiffany**, **Jihand Setyani**, **Snow's Flower**, Javanese Konoha, sakuraBELONGtoSASUKE, 4everAY, **Hinagiku-chan 'cumasatu1nya**, **YashiUchiHatake**, **adlina charming**, **Carine Vavo**, jean, ihiy, dan para Guest dan silent readers kuharap masih setia mengikuti Fic hampir tamat ini ^o^

Sampai jumpa di Final Chapter!

.

Happy New Year 2013

.

.

**Review?**


	11. Final Chapter : Touchdown

Selamat datang semuanya di final chapter, Minna-san :) sebelum masuk ke cerita Aya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian yang sudah mendukungku melanjutkan cerita ini. Semua review kalian, saran, kritik, bahkan flame yang Aya terima itu merupakan suatu motivasi tersendiri yang amat membangun. Gomen kalo misalnya fic ini memiliki kekurangan, ga sesuai harapan, atau ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan bagi readers-tachi dari Aya sendiri.

Aya belum reply review dulu _ soalnya chapter ini aja udah panjang banget! 7k+ words!

Nah, udah dulu cuap-cuapnya. Sekarang yuk mari kita baca sama-sama Chapter 11 berikut. Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Kehidupanku semakin bertumbuh, seperti pohon. Aku membutuhkan cahayamu untuk terus hidup, dan aku akan memberikan oksigenku untukmu bernafas. Ya, kita terus seperti itu... saling memberi nyawa dalam tiap detiknya."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**The One and Only**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

Final Chapter : Touchdown

.

.

.

.

Dinginnya...

Ruangan ini diliputi hawa kelewat dingin yang melapisi kulitku. Sangat khas seperti udara musim gugur. Terbaring di kasur tanpa pakaian begini, lumayan menyiksa juga rupanya.

"Hah…,"

Aku menatapi langit-langit kamarku sendiri—lagi. Ditemani seorang wanita yang tengah memonopoli selimutku dalam tidurnya, ini bisa dikatakan konyol. Siapa tuan rumah di sini? Ini apartemenku. Tapi sejak aku membawanya ke sini, dialah orang yang paling berkuasa dalam wilayahku. Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu keberatan dengan kehadirannya—walaupun seringkali menjengkelkan—setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada dia tidak ada di sini.

Kalau diingat-ingat, sudah tiga tahun lamanya kami menjalin hubungan. Tiga tahun. Semuanya berjalan baik sampai aku memutuskan untuk menikahinya.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan, menatap lembaran kalender yang bertengger di atas mejaku. Aku melihatnya jelas, itu tanggal pernikahan kami. Refleks syaraf tawaku seperti memanggil, bagiku pernikahan tak lebih dari sekedar upacara peresmian—seperti pengangkatan jabatan, misalnya.

Menikah, menjadi seorang suami, lalu ayah, kakek, dan seterusnya. Ini seperti mimpi. Tanpa menikah pun secara tak langsung aku sudah memperlakukannya seperti seorang istri, begitu pula dengannya. Belakangan hari ini juga kami bertengkar layaknya sepasang suami istri. Mempermasalahkan pekerjaanku yang bisa dibilang lumayan ekstreme ini. Dia ingin aku _berhenti_ dan memulai hal baru lainnya. Hn...

Kubenamkan dua kelopak mataku, mengulang ingatan masa-masa pelatihan menjadi seorang agen rahasia. Itu tidak mudah sama sekali, _you know? _Aku harus memenuhi berjubel-jubel syarat dan tes hingga bisa terjun langsung ke lapangan dan mendapatkan _codename_ _SS-1_. Kenapa aku harus berhenti di sini? Aku menyukai pekerjaanku, aku tidak terpaksa melakukannya. Tapi wanita dalam perisai lenganku ini terus saja merongrongku untuk mengundurkan diri dari FBI.

Hey, apa dia tidak ingat? Jika bukan karena misiku menumpas Akatsuki waktu itu, mungkin nama Haruno Sakura selamanya akan menjadi asing dalam hidupku.

Aku seperti berada di tengah jembatan gontai yang menantang jurang dengan membawa beban di kanan kiri pundak. Dimana ambisiku terhalang olehnya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa tujuanku untuk menjadi seorang _secret agent_. _Well,_ ini semua kulakukan demi membalas kematian Ayahku. Karena sampai detik ini, pembunuh misterius yang telah merusak formasi keluargaku itu masih berkeliaran di luar sana. Aku tidak tahu itu siapa, seperti ada tameng yang terus melindungi identitasnya. Aku bisa tahu jika pembunuh itu pastilah bukan orang sembarangan. Kemungkinan besar dia juga _business man_ besar seperti Ayah.

Seiring waktu berjalan, niat balas dendamku kian terkikis. Jurang itu seakan menarikku untuk jatuh dalam dunianya. Aku menemukan hal baru darinya, seperti menemukan bagian diriku yang hilang. Wanita ini... sekarang menjadi kelemahan terbesarku. Jika biasanya aku langsung menembak mati orang yang menghalangiku, maka lain ceritanya dengan dia. Mendengar suaranya yang merdu, memaksa kepalaku untuk tunduk padanya. Sorot matanya selalu memaparkan kejujuran, aku tahu dia takkan pernah mengkhianatiku. Dia mencintaiku.

Malam ini juga aku kembali menguasai dirinya dengan dalih bercinta. Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kali, ada saat-saat diriku yang tak bisa menahan diri akan mengklaimnya selama berjam-jam. Ini gila. Saat bersamanya aku akan melupakan duniaku sendiri, dan saat aku sedang terjun dalam duniaku... aku tak bisa melupakannya. Dia memiliki pengaruh lebih dominan dalam hidupku.

Salahkah jika aku membawanya dalam duniaku? Dia bahkan tidak menyukainya... duniaku yang penuh genangan darah dan gelimpangan nyawa ini.

Bingung harus berbuat apa, aku tidak memiliki pilihan untuk melepaskan salah satunya. Cinta dan ambisi, keduanya bagaikan hal yang saling bertolak belakang namun cukup sinkron untuk melangsungkan hidupku. Yang aku tahu aku menginginkan keduanya, aku tidak akan melepaskannya, dan wanita ini harus memahamiku tanpa pengecualian. Jika dia tidak bisa menerimaku yang seperti ini, lalu untuk apa ada pernikahan?

Aku mulai ragu... aku ragu untuk bisa membahagiakannya. Semakin kesini, semuanya semakin terlihat jelas. Perbedaan kami, bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa disatukan dengan kata-kata belaka—karena aku bukanlah tipe yang seperti itu.

Kakashi pernah mengatakan, memiliki istri bagi seorang _secret agent_ sama saja dengan menceburkan diri dalam perangkap tak kasatmata. Dulu aku tidak paham apa maksudnya, tapi sekarang aku sangat merasakannya. Apa yang bisa kujanjikan untuk Sakura nanti? Hidup tenang dalam kedamaian? Menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumah setiap hari? Merawat anak-anak kami? Oh Tuhan... kesempatan seperti itu bahkan sangat kecil bagiku.

Ups... tanpa sadar aku telah memberi penekanan dalam usapanku di kepalanya, dan ini cukup untuk membuatnya melenguh dan kembali membuka mata. Dia pasti masih sangat lelah, tidurnya pun belum sampai tiga jam.

"Sasuke_-kun_ tidak tidur...?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. Aku menggeleng sesaat, lalu kembali membenarkan posisi selimut kami menjadi lebih adil. Semakin kueratkan pelukanku pada tubuh polosnya mencari kehangatan. Dia tersenyum dalam tidurnya, sangat cantik. Aku jadi tergoda untuk kembali mengelusnya. Ya, tidurlah seperti itu... aku akan menemanimu sampai kau bangun.

"Kenapa..." suaranya kembali mengalun, ternyata dia tidak kembali tidur seperti yang kuharapkan. "Kenapa Sasuke_-kun_ belum tidur sejak tadi?" dia masih saja bertanya. Jawabannya pasti pertama karena aku kedinginan. Lalu yang kedua, karena permainan kita tadi sepertinya belum cukup memuaskan. Tapi pantaskah jika aku menjawab demikian?

"Aku akan tidur di pesawat nanti." jawabku singkat membuatnya terkejut, sudah kuduga.

"Pesawat? Sasuke_-kun_ mau ke mana? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku dulu sebelumnya?" kini mata hijaunya terbuka lebar menginterogasiku. Jujur aku juga rada malas menjawabnya.

"Jam tujuh pagi, pesawatku akan berangkat ke Washington D.C."

"Misimu _**lagi**_, eh? Kau baru saja pulang kemarin! Apa tidak bisa jeda pekerjaanmu itu untuk sebentar saja? Aku masih merindukanmu, Sasuke_-kun_..." tanganku berhenti bergerak. Sejenak kujauhkan diriku darinya untuk menatap mata cerahnya, dan dia sudah siap menangis merayuku untuk tetap di sini. Maaf... aku benar-benar tidak bisa.

"Ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku, Sakura. Kau harus mengerti resiko dan tanggung jawabku sebagai—"

"Aku tidak mengerti." potongnya pada kalimatku. "Jika arti kata _mengerti_-mu adalah terus meninggalkanku, apa aku harus menerimanya? Kau anggap aku apa, Sasuke_-kun_? Patung selamat datang yang setia menyambutmu pulang? Aku sudah lelah menunggumu dalam cemas, aku hanya ingin menjalani hari-hariku dengan tenang bersamamu! Tidak bisakah kau penuhi keinginanku itu? Kumohon... dengarkan aku kali ini, Sasuke_-kun_."

"….."

Rasa nyeri itu datang lagi. Batinku bergolak keras mendengar permohonan yang diucapkannya dengan keputusasaan. Aku sangat menyesal sudah membuatnya terbangun. Haruskah aku menyerangnya lagi supaya dia benar-benar tertidur pulas terbuai kenikmatan? Baik, itu adalah opsi terakhir.

"Tidurlah. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membahas hal itu." ujarku kembali merengkuhnya. Kupaksakan kepalanya untuk tenggelam di dadaku. "Aku juga masih merindukanmu, sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah tidur dan biarkan aku memelukmu sepuasnya, Nyonya Uchiha. Atau aku akan memakai cara lain untuk menidurkanmu."

Tidak sampai lima menit ia terdiam, hingga sesuatu yang hangat tengah mengalir dari matanya membasahi kulitku yang dingin, aku merasakannya.

Kenapa... kenapa aku selalu membuatmu menangis, apa aku berkata kasar padamu? Pucuk kepalanya kemudian menabrak daguku, pelan tapi pasti wanita ini menciumku lemah. Seketika meredam pergolakan batinku yang bimbang. Seperti apapun dirinya memprotes dengan tangisan, ia akan terus mengalah pada keputusanku yang teguh. Ya, inilah diriku. Begitu egois, arogan, dan tak bisa dibantah. Sungguh Tuhan berbaik hati telah menciptakannya untuk mendampingiku.

"Sakura..."

.

.

#####

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

.

_**Tap tap tap tap…**_

Hari masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai aktifitas. Namun untuk kesekian kalinya calon istri dari Uchiha Sasuke ini harus rela mengantar pria tercintanya ke Bandara Internasional Haneda.

Baru saja dua hari yang lalu lelaki itu pulang ke Tokyo, kini dirinya harus kembali pergi ke Washington D.C untuk memulai _briefing_ misinya. Sakura sengaja mengulur waktu dengan memperlambat langkahnya yang lesu. Berbeda dengan sosok tampan nan tegap di depannya yang nampak begitu terburu-buru. Hey Uchiha, semangat sekali kau meninggalkan tunanganmu ini?

Pandangan iris viridian wanita itu tak juga fokus, sesekali dirinya menabrak orang lain—bahkan _trolley_ barang pun ditabraknya asal. Suasana hatinya sungguh tidak bagus hari ini. Ia ingin marah, tapi tidak bisa. Ingin menangis juga tidak ada gunanya, hanya kemurungan yang semakin menyelimutinya. Yang jelas ia sangat tidak merestui kepergian Sasuke hari ini karena tanggal pernikahan mereka yang semakin mepet.

'_Tiga hari lagi kita akan menikah... tapi kenapa kau selalu saja lebih mengutamakan misimu itu?!'_

Sakura terus teringat perkataannya sendiri saat sarapan bersama Sasuke tadi pagi, yang tak ayal membuat keduanya bertengkar dan tak saling bicara lagi setelah itu.

_**BRUK!**_

"Awh!" Sakura meringis kesakitan begitu menabrak seorang bapak-bapak yang membawa koper besar. Ia terus membungkuk meminta maaf lalu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi mengikuti Sasuke yang—kelihatannya—sama sekali tidak peduli dengan nasib Sakura di belakang. Sakura semakin menunduk kala menyadari _gate port_ keberangkatan luar negeri sudah di depan mata. Ia benar-benar membenci momen perpisahan begini.

_**BRUK!**_

Lagi, ia menabrak seseorang. Dan kali ini yang dihantamnya adalah punggung dari raga cintanya sendiri—Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah berhenti melangkah.

"….." Sakura tetap tidak mengubah posisinya ketika Sasuke mulai berbalik dan menatapnya heran, ia sendiri akan lebih tidak sanggup jika harus melihat mata jelaga pria itu yang siap mengintimidasinya kapanpun.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Sasuke dingin. "Ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini."

"Hati-hati di jalan... aku pulang sekarang." jawabnya tak peduli. Ia bergegas meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri dan sesaat kemudian sebuah cengkeraman kuat menarik lengannya dan memaksa tubuhnya untuk jatuh ke pelukan lelaki itu.

_**Grepp...**_

"Aku belum mengizinkanmu pergi." tegas Sasuke padanya.

Benar... selalu saja seperti ini. Sasuke bisa dengan seenaknya melarang Sakura pergi, tapi pada kenyataannya... laki-laki itulah yang justru _selalu_ meninggalkan Sakura duluan. Wanita dalam pelukannya ini tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi, ia sudah muak selalu ditinggalkan demi sebuah misi—bahkan di hari menjelang pernikahannya. Khawatir, ia sudah cukup trauma dengan kejadian tiga tahun lalu dimana Sasuke sempat koma berbulan-bulan setelah menyelesaikan misi besarnya.

"Kau harus pulang, Sasuke_-kun_... kau harus kembali padaku apapun yang terjadi." mohonnya terisak. Sasuke merasakan lengan Sakura mulai membalas pelukan eratnya. Sedikit-sedikit egonya pun runtuh. Sebenarnya kalau ditanya soal kesal atau tidak, tentu Sasuke akan menjawab _'Ya, sangat'_, tapi ia sadar tidak ada gunanya terus memendam emosi. Ia tahu persis apa penyebab kemarahan Sakura kali ini.

"Aku belum berangkat pun kau sudah menyuruhku pulang. Sudahlah..." ucapnya membelai surai merah muda wanitanya, "aku akan kembali sehari sebelum tanggal pernikahan kita." tambahnya lagi.

"...janji...?"

"Hn."

Entah ini sudah janji keberapa yang Sasuke buat untuknya, pria itu tak pernah keberatan untuk selalu memenuhinya. Baginya janji pada wanita ini bukanlah sekedar hutang, tapi lebih kepada kewajibannya sendiri. Aneh memang, Sasuke bukanlah seseorang yang mudah terikat dengan sesuatu. Tapi ia sendiri juga tidak dapat menjelaskan kenapa dirinya tak mampu melepaskan wanita ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke_-kun_."

Sejurus kemudian pelukan hangat mereka harus terpisah ketika mendengar pengumuman pesawat Sasuke akan segera _take off_. Bungsu Uchiha itu mengecup bibir calon istrinya lembut dan mulai berjalan menuju _gate port_ di depan. Sakura melambaikan tangannya yang menggenggam ponsel sembari memamerkan raut cemberutnya lagi. Hingga sepenuhnya bayangan lelaki itu tak terlihat, barulah ia berjalan keluar bandara dan menaiki taksi. Tujuan berikutnya adalah rumah sakit Tokyo—tempatnya bekerja sekarang.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Benarkaaah?! Waw... sepertinya itu menyenangkan. Ehehe, lain kali ajak aku, _Senpai!_"

"Hm baiklah... tapi jangan bilang-bilang dengan pacarmu, oke?"

"Ooo, tidak masalah! Ahahaha..."

'_Tch, mulai lagi dia.'_ Haruno Sakura merotasikan bola matanya malas mendengar celotehan Itachi yang menggoda. Dokter tampan itu masih saja setia pada hobinya menggoda dokter muda macam Ino, tak jarang Sakura juga memergokinya sedang merayu suster-suster cantik, bahkan pasiennya sendiri juga tak luput dari rayuan mautnya.

Wajar, Itachi sangat eksis di rumah sakit. Nama Uchiha yang disandangnya selalu berhasil menarik perhatian wanita. Siapa yang tidak terpikat? Tampan, _single_, jenius, putra sulung pemilik Uchiha Industries, dan super ramah pada setiap perempuan. Mungkin hanya Sakura sendiri yang tidak kepincut—berhubung dia sudah memiliki adiknya.

Sejak pagi sampai sore wajah calon nyonya Uchiha itu terlihat lesu. Jam di meja kerjanya sudah seperti televisi, tak bosan-bosan ditontonnya hingga menunjukkan pukul empat sore. "Ino, ayo kita pulang. Aku sangat lelah." kata Sakura menginterupsi pembicaraan Ino dan Itachi. _Shift_ pagi sudah berakhir, dua dokter cantik itu lalu pamit pada seniornya—Uchiha Itachi—yang kelihatannya kebagian _shift_ sore hari ini.

Yamanaka Ino agaknya sedikit kelewatan, menurut Sakura. Tidak seharusnya ia meladeni Itachi sampai janjian pergi segala. "Mau kau kemanakan Shikamaru nanti?" tanya Sakura meragukan hati Ino.

Diawali dari _curhat_ tentang pasangan masing-masing, duo sahabat itu lalu memutuskan untuk menginap bersama malam ini. Sakura mengundang Ino untuk tinggal di apartemen Sasuke—sesuai saran lelaki itu—jika ia merasa takut tidur sendiri. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Ino menginjakan kaki di tempat tinggal Sakura dan Sasuke. Alis _blonde_-nya mengernyit curiga, karena setahunya apartemen ini termasuk dalam kawasan elit seantero Shinjuku, Tokyo.

'_Mewah sekali apartemennya... bukankah Sakura bilang Sasuke itu cuma pegawai kantoran biasa?'_

"Ayo masuk. Jangan sungkan, Ino. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, maaf kalau tempatnya berantakan." Sakura berbasa-basi menyambut Ino masuk. Ia langsung melepaskan sepatu hak tingginya lalu merebahkan diri pada sofa empuk yang ada. Dipeluknya erat-erat bantal kecil beraroma khas Sasuke yang ada di situ, Sakura menikmatinya penuh penghayatan. Tak butuh waktu lama juga baginya untuk ketiduran melupakan Ino. Kelelahannya hari ini benar-benar tak bisa diajak berkompromi.

"Heh, Jidat. Kau tidur...? Hei! Lalu bagaimana denganku?!" Gadis Yamanaka itu kebingungan sendiri harus apa, kenapa tuan rumahnya _kebo_ begini? Baru juga datang. "Cepat sekali tidurnya... apa dia sedang sakit?"

.

.

#####

.

.

Jam dinding kini menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, sudah empat belas jam sejak kepergian Sasuke dan Sakura masih rajin mengintip ponselnya sendiri. Harusnya, durasi penerbangan Sasuke ke Washington D.C hanya sekitar dua belas jam. Ini sudah lewat dua jam tapi lelaki itu tetap tak memberi kabar apapun pada seseorang yang tak henti-henti memikirkannya ini.

"Keterlaluaaaaaann!" rutuknya lagi untuk kesekian kali.

Ino mendengarkan cuek setiap gerutuan solo Sakura. Dirinya tengah sibuk memilah-milih baju tidur Sakura yang akan dipakainya. "Perasaanku saja atau apa, semua baju tidurmu seksi-seksi begini?" Ino mengambil salah satu contoh gaun tidur pendek. "Belum lagi yang ini—" tangan kirinya lalu mengambil _lingerie_ hitam semi-transparan yang menggantung di atas _hanger_, "—Sasuke bisa terangsang setiap saat jika melihatmu memakainya!" sambungnya dengan mimik mengkerut.

Sakura terhenyak menahan malu. Jika boleh jujur, errrrr... sebenarnya gaun-gaun tidur mengundang itu memang Sasuke yang membelikan, _sih_.

"Tapi semuanya bermerek, Jidat. Seleramu boleh juga. Apa kau menghabiskan uang gajimu untuk membeli baju-baju konyol itu?" ucap Ino lagi sambil mengenakan piyama pilihannya yang non-seksi. Sakura mengangkat bahunya malas menjawab, ia sudah siap tidur lagi dengan selimut yang membungkus kaki hingga perutnya.

"Hey heeey nona... aku bisa mencium jelas bau-bau percintaan dari ranjang ini!" Ino tertawa geli sendiri menaikkan kakinya ke kasur dan berbaring menghadap Sakura. "_Ne,_ bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan pria tampan macam dirinya? Apakah _service_-nya memuaskaaan?"

"I-Ino... ini sudah mal—"

"Ayo jawaab! Aku tahu kalian sudah melakukannya, tidak perlu malu-malu begitu!" desak Ino membungkam mulut Sakura. Sejenak berpikir keras, akhirnya Sakura mau juga berbagi cerita. Tidak ada salahnya juga ia menceritakannya, lagipula mereka sudah dewasa dalam hal ini.

"Hmm... yyaa... begitulah. Dia... sangat memuaskan," Sakura mengangguk mantap, "rasanya seperti terhipnotis saat Sasuke_-kun_ mulai menatapku dengan mata laparnya. Dan jujur saja, aku takkan bisa menahan hasratku lagi jika dia sudah menyentuhku di sana-sini. Gerakan tangannya itu, Ino. Sangat senada dengan reaksi tubuhnya. Dia tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan sekecil apapun dariku." Wanita musim semi itu menggerakkan jari-jarinya seperti mengetik di udara, lantas membuat sahabat pirangnya semakin penasaran.

"L-Lalu? Kalian melakukannya berapa lama? Pakai obat perangsang atau _sex toys_ juga?"

"Nggg... t-tidak tentu juga. Sasuke_-kun_ memiliki stamina luar biasa yang bisa membuatnya bermain sampai... yaa kira-kira empat ronde dalam satu malam. Kau tahu? Aku bahkan pernah dibuat kesulitan berjalan olehnya," Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "tapi, tidak sepenuhnya hari-hari kami dilalui dengan seks begitu. Akan ada waktunya dia menjadi sangat pendiam, menyebalkan, dingin, tapi romantis juga. Selengkapnya hanya aku yang tahu. Sekarang… lebih baik kita tidur, _Miss kepo_."

"….."

"….."

Ino masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya segar mencerna pembahasan Sakura, iris _aquamarine_-nya lalu menyapu sudut-sudut interior kamar ini dalam diam. Secara keseluruhan penataan ruang ini memang rapi dan simpel. Dengan berbagai barang yang terlihat biasa tapi tak menanggalkan kesan mewah. Sebagai seorang _shopaholic_, Ino bisa menerka sendiri berapa harga barang-barang ini, tapi ini terlalu janggal baginya. Memangnya berapa gaji kantor Sasuke hingga bisa membeli semua ini?

"Sakura… kau yakin apartemen ini milik Sasuke?"

"Ya tentu saja. Apa aku harus menunjukkan sertifikatnya padamu?" sahut Sakura malas masih menutup mata. Ino kembali membuang pandangannya ke samping kanan. Demi apa, dia melihat sesuatu disana.

"Lalu pistol disana itu untuk apa?!"

_**DEG!**_

_Oh shit._ Sakura baru ingat ia tidak sempat membereskan benda-benda sakral Sasuke dari mata Ino. Wanita itu lantas membuka matanya lagi, rasa kantuknya tergantikan perasaan gelisah tak menentu sekarang. Bagaimana ini? "I-Itu... itu pistol mainan, Ino. Kau tahu lah, laki-laki kan suka mengoleksi benda-benda keren seperti di film-film, ahahahaha..." tawanya garing.

"Mainan? Boleh aku mencobanya?"

"JANGAN!" Sakura otomatis mencegah gerakan tubuh Ino yang hampir saja meraih pistol _FN Five-seven automatic_ di samping tempat tidur mereka. "Errr... Ssssasuke_-kun_ tidak suka jika mainannya disentuh orang lain. Dia itu kan sangat... sangaaat ... mmm sangat apa ya?" kepala _pink_-nya menggeleng-geleng sendiri kebingungan.

"Sangat kekanakan." timpal Ino memicingkan mata.

"Iya benar! Saking kekanakannya dia suka membeli mainan murahan begitu ahahaha, sudahlah ayo kita tidur!" ajaknya setengah memaksa tapi lagi-lagi pandangan Ino terpaku pada sesuatu di dinding belakang Sakura. Apa lagi sekarang?

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu apa, Sakura?"

"Ah? Mana?" Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Ino dan mendapati dirinya semakin _sweat drop_ kala menyadari adanya satu set peralatan pisau lempar yang entah sejak kapan menjadi _pajangan_ di kamar ini. Bukan satu atau dua, tiga puluh belati kecil-kecil itu berjejer rapi dibalik bingkai berlapis kaca. Dalam kadar pencahayaan yang minim kini pisau-pisau tajam tersebut tampak mengkilat di ujungnya—mustahil kalau ia harus bilang itu juga mainan. Sakura lagi-lagi mencari alasan bodoh menutupinya.

"Emm... i-itu... hadiah dari Itachi-_nii_ saat ulang tahun Sasuke_-kun_ kemarin! Sasuke_-kun_ dan aku sendiri juga tidak tahu untuk apa fungsinya, ahaha... Itachi-_nii_ memang aneh ya!" Kali ini ia menjadikan Itachi alibi mengingat profesi calon kakak iparnya itu. Ino sendiri juga tahu jika Itachi adalah seorang dokter bedah senior di rumah sakitnya. Tapi bukankah ini janggal? Kenapa yang diberikannya bukan pisau bedah saja kalau begitu?

"Aneh sekali, Sakura... Sasuke terkesan seperti maniak film_ action_ dengan semua benda aneh-anehnya itu. Apa kau tidak curiga padanya?" Ino lalu merapatkan diri dengan sahabat masa kecilnya itu. "Ti-ga ha-ri la-gi, tahu! Aku ingin kau bahagia dengan pilihan hidupmu. Jangan sampai pernikahanmu dibangun di atas kebohongannya, Sakura."

"Kebohongan apa...? Sasuke_-kun_ cuma orang biasa, _Pig_. Haruskah kubilang dia seorang _secret agent_ baru kau percaya?" usil Sakura memancing. Bahu Ino terangkat pasti, ia lalu terkikik sendiri membayangkan kekonyolan Sakura.

"Tapi sepertinya itu lebih cocok, Jidat! Kau lihat semua benda aneh itu? Kalau dia memang benar seorang agen rahasia, pasti dia **sangat** mencintai pekerjaannya. Koleksinya saja mainan-mainan _eksyen_ begitu, huuhhh... ada-ada saja lelakimu itu." tukasnya menutup pembicaraan. Selanjutnya tak ada suara lagi diantara mereka. Hening menghiasi kamar temaram tersebut. Sakura membalik badannya dengan perasaan gelisah. Perkataan Ino barusan sedikit menegur hatinya, membuatnya merasa bersalah besar pada Sasuke selama ini.

'_Sasuke-kun... begitu mencintai pekerjaannya? Benarkah itu, Kami-sama?'_

.

.

#####

.

.

_**Tiga hari kemudian…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_Kau baik-baik saja?' (received 2 days ago)_

Tangan Sakura menggenggam erat ponselnya sendiri. Hanya itu pesan pertama dan terakhir yang Sasuke kirimkan padanya selama misi.

Hari ini, tepat menginjak hari ketiga kepergiannya, jelas laki-laki itu terlambat dari janji. Satu jam lagi, upacara pernikahan akan dimulai. Sakura duduk termangu menatap cermin dengan riasan cantik yang memoles wajahnya. Gaun putih halus tertutup dan sebuket bunga di tangan telah siap mengiringinya untuk menjadi seorang Nyonya Uchiha resmi.

'_Aku akan menikah hari ini ... harusnya aku bahagia. Tapi kenapa rasanya tidak seperti itu...?'_

Sama seperti pengantin lainnya, detik-detik menjelang pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang paling menegangkan. Tapi 'tegang' versi Sakura kali ini jauh lebih mendebarkan. Pasalnya, si mempelai pria tak kunjung datang ke lokasi pernikahan mereka. _Convention Hall _hotel sewaan itu kini sudah dipenuhi tamu undangan, dilengkapi alunan musik klasik, dekorasi serba putih, dan hidangan _caviar _yang mewah. Pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura pastinya menjadi bahan perbincangan semua koleganya. Dan pastinya lagi kadar perbincangan itu akan semakin bertambah apabila si pengantin laki-laki tidak menghadiri pernikahan.

"_**BAKAAAAAAA!**_ Kau dimana, Sasuke_-kuuun?!"_ wanita itu mengamuk sendiri dalam kamar riasnya. Beruntung tidak ada siapapun di sana. Rasanya ia ingin mengacak tatanan rambut _pink_-nya sendiri, mencopot paksa tudung pengantinnya, lalu berlari keluar gerbang hotel menunggu si tuan ingkar janji tersebut. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tidak menghubunginya sama sekali? Mengabarkan pun tidak. Atau jangan-jangan pria itu lupa tanggal pernikahannya sendiri?

'_Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Kami-sama, tolong jangan buat aku panik! Bagaimana kalau dia tidak datang?!'_ batin Sakura kembali merasakan cemas berlebih. Dilihatnya lagi jam tangan miliknya, sepuluh menit terlewati. Sakura terkesiap ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar, mungkinkah...?

'_Sakura, apa Sasuke sudah menghubungimu?'  
_

"Boro-boro!" Sakura menjawab SMS Itachi dengan jeritannya sendiri. _Aniki_ satu itu ternyata sama cemasnya juga dengan calon adik iparnya. "Sasuke_-kun_ tolong hubungi akuuu! Kau dimanaaa?!" lagi-lagi wanita itu menitipkan pesan suara pada _mailbox_ nomor Sasuke. Semua pesan yang dikirimnya sejak pagi terus _pending_. Mulai dari pertanyaan '_Kau sudah dimana?'_ hingga ancaman _'Aku akan membatalkan pernikahan kita'_, Sasuke nampaknya santai-santai saja di luar sana.

"Sakuraaaaaa~!" tersentak, Sakura memutar kepalanya menuju pintu kamar rias. Karin tengah memasuki kamarnya riang sembari berlari kecil—alih-alih keseleo dengan sepatu tingginya. Gadis Uzumaki itu tampil cantik hari ini dengan _dress violet _dan rambutnya yang digulung ke belakang. Tak lupa cipika-cipiki ia lakukan sebagai interaksi pembuka. "Kau cantik sekali, Sakura. Selamat ya...! Kabari aku kalau kau sudah mual-mual, hehee... oiya ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak melihat Sasuke sejak tadi. Harusnya kan dia menyambut tamu-tamu di pintu depan sana, pemalas sekali dia itu!" Karin mengoceh panjang.

"….."

Baik... kedatangan gadis itu sukses membuat Sakura termenung lagi. Pikirannya semakin kacau saja membayangkan jika Sasuke benar-benar tidak datang hari ini.

"Heh, apa-apaan ini? Mana ada pengantin pakai jam tangan?!" serta merta Karin melepas arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan Sakura. Pasrah sepenuhnya, Sakura juga sudah tidak berani melihat jamnya lagi. _"Hunny..._ kenapa wajahmu murung begitu?" jemari Karin meraih dagu Sakura yang menunduk dan—"astaga kau menangis?! Sakura, ada apa? H-Hei, tenanglah." dengan cekatan gadis kacamata itu mengambil tisu dari tasnya dan menyeka air di sudut mata sahabatnya.

"Karin... sepertinya aku tidak jadi menikah hari ini..."

"Apa?!"

Kepala Sakura mendongak menahan air mata, bagaimanapun ia juga tak mau merusak riasannya hari ini. "Sasuke_-kun_... dia t-tidak... _hiks_...," isaknya menggantung kalimat.

"Tidak... tidak apa? Tidak mencintaimu? Tidak _single_ lagi? Tidak jantan? Atau tidak menyetujui pernikahan ini?" tanya Karin bertubi-tubi yang justru membuat tangisan Sakura semakin pecah. "Heeeey jangan cengeng! Ceritakan padaku ada apa sebenarnya?"

Akhirnya Sakura menceritakan kegundahan hatinya itu pada Karin. Tentang Sasuke yang tak kunjung datang, tanpa kabar, tanpa kepastian, dan apalah itu yang sekiranya bisa menenangkan hati. Sakura dipaksa berhenti menangis olehnya, Karin lalu dengan hati-hati memperbaiki lapisan bedak wajah Sakura dengan _make-up_ yang tersedia di kamar rias. Sedikit lebih baik, Sakura mendapatkan sedikit keyakinan dari ucapan Karin yang menyatakan bahwa Sasuke akan datang. Ya, di mulut memang seperti itu. Walau sebenarnya Karin juga agak meragukan Sasuke.

"Mempelai wanita harap bersiap!" Suara nona _wedding organizer_ yang mengintip dari celah pintu seketika membuat Sakura ketakutan. Wanita musim semi itu kemudian melangkah keluar kamar dengan menggandeng erat lengan Karin. Selangkah demi selangkah, ia terus berdoa dalam hatinya. Diliriknya hati-hati suasana _Convention Hall_ di dalam, semua orang sudah duduk manis dan pendeta sudah berdiri mantap di depan dengan kitabnya. Kaki Sakura seakan terpaku tidak berani memasuki pintu _hall_, ia masih harap-harap cemas menunggu pasangannya di luar.

"Semua ini benar-benar membuatku ingin muntah. Akan kuhajar si Uchiha itu!"

Tak lama berselang Itachi menghampirinya prihatin, Sakura langsung melayangkan pelototan _**'bagaimana ini?!'**_ pada kakak Sasuke tersebut. "Tenanglah, dia pasti datang, Sakura." tukas Karin lagi. Tiga manusia panik itu kemudian menatapi lapangan parkir di luar sana—berharap yang ditunggu-tunggu segera datang—namun lagi-lagi yang lewat hanyalah pelayan, _cleaning service_, _OB_, dan tukang parkir kendaraan.

Hati Sakura siap mencelos kapanpun melihat kenyataan ini. Siapa yang menyangka jika Sasuke akan mengecewakannya di hari sesakral ini. "Itachi-_nii_, aku mau mati saja..." ucapnya lemas namun tak dihiraukan sang kakak ipar. Pria itu justru seperti tersadar akan sesuatu dari gelagatnya.

"Kau dengar itu, Sakura?" tanya Itachi mengacungkan telunjuknya. Sakura dan Karin memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Apa, _sih?_" Karin menelusupkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga mencari dengar. Memang... seperti ada suara aneh mendengung dari atas sana. Hmm...

tunggu dulu, _atas?_

Calon mempelai wanita itu sontak berlari cepat menuju parkiran dan gaunnya seketika tertiup angin kencang entah dari mana. Untungnya Karin cepat menyeretnya kembali masuk ke dalam dan segera merapikan rambutnya. Itachi yang juga penasaran ikutan berlari searah dengan Sakura. Spontan dirinya memekik kuat begitu melihat apa yang ada di atas sana. "_**OI!**_ CEPAT, BODOH! KALAU KAU TIDAK MASUK SEKARANG MAKA AKU YANG AKAN MENIKAHI SAKURA!"

Dua wanita yang mendengar itu refleks saling menoleh kaget. Benarkah Sasuke sudah tiba? Naik apa?

_**Zuuunngggggg!**_

"_**WWHATS?!**_ H-HE-HELIKOPTER?!" teriak Karin kencang memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang berusaha turun dengan tali pengaman layaknya tim SAR. Buru-buru laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu merapikan _tuxedo_-nya yang agak kusut dibantu Itachi. Lalu bergegas menghampiri Sakura yang ekspresinya sudah dongkol setengah mati.

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanyanya lugu.

_**PRAK!**_

"Aww!"

"TERLAMBAT, katamu?!"

_**PRAK!**_

"Hey—"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau bahkan datang dua jam lebih awal, **Uchiha Sasuke!**" hancur sudah buket bunga di tangan Sakura yang digunakannya untuk memukuli pasangannya. Terdengar Sasuke mengaduh-aduh keras, Itachi dan Karin sama sekali tak berani ikut campur. "Kenapa kau selalu saja membuatku khawatir, hah?! Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana cemasnya aku menunggumu?! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, kurang ajar, brengsek! Mati saja kau sana! Ukh!"

"Auw! Sakura, hentikan! Sakit, hei!" adegan kekerasan itu terus berlanjut sampai bunga-bunga itu benar-benar rontok menyisakan tangkainya saja. Sakura menarik napas panjangnya menenangkan diri selesai menyiksa Sasuke. Sekarang dirinya dengan asal mengambil buket bunga pajangan di depan pintu sebagai pengganti yang rusak tadi. "Memukulku sama saja dengan pelanggaran hukum. Kau bisa dikenakan pasal bertingkat hanya karena ini." Sasuke membela diri.

"Kau masih berani mengelak?! Suami macam apa kau ini!" gertak Sakura dengan bunga yang siap melayang kembali. Sasuke dengan sigap menahan gerakan calon istrinya dan mendadak mengamit lengan wanita itu.

"Sssh, jangan marah-marah di hari pernikahan. Tersenyumlah, kita harus masuk sekarang." pinta Sasuke setengah menuntut. Dua insan itu kemudian memasuki _Convention Hall_ menuju altar dengan tenangnya—seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa barusan. Dentingan nada piano khas lagu pernikahan mengalun dan para hadirin berdiri menyambut setiap langkah kecil mereka. Semua orang tersenyum bahagia melihat pasangan cantik-tampan tersebut. Shimura Sai tampak paling _full smile_, di sampingnya Kakashi turut mengacungkan jempol.

Itachi yang tidak mau ketinggalan momen pun mengajak Karin untuk menyambut tautan lengannya memasuki _hall_. Melihat sikapnya, mata Karin berputar jengah, _'ini orang sok cari-cari kesempatan sekali,'_ tapi akhirnya ia menyetujui juga gandengan kakak Sasuke ini. Dari belakang terlihat sekali Sakura menggenggam erat lengan pasangannya, Karin terus terkekeh menonton betapa kikuknya pengantin satu itu.

"Kau tegang?" bisik Sasuke pada wanita di sampingnya.

"Lumayan," sahut Sakura mencubiti lengan prianya, "apa kau sudah menghapal sumpahnya?"

_**DEG!**_

Sasuke tercengang sesaat, "Ngg... b-bisakah kita kembali ke luar? Aku belum latihan sama sekali." jawab Sasuke dengan bibir serapat mungkin berusaha tidak terlihat panik. Sakura melotot tidak percaya menatap calon suaminya. _What the hell?!_ Dan sepertinya sudah terlambat jauh untuk kembali, mereka sudah terlanjur sampai di altar menghadap pendeta. Selagi pendeta melakukan ceramah pembuka, dua mempelai ini justru sibuk berbisik-bisik sendiri saling mencubit.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menghapalnya, kau ini niat menikah atau tidak?!" desis Sakura penuh senyum palsu tanpa menoleh, "Kau _secret agent_, 'kan? Kau pasti bisa menghapal kalimat ini hanya dalam sekali contoh. Ikuti aku." instruksinya lagi.

"Hn, bagaimana?" Sasuke mendengarkan seksama bisikan halus Sakura. Konyolnya lagi wanita itu juga salah dalam memberi contoh, terlalu tegang sepertinya. Pengucapannya yang belibet dan lupa-lupa ingat membuat jantung Sasuke makin berdebar. Jangan sampai dirinya terlihat bodoh nanti. Tepat setelah pengulangan contoh yang ketiga—yang tidak tahu benar apa salah—Sasuke segera diminta mengucap sumpah pernikahannya oleh sang pendeta.

_**Glek!**_

"A-Aku… Uchiha Sasuke. Atas nama Tuhan aku bersumpah menerimamu, Haruno Sakura." jedanya sesaat mencoba mengingat, inilah bagian paling sulit, "Untuk memiliki... dan menjagamu dalam suka dan duka, disaat susah ataupun senang, dalam sehat maupun sakit. Mencintai dan menyayangimu seumur hidupku. Aku terima."

Sakura menggelar senyum leganya dengan kelancaran sumpah Sasuke barusan, dirinya pun tidak mau kalah. Tanpa sedikit kesalahan wanita itu juga mengucap hal yang sama disusul ritual pertukaran cincin. Riuh tepuk tangan haru memperindah suasana. Tibalah saatnya mereka diberi kesempatan untuk berciuman di depan khalayak umum. Sasuke langsung menyeringai tidak jelas menghadapi momen berikut.

"Yang _HOT, Teme!"_ _request_ Uzumaki Naruto dari kursinya.

"Sakura, _do your best!"_ Ino tidak mau kalah, ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"_Otoutou_, keluarkan wajah aslimu! Ini saatnya melepas topengmu!" Itachi berteriak membuat semua orang menatapnya heran. Apa maksud ucapannya?

"Kau siap?" goda Sasuke pada—ehm—istri barunya itu, "Tutup matamu." Sakura menuruti ucapannya dan memejamkan matanya kalem. Ujung bibir Sasuke mulai menyentuh bibirnya lembut, dilanjut dengan tekanan pada ciumannya. Satu, dua, tiga, empat atau lima pagutan lebih mereka lakukan tanpa ragu. Terlihat Tsunade menutup mata putra kecilnya yang menyaksikan kakaknya dicium seperti itu. Sedangkan Mikoto menjadi salting sendiri melihat anak bungsunya yang sangat kentara mahir dalam urusan cumbu-mencumbu. Sorak sorai jahil menyusul setelahnya, itu adalah ciuman termanis sekaligus tersensual yang entah bagaimana _author_ bisa menjelaskan.

Selesai semua urusan di altar, mempelai dan para hadirin mulai beranjak ke _dance floor_ yang ada. Sebelum pesta dansa dimulai, Sakura dipersilakan untuk melempar buket bunganya. Tampak semua gadis langsung berebut posisi paling strategis, sekuat tenaga Sakura melayangkan bunganya ke belakang. Buket itu sempat melambung tinggi melewati beberapa kepala, dan tanpa disangka-sangka... yang mendapat lemparan bunga itu justru adalah…

.

_Pluk!_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"**ITACHI?!"**

"Hng?"

.

.

#####

.

.

Waktu semakin bergulir, pesta pernikahan itu didatangi banyak tamu dan hadiah yang menggunung. Jujur Sasuke tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat menuju _penthouse_ pribadi milik keluarganya—yang sudah direncanakan untuk menjadi lokus malam pengantin mereka—sebelum berangkat bulan madu.

Bukannya mesum atau apa, tubuh pria ini sangat lelah. Selesai misinya, ia tidak bisa tidur selama di pesawat pulang ke Tokyo. Sesampai di bandara pun langsung dijemput helikopter darurat utusan Kakashi. Matanya sungguh berat, tubuhnya amat mengidamkan kasur, bantal, dan tentu saja guling kesayangannya. "Sakura, bisakah kita menyuruh tamu-tamu ini pulang? Aku benar-benar pusing melihat manusia sebanyak ini." cetus Sasuke pada Sakura yang juga kelihatannya sudah bosan itu.

"Sebentar lagi, Sasuke_-kun_. Tidak sampai setengah jam semua ini akan selesai. Kalau kau ingin cepat-cepat bubar, ledakkan saja granat simpananmu disini."

Sasuke mengangguki saran istrinya. Sesuai ucapan, tiga puluh menit setelahnya pesta itu dibubarkan dan kedua mempelai dapat segera meluncur ke tempat peristirahatannya.

_Penthouse_ Uchiha—apartemen _high class_ yang menempati lantai paling atas itu sudah tertata cantik interiornya malam ini, Mikoto yang mendesain semuanya. Sasuke membiarkan wanitanya untuk mandi lebih dulu sementara dirinya sibuk bersandar selonjoran pada kasur empuk yang ada. Akhirnya pria itu bisa mendarat di daratan empuk.

Saat mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi kembali terbuka, Sasuke refleks juga membuka matanya yang semula tertutup. Demi apapun, Sasuke merasakan ketegangan tersendiri melihat tubuh Sakura yang hanya terbalut handuk kuning muda. Pria itu kemudian menegakkan posisi duduknya demi menonton sang istri mengeringkan rambut. Aneh, ini bukanlah kali pertama mata _onyx_ Sasuke melihat Sakura seperti ini. Tapi napasnya seketika tertahan ketika Sakura berbalik ke arahnya dan bersuara manis.

"Kau tidak mandi, Suamiku?"

"Aa... aku masih lelah, nanti saja." Sasuke bersuara senormal mungkin. Dilihatnya kini Sakura merayap ke atas kasur merangkak menghampirinya. Sasuke masih juga bisa mengontrol dirinya saat dua lutut Sakura mulai mendekatinya manja dan berhenti di atas pangkuannya. "Mau memeluk?" tawar Sasuke kontan.

"Bukan itu, _Agent SS-1_. Bisakah kita... mulai sekarang?" Sakura meremas kerah _tuxedo_ Sasuke untuk mendekat. Bagai terhipnotis, laki-laki itu pun bergerak senada dengan istrinya.

"Apa maumu?"

"Ceritakan padaku, bagaimana misimu tiga hari yang lalu? Apa yang membuatmu tidak mengangkat teleponku?" suara Sakura terdengar dibuat-buat manja, berbeda dengan iris _emerald_-nya yang seakan mengancam nyawa Sasuke jika tidak menjawabnya. _'Cih, kukira dia mau apa manja-manja begini.'_ batin Sasuke kecewa.

"_Well._.. kau tahu aku seorang professional. Mengangkat telepon pada saat misi sama saja dengan membahayakan nyawamu." tutur Sasuke jujur, "Musuhku bisa saja melacak sinyalku dan menyadap percakapan kita. Apa kau mau ditangkap lalu dijadikan sandera oleh mereka?"

Sakura menarik _suit_ Sasuke untuk lebih mendekat dan menatapnya lekat-lekat, "Jika itu satu-satunya cara untuk bertemu denganmu, aku rela disandera musuhmu, Tuan." ucapnya sok seksi.

"Oh, ya? Lalu kau pikir aku akan datang menyelamatkanmu, begitu?" Sasuke meremehkan jawaban Sakura dengan dengusan tawanya. Sungguh bodoh ada orang yang berpikiran seperti itu. "Lupakan soal misiku, ini malam pernikahan kita. Bagaimana kalau kau lepaskan dasiku saja, hm?" bisik Sasuke menyandarkan keningnya pada dada kanan Sakura. Pelan-pelan jemari lentik itu mengendurkan simpul dasi Sasuke. Tubuhnya sedikit merinding ketika tangan Sasuke merespon balik dengan membuka handuk kuning pucatnya dan melemparnya sembarang arah.

Lelaki itu mengendus kulit setengah basah istrinya, begitu menggoda—seperti biasa. "Sakura... kau pakai sabun apa? Kenapa wanginya seperti in—**AWH!**" Spontan Sasuke mengangkat kepala—_shock_ ketika Sakura menarik dasinya keras seakan mencekiknya. "Kau ini apa-apaan, _sih?!"_

Sakura terdiam membuang pandangan, seperti enggan melihat suaminya. Merasa birahinya menurun drastis manakala istrinya ini tak kunjung bicara, Sasuke menyingkirkan Sakura dari pangkuannya. Dibukanya sendiri jas dan kancing-kancing kemeja yang melekat di tubuhnya bersiap mandi. Tepat saat dirinya sudah bertelanjang dada, Sakura menahan gerakannya.

"Jangan mandi dulu, Sasuke_-kun_."

"Hn?"

"Temani aku tidur seperti waktu itu, ya?" mohon Sakura memelas. Wanita itu merentangkan tangannya seperti menyambut pelukan Sasuke dan suaminya itu langsung mengabulkannya. Sasuke berbaring memeluk tubuh ramping istrinya yang sudah tak tertutupi apapun, diusapnya pelan-pelan surai merah muda yang belum sepenuhnya kering sehabis mandi.

"Dasar manja. Tidurlah kalau kau lelah." Sedikit demi sedikit, mereka mulai berbincang mengenang masa awal pertemuan mereka dulu, masa suka duka yang meliputi hari-hari pacarannya, hingga bisa berlanjut ke jenjang pernikahan seperti ini. "...dan pada akhirnya aku tidak menyangka bisa terjerat pada targetku sendiri sejauh ini." Sasuke menggeleng menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari manik obsidian Sasuke yang menatapnya dalam jarak kurang dari sejengkal. Tiada angin, tiada hujan, Sasuke bisa melihat senyum wanita ini semakin cantik entah karena apa. "Kenapa kau senyum-senyum terus, eh?"

"Kau memang tampan sekali, Uchiha... Aku ingin nanti anak kita laki-laki, supaya aku selalu bisa melihatmu dalam dirinya." Sakura bertutur penuh harap sembari menelusuri tulang hidung Sasuke dengan telunjuknya.

"Kau mau aku memulai proses pembuatannya sekarang?" tawar Sasuke dengan seringai nakalnya. Dengan cepat ia membalik posisi Sakura hingga berada dalam kuasanya, bibirnya mulai menelusuri garis wajah istrinya, memberikan sensasi geli lewat hembusan nafasnya yang hangat selagi wajah Sakura merona. Ingin rasanya ia menyerang wanita itu sekarang juga, tapi perasaan bahagia mencegahnya untuk melakukan seks lebih awal. Kecupannya kemudian beralih menjelajah leher jenjang Sakura. Tidak bermaksud mencetak _kissmark_, Sasuke hanya ingin melepas kerinduan pada ranah jajahan favoritnya satu itu.

"_Etto_... bisakah kita tunda bagian ini sebentar?" sanggah istrinya halus, "aku mau kau mendengarkanku sekarang." sambungnya lagi.

"Hnn...? Katakanlah sepuasmu, Uchiha Sakura." Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan pundak kiri Sakura, dihirupnya banyak-banyak aroma sabun yang menguar dari tubuh wanita itu. Tangan Sakura turut mengambil bagian meremas rambut belakang Sasuke.

"Aku sudah hamil, Sasuke_-kun_. Anak kita... anak kita saat ini sedang ada dalam perutku."

_**Deg!**_

Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, kembali ditatap intens dua iris _emerald_ itu menggali kebenaran dari sorot matanya. "Kau... jangan bercanda."

"Aku serius, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku sudah memeriksanya dua kali di rumah sakit, usianya akan menginjak minggu ke delapan. Kau tahu? Aku sangat bahagia dengan kehadiran Uchiha kecilmu ini. Aku selalu menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya padamu, tapi kau seringkali tidak ada di rumah. Sekalinya pulang... kita akan bertengkar seperti biasa. Mungkin ini juga karena sensitifitasku yang meningkat, aku jadi sering memarahimu. Maafkan aku..."

"….."

"...Sasu—ke...?"

.

Hening.

Lelaki itu tak merespons, ia justru melanjutkan aksinya yang sempat tertunda berita mencengangkan barusan. Sakura sudah menduganya jauh-jauh hari. Sasuke tidak mungkin menangis terharu ataupun loncat kegirangan mendengar soal kehamilannya, calon ayah itu hanya menciumi tubuh istrinya lebih bersemangat. Punggungnya bergetar menahan tawa, entah apa yang lucu menurutnya.

"Unghhh, Sasuke_-kun_...!" Sakura melenguh keras ketika Sasuke menurunkan jejak ciumannya menuju dada hingga perutnya. Bibir pria Uchiha itu mengecupi area rahim istrinya dengan sayang, yang refleks membuat Sakura mengelus kepala biru dongkernya.

"Hey, jagoan kecil. Sedang apa di dalam _mommy's tummy?" _bisiknya gemas, seketika mengherankan Sakura melihat tingkahnya yang begitu konyol. "Kau dengar tadi? Ibumu yang cerewet ini ingin kau mirip denganku. Bisakah kau meniru _gesture_ wajahku yang tampan ini sebaik mungkin?"

"Sasuke_-kun!_ Berhentilah bicara sendiri, tingkahmu itu sangat menggelikan." gerutu Sakura menepuk-nepuk pipi suaminya. Sasuke lanjut bergerak semakin turun menelusuri epidermis tubuh bugil Sakura, dibukanya lebar-lebar paha wanita yang sudah tak tahan menerima rangsangannya itu. Menekankan satu kecupan pada daerah paling intim bagi setiap perempuan.

"A-Anghhh...! Uhhh..."

"Hmmmh, aku senang..." Sasuke menggumam di sela-sela gerakan bibirnya, "...ternyata hasil permainanku di sini berbuah manis." kemudian lambat laun lidahnya mengelilingi garis bibir _miss V_ istrinya yang merekah ruah.

"Hngghh... Sasuke_-kun_, aahhh!" Sakura mengerang lebih keras ketika merasakan Sasuke menghisapnya kuat di bawah sana. Lebih kuat dan kuat lagi hingga merobohkan pertahanannya. "Uummhh, Sas—ouhh...! T-Teruss... nnnhh!" belaian lidah lelaki itu semakin mengeksplor ke dalamnya. Tubuh Sakura terangkat menggeliat gusar menerima serangan, semakin dicengkramnya sprei kasur mereka yang menjadi saksi bisu. Vagina wanita itu terus menumpahkan cairan lebih banyak, bahkan berdenyut konstan ketika Sasuke menggigiti spot utamanya.

Belum cukup sampai disitu, Sasuke menangkup dua buah dada istrinya dan memainkan pucuknya dengan remasan. Tanpa merusak konsentrasinya di bawah, Sasuke memanjakan tubuh istrinya lebih gila dengan gairahnya yang meletup-letup. Tanpa aba-aba dimasukannya langsung dua jari pada lorong hangat istrinya. Sakura mendesah kenikmatan, semakin keras dan kencang kala gerakan jari Sasuke semakin cepat. Hingga akhirnya liang sempit itu menerima tamu ketiga, Sasuke segera meredam teriakan istrinya dengan ciuman kasar.

"Mmmhh! Hmmp, ahh, hahhh...!" sesekali Sakura meraup oksigen di celah-celah lumatan Sasuke, tapi lelaki itu tak kunjung menyelesaikan penjelajahan mulutnya. Tangan kanannya masih menguras liar cairan di kewanitaan Sakura, sementara tangan kirinya mengusap tengkuk lawan mainnya lembut.

Sakura merapatkan matanya ketika tubuhnya mengejang hebat, kedutan pada dinding kewanitaannya memberi pertanda pada jemari Sasuke yang tak lantas mengurangi tempo. "Kau mau keluar?" Sasuke menatap Sakura yang menggeleng gelisah.

"Akhhh, sedikit lagi... ouh, ngghhh...! Sasuke_-kun_, a—aaah, hentikannn...!" Sakura menggelinjang hebat kala gerakan _in-out_ jari Sasuke makin tak terkendali.

"AAAAKHHH! Aah, ahh... hh..." tubuh Sakura melengkung nikmat beberapa kali, cairan cinta sontak memaksa keluar melumeri miliknya sendiri. Napas nyonya Uchiha itu terengah-engah. Dirinya memasrahkan diri ketika Sasuke dengan telaten membersihkan sisa-sisa lelehan orgasmenya. "Ahh... Sasuke_-kunh_..."

"Belakangan ini kau selalu cepat keluar, apa ini efek kehamilanmu?" Sasuke menyeka peluh yang menghiasi dahi wanitanya.

"Hmmh, wanita hamil memang cenderung lebih cepat orgasme, Sasuke_-kun_..." manik viridian itu masih terpejam seraya mengatur paru-parunya yang gelisah.

"Jadi... apakah aku masih _boleh_ melakukannya?" akhirnya. Inilah pertanyaan yang sejak tadi mondar-mandir di benak Sasuke. Entah bab berapa yang terlewatinya dalam pelajaran biologi, yang jelas ia tidak tahu boleh atau tidak melakukan seks selama masa kehamilan Sakura .

"Selama kandunganku belum mencapai usia dua belas minggu... kita masih bisa melakukannya seperti biasa dengan posisi bervariasi. Tapi tetap saja kau harus hati-hati, jangan sampai menyakitiku." terang Ibu dokter Uchiha tersebut. Sasuke mengangguk paham, matanya lalu melirik jam di samping tempat tidurnya sambil melepaskan celananya. Selesai menyiapkan diri, ditekuknya lagi satu kaki Sakura ke atas. Ia memajukan juniornya untuk mendekat pada ujung milik pasangannya.

"Sasuke_-kun_, m-mau sekarang...? Kau tidak lelah baru pulang dari mis—AAAGHH!" Wanita itu tak sampai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sesuatu yang besar nan hangat lebih dulu menguak liangnya hingga ke dasar. "Unhh, pelan-pelan, sayang... ahk!"

Desahan nama sang suami kerap menggema indah mengisi kosongnya ruangan _penthouse_ mereka. Sasuke tak ingin mengecewakan istrinya di malam pernikahan sekalipun tubuhnya meronta letih. Ia hanya ingin memberikan semua kemampuannya yang terbaik malam ini—dengan penuh kehati-hatian juga tentunya. Cinta dan kasih sayang mereka adukan tanpa melupakan kehadiran si kecil dalam rahim. Semuanya begitu nikmat dan indah, seperti mimpi yang pernah Sasuke ucapkan pada wanita itu saat pertama kali merajut cintanya…

.

.

.

"_Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku, Sasuke-kun. Kau lah yang terbaik yang pernah ada...'_

_._

_._

_._

"_Hn. Malam masih panjang, Istriku... Kita tidak akan melewatkan sedetikpun malam pernikahan kita."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Aishiteru..."_

_._

_._

_._

"_You are the one and only... My forever."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**=====THE END=====**

.

.

.

* * *

Holaaahh selesai juga fic **The One and Only** :') terima kasih banyaaaaaak Aya ucapkan kepada para pembaca atas ketersediaannya membaca sampai sini. Silakan, review for the last time-nya ditunggu. Kesan pesan, uneg-uneg, pertanyaan, komentar akan Aya bacain atu-atu. Chapter terakhir memang panjang tapi ringan, karena konfliknya kemaren 'kan sudah lewat, sekarang bagian _comfort_-nya saja sebagai penutup :)

_Thanks for all reviewers_ dari chapter awal hingga akhir berikut Aya tulis semua namanya (silakan cari nama kamu yak XD)

Freyaaa, **GHEIYA**, **CN Bluetorry**, **Rizuka Sasusaku Hanayuuki**, INAI CHAN, Pink-chan, **Karasu Uchiha**, **Nina317Elf**, **Redsans Mangekyou**, Apeuril, **sasusaku lovestorry**, Chiachan, sh6, Ucucubi, **Rei Fujisaki 27**, SSL, **Haruno Yuna**, **Hime Hime Chan**, evansasusaku, Sanji, **snowy thanamorha**, **Gouto Michiko**, **Anka-Chan**, Momo kuro, **YuKarindha Yoshikuni**, **Kithara Blue**, Ai Asami, Sasu4Saku, **Mizuira Kumiko**, **Tsurugi De Lelouch**, Kunoichi28, **Heruga Nara**, **Ran Murasaki SS**, Uchiha Oujisama, **lily kensei**, **Chaaa**, mysticious, SakuraBELONGtoSASUKE, **shawol21bangs**, Shikuarichido, **Nyimi-chan**

**Kogayama Hanasaki**, ashila, **Chintya Hatake-chan**, **Ichikawa soma**, **Mizumi15 Dina**, gintama, uchiihasasuka, **YashiUchiHatake**, God Enel, kushinadattebane, **galenix**, Jean26, **Retno UchiHaruno**, **Hikari 'ShiChi' ndychan**, Della Arcana, Sakakibara mei, **Shuriken89**, 5663h, **Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**, **cheriesinclaire**, SS, **charice d'dark cherry**, **Kiana Cerry's**, **Icha yukina clyne**, **Snow's Flower**, **zhymoengill**, **KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke**, **Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom**, **Trancy Anafeloz**, **lhylia kiryu**, **hasnistareels**, aihara misaki, **xKirakun**, endless night, Aoi Ciel, **Nekomata Hanyou no Hime**

**FuRaHeart**, Mewchan, **poetri-chan**, **akasuna no ei-chan**, T-Chan, **Fairylucyka**, toge-chan, iez ashiya, SuntQ, **Sami haruchi**, **iya baka-san**, **SeiHinamori**, **Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori**, **Ayano Futabatei**, **Xiao Demon**, hbuwfb, **SongHyoRa137**, anonym19, QRen, **dwinakwonjiyong**, **Sami haruchi 2**, Aswati, jean, **Lia Viper**, Kireyreikha, **Hinamori Miko Koyuki**, **Jang Yue Ri**, **hima sakusa-chan**, **SSasuke 23**, **Magician cherry**, **Aden L kazt**, **Zenka-chan ReiIsha**, **Uciha Tiffany**, **Arakafsya Uchiha**, Javanese Konoha, 4everAY, **Hinagiku-chan 'blacksnow**, **adlina charming**, **Carine Vavo**, ihiy, **nadialovely**, Michiko Agatha, **Gin Kazaha**, Novriani Safitri, **Kamikaze Ayy**, **AmiiNina**, **scarlet Uchiha**, Gee

dan semua **GUEST** yang baik, Silent Readers yang diem-diem tapi baca, dan yang udah nge-**FAVORITE & FOLLOW** _arigatou gozaimasu...!_

.

.

Sampai jumpa di Fic Rate M Aya selanjutnya! :D last word:

**Review, please?**

**.**

**.**

**(New Publish! Special Sequel: 'My Honeymoon, My Mission' mampir yaa untuk masih yang penasaran kelanjutan SasuSaku dari fic ini :D)**


End file.
